Sakura's life in Naruto's shoes
by Mystery anomaly
Summary: Sakura is Sakura Uzumaki is the demon container and Sasuke is still a Uchiha but his clan was not massacred. Naruto is Ino's twin. Characters will be OOC. I suck at summaries but read if you want.
1. The beginning

**Me:****well hey ya, my other story, well I don't like how I wrote it, I rushed it too much. My other story became more of a job when I wanted to write my stories for fun, my grammar may be bad SO WHAT, and I will try to fix up some of my grammar but im not a professional author, okay so don't expect fancy writing. I won't be able to post chapters up 24/7, im sorry but I have work, school and a life. Look this isn't going to be exactly like Naruto or else the whole thing would be copyright. Okay and I don't want to have to write this in every chapter but… I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**Sakura: b-but I want to do disclaimers (cries fake anime tears)**

**Me:**** look Sakura, im sorry to have to say this but… TOO BAD**

**Sakura:**** humph (sulks)**

**Me:**** fine go on, just for this chapter**

**Sakura:**** Yay, well –clears her throat- Hey, Lexy here does not own Naruto, and I would like to say THANK GOD FOR THAT**

**Me:**** excuse me**

**Sakura:**** eh jokes**

* * *

><p><em>Long time ago in Konoha, the Kyuubi was unleashed and it attacked the village, leaving great devastation amongst the village, buildings were destroyed and some shinobi lost their lives. The fourth hokage saved everyone's lives by sealing the demon inside his own daughter, Minato Namikaze died after sealing Kyuubi into Sakura, and <em>_Kushina Uzumaki __**(Sakura is now an Uzumaki and Naruto is now a Yamanka, he is Ino's twin so he can use mind jutsu and stuff)**__also passed away.__ Leaving their daughter orphaned, a tiny pink haired and green and blue eyed girl with a seal on her, the seal that was marked on her from the sealing of Kyuubi, the nine tail demon fox._

**Sakura POV**

"Filthy demon" a woman hissed out and moved her child away from me, the crowd of people all glared at me. Im only 8yrs old so what did I do to them, well don't ask me when I don't know the answer myself.

"Stay away from that monster" another man growled out well grabbing his sons hand and leading him away from me.

"Damn demon, someone should give that monster a good beating" I hear another man says angrily to another man.

My eyes go downcast and tears roll down my cheek as I walk on one side of the street alone because people had shifted to the other side to avoid me, but at least I didn't get a beating like I usually did. I make my way to the ninja academy, I have always wanted to be a ninja, so I can show people im not a monster, I can help them, save them and maybe one day, they will love me, they won't hate me like they do now, that I would have everyone loving me so I knew what love felt like, no one wanted to talk to me nicely other than ojisan, the hokage.

I walk into the academy gates to see other kids shifting away from me, like to say if I went near them they would suddenly catch the monster disease.

I walk into the classroom; some students are here but not much.

I move to the back and sat by the seat near the window, it had started raining and people outside were scramming to shelter.

"Hey look there's the monster girl, my daddy said she's a demon and that I shouldn't go near her" I hear Hinata Hyuga whisper to another group of people (in here Hinata is like Ino and Ino is Ino like still but she just didn't befriend Sakura) the group all look at me and glare.

"What are you looking at demon" Hinata growls out at me, she crosses her arms across her chest. I look away not wanting to get bullied today, especially since today was my birthday. The villagers today were mourning the lost of their beloved fourth hokage and the rest of the shinobi that died during an attack and today people always treat me worst after they have finished mourning.

"Hey demon, look at me your superior when im talking to you" Hinata hisses angrily, I look up at her and she smirks.

"Why are you here? Your to weak to be a shinobi and plus everyone hates you" Hinata says smugly, I would've cried if I wasn't use to this, it doesn't mean it didn't hurt, it just didn't hurt as much as it did before.

I was expecting more taunting until Sasuke Uchiha walked in with Naruto and Ino, she was blushing because Sasuke was near her, all the girls swarmed towards the Uchiha.

Iruka-sensei walked in and glared at me a little before teaching the class, but I was use to it, I knew he hated me. I quickly write down the notes so I could study it thoroughly afterwards. After school I quickly got ready for the beatings that were to come, as I strolled down the streets of Konoha I found most people glaring at me with pure hatred.

"Stupid brat, you should have been drowned as a baby" a woman yelled out, a group of adults then surrounded me. I flinch as a fist comes in contact with my face, hitting me with such force that I fell to the ground. The man who had hit me narrowed his eyes before picking me up by the scruff and standing me on my feet. A woman then kicked me hard in the stomach knocking the wind out of me but before I could fully react someone had punched me over and I went falling to the ground.

"You deserve this you filthy disgrace, you're nothing but a monster" a man screamed in my face as I was crouching the ground. The man then kicked me hard making me flinch, I knew I would get bruises because today they always hit me hard.

"Enough" I hear a shinobi say, ANBU men walk over dispersing the crowd of people who were beating me. I looked down, I pushed myself up, and I ran away. I ran to the only person I knew would be there for me. As I entered the hokage's office I see the hokage looking at me with sad eyes. Tears flooded in my emerald ones and I ran towards him and hugged his legs well crying.

"Shhh, little one" the hokage says, he sits on his seat and cradles me in his arms. I carry on crying into his neck as I flung my small bruised arms around his neck, hugging into him so I could feel safe.

I wept softly, my pain pouring out through my tears and the hokage rubs my back soothingly.

"Hokage-jisan w-why d-do p-p-people b-be m-m-mean t-t-to m-me, d-did I do something wrong, because I don't remember doing anything to them, if I did im very sorry" I say with sadness clear in my voice.

The hokage's eyes sadden and he sighs "You did nothing wrong Sakura" the hokage says and I look up at him with a look on my face that could break anyone's heart.

"But everyone hates me, I-I tried dressing up tidy today, I even brushed my hair nicely" I say truthfully, I had thought it was because of what I wore so I changed my outfit. Today I wore a nice looking red kimono with black tights underneath, and my hair I had put into a long braid.

_-Unbeknownst to me Iruka-sensei was listening outside of the room, he had come to speak to the hokage but stopped going in when he heard voices, his heart broke as he heard the little girl sob inside, and he felt bad. It wasn't her fault she was only a baby when the attack had happened Iruka soon realized, and now she was only a confused 8yr old girl that didn't know what was going on around her.-_

"I bet you would've looked nice today" the hokage says with a small smile, my tidy outfit had been ruined after I was beaten up.

"Now stand on the ground and I will heal those nasty bruises" the hokage says and I quickly nod and stand tall for him. He heals my bruises leaving me unblemished. A knock interrupted us and Iruka-sensei soon walked in and this time he didn't glare at me.

"Ah Iruka, what may I do for you?" the hokage asked, the hokage knew the whole time Iruka was there, and Sakura needed someone other than him so he had hoped Iruka would soften up to her.

Iruka eyed up the little pinkette and saw dirt smeared on her new outfit she had wore to try and get people to like her.

"Sorry hokage-jisan I'll go so you can do your hokage business" I say smiling up at him, I had to hide my sadness, I looked up to the hokage with admiration clearly seen in my eyes and I hug the hokage before walking out of the door.

**INSIDE THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

"Remarkable girl isn't she, most kids her age would be turning cold after there ordeal but she still smiles" the hokage says with admiration clear in his voice. Iruka nodded feeling a sharp pang in his heart; they called her a monster when they were acting like monsters with how they treated her.

"I know after losing your parents during the Kyuubi attack makes you dislike Sakura" the hokage then adds making Iruka feel guilty.

"It did" Iruka says truthfully, because he had hated her for that.

"You do understand she had no control over what happened, she was only an infant you see, an infant that saved our lives" the hokage comments.

"I didn't see pass the demon inside of her hokage-sama" Iruka says upset with himself, because he didn't see her as little girl earlier on when he hated her, no he saw her as a monster that took away his parents.

"No one does" the hokage murmured with sadness laced in his voice "but you must understand she is still an 8yr old girl" the hokage adds before finishing with "an 8yr old girl who has been alone her whole life, who has been mistreated and scorned"

Iruka looked down feeling ashamed of his actions "its hard to look pass the fact I lost my parents after the attack" Iruka says honestly.

"You weren't the only one who lost parents, she did too but you grew up with some parental love, Sakura doesn't know what its like to have parents or what its like to be loved by one, she's only young so she tries to earn attention by doing pranks because if she didn't she'd be thoroughly ignored other than the beatings she gets sometimes" the hokage says grimly and Iruka eyes sadden.

"She needs someone other than me Iruka, are you able to look pass the demon?" The hokage asked and Iruka looked up at him and nodded.

**WITH SAKURA**

As soon as I walked out, I made my way to the training grounds. People glared at me severely and my smile was wiped of my face.

"GO AWAY YOU MONSTER" a man yelled angrily and I quickly run towards the training grounds, not wanting another beating. As I get to the training grounds I pull out a kunai. I wanted to fix up my kunai throwing skills. I threw the kunai and it missed the bulls' eye.

I frown with disappointment before throwing another kunai, and I miss the bulls' eye once again.

"Flick your wrist and don't throw with too much force" I hear a voice say and I turn to see Iruka-sensei standing there in all his glory.

"Okay, thank you for your help Iruka-sensei" I say smiling softly before turning to the target. I pick up a kunai, and when I throw it I flick my wrist and I don't use as much force as I used before. The kunai whizzed towards the target and just missed the centre, but unlike my other throws it actually got near the middle. My eyes widen with glee and I smile graces my face and I turn to face Iruka "did you see that sensei, I nearly got it, I didn't miss by heaps like I usually do" I say happily but then my mood quickly switches "but everyone else at the academy can already do it" I say saddened. I look down 'No I wont ever quit, believe it and I will be the best that I can be, hell yea' I thought determined.

I turn around and narrow my eyes at the target, picking up a kunai I flicked my wrist as I threw it and I used a little more force than I did before and… I got the middle. My eyes widen in glee and I immediately jump up and down.

I turn to see Iruka smiling softly "Nice work Sakura" Iruka says nodding.

"Did you see that, I got it, I actually did it sensei" I chirp happily.

"Yes, yes you did Sakura" Iruka says smiling "to congratulate you why don't we get some ramen" Iruka asks hoping to redeem himself.

My eyes widen in surprise and I nod with a big grin on my face "Yay" I say and he smiles and we start walking of. As we walked down the streets of Konoha people glared at me again. I looked down ashamed because Iruka-sensei was starting to like me and I was getting another friend other than the hokage but they would remind Iruka to hate me. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I automatically flinch waiting to feel a fist, but I look up to see Iruka smiling down at me.

"Come on Ichiraku isn't far from here" Iruka says and I nod and smile.

As soon as we got there I sat on a stool and a lady smiled as she walked over "what would you like to order" the lady asked politely.

"I will have beef ramen please and Sakura…" Iruka says looking at me and I grinned.

"I would like beef ramen too please" I say grinning and she smiles and walks away to cook it I guess.

"Wow Iruka-sensei, I have never been to a place like this before" I say smiling happily.

"To a restaurant" Iruka asked raising an eyebrow

"Yea, I have never been to one" I say honestly, I start twiddling my thumbs; this was my first time with someone other than the hokage.

"What's your dream Sakura" Iruka asked curiously.

"I want to be just like hokage-jisan, I want to be hokage" I answer and Iruka looks shocked and he raises an eyebrow.

"Why?" Iruka asked interested and what I was going to say next.

"Because everyone loves the hokage and respects him, and he's the strongest shinobi in the village, I want to make everyone here love and respect me, I want to prove to them that… that im not a monster, I want to be hokage so I can fight to protect the village, and to have the villagers look up to me, I want to be the best shinobi I can be, to be the strongest so I can look after everyone, because if I look after everyone I will have a meaning" I say truthfully and Iruka nods with a smile on his face but then he looks at me.

"Meaning?" he says a little confused.

"Sometimes I feel like I have no right to be here in this world, like im nothing but a burden to hokage-jisan because he always has to look after me, because I have no meaning right now, I am nothing, but I want to have a important role in this world.. Because it hurts… to know that… im not needed in this world… that without a dream… im nothing but a burden… knowing that in this world… me being here isn't needed… it hurts…" I say with my eyes going downcast and tears' shining in my eyes and pain and sadness was laced in my voice. My hair bangs covered my eyes and face as I looked down and Iruka looked shocked but I continued "So I want to be hokage, so I can prove my worth, so I can have a meaning, so I can save people and help them, I want to be the strongest shinobi, I want to be needed, and I will be hokage when im older, and I will never give up on my dream, because my dream is the only thing I have to help me cling onto life, knowing that one day I will be needed, I will be the best and strongest hokage that ever existed, believe it" I say looking up with determination shining in my eyes and I wore a huge grin on my face. Iruka was more than shocked, he was way taken back by what I had said I could tell by the look he had on his face.

"That's a great dream Sakura" Iruka says now looking at the girl in front of him with great respect, she instead of hating the villagers for how they treated her wanted to help them, and he knew, Sakura Uzumaki would one day be a great hokage.

Ayame had been listening to Sakura, her eyes softened for the little girl, as she brought over their ramen she smiled at Sakura.

"Hey since I have the future hokage here in my presence your second bowl is free if you want one" Ayame says winking and then she walks away.

My eyes widen and I breathe in the sweet smell of ramen "Yum" I exclaim and quickly swallow down the ramen, Iruka blinks then he rubs his eyes because within a second the ramen is gone.

"THAT WAS THE BEST RAMEN I HAVE EVER TASTED" I exclaim with wide eyes. Ayame who had been watching from afar had her eyes wide and her mouth in agape.

"Can I have more please?" I ask politely and Iruka sighed suddenly feeling sorry for himself and his wallet.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong>** well thanks for reading and I will post again if I get ****GOOD**** feedback and at least 5 reviews, if I don't get 5 reviews then why should I continue writing, I need to know if you want me to continue. **


	2. Meeting Konohamaru!

**Author Note:**

**Hey guys thanks for your reviews. This chapter is about Sakura meeting Konohamaru, and well read and find out. Look the events wont be the same as in the anime and manga, im putting my twist on the story. If I have grammar mistakes I am very sorry but at least I updated since I have ballet today and I was not going to write it up. and im sorry i put the wrong thing in this chapter before.**

* * *

><p><strong>4Years later<strong>

"Okay Sakura Uzumaki" Iruka called, I take a deep breath and enter the room. There stood Mizuki and Iruka, I close the door and walk into the centre of the room and I stood there smiling goofily to try and calm my nerves.

"Now make a clone" Iruka instructs and I gulp, I have never been good at making clones. I do hand seals of a clone I have made up that is the only one I could do properly "Sexy no jutsu" I say. (I can't make the girl look like her okay and it's a clone jutsu in my story)

Suddenly within a swirl of smoke a girl with brown hair and blue eyes appeared nude with the smoke covering her 'parts'. Iruka and Mizuki nose bleed but then Iruka frowned at me as I had started laughing. There cheeks were stained with a color of pink and Mizuki was practically drooling.

"You two are perverted, Iruka-ero-sensei and Mizuki-ero-sensei" I say in between laughs.

"Sakura this isn't a joke this is your third time doing this test and now you do this" Iruka says frowning even more if possible. My clone poofed away and I stood there laughing my head of.

"You fail, you were unable to make a proper clone" Iruka says and I stop laughing and my eyes go wide.

"B-but I did a clone" I say quickly pointing to where I had used my sexy no jutsu.

"That didn't count, when you exit the room, do not tell the others what this test is, thank you" Iruka says and my eyes go down cast and I step out of the room, and I walk outside. As I walked out, I sat on a swing outside of the academy and watch the parents congratulate there child or children in some cases. As soon as they looked my way I looked down, ashamed that I had not passed, I was the only one in my grade that did not pass.

"That monster deserves to fail" I hear people muttering and my heart sank, now how was I going to be hokage when I couldn't even make it to genin.

I watched the Uchiha prodigy walked away with his big brother and his father and mother and I saw Naruto and Ino being hugged by their dad and mom, Hinata was getting high praises from her father, Shino the quiet one had his not so quiet mom hugging him to bits, Kiba's sister was congratulating him, Shikamaru had his father Choji had his.

Today I wore my black jacket with a red Uzumaki emblem at the back. My red goggles were on my head, being worn like a forehead protector. I wore my black khaki pants on and my ninja shoes.

Hopping of the swing I headed into the village, my head downcast when I bump into a little boy, he had short spiky brown hair and onyx eyes. He looked about 8/9 and he looked sad like me.

"Hey kid, move it" I say frowning and he looks up at me confused.

"Don't you get it, im the hokage's grandson so don't speak to me like that" he says and I sense sadness in his voice.

"So! I will kick your butt even if you're his grandson" I say crossing my arms smugly and his eyes widened and he smiled.

"You don't care about me being the hokage's grandson" the boy says happily.

"No because im Sakura Uzumaki the future hokage, you may be his grandson but im going to be the future hokage" I say smugly.

"No im Konohamaru of the Sarutobi clan and I will be future hokage" Konohamaru says well fist pumping

"Pfft what ever" I say frowning at him and he frowns back

"Humph you're a girl, girls aren't hokage's" Konohamaru says smugly

"So what, im going to be hokage regardless, it doesn't matter about who you are, or where your from or if you're a girl/boy, the skill you have is what truly speaks, your actions speak bigger than words, you may be the grandson of the hokage but it doesn't mean your going to be hokage" I say sternly giving him one of my speeches.

"So you really don't care about the fact that im his grandson" Konohamaru says in awe.

"No I don't care, your just Konohamaru to me" I say and he smiles.

"You're amazing, everyone likes me because of me being his grandson, but you don't, boss, please teach me your awesome ways" Konohamaru says bowing his head in respect. My eyes widened and I smiled "hey why don't I teach you one of my jutsu's it's the best jutsu to ever exist" I say and his eyes widen.

"Really, okay boss lets go to the training grounds" Konohamaru says and we both head to the training grounds. Once we get there we stand in the middle of the field.

"The jutsu im going to teach you is top secret" I say in a serious voice and his eyes widen excitedly.

"What is it?" Konohamaru asks excitedly

"Sexy no jutsu" I say and do hand seals, within a swirl of smoke a girl with brown hair and blue eyes appeared nude with the smoke covering her 'parts' she winked and smiled at Konohamaru who flushed a bright pink.

I sneak up on him and appear behind him; within a poof the clone was gone.

"Boss" Konohamaru called and he looked at the spot where I was.

"Yes" I say and he jumps in fright and then looks behind him to see me "see it distracts your opponent and you can sneak up on them, I made it up myself you see" I add proudly and he smiles.

"Sweet your so cool boss, can you teach me it" Konohamaru asked and I smiled.

"Sure" I say equally as excited as him, I show him the hand seals and he copies them, but the jutsu doesn't work the first time, but the second time it works but its not as great as mine, the girl had brown hair and black eyes but she was very blurry. That had taken 20minutes to get the result.

"Hey kid, I will see ya around, I have to be somewhere" I say smiling and he nods and smiles.

"Sure boss, see ya" Konohamaru says and runs of.

I sighed and started walking down the streets of Konoha.

"Isn't she the only one who didn't pass" I hear someone whisper and then my spirit was trampled on, and I was sad again.

"Deserve it ever since the" the other person whispered

"Shhh we aren't allowed to talk about it" the other one replied back

"Hey Sakura" I hear a voice say and I look up to see Mizuki-sensei.

"Oh hello Mizuki-sensei" I reply in a sad voice, he smiles at me kindly.

"You want to graduate the academy right" Mizuki says and I look up at him and nod.

"Then go and take the scroll of seals, that's where you'll read how to do strong jutsu's then you can show Iruka your jutsu and you'll pass" Mizuki says smiling. I stop and look up at him "where is it?" I ask excited.

"In the Konoha library, around the forbidden part, but ninjas guarding it" Mizuki says and I smile and run off.

Okay I took the scroll of seals, not going to explain how it's my secret. Now I was in the forest reading the scroll.

"Hmm… shadow clone jutsu" I read aloud, I put the scroll in my pocket and start doing the hand seals "shadow clone jutsu" I say and nothing happens. A few weeks later I practice it and I don't get it right.

"Stupid jutsu, I will do this, hell yea" I say determined

"Sakura" I hear a voice say and I turn to see Iruka

"Iruka-sensei" I say shocked

"Sakura, why do you have the scroll of sealing?" Iruka asked eyeing up the parchment in my left side pocket.

"Mizuki-sensei said if I can do a jutsu on here and show it to you I will graduate the academy" I say smiling sheepishly

"Naruto the scroll has forbidden jutsu, hand it over" Iruka says sternly

"Why Iruka?" a voice says and suddenly Mizuki walks out of the shadows "why do you want it back? You failed Sakura on purpose" Mizuki adds and my eyes widen and I look at Iruka-sensei

"W-what do you mean" I say quietly

"Hand me the scroll Sakura" Mizuki demands and my eyes widen

"No don't" Iruka yelled warningly

"Want to know why people call you a monster, why they call you a demon" Mizuki says and I look up at him curiously "because you have the nine tailed fox demon inside of you, sealed inside of you by the fourth hokage who died shortly afterwards, the fox demon destroyed most of Konoha and killed many shinobi, like Iruka's parents, you're a monster Sakura, there afraid you'll one day lose control and kill everyone, the funny thing is the fourth used that scroll to seal the demon inside of you" Mizuki says and I froze, my eyes widened in surprise.

'I have a fox demon inside of me' I thought, Mizuki then runs at me going to stab me with his weapon but Iruka dived in the way and was wounded by Mizuki's attack.

"And now I need that scroll to help me get stronger" Mizuki says and then steps back and observes Iruka.

"I-Iruka-sensei" I say with wide eyes, tears stung in my eyes.

"S-Sakura is not a monster, we were monsters for how we treated her, she was only an infant she didn't do that, the fox demon did but not her, Sakura would never be a monster, she didn't kill my parents, she had nothing to do with it, and you should be respecting your future hokage, right Sakura" Iruka says and my eyes clenched closed

"How pathetic" Mizuki says well glaring at Iruka.

"I guess I can still thank you Mizuki-sensei, you told me the truth when no one would, and when you tricked me into getting the scroll, and guess what I learnt a jutsu" I say with my hair bangs covering my eyes 'Crap I haven't done it properly but I cant let him hurt Iruka-sensei, he's the only person other than the hokage to care about me' I thought determined.

I start doing hand seals "shadow clone jutsu" I yell and then 10 Sakura's appear

"MY" first clone says

"NAME" second clone says

"IS" third clone says

"SAKURA" fourth clone says

"UZUMAKI" fifth clone says

"REMEMBER" sixth clone says

"THE" seventh clone says

"NAME" eighth clone says

"BECAUSE I WILL" ninth clone says

"BE THE FUTURE HOKAGE" tenth clone says

"BELIEVE IT, HELL YEA" I say proudly and my clones all charge at Mizuki-sensei, they punch him, kick him. Beating him badly, until he was knocked out.

"Hehe sorry Iruka-sensei, I think I went overboard" I say rubbing the back of my neck nervously as I smiled down at him. I stretch my hand out and he grasps it and I pull him up.

"H-how" Iruka says as my clones come back over and pull the thumbs up as the tenth clone and ninth clone were holding a knocked out Mizuki.

"I don't know to be honest, I actually couldn't do this jutsu before, this is the first time I've done it properly but I had to save you Iruka-sensei because you believe in me even though people don't" I say and I hand him the scroll and he smiles and puts it in his pocket.

"So do we go" my first clone asks scratching the back of her head

"Carry Iruka-sensei and we will run to the hokage's office" I order and my first clone and second clone pick up Iruka well the rest poof away.

We arrive at the hokage's office within minutes, well ten to be exact.

"Hokage-jisan, look, look I done a jutsu" I say proudly and the hokage drops his cigarette.

"Sakura, were you the one who took the scroll of seals" the hokage says sternly. Iruka explains what happened.

"Mizuki, hmm… leave him here, ANBU" the hokage says and a ANBU man walks in "take Mizuki to the interrogating room" the hokage orders and the ANBU man nods and picks up Mizuki and within a poof of smoke the ANBU man goes along with my other clones. All my clones were gone within a poof of smoke.

"Er, so um do I pass?" I ask sheepishly and the hokage smiles

"I believe so, right Iruka" the hokage says and Iruka smiles.

"Right hokage-sama, you have to come to the academy tomorrow so I can give you a team" Iuka says and my eyes widen

"You really, really mea it right" I say with wide eyes

"Yes, yes I do" Iruka says and I smile and burst out of the door

"Thank you" I yell before running down the streets of Konoha.

'I made it, believe it' I think and I run faster down the street.

"BOSS, HEY BOSS WAIT UP" I hear Konohamaru yell, so I come to a stop and turn around to see him walking up to me.

"Boss, I want you to meet my best friends, this is Moegi and this is Udon" Konohamaru says and two kids appear from behind him and smile sheepishly "and guys this is Sakura-ne chan" Konohamaru says.

"Hi Sakura-ne chan" Moegi says smiling wildly

"Hi Sakura-ne chan" Udon says slowly like he was sleepy or something.

"Hey Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, guess what, I graduated the academy and now I get to be a genin, im getting my team tomorrow" I say proudly and Konohamaru's eyes widen

"Really Boss, wow" Konohamaru says with wide eyes

"Wow your amazing" Moegi says with admiration in her eyes

"Yea" Udon says in complete awe

"Hehe hey how about we go and play some games at the training grounds like" I say and then towards the training grounds "Last one at the training grounds is in when we play tag" I yell childishly

"HEY" all three of them yelled and they all sprinted after me

I ran to the training grounds and was first, I smile smugly and I see Konohamaru and he stands beside me huffing and puffing. Moegi then came with Udon hot on her trail but Moegi beat him just by a teeny bit.

"Okay your in Udon" I say and then run away from him. Udon chases after Konohamaru and nearly catches him until

"Sexy no jutsu" Konohamaru says and then like before a naked girl appeared but it was badly done but it still fooled Udon who stopped straight away with wide eyes. Konohamaru then ran away and the jutsu disappeared.

"Yea Konohamaru that was amazing you didn't do it properly but it still distracted him" I say pulling the thumbs up and Konohamaru smiles proudly.

"Thank you boss" Konohamaru says smiling as he was proud of himself.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the chapter <strong>**and in the next chapter Sasuke and Naruto come in but I may have to remind you that Naruto and Sasuke won't be the same, Naruto will be totally different and so will Sasuke. Sasuke's clan wasn't massacred because I thought since Sasuke has a sad life in the anime and manga in my story he can be happy-ish. I know you guys don't like Hinata and Iruka but later on in the story Hinata and Sakura may become friends and Iruka is nicer to Sakura now. Iruka just judged her and we all judge people in our lives, he made a mistake and now he is friendlier to Sakura. oa**

**PLEASE REVIEW and I will post another chapter up if I get 6 reviews (extra review because I know not everyone can review in 24hrs and I have track tomorrow, gives me time) **


	3. Getting my team, wait stupid ducks!

**Well hey here is another chapter and Sasuke and Naruto are in it, but remember Naruto and Sasuke will be OOC, because Sasuke still has his family and they didn't go against Konoha and Naruto is Ino's twin brother, but he is younger than her. So I hope you like the chapter and I can update for this whole week after today, I am busy but maybe my friend Halley will.**

* * *

><p>I walked into the class proudly; I wore a bright smile on my face. Today I was going to be put in my genin team, and I would do awesome missions.<p>

I sat at the back by the window deciding not to pull a prank on Iruka, since he did pass me.

"Hey that's our seats, move it loser" Sasuke says as he walked over by me, yeah he thought he was soo cool because his brother was ANBU captain, wow it's his brother not him his self so he shouldn't be using his brothers fame for his popularity.

"Humph, no I don't move for bastards like you" I say crossing my arms over my chest and I glared at him, he glared at me as he stood in front of the desk.

"Did you not hear what Sasuke-kun said, move it freak" Ino says standing beside Sasuke and she blushed as she gazed at him. Yea, everyone knew the Yamanka's were freaks, Ino a Sasuke fan girl freak and sadly her brother is a Hinata freak, Hinata the evil but sadly cool girl.

"Humph, I will move when you pull that 40m pole out of your ass you bastard, but since that wont happen in a lifetime I guess im not moving anywhere" I growl out and he glares at me. Suddenly his lips came crashing down on mine, within a second I pushed him off and rubbed my lips well spitting out his germs. The Uchiha did the same thing and our eyes met and shared a fierce glare that created a murderous aura around us, emitting the message 'IM A SO GOING TO KILL YOU'.

"I guess that my fault" a random boy says and we both glare at him the poor boy quickly cowered under our murderous looks and made his way out of the door.

'Stupid Uchiha, thinks he is all that' I thought frowning at him

Ignoring their voices I look to see murderous aura's around Sasuke's fan girls.

"I was supposed to be Sasuke's first kiss, SAKURA UZUMAKI YOU ARE SO DEAD" Ino growled and came at me with her fist clenched.

"Class please be seated" Iruka says just entering and I sigh full of relief, got to love Iruka-sensei, he does come at the right time.

The fan girls glared at me before taking a seat and stupid Uchiha had to sit next to me, and Naruto sat on the other side of him.

"Okay the teams are team 1… team 2… team 3… team 4… team 5… team 6… team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Yamanaka and Uzumaki Sakura… team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame… Team 9… team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi" Iruka says and my eyes widen and I turn to look at my other 'teammates'.

'Damn it I have Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Yamanka, just my luck, and the fan girls already want to kill me with having the Uchiha on my team im like a walking dead person' I thought annoyed and scared at the same time.

* * *

><p>WAITING FOR KAKASHI<p>

"Where is this sensei of ours, he's 3 hours late, the other teams have left with their sensei's" I say frustrated.

"Hn, shut up pinky" Sasuke says getting annoyed

"What did ya say duck butt, oh im sorry I don't understand duck language" I say as I turn to face him and we both have a glaring competition

"Don't you think Hinata-chan is beautiful her hair is so…" Naruto starts with his eyes in heart shape but both me and Sasuke face him and glare at him intensely.

"SHUT UP DOBE WAS I TALKING TO YOU" Sasuke and I say in unison, and then we both glared at each other

"Copy cat" I say crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at him

"Whatever I don't copy losers" Sasuke says frowning

"I know you are you said you are so what am I" I say poking out my tongue childishly

"You're so immature" Sasuke says glaring at me

"Oh and you aren't puh-lease ducky" I say frowning at him

"My hair doesn't look like a duck" Sasuke growls and then frowns at me.

"No it doesn't look like every part of a duck, its just shaped like a duck butt" I state with a smug smirk on my face.

"Shut up, plus you have pink hair so you cant talk" Sasuke hisses out

"Im talking right now, obviously I can talk" I say annoyed

"GRR… YOU'RE SO ANNOYING" Sasuke exclaimed well standing up and glaring at me

"Look ducky go and quack to someone else, I don't want to listen to your stupid duck talk" I say well smirking and he glares.

"Hinata is soo…" Naruto says in a day dream

"SHUT UP" Sasuke yells at Naruto

"Grr… where is our sensei" I exclaim and then I smile evilly, I grab a duster and set up a duster trap, then I sit down besides Naruto and smile innocently.

"Our sensei's a jonin he wont fall for…" Sasuke starts

"HEY! I SAID YOU SHOULD TALK DUCK TO SOMEONE WHO CARES OKAY" I exclaim and Sasuke frowns and walks up to me.

"What is your problem" Sasuke says now face to face with me as he leant over the desk

"Hmmm… You, you, and oh yea YOU" I yell straight in his face and he glares at me.

"Don't yell straight at me when I right here" Sasuke growled, so I moved my chair back and then glare at him so I was a little farer from him then before

"LET ME REPEAT IT THEN DUCKY, YOU'RE MY PROBLEM" I yell.

"WELL GUESS WHAT YOUR ANNOYING" Sasuke yells back

"Newsflash duck butt boy NO ONE GIVES A SHIZZNIT ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK, SO GO AND FLY BACK TO YOUR POND" I yell at him

"Hinata is sooo cute, did you see her smile today" Naruto says dreamily and both Sasuke and I sigh and hit our foreheads.

"Yo" a voice says and we turn to see the duster hit him on the head.

I burst into laughter which was yup right in Sasuke's face "it worked haha it actually worked haha" I exclaim. Someone else burst into laughter and I see Sasuke laughing at the now annoyed jonin "HAHAHA you're a jonin… I so thought that wouldn't work haha are you sure you're a jonin hahaha or do they let any idiot become jonin these days" Sasuke said loudly

"First impression…" the jonin starts but Naruto interrupts

"Hey you must have just graduated then right? Oh the genin teams were done quite awhile ago, to be put in yours see Iruka-sensei" Naruto says smiling and Sasuke and I look at each other before we fell to the ground laughing.

"Y-YOU G-G-GOT TOLD, A-AND I-T'S N-NARUTO W-WHO B-BUMMED Y-Y-YOU OUT" Sasuke yelled and the jonin glared at us

"BURN" I exclaim well pointing at the jonin

"Look, just meet me on the roof" the jonin says before POOF he was gone.

"Race ya ducky" I exclaim before taking of up the stairs

"Hey pinky you cheated" I hear Sasuke yell, we both sprint up the stairs and open the roof door in a tie

"I beat you" I say well panting

"No I beat you, my toe was a centimeter in front of yours" Sasuke exclaimed

"Look, just sit down" the jonin said well sighing.

I sat down and leant against the wall, a minute later Naruto came up.

"Okay well don't we introduce ourselves, like hmm… your likes/dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future" the jonin says

"You start" Naruto says as he sits down

"Right, im Kakashi Hatake and my likes and dislikes aren't important, hobby you don't need to know and my dream… well hmm… you next Blondie" Kakashi says and we all sweat drop

"Well at least we learnt your name" I mumbled

"Well im Naruto Yamanaka, I like –giggles like a girl- Hinata-chan, her hair, her smile, her beautiful eyes, her voice, her laugh, her…" Naruto says

I frown and mumble "her bitchiness" but Naruto didn't hear.

"I also like how she walks, I like her…" Naruto continues.

"Okay onto dislikes" Kakashi says sweat dropping

"Um okay, I dislike people who try to steal my Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan being upset, and Kiba who wants to steal my Hinata-chan, people being mean to Hinata-chan…" Naruto says when Kakashi shakes his head

"Hobbies" Kakashi says and Naruto sighs dreamily

"My hobbies are talking to Hinata-chan, staring at Hinata-chan, day dreaming about Hinata-chan, thinking about Hinata-chan, writing love poems about Hinata-chan, being near Hinata-chan…" Naruto says

"Dream" Kakashi says well massaging his temples.

"My dream is to marry Hinata-chan –insert eye twitch from Kakashi, Sasuke and me- to have children with Hinata-chan, to be with Hinata-chan forever and ever, to…" Naruto says with heart shaped eyes

"WE GET IT YOU LIKE HINATA" I yell at Naruto angrily, my eye was twitching from all the Hinata things, and jeez he was lame.

"Well –sigh- your turn" Kakashi says pointing to Sasuke

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like tomatoes, hanging out with my brother, hanging out with my dad, I dislike pinky –looks at me- annoying fan girls, people poking my forehead, people mocking my hair –glares at me- Naruto and his Hinata obsession, my hobby is hanging out with my family, and my dream is to make it into my fathers police force and to make my father proud" Sasuke says.

"Okay a normal student at least, okay last but not least the only girl" Kakashi says looking at me.

"Im Sakura Uzumaki, I like spending time with Iruka-sensei and hokage-jisan, I like ramen especially at Ichiraku, doing pranks, learning new fighting techniques, I dislike ducky –looks at Sasuke- people mocking my hair –glares at Sasuke- people judging others without knowing the person, and Naruto and his Hinata speeches, my hobbies are pranking, eating ramen, and hanging out with Iruka-sensei and hokage-jisan, my dream is to be hokage so people will stop disrespecting me and will start treating me like somebody, someone important, and I also want to be the best shinobi better than all the great hokage's so I will be worthy enough to be hokage" I say and Kakashi nods.

"Well another normal student I guess one abnormal student is better than two or –shiver- three, now you have survival training tomorrow at the training grounds at 8am, if you pass this training session which is aka a test you will be genin and my genin team" Kakashi says smiling

"So we're not genin now" Naruto says looking at Kakashi confused

"You have graduated the academy yes, but you are not genin, you see all the teams will be tested tomorrow but the number of you that will pass is 9, so only three teams will pass, the rest get sent back to the academy" Kakashi says quite seriously

"WHAT B-B-BUT DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I WORKED JUST TO GET HERE!" I yell worriedly and Sasuke snickers

"Because pinky here couldn't do a simply clone" Sasuke says smugly

"I did a clone but, it was. How do I put this, inappropriate for the test" I say well glaring at the damn Uchiha.

"Pfft what ever loser" Sasuke says well smirking

"Know you are said you are so what am I" I say in a sickening sweet tune

"A loser" Sasuke growls out

"Shut up you gay duck butt! That's why you have duck butt hair because your completely gay and that's why you don't go out with any of your fan girls" I say and smirk at the annoyed look on his face

"I AM NOT GAY" Sasuke growls

"In the denial stage I see, there, there Sasuke you can come out of the closet, don't be a Scaredy duck" I say sarcastically and his eye twitches

"I SAID IM NOT GAY" Sasuke hisses out at me with face twisted into a glare

"WELL I SAID YOUR IN THE DENIAL STAGE" I say thoroughly annoyed

Kakashi watches us well sweat dropping and whispers to Naruto "Um are they always like this"

Naruto sighs "look man I was thinking about Hinata-chan so don't like distract me okay, I don't want to have to kick your ass" Naruto says

Kakashi anime cries "my two normal student fight like an old married couple" Kakashi yells out.

Sasuke and I stop our glaring competition and death glare at our sensei

"Er don't eat you'll puke for the test tomorrow, bye" Kakashi says nervously and POOF he was gone

"Hey do you guys want to go and spy on Hinata-chan with me" Naruto asked and we both sweat drop

"Ah no thanks, im going to Ichiraku where they HAVE THE BEST RAMEN IN THE WORLD" I say with my eyes wide with excitement

"What a freak" Sasuke mumbles but I hear it

"Hey you're the tomato freak ducky so don't ya judge" I say glaring at him, I lean over the side of the roof

"Hey step away from roof edge" Naruto says worried

"Nah, nah watch this, I saw an ANBU member do it so I practiced until I got it right, er which ended up with me getting allot of injuries, anyway watch" I say smiling

"If you do what ever you're doing properly you I will get you ramen" Sasuke says smugly

"Deal and your paying for my ramen, all of it right" I say and he nods. I turn around so I face them and my back is facing the edge of the roof, suddenly I do a black flip and land on my feet on the ground. I curtsy and then fall to the ground laughing as I look up and see Naruto's pale face as he stood there with his eyes wide. Sasuke just smirked and jumped of the roof and landed beside me.

"You owe me ramen ducky" I say as I stand up after my laughing fit, suddenly we look to see Naruto had fainted and had started rolling of the roof, I run and catch him, Naruto opens his eyes to see me

"Hey lover boy, you might want to watch where you faint, oh and lay of the food for a while your kind of heavy" I say as I drop him on the ground, he was just too heavy.

"T-thank you" Naruto says embarrassed and then he sighed "what if Hinata-chan saw that, she'd never date me after seeing that" he mumbled saddened

"Oh come on ducky here is getting us ramen" I say impatiently

Naruto nods with a small smile and stands up and I sigh "oh jeez lover boy if Hinata-chan saw you she'd be too busy glaring at me to notice you fainting okay" I say and he nods with a bigger grin.

"Yeah true, er no offence" Naruto says scratching his head

"Eh no offence taken" I say shrugging

"Are we gonna go to Ichiraku" Sasuke says impatiently

"Yea, come on lover boy, ducky's getting impatient" I say and Naruto and I start walking with Sasuke beside us.

Not far from the scene and on a roof of a house "Hmm… I guess there is hope for them to pass my test" Kakashi whispers and then looks up at the sky "Obito, Sakura she reminds me of you, and Sasuke of me, how we use to argue, but I hope for their sake the ending isn't the same, I regret that day Obito, I broke your promise and lost you" Kakashi says saddened as he watched how Sasuke and Sakura interrupted, after he said that a gush of wind blew against his face and Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"You see it too don't you, Obito, my friend" Kakashi said smiling as he watched the two, then his eye went downcast "maybe it will be different" Kakashi murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>Well anyways naturally Sasuke and Sakura don't get along and Naruto is too focused on Hinata (like how Ino is with Sasuke, since their twins I made their traits similar and Naruto in the anime is so ignorant of Hinata so in mine he is a HINATA FREAK)<strong>

**But Sasuke and Sakura form a bond later on in my chapters, remember they have just met each other and it's um a bad impression I suppose. Please review and I will get my mate Halley who is actually on here as um secretsarebetterkept or something like that to write the next chapter if needed. She has been really busy, but she owes me****. SO anyways I will post another chapter if I get 6 more reviews. Well bye**


	4. The bell test

**Me: now I had a question about Sakura's admirer and you will just have to wait and find out ;) and I had another question about Jiraiya and Sakura and well yet again you will have to wait and find out, now my friend Halley is here**

**Halley: Hello :)**

**Me: and she didn't help me write this chapter because she is not cool at all, she even stole my lollipop, ****MY**** LOLLIPOP!**

**Halley: Well it is nice, its passion fruit flavor**

**Me: yes I know that because guess what, it may be a surprise but I actually brought the lollipop with ****my**** money**

**Halley: continue with your story**

**Me: why don't you continue your stories, huh now what do you have to say, nothing right**

**Halley: Shut up**

**Me: Burn!**

**Halley: will you be quiet if I give you my chocolate bar**

**Me: yes**

**Halley: -gives me a chocolate bar- here you go**

**Me: it's half eaten :(**

**Halley: you never said it couldn't be a half eaten chocolate bar**

**Me: was it your brother's one**

**Halley: yup… Double Burn!**

**Me: Gross and she stole my word… anyways read the chapter well I… T-T throw away this chocolate bar, I HATE YOU HALLEY! HALLEY? HALLEY~ well guys read well I go and protect my 10 pack of coke and my supply of chocolate and candy (I do ballet and track along with hockey, gymnastics, soccer, and netball now but I still love my junk food) did I mention I have a job… no I didn't anyways see ya! **

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY WITH SAKURA<p>

I woke up around 7:45 and today I wore a black jacket with the Uzumaki emblem at the top of my left arm just below the shoulder where my arm was (where you get injections but a little more up) and at the back I had the Konoha symbol. I wore my goggles at the top of my head. I also had my black pants (there kind of like Kakashi's ones) and I put my shoes on (also like Kakashi's ones).

Forgetting about eating my precious ramen I got my kunai pouch and put it on. I hear a knock at the door and I open it to see Iruka.

"Hey Iruka-sensei" I say grinning and he hands me a paper bag

"Its Kakashi, so eat up" Iruka says and I raise an eyebrow but open the bag to see Ichiraku ramen in a container, my eyes widen and I immediately swallowed it down and within a minute it was gone.

Iruka sighs "Gone within a minute like always" Iruka says and I grin

"Of course Iruka-sensei" I say and quickly throw the bag and container into a bin before walking out and shutting my door. I start strolling the streets with him "Iruka-sensei, do you think I will pass?" I asked

"Its just Iruka now, I am no longer your teacher, and you have your hokage dream so you have to pass now don't ya" Iruka says and I smile

"Yeah your right Iruka, b-but im in a team with Sasuke and Naruto, they both were good at the academy and I wasn't" I say grimly

"What happened to, I will become hokage, believe it" Iruka asks and I smile but it wasn't my real one, it was to hide my sadness one.

"Why do you always smile?" Iruka asks me and I look up at him

"Because a smile can hide the pain you feel, its truly amazing what you can hide with a smile Iruka" I say and he smiles at me

"Even though you're a knucklehead, idiotic soon to be hokage, you are amazing with words" Iruka says

"Thanks… HEY" I say and turn to frown at him and he laughs

* * *

><p>AT THE TRAINING GROUND<p>

As I walk to the training ground I see a sad Sasuke.

"Hey ducky what's wrong?" I ask confused

"Tch go away, your annoying" Sasuke growls at me with anger shining in his eyes, and his faces was twisted into a frown

"Yea I guess I am" I say and his eyes widen as he looks at me confused and somewhat guilty "but you'll have to get use to it, wont you ducky, I mean we are teammates" I say showing a thumps up and a smile. Sasuke shakes his head with a small smile on his face "Yea I guess I have to pinky, I mean without you here there would be no damsel in distress" Sasuke says no longer sad.

"Yeah wait… HEY I AINT NO DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!" I yell at him and glare at him angrily

"Ah yea ya are" Sasuke says with a straight face

"No im the hero, did ya see me save lover boy yesterday, ah yes ya did so im the hero you're my sidekick and lover boy is the damsel in distress" I say well fisting pumping and smiling "Believe it" I add at the end

"Pfft im the hero you're the sidekick" Sasuke says crossing his arms over his chest.

"No ducks can't be heroes" I say well smiling smugly.

"Hey guys, sorry im late I saw Hinata-chan" Naruto says walking over with a big grin on his face.

"Hn, what ever" Sasuke says closing his eyes with a small smile on his face well he leans against a tree.

"In duck language that means, SAKURA YOUR SO SUPER AWESOME, AND I DUCKY AM A BIG FAT LOSER" I say with a smirk on his face

"Dream on pinky" Sasuke says with his eyes still closed

"that's duck language for YEA THAT'S WHAT I MEANT SAKURA SEE YOUR SO AWESOME YOU UNDERSTAND MY DUCK LANGUAGE" I yell and Sasuke opens his eyes and glares at me

'"Do you ever shut up" Sasuke growls and I ignore him

"Jeez ducky, your so loud and annoying, shut up please" I say and he glares at me, I sit against a tree and close my eyes.

2 hours later

* * *

><p>Poof "Yo, good morning" Kakashi says well waving as he walked over<p>

"YOU'RE LATE" We all yell accusingly at him

"Well you see I was on my way here when a black cat came on my path so I had to take the long way around and then I saw an old lady so I had to help her with her groceries" Kakashi says well sweat dropping

"THAT IS THE WORST LIE I HAVE EVER HEARD, EVEN I HAVE BETTER LIES THAN THAT SENSEI, AND IF YOUR GOING TO LIE AT LEAST MAKE IT A GOOD ONE" I yell at him angrily well cracking my knuckles and storming towards him

"Well the test is" **I** **stop and listen intently** "this, you have to take these two silver bells from me, if you don't you go back to the academy, in order to get these you must fight me with the intent to kill, I have a timer set on that tree trunk over there" **suddenly we see a timer there** "and it goes at noon, so once that timer goes of the whole test is over" Kakashi says

"But there's only 2 bells" Naruto says confused

"Yes only two of you will get a bell" Kakashi says and we all go quiet until…

"I WILL GET A BELL BELIEVE IT" I say determined and I grabbed a kunai and threw it with great accuracy at Kakashi, he catches it and I assume he's smiling under his mask.

"Good killing intent, you may start now" Kakashi says and we all hide away and mask our chakra.

'I have to get a bell, I have to pass, or else I will be a nobody forever, everyone will still hate me' I thought determined. I jump out of the bush and face him.

"And here I thought you guys would hide forever" Kakashi says sighing

"I will beat you, believe it" I say clutching a kunai in my hand and glaring at him

"Well you're the weirdest in the group" Kakashi says

"The only thing weird is your hair" I say annoyed at what he said.

"Well I guess I will give you your first lesson, hmm… taijutsu" Kakashi says and I watch worriedly as he went to grab something but he pulled out… a book.

"Might as well read too" Kakashi says smiling under his mask I assumed.

"You can't win, you can barely dodge a duster" I growl out at him

"You know they say the pranksters are the dead last in the class" Kakashi says and I glare at him.

"Grr…" I growl and then run at him fast, I swipe my kunai at him and he dodges and hits my arm but I swing my foot and kick him. I smirk and forward flip over him and well im in mid air I throw a kunai at his head but when I land and turn I see he caught it. I frown and then look at his book, I smirk as I come up with a plan.

'He likes his book, the whole time he fights he protects it so if I aim at his book' I thought devilishly

"Hey Kaka-jisan, I thought old people retire from being shinobi's" I say edging him on and he glares at me childishly

"I AM NOT OLD" Kakashi says crossing his arms over his chest

"HA you have grey hair, now shadow clone jutsu" I say and do hand seals and 10 of me appear, with a kunai in hand.

"Shadow clone jutsu" Kakashi says surprised

'Now aim for him well I go for the book, ignore the bells only go for the bells if necessary' I thought and my clones look at me and nod. My clones went running at him and Kakashi fought them all, well he was fighting them I snuck towards him and my clone reached for a bell to distract him and an other clone went for a bell too, Kakashi defended them and I quickly grabbed his book and make a henge that looks like his book and put it in his hand well I held the real copy and ran for it into a bush and masked my chakra well also making my clones disappear, along with my henge.

Kakashi looked mad as he saw his book was gone "Sakura come out, come out where ever you are, WITH MY BOOK" Kakashi says and I stay still and quiet. Suddenly Sasuke jumped out of the bush and I sighed in relief.

"Its your turn to fight me, fire jutsu: the great fireball technique" Sasuke says and does hand seals and suddenly a giant ball of fire went flying at Kakashi who dodged it.

"I thought they didn't teach elemental ninjutsu at the academy" Kakashi says raising an eyebrow

"Grr… fire jutsu: great fireball technique" Sasuke says and a even bigger fireball went flying at Kakashi who dodged it again but Sasuke threw shuriken "Shadow shuriken" Sasuke says and as soon as Kakashi dodges the first shuriken more appear behind it and nearly hit him.

"Your very talented Sasuke, for a genin level kid" Kakashi says and suddenly he disappeared and Sasuke was pulled underground with his head above the ground.

"Let me out" Sasuke yells

"But a nail that sticks out is always hammered down" Kakashi says and turns to look around where I am.

"Now wheres Sakura" Kakashi said aloud, I tightened the hold on his book.

Suddenly Naruto jumped out and stared Kakashi down.

"Okay I had taijutsu, ninjutsu, ah now genjutsu" Kakashi says and suddenly he cast a genjutsu over Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, NO! I WILL HELP YOU MY LOVE, NO HINATA-CHAN DON'T DIE, HINATA-CHAN PLEASE, AHH NO YOUR DEAD, HINATA-CHAN, MY LOST LOVE AHH" Naruto screamed and then fainted

"I think I went a little overboard" Kakashi said scratching his head

"Ya think" I say jumping out the bush and glaring at him

"The book Sakura" Kakashi says warningly

"Free Sasuke, get Naruto out of the genjutsu, and awake now" I say demandingly "or else I will burn your book with fire jutsu" I say seriously hiding the fact I don't know any fire jutsu. Kakashi glared and then freed Sasuke and woke up Naruto "Done now the book" Kakashi says and I smirk.

"HEY GUYS WHY DON'T WE ALL KICK KAKA-JISAN BUTT" I yell and Sasuke smirks and nods and so does a now peeved of Kakashi.

I put the book in my pouch "Shadow clone jutsu" I say and I make 20 clones that fight Kakashi. I walk over to Naruto and Sasuke "guys we have to work together, or else he will beat us" I say and they nod

"Okay, um I will use a distraction technique, don't look at it or else you wont get a bell, well I do that you grab a bell each, our sensei is perverted you see, I have his perverted book" I say well sighing

"Okay but this better not backfire" Sasuke says

"Don't worry ducky" I say smirking and I turn and run at Kakashi.

"Ah Sakura" Kakashi says seriously and I mentally shiver getting scared.

"This is my famous jutsu, that er made me fail the academy, sexy no jutsu" I yell and perform seals and a naked beautiful brown haired girl with blue eyes appears and smiles and winks at Kakashi. Kakashi being perverted had a flow of blood coming out of his nose, by his side Sasuke and Naruto grabbed the bells and ran away. Kakashi who was actually a clone disappeared into thin air along with the two bells poofed. To make that even better my jutsu also disappeared within a cloud of smoke.

"Aww damn it" I say well pouting childishly

The bell than rung and we all sighed and sat on the ground defeated.

Kakashi walks over with his eye closed like he was smiling "YOU ALL PASS" Kakashi says well grinning

"WHAT" we all exclaimed very confused.

"The whole point of the test was teamwork, you guys worked together, at the end" Kakashi says and then he looks at me "now book please, and nice strategic skills" Kakashi says. I sigh and stand and throw him the book, he catches it and puts it in his pouch.

"So we pass" Naruto says standing up with Sasuke.

"Yes, you see shinobi that ignore the shinobi rules are scum… but those who abandon there teammates are worst than scum" Kakashi says and then we walk and he points to a stone.

"You see that, in that stone there are names engraved of great shinobi who were K.I.A" Kakashi says with a sad voice.

"I want to get my name on that stone then" I say with a smile on my face.

"Don't you get it, K.I.A means killed in action" Sasuke says well scowling at me.

"Were they killed saving the village?" I asked and Kakashi nodded "then I want my name on that stone because it has all the great brave shinobi's names engraved into it, and if I were to die, I would die saving this village" I say well smiling and Kakashi ruffles my hair.

"Great reason, but still… my teammates names are on that stone, teamwork is severely important" Kakashi says and I tidy my hair up.

"Im sorry about your teammates Kaka-jisan er I mean Kakashi-sensei" I say saddened and he nods.

"Great shinobi always see underneath the underneath" Kakashi says and then he reaches into his pocket and hands us leaf forehead protectors.

"Here you go, you are now genin, meet me here tomorrow for your mission, same time, bye" Kakashi says and POOF he was gone.

I smile and wrap the forehead protector around my forehead and I put my goggles into my pouch.

"I DID IT" I say jumping up and down excitably

"You mean we did it" Sasuke says and smiled happily

"Well bye ducky, lover boy" I say and zoom of towards Ichiraku.

"She's going to Ichiraku isn't she" Naruto says shaking his head

"I am not going with her, she made me broke yesterday" Sasuke says remembering how she ate 12 bowls within 6minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: well I hope you liked the story and <strong>

**Halley: she went all hulk on me because I drank a can of coke**

**Me: you mean three**

**Halley: no two**

**Me: it was three**

**Halley: damn okay it was three but still**

**Me: my parents barely let me get junk food well my mama doesn't really let me, my dad don't mind, but since my mama does the shopping she decides whether or not I can get junk food, how ever your parents aren't like that, you can get junk food when ever**

**Halley: Yeah**

**Me: well review please and also say how mean Halley is**

**Halley: what**

**Me: I am currently covering the screen, anyways I updated today because i mean i had this chapter written up so I just published it, its holidays here but I am busy, I play many sports and I train mostly during the holidays because at school I have school things. But write how mean Halley is**

**Halley: AT NO DONT**

**Me: but you ate my lollipop, didn't write my story chapter well the next one when I asked you too becasue you know how busy I am and you drank my coke, and you gave me your brothers chocolate bar, we all know he doesn't wash his hands after the toilet and he doesn't shower either**

**Halley:...**

**Me: Gross hahaha and Halley left the room, she's the one who write abenjazu or something, she actually showed me this site. Anyways review please im going to be busy, busy, busy so yea i will review when i can or i will tell to get Halley too BYE**

**Halley: you put review**

**Me: damn it i mean so yea i will write when i can, and i think i meant please review**


	5. Missions, and good ole Tazuna

**Halley: Hey guys I wrote some of this**

**Me: and I am here on my lunch break, now Naruto will be kind of like how Sakura was, weak-ish at the start but he will get better, and there's a reason why he likes Hinata, but maybe later on in another chapter or maybe the next, I don't know**

**Halley: there was another question, something about the pairings**

**Me: oh you can vote for what pairings you want like if you want:**

**SakuraxSasuke**

**SakuraxNaruto**

**HinataxNaruto**

**Or maybe even**

**HinataxSasuke (don't kill me SasuxSaku fans, just a suggestion)**

**Me: Well you get the point you can chose just put your favorite pairings in your review and I will tally it all up**

**Halley: someone said Naruto's too obsessed with Hinata**

**Me: well um around the chunin exams (since im having Naruto vs. Ino as a fight) you will find out why, but you know how Ino's dad, Shikamaru's dad, and Choji's dad make up InoShikaCho, and Ino is now in the group like her dad was and Naruto isn't, this is kind of a clue, and you know how Hiashi focuses on Hanabi, Hinata's sister, Naruto and Hinata are similar but act differently, now im killing it so im not saying more and don't ask about it, you will read about it later on okay**

**Halley: another question**

**Me: no, it's not a question; it's saying that WhatChuuKnowBoutMe likes your story abenjazu**

**Halley: Oh **

**Me: im going to read it**

**Halley: well my story I don't think im continuing it**

**Me: oh… kay… then, well here's the chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Missions<strong>

"Sasuke, are you ready" Kakashi asks

"….Yes"

"Naruto"

"…Hinata-chan is super cute, did you know she changed her conditioner it smells like, like lavenders, and she smiled at me, smiled at me and I nearly fainted"

"Um okay Naruto anyways Sakura"

"Yes, im ready believe it"

"Now" Kakashi exclaims and we all leap out of our hiding places, and I grab the cat fast

"I did it believe it" I exclaim and smile cheerfully

"Um pinky that cat don't look happy" Sasuke says eyeing up the cat

The cat leaps onto day dreaming Naruto and starts scratching him

"Aww I think it likes you maybe you should drop the Hinata phase and go with someone who likes you like the cat" Kakashi said cheekily

"Ah get it of im daydreaming about Hinata-chan, how can I day dream like this AH" Naruto screeched as the cat continued its attack

* * *

><p><strong>Next mission <strong>

"Ha, I have the biggest dog, I have beaten you ducky" I say well smirking

"I have the most and the second biggest dog, and did I mention I am also walking with two dogs attached to the same leash" Sasuke boast as he walks 8 dogs

"So I have the biggest" I argue

"I have the most" Sasuke hisses

"Woof! Woof" the dogs bark

"Calm down dogs AH" Sasuke and I say in unison as we both are dragged away by our dogs which are chasing a bird, I mean come on a bird…really.

"Will they ever learn" Kakashi says sighing

"I don't know" Naruto says well sighing

"Where's your dog?" Kakashi asks

"Sasuke took it to beat Sakura" Naruto says and smiles.

"Oh I see" Kakashi says and shakes his head with amusement

Ino runs over panting by herself

"Naruto-nii chan have you seen a cat with a ribbon on its ear, I smelt Sasuke around here before" Ino said and then pants heavily "No just tell me where Sasuke went" Ino say lastly

Kakashi and Naruto point to the direction that Sasuke and Sakura went and Ino runs in that direction. Suddenly Shikamaru and Choji come walking over.

"Seen Ino and a cat with a ribbon on its ear, what a drag, the troublesome girl took of without us, apparently she smelt Sasuke or something, weird right" Shikamaru says lazily and Kakashi points to where Ino went and Shikamaru and Choji begin walking slowly after her.

* * *

><p><strong>The next mission<strong>

"I will weed way, way~ faster than you" I declare and I start weeding faster

"Oh, no you won't" Sasuke says determined and also weeds faster

We both pull out the 'weeds' and Naruto watches and shakes his head and continues weeding slowly

"Ah huh I done more, I beat you, ya stupid duck butt" I boast and fist pump with a huge grin on my face

"No you didn't I beat you, pinky" Sasuke growls

"No I beat you duck butt" I growl at him

"Oh yea shut it pinky" Sasuke hiss out

"No you shut it" I growl out at him and we both glare at each other

"Well I was wondering if you kids wanted… WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, I SAID PULL OUT THE WEEDS NOT THE HERBS" the lady exclaims angrily, moments later Sasuke and I are still running from her

"Whoa" Naruto says in amusement when Kakashi appears

"What happened" he asked

"They pulled out her herbs" Naruto says and starts laughing

"AH GO AFTER DUCKY, HE DONE THE MOST" I yell well running from the crazy woman

"NO SHE BEAT ME, DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT SHE SAID" Sasuke exclaims well running from the woman who now has a stick.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

"Hokage-jisan I am sick of our stupid missions" I yell out annoyed

"Well there is a d-rank" Hokage starts and I nearly tear my hair out

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO DO A STUPID D-RANK MISSION" I practically scream out at the hokage and then I take deep breaths to calm myself.

"Sakura there is different missions for different ranks; genin do things like finding a cat well jounin do things like assassinating, look Sakura these tasks, or missions, are divided into several categories based on their difficulty. From highest to lowest level of difficulty, these categories are S-rank A-Rank, B-Rank, C-Rank, and D-Rank. So far, Team 7 has been assigned D-Rank missions since you kids are merely fresh Genin, or low ninja. However, Chunin (middle ninja) are assigned C- or B-Rank missions, and Jounin (elite ninja) are assigned A-Rank missions. When ninja successfully complete their mission, the employers pay Konoha a sum of money. Thus, the ninja are the foundation of Konoha's economy, and even D-Rank missions contribute to the village's welfare" the hokage explains but I wasn't having any of it

"Aww come on hokage, please just let us do one hard mission, please pretty, pretty please" I whine childishly

"With a cherry on top" Naruto chimes in

"I agree with pinky, I mean our missions aren't teaching us anything" Sasuke says frowning and I glare at him.

"Apart from knowing to pull out weeds not herbs" Naruto says and starts snickering

"Grr… watch it lover boy" I growl out and the hokage sighs.

"Fine team 7 is being assigned to a C-rank mission, escorting a client to the land of waves and you must say to protect him until he finishes the bridge he is building there, now come in Master Tazuna" Hokage says and a man with tanned skin from staying out long in the sun, dark grey hair and small glasses walks in holding sake in his hand, on his head he wore a straw hat

"I'm being escorted by these puny brats and who's the shortest with the idiotic look on her face" he says and all three stand by each other

"HEY!" I yell at him angrily and go to attack him but Kakashi grabs my shoulders, and holds me back.

"Sakura you cant harm the client" Kakashi said well sighing

"Well old man you better respect the future hokage" I say well crossing my arms and glaring at him.

"Ha you hahaha being hokage hahaha oh thanks kid I needed a good laugh" Tazuna says and I clench my fist and glare at him

"Now you may leave my office, I have paper work to do" the hokage says interrupting us and we all leave the office.

"Now this is Uzumaki Sakura, Yamanaka Naruto, and Sasuke Uchiha well im am Hatake Kakashi" Kakashi says and Tazuna just nods in acknowledgement

* * *

><p>AS THEY EXITED KONOHA<p>

"Wow this is sooo cool, I mean we're going to the land of waves this is totally awesome" I say with my eyes shining with excitement

"Cool it pinky" Sasuke says rolling his eyes as he starts strolling

"Is this your first time leaving Konoha or something" Kakashi says raising an eyebrow as he peered at me.

"Yes, I have never left Konoha before, this is so cool" I say happily and Kakashi chuckles and ruffles my hair playfully.

"No it's the worst thing ever" Naruto said well crying anime tears "Im going to be far –sniffle- away from –sniffle- my Hinata-chan" Naruto exclaims and starts bawling his eyes out.

"Cheer up lover boy, isn't it great, I mean Hinata isn't everything, I mean we are going to the land of waves" I say smiling hugely and I closed my head well smiling and put my hands behind my head and carried on walking.

"Stupid brat" Tazuna says and I open my eyes and glare at him

"What did ya say OLD MAN" I growl and he glares at me

"I SAID STUPID BRAT" Tazuna argues back and I clench my fist.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE FUTURE HOKAGE LIKE THAT" I growl

"Ha I would love to see the day you become hokage" Tazuna said smugly

"Then keep your glasses in good condition because one day you'll see me being hokage" I say well smirking as he scowled at me.

"It was a figure of speech you idiot" Tazuna growls out at me

"I never said it wasn't a figure of speech you old idiot" I bite back.

"I never said you said it wasn't a figure of speech" Tazuna says and I glare at him

"I never said that you said that I said it wasn't a figure of speech all I said was I never said it wasn't a figure of speech" I argue back

"I never said that you said it wasn't a figure of speech and when you said you never said it wasn't a figure of speech I never said you said it wasn't a figure of speech I said that it was just a figure of speech" Tazuna growls

"I never said that you said that I said it wasn't a figure of speech, I know you didn't say that I said I never said it wasn't a figure of speech but you said it was a figure of speech so I said I never said it wasn't a figure of speech because when you said it was a figure of speech it sounded like you implied I said it wasn't a figure of speech when really you said that I said I never said it was a figure of speech when I said it I really meant I never said it was or was not a figure of speech" I spat out and we both glared at each other. **(Halley wrote the figure of speech thing and I don't know if it makes sense, I didn't read it after the first sentence I got too confused haha)**

Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto both fell to the ground with their butts in the air and I turned to face them.

"I didn't understand a thing they said" Kakashi said well sweat dropping anime style

"I have never been more confused in my life" Sasuke said also sweat dropping anime style

"I think this is the longest time ever I haven't been thinking about Hinata-chan because of there confusing argument" Naruto says also sweat dropping.

"They lost me after 'it was a figure of speech idiot' after that it was really confusing" Sasuke says.

"Oh want me to explain" I ask evilly and they all stand up straight wide eyed and waving there hands in front of them

"N-no I think my brain had enough of the overload" Sasuke says

"You have a brain, really I thought you didn't" I say and I smile at him smugly

"Yes unlike you" Sasuke bites back and I glare at him

"Unless I never said my brain had an overload, your brain is properly a size of a micro-organism" I say trying to use a big word, not even knowing if it made sense

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" Sasuke yells at me

"EXACTLY YOU HAVE NO BRAIN AT ALL" I scream back at him and he glared at me

"Are they always like this" Tazuna asks

"Oh yes usually they get into the…" Kakashi starts

"Shut up pinky" Sasuke yells at me

"That argument" Kakashi says shaking his head

"What did ya say duck butt" I growl at him

"I said 'SHUT UP PINKY'" Sasuke exclaims angrily

"Im sorry I don't understand faganese" I say well smirking

"Grr…" Sasuke says with his eye twitching

"OH NO SOON YOU'LL SEE THE DREADFUL VEIN" I yell and the vein above his eyebrow appeared, the vein appears when he is really peeved of.

"OH RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, HE'S GOING TO GO ALL GAY ON US AND I FORGOT TO GET MY ANTI-FAG AND ANTI-GAY SHOTS" I yell dramatically and Sasuke glares.

"That is it, your going down" Sasuke said and he tackled me over

"No he touched me, IM CONTAMINATED, look only fags hit girls oh oops forgot you are one" I say and I push him of me, we then glare at each other and start having a mini brawl. There's a cloud of dust and all you can see is our fist occasionally, or my head when I body slammed him with my elbow.

"Humph I will fix this" Naruto says shaking his head, he walks towards us and we tackled him over and force him into the brawl and all you could hear is

"HINATA-CHAN IS NOT A FAG FROM FAGLAND THAT SPEAKS FAGANESE, SHE ISN'T THE FAG MAYOR OF FAGVILLE, OH AND GO AWAY SASU-GAY HINATA-CHAN IS MINE AND MAY I REPEAT SHE IS NOT A FAG" from Naruto

"I AM NOT A GAY DUCK BUTT FAGGY BASTARD, SO SHUT UP PINKY AND LOOK LOVER BOY YOU CANT TACKLE FOR SHIZZNIT AND YOU CAN HAVE THE FAG MAYOR" from Sasuke

"HEY SHIZZNIT IS MY WORD AND I CALLED HINATA THE FAG MAYOR NO FAIR YOUR STEALING MY LINES, EWW LOOK YOU GUYS CAN GO GAY OVER EACH OTHER SOMEWHERE ELSE, AH MY VIRGIN EYES, FIRST YOU CONTAMINATE ME WITH YOUR FAG DISEASE AND NOW YOU GUYS GO ALL OUTS IN FRONT OF ME! THAT IS NOT WHAT YOUR FUTURE HOKAGE WANTS TO SEE, I ALWAYS KNEW SASU-GAY WAS GAY BUT I DIDN'T KNOW NARUTO WAS GAY TOO WHAT ABOUT POOR HINATA, THE FAG MAYOR, YOUR GOING TO BREAK HER FAGGY HEART AND ALL OF FAGVILLE WILL HATE YOU AND HINATA WILL CRY FAGGY TEARS THAT WILL CONTAMINATE MORE INNOCENT PEOPLE LIKE ME WITH FAG DISEASE" from me

"Oh boy I better help" Kakashi says and walks over to us, all three of us stop fighting each other and we all glare at Kakashi

"PAYBACK FOR ALWAYS BEING LATE, AND YOU GAVE THE FAG DISEASE TO ME" Sasuke yells as we pull him into our brawl

"FOR ALWAYS DISTRACTING ME WHEN I THINK OF MY HINATA-CHAN, AND FOR GIVING HINATA-CHAN FAG DISEASE" from Naruto

"FOR BEING A PERVERTED SENSEI, THAT IS ALWAYS LATE AND WHO HAS WEIRD GREY HAIR THAT MAKES YOU LOOK OLD AND FOR GIVING FAG DISEASE TO DUCKY BECAUSE IF YOU DIDN'T HE WOULDN'T HAVE CONTAMINATED ME" from me

"FOR BEING AN ABNORMAL STUDENT WHO DAY DREAMS ABOUT A FAG MAYOR, YOU GAVE ME FAG DISEASE WHICH YOU GOT FROM HER, WHICH I SOMEHOW GAVE TO SASUKE WHO CONTAMINATED SAKURA, THIS IS FOR STEALING MY BOOK ALL THE TIME, YES I KNOW IT WAS YOU SAKURA AND SASUKE, THIS IS FOR BURNING MY SUPPLY AND MAKING ME HAVE TO GO AND BUY NEW BOOKS" from Kakashi

Tazuna sighs "STOP FIGHTING" Tazuna yells and we all stop, im pulling Sasuke's hair and Naruto is strangely biting my arm Kakashi has Naruto in a head lock and somehow Sasuke is choking Kakashi. We all stop and pat ourselves down and fix ourselves up and laugh nervously.

"You guys are protecting me, I think I will have to start writing my will" Tazuna mutters.

"Don't worry im a jonin" Kakashi says convincingly

"Yea and to make you feel even better, anyone can become jonin these days" Sasuke says jokingly and Tazuna's eyes go wide

"Yea Bob did" I say straight away

"Who's Bob?" Tazuna asks well gulping

"Oh he's just a random guy who can burp his ABC'S that's why he's a jonin, see that's the jonin test" I lie and Tazuna starts drinking his sake super fast

"If I die, might as well die drunk" Tazuna mutters

We carry on walking with no one speaking, well Sasuke and I were glaring at each other the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: damn Halley you are weird with the fag things<strong>

**Halley: hey you came up with faganese**

**Me: true, true**

**Halley: I kind of like Hinata obsessed Naruto, quite refreshing**

**Me: why**

**Halley: because he barely acknowledges her in the anime**

**Me: true, anyways, review please and at least 5 more reviews**

**Halley: I like the Bob bit by the way**

**Me: why thank you :) hahaha**


	6. AUTHOR NOTE READ PLEASE :

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Hey guys now you get to choose your own pairings but i think i will start relationships when their older right now all the characters are around 12-13-14**

**Well other than Kakashi and that.**

**NOW HERE ARE THE PAIRINGS YOU CAN VOTE FOR:**

**SakuraxSasuke**

**SakuraxNaruto**

**NarutoxHinata**

**InoxSasuke**

**SasukexHinata**

**InoxShikamaru**

**KibaxSakura**

**NejixSakura**

**KibaxHinata**

**OR IF YOU HAVE A COUPLE PAIRING THATS NOT IN HERE JUST PUT THE PAIRING IN YOUR REVIEW OR PM ME:)**

**Now the pairings with the most votes will be the pairings in the story**

**THANKS AND BYE**


	7. MUMMINATOR 4000 hehe

**Me: hello people, I am actually finding the time to write, like right now at 11:37pm, I don't know I just like writing this story hahaha, oh my brother Damien says hi, he's in my room watching the movie 'Our Family Wedding', yea, in my room when he has a TV in his room, anyways so here's the next chapter****, wait hold on someone asked for Sakura to 'die' instead of Sasuke, but remember Naruto in the anime used Kyuubi's to chakra to break Haku's mirrors, and Sasuke couldn't break them so im sticking with Sasuke dying, sorry**

* * *

><p>We carry on walking with no one speaking, well Sasuke and I were glaring at each other the whole time.<p>

As we were walking I see a puddle, I smirk and jump on it

"OW, OW" I hear and my eyes widen and I step off the puddle and two mist ninjas appear and they at chunin level.

"You little brat, that hurt ya know, now hand over the bridge builder" one of them said glowering at me suddenly a weapon went towards Kakashi, my eyes widen, I couldn't lose Kakashi-sensei.

"Shadow clone jutsu" I say and ten of me appear and they jump in the way of the weapons heading towards Kakashi and hit the weapon of course.

"NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS" I growl out and glare at them.

Naruto smirked with Sasuke as they stood beside me "Naruto cover Tazuna" Sasuke says and Naruto nods and covers Tazuna.

"Hey ducky why don't we show them what we're made of" I say and look at him smirking

"Like the way your thinking pinky" Sasuke says and we both shake each others hand and suddenly Sasuke swings me around so im in the air being swung around, he throws up shuriken and I kick them towards the enemy ninja.

"WHOA THAT WAS AWESOME" I hear Naruto yell.

Sasuke then lets me go and I go flying high into the air and he yells "fire jutsu: great fireball technique" and a giant fire ball goes towards the enemy ninja and as I go falling down I smirk.

"Shadow clone jutsu" I say and I make my clones turn into kunai's but only aiming at the enemy ninjas not my friends. Sasuke catches me and we smirk at each other and then he sets me to stand. We both scowl to see the ninjas an injured but standing.

"Pinky, counter attack" Sasuke says and I nod, we both stand side to side then we run zigzag at the ninjas and each time I threw kunai well Sasuke threw shuriken, the enemy ninjas are busy dodging so Sasuke and I each kick them in the stomach and they went flying into a tree. I threw wire up to Sasuke and he zooms around the tree tying them to it.

"Nice one ducky" I say and he smirks and walks over to me.

"Thanks you too pinky" Sasuke says and I nod.

"Ha, you kids are talented, we'll give you that but" one of the enemy ninja say but they cut free.

"You're not that good" the other ninja finished the sentence of for him.

Suddenly there giant weapon went for Naruto standing in front of Tazuna, I ran in front of him but then Sasuke ran in front of me and we all stood putting our lives on the line for Tazuna, and Tazuna looked at us with wide eyes filled with surprise.

Suddenly Kakashi burst into the scene and pummeled the enemy ninjas within seconds, and he had them tied up tightly.

"Where were you sensei" Naruto asks surprised

"I wanted to see how my team would act in a situation like this" Kakashi said well looking down "and I was proud" Kakashi said look at us and I assumed he was grinning under his mask.

"Huh, but we nearly got killed because we weren't strong enough" we all say in unison

"No, Sasuke and Sakura, you guys argue all the time but together when you fight, you guys become one and you fight a good fight, if I ever faced you two together I would be intimidated, you molded your specialties into one, and Naruto im also extremely proud of you, you are also skilful but you guarded Tazuna with your life, you didn't fight with your teammates but without you there Tazuna could be hurt, im proud of you all, you all relied on each other, and Sakura thank you for your efforts of trying to protect me, and you guys were great when the weapon went flying at Naruto both you and Sasuke dived in front of him and Tazuna, I am proud that I have you guys in my team, I mean guys and girl" Kakashi says and he ruffled our hair and we all smile at each other.

Suddenly an enemy ninja threw a kunai with poison on it at Tazuna my eyes widen and I take the kunai and it sinks into the flesh of my arm and my eyes widen.

"Stupid girl, now you die" the ninja said well coughing.

Kakashi quickly turned and glared at the ninjas before knocking them unconscious.

I pull out the kunai and throw it at the ground, Kakashi grabs my arm and sighs "It was poisoned, this is an B-ranked mission, you lied to the hokage about the status Tazuna, they were after you" Kakashi says and we all look at Tazuna, Tazuna then explains to us why he lied and what's happening in the land of waves.

"I was right it is an A-ranked mission, we need to head back to the Konoha" Kakashi says gravely

"No a ninja never gives up on his or hers mission" I say determined.

"Sakura we need to get you to hospital, that kunai was poison and you could die, right now you're a liability to the team" Kakashi says and I frown at him

"I will never give up on a mission, I will never let my team down, I will never leave my teammates to fend for themselves, I will never let them down" I say and grab a kunai and cut my arm and release the poison in my blood flow once it is all I gone I look up at everyone "this is my blood oath, I never go back on my word this is my ninja way" I finish.

"Well that is great but you could bleed to death" Kakashi says and my eyes widen

"BUT I DON'T WANNA DIE" I exclaim and Kakashi sighs and bandages my arm and I smile at him with happy shines in my eyes "Kakashi-sensei, your so –big grin- nice" I say and hug him, I release him and smile brightly.

"Hmm… thanks Sakura anyways we'll vote, who wants to continue this mission" Kakashi asks and I raise my hand and Sasuke does too, then a minute later after Sasuke and my glare Naruto reluctantly raised his hand.

Kakashi sighs "Fine let's carry on, now shall we" Kakashi says and I grin, we continue walking and Tazuna sighs with relief.

We come up to a man named Kaji and he gave us a ride over the water, then when we reached land we carried on walking.

"Hey ducky" I say and Sasuke looks at me

"What" he says raising an eyebrow at me and I sigh with a defeated look on my face

I sigh regretting this "I guess you were right with the whole 'we should train together so we can combine our attacks' even though your rather boring to train with" I say and he smirks

**Flashback**

After the cat mission I was walking home quietly, annoyed with the mission, but also tired after hunting the cat all day.

"Hey Pinky" I hear a voice yell and I turn to see Sasuke

"What ducky" I growl out

"We should train together so if needed we can combine our attacks" Sasuke says

"No way am I training with a duck" I say crossing my arms

"If you do I will buy you ramen at Ichiraku once a week" Sasuke says

"Twice" I say

"Twice" Sasuke says and I smile

"Sure ducky" I say and he sighs and looks at his wallet, and he was sure his wallet was cursing at him at the moment.

'Sakura is different, this could help me… get to know her… of course it's just for um teamwork things, and for our missions… not because… not because I find her interesting, I don't like her, no nah not her, right?' Sasuke thought to himself.

I look at Sasuke's face to see him in deep thought, I wave one hand in front of his face, but he doesn't even move, or even blink… creepy.

"DUCKY" I exclaim and his eyes snap towards me "Good, I thought you went a little CRAZY~ then you weren't even blinking, talk about creepy" I say and he stares at me like he was thinking.

After 5 minutes of him staring at me I finally had enough "Jeez fine then it's the ramen deal isn't it, okay only once a week, but you didn't need to go all creepy, ya creepy duck, well I have to go, im gonna go and play ninja with Konohamaru" I say and then I turn on my heel and zoom away from him and towards Konohamaru who would be with creepy Ebisu.

'At least it's only once a week ramen, but do I like her? She is well interesting and at the same time so damn infuriating, she makes me angry but happy at the same time, grr… girls are so argh' Sasuke thinks starting to get annoyed with himself.

**End of Flashback**

After hearing this Kakashi smiled to himself but then frowned "Why didn't you train with Naruto" Kakashi asked

"He was too busy gawking at Hinata and didn't want to come" Sasuke replied

"Oh" Kakashi said and sweat dropped, boy Naruto was a big fan boy.

I look at a bush and then I see a white rabbit "Hey look a bunny" I say and Kakashi looks and his eyes widen.

"EVERYONE DUCK" Kakashi yells and I look at Sasuke instead of ducking so he pushes me down and just as I go down a giant Zanbato went flying over our heads and crashed into a tree. I giggle and look at Sasuke and he looks at me "What" he says confused

"He said duck and I thought he was talking about you so I looked at you" I say laughing and he glared at me

"Shut up" he growls and I hug him softly, I feel his body go stiff.

"But thanks for saving me, sidekick" I whisper into his ear and then I release him "your not bad for a duck ya know" I say well smiling and Sasuke blushes slightly and I raise an eyebrow. I stand up and everyone else does.

"Hand over the bridge builder and you wont be killed" a man with bandages wrapped around his face says and I laugh outright at him

"Dude did you get mummified or something hahaha you so look like a dork" I say well laughing and everyone sweat drops

"Says the one with pink hair, who has pink hair" the man replied well glaring at me

"Mummy guy why ask a question like that when im stand right here with pink hair" I say well frowning

"It was a figure of speech" the man says grumpily

"Oh don't get me started on that again" I hiss out through my gritted teeth, well after the 'figure of speech argument we have, exactly the same as the last one, everyone around us had fell anime style and were sweat dropping'

"Kid do you know who I am" the man asks raising an eyebrow

"Yes you are Luke and Luke I am your father" I say in the Darth Vader voice and he raises an eyebrow "hehe sorry thinking about this comic I read about star wars… anyways your name is um~ MUMMINATOR 4OOO" I say robotically and he glares at me

"The names Zabuza Momochi demon of the mist" Zabuza says and Kakashi frowns.

"But your name should be the MUMMINATOR 4000 anyways im Sakura Uzumaki, future hokage, remember the name, do you like ramen you should try some at Ichiraku's it is literally the bomb" I say well pulling thumbs up

"Um Sakura, he's a S-rank criminal" Kakashi says and my eyes widen

"Awesome, I wanna fight you, can I please" I say excited and everyone falls to the ground anime style again "what did I say?" I ask no one in particular.

"I think I will be the one fighting him" Kakashi said dead serious

"Aww no fair" I say and cross my arms and glare at Kakashi but Sasuke pulls my arm and makes me face him

"Look I know you got the 'I will never give up attitude, I follow my nindo' but taking him on is stupid, because you'd definitely get your name engraved in the K.I.A stone, let Kakashi fight this battle" Sasuke whispers angrily at me

I sigh and pout "b-but" I start but he glares at me "fine, fine" I say defeated

"Ah silver hair, Kakashi Hatake, the famous copy Nin has copied 1000 jutsu's" Zabuza says with a smirk

"I guess I will need this" Kakashi says and he pulls up his forehead protector to reveal red eyes with three commas

"Sharingan, you are a worth opponent Kakashi, a opponent I consider this a testament of my skill, if I can kill you" Zabuza says

"Sharingan" both Sasuke and Naruto exclaim surprised

"Huh? What's so great about suriagan" I ask and Sasuke looks at me and sighs

"Sharingan is the Uchiha clan bloodline trait, only Uchiha's have it, it gives you the ability to copy jutsu, cast powerful genjutsu and for you to read your opponents movements so you can dodge the attack or counter it before the attack reaches you" Sasuke says

"Cool, hey ducky, wont you get it one day?" I ask and he shrugs

"Only a few members get sharingan" Sasuke replied back.

"Team 7, triangular formation" Kakashi yells and all three of us stand in front of Tazuna

"That's useless" Zabuza says as he appears in the centre and goes to attack us but Kakashi stabs him in the stomach and Zabuza burst into water

"Ha it's a water clone fool, your days are over, you will lose" Zabuza says and he appears behind Kakashi and attacks him to get Kakashi bursting into water and to have Kakashi behind him.

"Ha it's a water clone fool, your days are over, you will lose" Kakashi says mockingly.

To everyone's surprise a second Zabuza appears behind Kakashi, and the first Zabuza reverts back to a pool of water. Zabuza gets Kakashi and Kakashi attempts to break free of Zabuza's grasp, but is instead thrown into the nearby lake. As he emerges, Zabuza traps him within his Water Prison Technique, leaving me, Sasuke, and Naruto to defend against another of Zabuza's clones.

"RUN, SAVE TAZUNA AND GET OUT OF HERE, ITS OVER" Kakashi yells from inside the water prison.

I close my eyes and then open them and glare at Zabuza "I made an oath and I never go back on my word Kakashi-sensei that is my ninja way, and I WILL NOT BE LOWER THAN SCUM" I yell and then do hand seals "Shadow clone jutsu" I yell and heaps of clones of myself surround but Zabuza's clone swings its sword and destroys them all. I put my bag down and I open it and reach inside to grab something, I hand a windmill shuriken to Sasuke who grabs it and nods.

Sasuke throws the shuriken and I had transformed into one so I was hiding in the first shurikens shadow. Zabuza blocked the first but didn't have time to block me; I transform into myself and go to punch Zabuza who releases Kakashi in order to block my punch. He grabbed my fist and picked me up by the scruff and glared at me

"Stupid brat" Zabuza yells and I smile at him

"I've heard that so many times, but do you know what, turns out if im a stupid brat then what are you, if im stupid why did you fall for our trick, im dumb and guess what your dumber" I say and he glares even more and puts his hands around my throat and starts to choke me but I don't flinch at all.

"Why aren't you choking" he yelled at me

"SAKURA" I heard Sasuke yell concerned

"Because –in a whisper so only Zabuza heard- my whole life I have been hurt physically, beaten up just for living and I know how to hide my pain but I cant let you win because my teammates, they matter to me so –I look up at him and this time talk louder- I WILL NEVER GIVE UP" I growl out and kick him in the stomach forcing him to drop me. As I fall to the ground I gasp for air and he kicks me but I don't flinch. Sasuke runs over to me and I smile up at him "Hehe ducky you can't lose me, like I said, I may be annoying but you have got to get use to it" I say and he smiles with tears in his eyes

"You idiot" Sasuke growls and helps me up

"Says the one crying, jeez only girly-girls cry, well I guess ducks do too now" I say smirking and I poke the tongue out at him and he in return pokes his tongue out childishly

"Copy cat" I say and he smiles

"No copy duck, jeez first im a duck now im a cat" he says and I smile

"Oh sorry, forgot that" I say and I turn to watch Kakashi's fight.

With Kakashi free, Zabuza is forced to commence their battle, and the two use multiple water techniques on each other like water dragon technique, water prison technique etc. Due to his Sharingan, Kakashi is able to take the upper hand and defeat Zabuza with his own attack. Just as Kakashi is about to make the final blow a masked teenage boy appears in hunter ninja uniform.

"I have been hunting down Momochi-san for awhile, thank you for the help" the boy says and then grabs Zabuza and leaves.

"Well team that was…" Kakashi says but faints

"Chakra exhaustion" Sasuke mumbles and I nod.

"Quite good for a jonin who passed the jonin test by burping his ABC'S" Tazuna says well looking at Kakashi

"Oh that, yea I lied" I say sheepishly and he sighs

"Come on kids, you can come to my place for the trouble I have caused you" Tazuna says and I nod

"Okay so who is carrying our sensei" Naruto asks and both Sasuke and I start walking away with Tazuna leaving Naruto to carry him "HEY" I hear Naruto yell annoyed

"HINATA WILL LIKE STRONG MEN, THIS WILL TEST YOUR STRENGTH" I yell back and Sasuke looks at me and shakes his head "what" I say and he chuckles.

"You know what, you're the weirdest girl I have ever met" Sasuke says honestly

"Thanks ducky, greatest compliment I have ever received" I say sarcastically well glaring at him

"No problem pinky" Sasuke says and I dive onto his back "What the hell, pinky get of" Sasuke exclaims

"Nah ah, im tired and since you're my sidekick you have to give me a piggy back ride or in your case a ducky back ride" I say and he sighs and carries on walking

"Hey pinky lay of the ramen for a little while, okay" Sasuke says and I hit the back of his head

"HEY that was mean ducky" I say well scowling and he chuckles "one day a woman is going to so kick your butt for saying things like that" I add and he stops laughing

"Yea and I think it will be you if you haven't noticed other girls wont hit me" Sasuke replies back

"Egoistic duck" I mutter and he chuckles.

"ARGH FOR HINATA-CHAN MUST MOVE FORWARD" I hear Naruto say and I turn my head to see Naruto struggling well carrying Kakashi, damn Kakashi looked small but I guessed he weighed allot.

"Hey ducky" I say well he is walking after Tazuna.

"Hmmm…" Sasuke says and I smirk evilly to myself

"I think we use the same hair product, because you hair smells vanilla and moonflower shampoo and conditioner" I say teasingly and I see his ears go light pink

"Shut up, my mom does the shopping" Sasuke says and I start laughing "shut it or you walk" Sasuke threatens and I immediately go silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>**Hope you liked the chapter and please review, I like reading your reviews. I will need at least 5 reviews to go onto the next chapter, and yay my brothers taking me shopping tommorow so expect a late update or maybe no update at all, you see i have no training for anything so i volunteered my awesome big lovable brother who is so super cool to take me:)**


	8. at tazuna's house

**Me: Hello, I had a fun day today, I went shopping with my brother, and well actually I forced him to come with me. Well I walked into Supre with him and I was looking at clothes and the whole time, I mean the whole time the counter lady was flirting with my brother, my brother is standing there looking confused well the lady who looked about 22 was hitting on him. HAHAHA and when I walked over she was like 'is this your girl friend' in a real mean voice and my brothers like 'no she is my little sister' and the lady started complimenting me, I mean really? You evil eye me then all of a sudden its fake smiles and stuff. So I chose me this cool dress and we go and wait in line but instead of doing the scanning or what ever to what I wanted to buy she leant over the counter and was flirting with my brother AGAIN. Well anyways after we left the shop she actually had no shame at all and she ran out and asked for my brothers number… her is 19 and he told her that but she was like 'who cares' or something and my brothers like 'I got a girl friend' and she was like in a real slutty tone 'then just call me anytime' and I was like WHAT THE HELL. So it was funny afterwards but at the time I was annoyed. ANYWAYS WITH THE CHAPTER**

* * *

><p>We carry on walking even though I am getting a ducky back ride but yea, so we carrying on walking until we get to Tazuna's house. Naruto sighs with relief.<p>

"THANK GOD, DO YOU KNOW HOW HEAVY KAKASHI-SENSEI IS" Naruto yells loudly and in reply we heard Kakashi's loud snore.

"No because obviously I didn't carry him, I carried pinky" Sasuke says sarcastically earning a heated glare from Naruto, but in my point of view his face scrunched up into a constipated look, his frowns were always like that to me.

Tazuna smiles cheekily and then knocks on the door, a lady opened the door and flung her arms around Tazuna

"Oh father you made it back safe, I was so worried" the lady exclaimed and smiled at Tazuna with her eyes shining with tears

"Tsunami this is the shinobi that escorted me here, there names are Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. There sensei was injured his name is Kakashi, can you please escort Naruto into a spare room so he can put Kakashi down" Tazuna says and the lady smiles at us and then nods, opening the door wide so we could enter.

"Who are you" I hear a voice say and I turn to see a small boy wearing a hat peering at me

"We're Konoha shinobi" I say cheerfully as I hop of Sasuke's back.

"Great more wannabe heroes" he mumbles before exiting the room

"That's my grandson Inari, please ignore his attitude" Tazuna says and I nod but look at where he went

"Well I guess we wait until Kakashi-sensei awakens" Sasuke said thoughtfully

"Hey ducky wanna pass time by" I ask and he looks at me with and raised an eyebrow

"What are we doing first" Sasuke asks

"Um –walks to next to him and touches him before taking of- TAG YOUR IT" I yell and run outside the door to run from Sasuke.

"HEY YOU CHEATED" I hear Sasuke yell and I turn to see him running fast towards me, I leap into the trees and run away well laughing.

Tazuna stood still and blinked twice before Naruto walked in

"Hey, where are Sasuke and Sakura?" Naruto asked

"They're outside… playing tag" Tazuna answered and Naruto frowned

"Hey they forgot about me… humph" Naruto says and sprints outside.

"Haha ducky you can't catch me" I yell and continue running through the forest, Sasuke was trailing behind and was struggling to catch me.

"Grr… but I don't know which one is you" Sasuke growls, it was true I had made 10 shadow clones. So to be exact there were eleven Sakura's running away from 1 Sasuke, but it is fair, well to me anyways because Sasuke was super fast… damn lucky duck.

"HEY I WANNA PLAY" I hear and I stop and turn to see Naruto running over, and Sasuke tagged him quickly

"GOOD your it" Sasuke yelled and ran away

"HEY" Naruto yelled and chased after us, it was so fun because Naruto would chase after one shadow clone of me and tag it, but he would get angry when it Poofs away turning out to be a shadow clone.

"GRR… IM GOING TO CATCH YOU" I hear Naruto exclaim as he –sigh- went after another one of my shadow clones.

I see Sasuke and I pull him onto the branch I was on and he looks at me well raising an eyebrow "I will make shadow clones looking like you and I will make on looking like Hinata when he's distracted throw these at him –hands Sasuke paint bombs- it'll be funny" I say and Sasuke smirks and nods

"Deal the dobe needs to learn to shut up about Hinata" Sasuke says and runs of. I make ten more clones looking like Sasuke and I make one looking like Hinata, my clones and Sasuke clones surround Naruto.

"Eh which one is real?" Naruto asked aloud and all the clones circled him.

"Naruto-kun, you look so handsome" Hinata clone says well giggling, it walks out to where Naruto is.

"H-Hinata-chan" Naruto says and starts to drool; the Hinata clone giggles softly and leans into kiss Naruto. Naruto blushes bright red and leans in also.

"NOW" I yell and suddenly Sasuke throws the paint bombs on Naruto and they explode with paint after Sasuke says activate and the paint covers Naruto. All the clones' poof away and its just Sasuke and I left laughing hard.

"T-That hahaha was soo haha funny" I say well laughing

"H-hey pinky haha last one back to the house is haha a loser" Sasuke says well laughing and runs away

"Hey" I yell and run after him away from the embarrassed and real angry Naruto, trust me he was practically shaking in anger, it was funny.

"SAKURA! SASUKE! I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTTS" I hear Naruto yell and I laugh more.

Once we get back we all are covered in paint, Naruto had got his revenge.

"I am not going to ask" Tazuna said well shaking his head.

"DUCKY IT'S YOUR FAULT HE CAUGHT US" I growl out at Sasuke who in return glares at me

"Oh yea" Sasuke hisses out getting annoyed

"Yea" I say back and he glares at me well I glare at him

"PINKY"

"DUCKY"

"RAMEN FREAK"

"TOMATO FREAK"

"GRR… LOSER"

"FAG"

"DOBE"

"TEME"

"HUMPH RETARD"

"AND GAYBO IS YOU'RE YOUR NAME-OH, THERE WAS A FARMER WHO HAD A DUCK AND GAYBO WAS HIS NAME-OH, G A Y B O, G A Y B O, G A Y BO, AND SASUKE IS A HOBO"

"OH THAT IS IT YOU KARIN-JUNIOR"

"AHH NOT THE VEIN WAIT DID YOU JUST CALL ME KARIN-JUNIOR GRR… YOU ARE SO DEAD, DO I LOOK LIKE A FOUR-EYED SLUT TO YOU" I exclaim and Sasuke and I are about to lunge at each other until Tazuna grabs me and Naruto grabs Sasuke. We both struggle in their grasp and we still try to strangle each other.

"Wait why are we fighting when Naruto got the paint on us" Sasuke says and we both stop struggling, we both share an evil look and suddenly Naruto lets me go and runs away.

"GET HIM" I exclaim and Sasuke escapes Tazuna grasp and we both run after Naruto.

"Oh those two are scary together" Tazuna says and he hears a soft giggle and turns to see his daughter smiling, with her eyes twinkling with amusement

"Yes but that was highly amusing, and the song was very creative" Tsunami says well smiling softly

"G A Y B O, G A Y B O, G A Y BO AND SASUKE IS A HOBO" They both hear and they turn to see Inari standing there a confused look on his face

"Mom I got that song in my head" Inari says and Tazuna chuckles, it is quite catchy.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up early this morning because of Naruto sleep talking about Hinata and his snoring and stretched before leaving the room. It was 'Hinata-chan, I love you and I will never let you down' talk, too mushy for my liking. I walk into the kitchen to see Tazuna speaking to an awaken Kakashi. I smile and leap onto Kakashi, hugging him tightly with one of my bear hugs.

"Kakashi-sensei, your okay" I exclaim happily, now I could train and beat ducky.

"C-cant b-breathe" Kakashi struggles to say and I release him and scratch the back of my head

"Oh um sorry" I say sheepishly and he smiles and ruffles my hair

"Kakashi-sensei" I hear a sleepy Sasuke say and I turn to face him

"Naruto wake you up to" I ask and he nodded

"Hey you teme did you have to hit me with a pillow when I was dreaming about my precious Hinata-chan" Naruto growled and entered the room

"Oh trust me, we know that already" I say well sighing

"We need to talk about Zabuza's death, he is not dead" Kakashi says and we look at him confused

"But the hunter Nin killed him" Naruto says raising an eyebrow

"When Hunter-nin kills their target, they usually begin to destroy it on the spot. The hunter-nin, on the other hand, took Zabuza's body elsewhere. This, coupled with the fact that Zabuza was "killed" with needles, a weapon that is rarely fatal and is useful for knocking people out, and it was aimed at the neck which leads me to believe that Zabuza is still alive, and that he will be back to finish the job" Kakashi says and my eyes widen

"So what he has an accomplice with him" Sasuke asks and Kakashi nods

1

2

3

"YES! WE GET TO FIGHT HIM AGAIN" I yell excited and Kakashi chuckles

"Yes but we need to train" Kakashi says and all three of us teammates look at each other before smiling.

TRAINING WITH KAKASHI ^.^

"Today we are learning how to climb trees" Kakashi says and I frown

"I already know how to climb a tree" I say suddenly depressed with the idea of training

"Oh without hands" Kakashi says and strolls up a tree without using his hands

"WOW THAT IS AWESOME" I yell excitedly

"I climbed the tree by forcing my chakra to my feet, try it this is today's training, use kunai to mark the spot you reach" Kakashi says and both Sasuke and I run towards the tree.

I start climbing up it but I don't get up only two steps then I am dispelled but I swipe the tree with a kunai and I fall to the ground, moments later Sasuke falls to the ground.

"Wheres Naruto" I ask and then I look up

"UP HERE" Naruto yells as he was at the top of the tree, he then climbed down

"Seems like Naruto has the best chakra control here, he might beat a certain someone to the position of hokage and here I thought the Uchiha clan was a great clan, I am disappointed in you guys, Naruto since you have finished the training you are to guard Tazuna for the rest of the day well the others train" Kakashi says and I glare at the tree.

"Okay Kakashi-sensei" Naruto says but I run after him

"Hey Naruto um can you give me a few tips please" I ask and he smiles and nods.

"Sure since your using your chakra your suppose to balance out your chakra flow, just focus on the tree and clear your mind so you can focus on balancing out the flow" Naruto said and walked of

"THANK YOU" I yell and then I run back to my tree.

For the rest of the day I improved with Naruto's help but Sasuke was still one step ahead of me like always.

We both walked back to the house tired and as we entered we saw everyone eating lunch so we dived to the table and swallow down the food.

"Um hello to you too" Kakashi says well sweat dropping

"Hello" I say and then quickly continue to swallow down the food, I put one bowl down to see Sasuke had put down a bowl also, we both glare at each other before we grabbed another bowl and raced to finish it first.

I put it down to see Sasuke finished at the same time and we both swallow down another bowl of food.

"Um can you guys stop that" Naruto said as he was put of eating

"No I must get stronger" Sasuke said and swallowed down more food

"Must beat the duck" I say and swallow down more food, both of us stop, and suddenly we puke out our stomachs contents.

"EWW just stop swallowing down the food" Naruto says and then he suddenly pukes out his food onto the floor.

Kakashi sighs and then looks apologetically at Tsunami and Tazuna "I am sorry but you see Sakura and Sasuke are quite competitive as you may see" Kakashi says motioning to us as we swallowed down more food.

"You guys are weak and disgusting" Inari says and storms out of the room but spares a glance at a torn photo

"Hey who's the man in the torn photo" Naruto asks and I look up to see Tazuna's sad face.

"That is Kaiza, Inari's adopted father After saving Inari from drowning, and he taught the boy everything he knew about life, stressing that he must protect the things that were precious to him. He eventually married my daughter Tsunami and acted as a role model for Inari. When Gato tried to take over the Land of Waves, Kaiza tried to stop him. But Gato decided to use Kaiza to scare anyone who hoped to stand against him. So he had him executed in front of the whole village even Inari. He was our village hero and also Inari's hero you see, he when a dam door accidentally opened, he managed to swim through the strong current of water to close it, and he was brave. But after his death it affected Inari so much he changed, as you see he is now sad and angry" Tazuna says saddened and I look down

"I will be back" I say looking up determined and I ran out the door and towards the tree to train again.

'I have to prove to Inari that there is such things as heroes' I thought determined and I continue to climb up the tree. Not knowing that Kakashi was watching with a smile on his face, Kakashi then went back to the house. The next day I wake up leaning against the tree when I see a girl in a pink kimono with her dark hair out swaying in the wind.

"Oh hello, I didn't mean to wake you" the girl said and I smiled

"Its alright I need to wake up anyways" I say well smiling

"My name is Haku" Haku says well smiling and I nod and smile

"My names Sakura, it's nice to meet you" I say

Haku gathers some herbs and I watch her interested "what is your dream Sakura-chan" Haku asks and I look down embarrassed, no gave me a suffix at the end of my name.

"Oh no need for the –chan its just Sakura, and my dream is to be kage of my village, so people will start respecting me and so they will love me, I want to be the strongest shinobi there is so I protect everyone" I say and Haku looks up at me with a serene smile

"That's a noble dream" Haku says

"What is yours" I ask interested and Haku smiles at me

"My dream is to protect my precious person, when you protect you precious person your strength goes to its maximum don't you agree Sakura" Haku says and I smile

"Yes" I reply back thinking of the times I had been saved.

"Well I have to go, oh and by the way Sakura, im a boy" Haku says and walks away leaving me gaping.

"B-but" I say shocked but then Sasuke appears

"Hey pinky lets go and do some training" Sasuke says and I nod.

After awhile Sasuke and I are able to climb the trees to the top, but im rather tired afterwards. We walked back to Tazuna's house and Inari looked at me with tear filled eyes "YOUR WASTING YOUR TIME, GATO WILL DEFEAT YOU" Inari exclaims and I glare at him

"I will win, and I won't ever give up, but congratulations for being a cry baby all the time you brat" I growl out and Inari runs away to his room and cries.

I turn my back knowing I took it too far, but I couldn't control myself, didn't he see I was trying, I was trying to show him that there's still hope. Kakashi looks at me before sighing and entering the house after Inari.

"Hey pinky" I hear Sasuke say and I turn to face him with an annoyed look on my face, but I sigh releasing my anger, I couldn't take it out on Sasuke, he was one and is the only true friend of mine.

"Yea ducky" I say with a defeat tune to my voice.

"Come on, let's go and annoy Naruto about Hinata, I know it will cheer you up" Sasuke says well smirking; he was still annoyed at Naruto from the paint, probably because he wears white shorts and now they were completely colorful.

"Sure" I say and we share an evil look before looking for Naruto.

* * *

><p>Kakashi walks into Inari's room and closes the door and sits beside Inari<p>

"G-go a-away" Inari growled out well sobbing

"Sakura only acted like that because she like you has no father or mother to be exact. Sakura grew up without her parents giving her a sad life, back in my village everyone treated Sakura badly some still do, but I have never seen Sakura cry, so I guess one day Sakura grew tired over crying over herself" Kakashi says and Inari looked up at Kakashi and Kakashi patted his head before exiting the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well please review, because I love receiving your comments. I am going to Queenstown tomorrow, my mama's friend down there is sick or something, so I wanted to go and tour the place and decided to go with my mama, I don't know her friend well<strong>**, and I hate her annoying daughter, she is my age but she acts superior to everyone, and I don't agree with that kind of attitude and she is another girl who hits on my brother every second of the day, so I will update but a little late like this update, **


	9. The final fight in the land of waves

**Me: Hey guys, its 4am and im about to get in the car to go to Queenstown but I decided to update, I am sleep deprived so if the chapter is crap sorry, my brother was up all night watching movies… in my room again so I couldn't sleep oh and to 'tuhinga totoko' my brother hi 5's you back and um my brother has my dads looks and I look like my mama, you see his hair is not too curly wavy black, he has sun tanned skin I guess, and it's the only thing we have in common and he was a mixture of my parents eyes, they are green-blue, and he stole my height, he is actually 6ft 2 or 6ft 1, and im sadly 5ft 6, I have my mothers dark brown hair and her green eyes, and also her height. So we don't really look much alike, but when we go out to thing as a family with our parents we look like siblings because people know where we get our looks, he's a mama's boy by the way and im my dads little girl (which can get annoying). Anyways enough about my bother and I here is the chapter.**

* * *

><p>The next day I awake to hear rummaging down stairs, I run downstairs to see thugs about to cut Inari who was covering his mother protectively, I couldn't help but feel proud of my little minion.<p>

"Shadow clone jutsu" I say and create ten clones that defeat the thugs within seconds and have them tightly tied up.

"Hey Inari, you were great, you finally stopped crying stood up for yourself" I say and he smiles up at me and I smile.

"I have to go to help my team but remember heroes do exist, and your father he was a great hero" I say and then I run of to my teammates.

Once I get there I see them fighting Zabuza and a masked boy.

"SAKURA UZUMAKI IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY" I exclaimed and Zabuza glares and is about to fight me and I get ready until.

"Idiot" Kakashi murmurs

"Zabuza let me fight her, you deal with Kakashi" the boy says and Zabuza nods.

I see Naruto protecting Tazuna from Zabuza clones and I see Sasuke on his knees trapped inside a ice mirror type prison. I run towards the ice prison and towards Sasuke, ending up trapped also.

"Hey ducky are you okay" I asked concerned and he glared at me with red eyes, he had sharingan.

"You idiot, now your trapped too" Sasuke growled at me

I turn to see the boy in the mirror "I am sorry for this" the boy said before needles came flying at us but before they hit us I yell "Shadow clone jutsu" and my shadow clones take the needles and poof away.

"Shadow clone jutsu" I yell and 20 Sakura's run at the ice mirrors trying to break them and to break through.

"It's impossible to break out of my ice mirror trap" the boy says and I glare at him.

"Fire jutsu: the great fireball technique" Sasuke yells and a giant fireball goes flying at the ice mirrors but does not effect.

Suddenly needles were flying everywhere, Sasuke dodged with ease but I barely dodged and was become tired.

We try to escape again using the same attack but ended up being knocked back down.

"Pinky, come on… just one more time" Sasuke urges me but my body was stinging sharply and all I felt was pain, I look up to see Sasuke's eyes they were red with sharingan, so that's why he can dodge the needles.

"Ducky, im sorry, but I must remind you that unlike you I don't have sharingan to help me counter the needles" I say well biting my lip to stop myself from hissing in pain, as more needles struck me.

"Come on pinky, your better than this, HOW CAN KONOHA HAVE A WEAK HOKAGE" Sasuke yells at me and I knew he was irritated, but he didn't have to say I was weak.

I slowly stand to my feet ignoring the searing pain I felt, I frown at the masked boy for causing this pain.

"SHUT UP DUCKY, AND YOU, DO YOU KNOW HOW SORE THESE NEEDLES ARE, IF THIS BATTLE ENDS AND WE'RE BOTH ALIVE, IM GOING TO THROW NEEDLES AT YOU" I say angrily at the masked boy, forming a hand seals I got ready to fight again.

"Shadow clone jutsu" I say and 20 clones appear and we all start running towards different parts of the mirrors, suddenly the mask boy followed me, within a second my clones were gone and I went flying to the ground, in more pain, and boy did I have a strong dislike for needles now. They didn't just bounce of me; no they pierced into my skin and stayed in it, so every move I make it felt like my flesh was ripping. Even worse is that I laying on the ground face first and the needles are stabbing into me. I lean up and stand up slowly I was a bit shaky but I raise me head and glare at the mask boy before standing straight. I t felt like I was going to die with the amount of pain I was in, it was worse than the beatings use to get before I became a shinobi, way worse.

"Pinky are you okay" I hear Sasuke ask softly and I scoff and turn to him well frowning, he had barely any needles in him, I had thousand.

"Yeah ducky, im just fine with these bloody needles ripping into me, stupid ducks with cool eyes that help you dodge" I mutter angrily, damn it, why couldn't I have sharingan, oh that's right, im not a Uchiha.

Needles come flying towards us and Sasuke dodged skillfully but I dodged a few but ended up being hit again from plenty.

"Sakura" I hear Sasuke exclaim but I fall to my knees, those needles were aimed at my legs, and now it was too painful to stand on them.

"I–I hiss in pain as I tear the needles out of my legs- hate needles" I mutter and after im done, I stand once again. Despite the searing pain I stood up for more, some would call it determination, others would call it stubbornness, well the others would call it stupidity, and after I got hit by another way of needles I too now deem it stupid.

"Sakura" I hear Sasuke say desperately but he defends me from another way of needles

"Look Sasuke, I cant dodge them, I cant block them, his movements are too fast, and I cant fight him with shadow clone jutsu, but maybe" I whisper softly, I smirk to myself before reaching into my pocket and I grabbing the 'paint bombs' and the 'flour bombs'. Standing up with a playful smile I look at the mask boy.

"I AM SAKURA, FUTURE HOKAGE, AND MASTER PRANKSTER" I say wickedly, suddenly the boy flies out the mirror to throw more and quickly I throw the flour bomb into the air.

"Activate" I say and the flour explodes covering the boy, and Sasuke fends of the needles.

"What did that do?" Sasuke asks curiously and I smirk to myself

"Oh you wait ducky" I say and suddenly the boy flew out of the mirror, I grab a water bomb from inside my pranks equipment pocket and throw it in the air, and yell activate again. The water squirted on him and now the flour was heavier, and his movements slower.

"Like when your running at the beach, the sand and water mixed together weighs you down, I don't have sand but I had flour, now you can attack him" I say and Sasuke smirks.

"That is indeed a smart plan" the boy says impressed and I smirk.

"And so is this, Sasuke remember the move I did so you can get the bells, remember what I told you" I say and Sasuke nods "sexy no jutsu… multiplied" I say and suddenly 4 naked girls appear in a POOF of smoke, with the smoke covering their 'part'. Each had a different hair color and eye color.

The boy in the mirror froze as my clone stepped towards him; it looked like he didn't know what to do.

'Genjutsu that Kakashi did… what was it… he did it to Naruto, wait this is it hahaha' I think deviously… but wait I cant do genjutsu, damn plan failed.

'Now fire usually melts ice but not in this thing, so… salt will eat away at it but that will be slow unless I make it more concentrated or… use hot water… damn got none… wait increase the surface area and make sure the salt it small, luckily it is small, and luckily I brang my prank equipment' I think to myself, I grab a little bag with salt in it and I throw it over his ice, it had to work, and it was but rather slowly, plan failed… wasted salt. The boy suddenly destroyed my clones and came out to throw more needles this time I use my paint bomb, it explodes all over him, and weirdly I had good luck and it covered his peek holes in the mask, I then realized we could escape.

"Now" I exclaim and take of towards an exit, Sasuke runs towards another one, and we both escape successfully.

"How did you…" the boy says and I smirk proudly.

"Pranks, it's the only subject im good at" I say and I turn to see Sasuke had also escaped.

"Sorry, but I can't let you win" the boy says and suddenly needles flew at me and struck me rather harshly and I fell to my knees, Sasuke rushed towards me and we had unknowingly been trapped… again.

"Dam ducky, you should have left" I growl out but I look in Sasuke's eyes to see he was really worried, and then I looked down to see blood seeping through my clothing.

"Im sorry, but it's time to end this" the boy says and suddenly deadly needles were coming towards me so I closed my eyes waiting for the blow but I open my eyes to see Sasuke standing over me

"S-Sasuke, w-why?" I asked with wide eyes and he grins before collapsing into my arms, my whole body freezes in shock, I, he, needles, not for him, for me… and he's hurt, because of me.

"It was instinct S-Sakura, I-I didn't w-want to d-die without m-m-making my f-father proud b-but" Sasuke says and suddenly he stops responding, his eyes close and he exhales his 'last' breath

"SASUKE" I yell with tears shining in my eyes, they slowly began to fall, and I softly stroke Sasuke's cheek as my tear had landed on it. I collapse onto him, holding him tightly well crying into the nape of his neck

"Sasuke, im sorry, im sorry for calling you gay, im sorry for mocking your hair, im sorry, please just get up and call me a crybaby, Sasuke" I whisper softly, like he was going to listen, but he was gone, and it was my fault, he died because of me.

"Im sorry Sasuke, you shouldn't have protected me, I shouldn't have been so weak… he took you away, my first true friend" I whisper and suddenly I felt angry, it felt anger burn with in me. Then I felt a surge of power, and my strength came back to me.

"Is this the first time you've witnessed death" the boy asks me but I was so angry, so damn angry.

A huge amount of red chakra surrounds me and I feel power in me awakening, my wounds all heal and my eyes go red with slits, I get fangs and claws. My heart is was beating rapidly inside my chest, as the chakra grew around me.

'I will kill you, grr… this pain, its unbearable, he must pay, he took him away, he didn't have the right too' I think angrily, I couldn't think of anything else but that, anger took over my senses, but the power felt so uplifting.

"The chakra is, pure evil" the boy says and I run towards him super fast and his needles come towards me so I scream out my pain and the needles are deflected, then after I run at him like a predator galloping after its prey, he was my prey, and he was going to be destroyed, that's all I knew because within something was telling me to kill him, to make him pay for this pain. He tries to flee, 'typically prey move' I find myself thinking, I felt more evil, more angry, the anger clouded over everything, like my common sense, it even drowned out my conscience. I grab him with a strong grip and I clench my fist tightly, I wanted him to pay, then I punch him hard in the face with all the strength I could muster. I thought that the punch, hitting him would make me feel better but no I wanted more, I wanted him to bleed. The masked boy goes flying against mirror and the mirrors shatters along with the other mirrors, I run at him to punch him again fiercely. Then a piece of his mask broke off and revealed Haku, the boy I met in the forest the other day. I feel the power disappear as I realize who he is, I found that I couldn't hurt him, when he and I, in a way were alike, I can see the look in his eyes, the same look I have in mine, he was like me in a way.

"Why are you stopping?" he asked me but I punched him in the face again, I had to, why did he make this hard on me, why did he have to be the boy I met earlier and why must he share the same look, the longing look in his eyes.

"I have lost, I am useless now, Zabuza deserves better, I can no longer protect him, please kill me" Haku said and I froze, and I found myself needing to know why he helped such a man.

"Why? Why are you helping him?" I said with sadness laced in my voice

"Can you understand? Not having a dream, not being needed by anyone, The pain of merely being alive" Haku replied

"I do" I reply back and he looks at me with sad eyes, those eyes were like mine. I knew this is a little bad of me but it felt great to know, I wasn't the only one to feel the pain.

"Then you know, the moment when you feel needed by someone when your no longer alone hw great it feels" Haku said and I nodded in agreement

"I realized the most painful thing... That in this world... my existence was not needed" Haku said and I looked down, remembering all those years I suffered, all those nights I cried myself to sleep, and it turned out to be because of a demon I had within me.

"I know how that feels, to feel like a burden to the world, like if you died no one would notice, that you have no meaning in the world, that you were nothing, to be judged by not who you are personally but… by the curse or gift as some may view it you have, I suffered the pain of being lonely, but when I discovered my dream of wanting to be kage of my village, I-I got hope, that maybe if my dream does come true I would be needed, that I would have an importance, but when I met my team, I found my importance and it is with them, fighting beside them to protect my village, protecting them, I have no blood family but they, they are my family that I will protect, but you took, you took away someone important to me, you must understand the consequences, I know that Zabuza gave you the will to live by being needed but it doesn't make it right and it wont take away the pain im feeling right now, you see I don't care about becoming hokage as much as I care about my family, my team, and Sasuke, he is my first true friend I made, and this pain I feel, its worse than the pain I felt before" I say sorrowfully, I know shinobi lose people, but Sasuke, he deserved to live, he has a family, friends, and a meaning. He died with his dream because of me.

"Then kill me, for Sasuke" Haku says and I look at him, and pull out my kunai, I grip it in my hand tightly. I go to kill him but he disappears "Sorry but I still have my job to do" I heard him yell and I look around for him.

Haku had appeared in front of Zabuza protecting him from Kakashi's lightning blade.

"Im s-sorry Zabuza, I am a useless tool" Haku said before dying and I ran over to Haku, but not without peering at Sasuke for one last time, I wanted to stay with him… but the fight was still on.

"Humph" Zabuza says and goes to attack Kakashi and Kakashi carries Haku's body to safety dodging the attack also.

"H-how could you be so heartless" I say well glaring at Zabuza, this man, he wasn't a cool MUMMINATOR 4000, no he was a bastard.

"He was a mere tool, don't you understand that every shinobi is a tool to someone or there village" Zabuza said well glaring back

"But h-he, you were his precious person, he told me that himself, HE DIED PROTECTING YOU BECAUSE HE LOVED YOU AND YOU TREAT HIM LIKE A TOOL, HE WAS MORE THAN THAT, YOU WERE LIKE HIS FATHER TO HIM, YOU MADE HIM FEEL NEEDED, BECAUSE HE TOLD ME THAT BEFORE HE FELT THE PAIN OF BEING UNNEEDED BUT THEN HE MET YOU, YOU GAVE HIS LIFE MEANING, AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARED HE DIED PROTECTING YOU HE DIED ALONG WITH HIS DREAMS FOR YOU" I screamed at Zabuza who in return looked shocked but it wasn't long until Gato arrived.

Zabuza burst into tears "you are right Sakura Uzumaki" he says softly.

"Sakura wheres Sasuke" Naruto asked and I stayed quiet and looked down, Naruto immediately ran to Sasuke.

Gato chuckled and kicked Haku's body "what a useless boy, and here I cam to kill you two myself oh and the bridge builder" Gato says

"WE'RE HERE TO FIGHT" I hear a mob yell and I turn to see the villagers with weapons being led by Inari.

"Don't touch him" Zabuza growled out and turned to look at me "hand me your kunai" he orders and I hand it to him and he runs off performing silence kill, killing all of Gato's men and Gato himself. But he had been injured and he stumbled over. Kakashi took him and rested him beside Haku and Zabuza grinned "You were more than a tool my dear son, I hope we go to afterlife together" Zabuza says and snow falls on him and Zabuza chuckles

"Even in death you cry for me" Zabuza says and soon dies too.

"Kakashi-sensei is a shinobi really just a tool" I ask saddened

"Yes" Kakashi replied back

"Then im going to have my own ninja way, im not going to listen to others when they try to tell me how to be a ninja" I say determined

"HEY SAKURA, SASUKE IS AWAKE AND ALIVE" Naruto yells and I turn quickly and smile in that direction to see Sasuke smiling back as he stood.

"HEY DUCK YA MISSED OUT ON THE ACTION, WELL YOU WERE PLAYING DEAD OF COURSE" I yell trying to hold myself back from lunging at him and hugging him well begging him to forgive me, he glares at me playfully.

"SHUT UP PINKY" I hear him yell back weakly, and I felt guilty, but then a smug look arose on my face and I look at him feigning confusion

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND DUCK LANGUAGE" I yell back and he glares at me, and I laugh softly, I don't know why, but I was so glad to see him standing there, in one piece, and then I immediately knew that Haku did what he did to Zabuza earlier on before, he put him into a temporary death. I smile and look up into the sky "Thank you Haku, may you rest in peace, AND IF YOU CAN HEAR ME TELL ME IF THERE'S RAMEN THERE" I say, and I knew somewhere in heaven Haku was shaking his head well smiling, and probably eating good ramen… 'Damn lucky shim' I think to myself at the thought of Haku eating ramen, yup everything was back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>AS WE WERE ABOUT TO LEAVE<strong>

"Thank you for everything Sakura, without you Inari wouldn't have gained back his strength and the villagers wouldn't have had hope and their strength restored to them, in thanks im naming the bridge 'the great Sakura bridge' for what you have done for us" Tazuna says and I smile and hug him before walking over to Inari.

"Im going to miss you Sakura-nee chan" Inari said holding back tears

"Im going to miss you too Inari-nii chan" I say and hold back tears "you know its okay to cry, I r-really don't mind" I add with a small smile

"I don't want to" Inari says softly well biting his lip, also holding back tears.

"Bye Tsunami-chan, Tazuna… Inari-nii chan" I say and we turn to leave I burst into tears and at the same time Inari burst into tears as we started to walk away. I was going to miss that kid, and the more I thought of leaving, I feel and sadder, and now more tears were gushing down my cheeks.

"You guys are idiots" Naruto says well sighing and I look at him and glare angrily, he didn't know how hard this was for me, he just wanted to see the damn fag mayor.

"SHUT UP LOVER-BOY, HINATA MIGHT HAVE MOVED ON BY NOW, THINK OF THAT" I say still crying, my voice was strong because I was choking back a sob.

"What" Naruto says and also burst into tears.

I carried on crying and Sasuke frowned "Tch get on my back" Sasuke says well sighing and I look up at him and smile before jumping on his back.

"Ducky" I whisper well wrapping my arms around his shoulders

"Yes pinky" Sasuke says back well walking

"Why did you save me?" I ask feeling saddened, remembering his death hurt me, even though it was fake, I couldn't lose him.

"Because that's what friends are for" Sasuke says and I frown, I didn't want him to die for me, friend or not.

"But I never asked you too" I argue back, didn't he get that I didn't want to have him die for me, if he was dead for real before, I don't know how I would be at the moment, but hell I wouldn't be happy, I'd be miserable.

"You didn't have to pinky, I promise you here and now Sakura, I will always protect you, and I will be the HERO" Sasuke replied and I sigh

"Silly duck, I don't need you to protect me" I say softly.

"Shut it pinky before I make you walk" Sasuke says

"Fine, fine jeez, but thanks Sasu -yawns- you know I think I went ballistics at Haku after he fake killed you, and im sorry for being weak, but next time to fake die and come back to life I will kill you personally, I don't want to lose someone close to me" I grumble into his neck unaware of his blush, I close my eyes sleepily.

"I don't want to lose you either Saki" Sasuke says softly and a smile spread across my face, I don't know why but that sentence made me feel happy.

* * *

><p>KAKASHI POV<p>

Kakashi smiled as he saw the young Uchiha prodigy blush well carrying a smiling Sakura who was cuddling into Sasuke, which was probably why he is blushing.

'Ah young love' Kakashi thought to himself and then looked at his other student that was crying over his Hinata-chan

'Er, maybe Naruto should er get some… help' Kakashi thought well shivering at Naruto's weirdness, but he noticed something, his team were close, yes, but Sasuke and Sakura were even closer even though he thought they would be killing each other by now, the first time he saw them together they argued continuously, but now its different, they are literally inseparable. Kakashi was worried though, Naruto was drifting away from them, but he knew Sasuke and Sakura were trying to get Naruto to train with them.

'Naruto will learn and he is quite a strong boy when he puts his mind to it' Kakashi thinks to himself.

"SHUT IT DUCKY" Kakashi hears Sakura exclaim bringing him out of his thoughts. The pair was at it again, but this time as Kakashi observed it seemed like Sasuke was winding her up on purpose.

"What if I don't want to pinky" Sasuke says teasingly making Sakura frown angrily, Kakashi swore he saw smoke coming out of her ears.

"All I want to do is sleep ducky, and is wear if I have to get someone else to ducky back me then I will" Sakura says tiredly but with an angry edge to her voice.

Kakashi watches Sasuke go tense and Sasuke then narrowed his eyes at both Kakashi and Naruto. Kakashi smiles knowingly under his mask 'Well the Uchiha's are famous for being quite possessive, it will be wore when he's older' Kakashi thinks to himself.

"Fine, humph sorry" Sasuke says sulkily and Sakura sighs happily before cuddling into him again and closing her eyes to sleep.

'This would be a good Icha Icha story' Kakashi thinks with a dreamy look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: well I hope you like the chapter, it's a little mushy, but I had to do one mushy, kind of chapter right, lols, anyways off to Queenstown, bye, and please review, I like receiving reviews, I like knowing that people actually are reading and liking my story<strong>


	10. A weasel, and ramen & tomato freaks

**Me: Hey guys, I am currently still in Queenstown and Im on my moms laptop; she is with her friend in hospital so I snuck on. Now I won't be able to review until I think Thursday or if I sneak onto her laptop again. Queenstown is so cool, my brother, and I have been walking around with –sigh- my mom's friend's daughter, she annoys me. Anyways I told you guys at the start I will have bad grammar and now I am telling you that again and also I will have bad spelling. If I could I would write this all in Spanish then I would have perfect spelling because Spanish is my first language and im still really learning English, I just moved here to New Zealand from my hometown Madrid and I have been here for 4 years, I think. No it is five, but I use to speak only Spanish before I moved here, and sometimes French. My mother is from France and she speaks fluently in French and my father is Spanish and speaks fluently in Spanish, I can speak French, just not fluently since I was raised in Madrid. So if my spelling isn't perfect, I am sorry. Yea my family is ****weird; I have Spanish, French, Irish, even Greek and some Italian. My nana, my mother's mama is French, and Irish, my mother's father is Greek, my fathers mama is Spanish, and my father's papa is Italian, Spanish. I know it's very weird, now imagine my family gatherings, very weird because there's a mixture of us, hahaha. **

**Anyways here's the next chapter and this one is pretty much just something Halley partly wrote and sent to me through email, we have our evil ways you see, since my mother can be back any time now I got her to write the chapter up, and I just add bits and stuff like that anyways here it is. **

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and hey 'tuhinga totoko' yea man, we represent the short people hahaha, and im like the shortest one in my house, but I only have an older brother, now which is better older brother or younger brother. My older brother and I are close, like best friends I guess, but are younger brothers better? <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A WEEK LATER AFTER THE TAZUNA MISSION<strong>

"na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na- DUCK MAN na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na- DUCK MAN na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na- DUCK MAN, DUCK MAN, DUCK MAN…" I sing tauntingly to Sasuke in the batman theme tune, his eye twitches in annoyance.

"Shut up pinky" Sasuke says as we walk to the training grounds on a bright and sunny day in Konoha, ah it was days like these I liked, but I really loved rainy days, the puddles, the mud, the sound of the rain, mud pies, mud ball fights, and RAMEN, well I eat ramen everyday but still, it counts because I said so okay.

"Fine, fine but now you have a theme song now so you should be thanking me" I say well smiling and he rolls his eyes and walks with his hands in his pockets, we started walking together to training because he walked by Ichiraku and saw me, knowing I would be late if he didn't drag me with him, he well dragged me with him, so to annoy him, I made up a duck man theme song, oh good times.

"Humph" Sasuke replies and I frown then I turn my head slightly to see Naruto looking gloomy. I walk over to Naruto and look at him with a puzzled look on my face "Hey lover boy what's wrong?" I ask questioningly and he turns and his dull blue eyes narrow and go an icy blue.

"Go away you stupid pink haired loser you will never be hokage, want to know why, because your weak and nothing but a dead last reject" Naruto exclaims at me angrily and my eyes widen and I clench my fist together.

"W…" I start but Sasuke storms over and glares at Naruto, he stands in front of me and glares coldly at Naruto.

"Why don't you go away you idiot who can't even fight" Sasuke growls at Naruto angrily.

"Oh great pretty boy is here, well… WHY DON'T YOU STEAL SOMETHING ELSE FROM ME" Naruto growls back and then moves to punch Sasuke but poof Kakashi appeared and caught Naruto's fist.

"Well, well what do we have here" Kakashi asked sternly, eyeing up Naruto, boy he was acting strange today.

"I HATE YOU THE UCHIHA AND I DON'T WANT TO BE IN A TEAM WITH HIM" Naruto growls out and glares at Sasuke coldly.

"What's with you dobe" Sasuke asks annoyed

"You… YOU TOOK HINATA-CHAN AWAY FROM ME, SHE LIKES THE UCHIHA-FAG" Naruto yells at Sasuke who in return shows a look of disgust

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back<strong>

Naruto's POV

'Im sure that Hinata-chan will like rice balls, it took me ages to make them, even my mom had to help' I think nervously, I wanted to impress Hinata.

'DON'T WORRY HINATA-CHAN WILL LOVE US, AND THEN SHE WILL BE OUR GIRL FRIEND, AND THEN WE WILL KICK ALL HER FAN BOYS BUTTS' Inner me says well fist pumping.

I smile and straighten out my clothes, I wear my normal clothes that consist of dark black khakis knee length shorts with a white t-shirt and a blue jacket and my normal ninja shoes. My eyes are like my sister's Ino's but a shade darker, and my blonde hair is also a shade darker than hers.

I stroll down the streets of Konoha, birds are chirping the sun is shinning, so it's means this time she will actually say yes to a date.

Suddenly Hinata walks out of my family flower shop with my sister following her. Her face is scrunched up in a frown well my sisters eyes a narrowed at her, so I quickly hide to the side of a nearby shop and mask my chakra, Hinata must be talking about me, telling my sister I am better than her.

My sister Ino walks pass me, more like stomps past me like an elephant, her nose was high in the air and her arms on her hips. Hinata followed but she, she is like a goddess when she walks, instead of stomping she walks elegantly with poise, and her nose isn't high in the air, like my sisters, and that's probably because she's glaring at Ino. She wears the same outfit, the light blue kimono with a tear on each side and dark purple knee length tights, the Hyuga clan emblem is on the back of her kimono, but today she's wearing a jacket, it was dark blue, and in gold ink it has 'I love'. My heart races as Hinata walks pass me, and I listen carefully.

"Listen up, Ino-pig" I hear Hinata says firmly, oh her voice, it's so, wait not sweet, but bitter, that's not her usual voice.

"No you listen up, forehead, he IS MINE" Ino growls out well turning around to send a cold and cruel glare at my poor Hinata. I clench my teeth and narrow my eyes at my sister, how dare she mock my Hinata, her forehead isn't too big. (Yes she has a big forehead, its because I want her and Ino to have the relationship Sakura and Ino have, and I needed a nickname for her so, now she has a big forehead)

"NO, HE IS MINE" Hinata hisses out, she stalks up to Ino and glares at her, with her beautiful lavender eyes, she saying im hers, me Naruto Yamanaka. I sigh dreamily, my dream came true.

'W-wait, why is Ino saying im hers than' I think and then I listen intently, for a name, who are they arguing about, Ino won't saying im hers.

"Sasuke-kun is mine forehead, always has been" Ino says well crossing her arms over her chest; she narrows her baby blue eyes at Hinata.

"No, Sasuke-kun is mine Ino-pig, im a Hyuga, Uchiha's would rather marry a Hyuga than a pitiful Yamanaka" Hinata says and I could just feel her hands ripping into my chest and grabbing my heart, I could see her holding my heart in her hands, then she suddenly stamps on it, and to add more pain she'd spit on it.

Blocking out more of their argument I lean against the shop wall and slide to a sitting position, I had lost my precious Hinata to the damn Uchiha. The rice balls I made especially for her fall to the ground inside of the container.

'HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING, LET'S GO AND KILL THAT DAMN UCHIHA FOR STEALING AWAY OUR HINATA-CHAN" my inner roars inside of my mind.

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>"Why would I like Hinata, no offence but weak annoying fan girls isn't my type, so you have nothing to worry about dobe" Sasuke says simply<p>

"It was about Hinata" Kakashi said well sweat dropping

"OH" Naruto said and smiled apologetically at Sasuke, Naruto felt like mentally slapping himself, it was obviously Sakura who Sasuke would most be likely to like, but he wouldn't dare tell Ino, for Sakura's sake, Sakura didn't want a million fan girls out trying to kill her, and Naruto may not hang out with her much but she doesn't deserve Ino's anger.

"Now I think you owe Saki an apology" Sasuke says seriously

"Oh um Sakura, im sorry for what I said" Naruto said guiltily, he had growled at her for no reason, and he realized how stupid that was.

"No prob lover boy, now Sasu you can kind of, I don't know, move out of my way" I say and Sasuke sighs and moves to my side and I smile at Naruto

"Hey Sakura have you noticed that you dress like a guy" Naruto said thoughtfully and I clench my fist annoyed at the fact he apologizes and then practically judges my clothes.

"Well sorry, but these are better for training then pitiful skirts and those silly dresses, but one day I will dress up like a girl, in the far-far-far-far future" I say jokingly and Naruto shakes his head before rolling his eyes at me. Naruto then observes me with a thoughtful look on his face.

"You should dress like Hinata-chan" Naruto commented and I raised an eyebrow, me dressing up like her… NO WAY.

"No thanks, hey sensei your early" I say and Kakashi smiled under his mask I guess that because his eye crinkled.

"Finally someone noticed I was still here" Kakashi said and we all smiled sheepishly "anyways I have entered you into the chunin exams" he finishes.

1

2

3

"Um what's that?" I ask and Sasuke sighs before he slaps his forehead

"It's like you know how we're genin, it's the next level of ninja" Sasuke replies to me, suddenly my brain starts to work. Digesting the information he gave me, I came to a simple conclusion.

"YAY I GOING TO PASS THE STUPID TEST AND BE ONE STEP CLOSER TO MY DREAM" I say cheerfully and Sasuke shakes his head well he chuckles causing me to frown at him, he continues to chuckle angering me more, so I glare at him "shut it Sas I will get there, hey lover boy why do you look pale… why did he faint, lover boy, hey lover boy, Kakashi-sensei um what do we do" I ask as I poke Naruto with a stick, after Kakashi told us Naruto was stiff I guess, but now fainting that's too over dramatic.

"Um, well anyone up for ramen" Kakashi asks and my eyes widen with glee

"RAMEN, I LOVE RAMEN" I scream loudly well jumping up in down happily

"I have a feeling im going to regret this" Kakashi said well sweat dropping anime style, Sasuke looks at his poor sensei and a smirk appears upon his face.

"Oh you will" Sasuke replies back. I stop bouncing up and down so I could stop and look at Sasuke well pouting.

"Come on ducky im not that bad when it comes to ramen" I say innocently and he chuckles.

"Really, is that why im broke" Sasuke says well raising an eyebrow

"No your broke because of you stupid tomato fetish" I say well crossing my arms and he frowns at me.

"Tomato's aren't stupid, ramen is" Sasuke says plainly with a look of indifference on his face

"Ramen is way better than stupid tomatoes, at least ramen isn't confusing what the hell is a tomato anyway, fruit or vegetable, with ramen you know its just RAMEN" I growl out at him and he glares at me

Iruka suddenly pops up "Team photos" Iruka says well grinning "you see every team has a team photo" Iruka adds because of the confused expression on our faces. Naruto after hearing that sprung to his feet, boy was lover boy weird.

"Really –sigh- and I thought I could go and see Hinata-chan to fix things" Naruto said sighing, he stands straight well smiling with a bored look plastered on his face.

"TOMATOES ARE BETTER" Sasuke yells at me well pointing an accusing finger

"NO RAMEN IS SUPER DUPER BETTER, IT IS THE FOOD FOR THE GODS, RAMEN IS WAY BETTER" I scream at him, suddenly you could see us charge at each other, trying to strangle each other to death.

Kakashi sighs and with one hand picks Sasuke up by the scruff and with his other hand he has me in the same position. Sasuke was glaring at me and I was glaring back at him with my arms crossed, Kakashi smiles but is sweat dropping anime style. Naruto then held up a sign saying 'I LOVE HINATA-CHAN' and his eyes went into love heart shapes.

Iruka sighs and takes the photo, this photo was going to be the most unique team photo Konoha has ever had.

"PUT ME DOWN SENSEI, LET ME KILL THE TOMATO FREAK" I scream out thoroughly annoyed and Sasuke glares at me

"TOMATO FREAK HUH, YOU'RE THE RAMEN FREAK" Sasuke yells not knowing his mother and brother were walking over and were very shocked to see this side of Sasuke.

"OH DUCKY YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN" I yell and stick my hands out to strangle him, I swing my body so I can get near him and I go to strangle him, he does the same, both of us forgetting Kakashi was holding us still. Kakashi sighs and looks up to see Mikoto and Itachi.

"Ah Mikoto-san, Itachi-san" Kakashi says and his eye curves as he smiles under his mask.

Sasuke and I stop and turn to face them. My eyes were wide and so were Sasuke's. Mikoto chuckles at our expressions well Itachi smiles as he looks at us fully amused.

"Um hi mom, Itachi-nii san, nice to see you on a very sunny day" Sasuke says well smiling sheepishly. Mikoto was extremely happy, she know knew why Sasuke was happier these days. Mikoto looks at Sakura and she smiles with her onyx eyes twinkling. Mikoto smiles towards Sakura with one thought on her mind 'green-blue eyed and black haired baby Uchiha's, with grandma Mikoto, no nanny, no nana, hmmm… I will decide later'.

"Hello Sasu-chan, Kakashi-san, Naruto-san, Iruka-san, oh and who might you be" Mikoto asks me and I smiles sheepishly well I was inwardly growling at Sasuke for saying tomato's are better than ramen.

"Sakura Uzumaki" I reply back well grinning cheerfully.

"It's nice to meet you" Mikoto says with a warm grin on her face and Itachi looks at me with a smirk on his face.

"Im sure you know who I am, everyone does" Itachi says and I frown at him

"Just because your ANBU captain doesn't mean your famous you, you WEASEL" I yell at him and his smile turns into a scowl, but he chooses to ignore me. Knowing he holding back I decided to taunt him more, because he couldn't act out, he's a Uchiha, and ANBU captain.

"WEASEL, WEASEL YOU MIGHT NEED SOME WRINKLE CREAM, YOU SEEM TO BE AGING, HOW OLD ARE YOU? I WOULD GUESS ABOUT 78, ITACHI IS A 78YEAR OLD WRINKLY WEASEL" I exclaim before breaking out into full blown laughter, I poke my tongue out childishly at him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY CHERRY" Itachi exclaims as he finally cracked and I glare at him

"I SAID WEASEL, I WILL REPEAT IT FOR YOU, SHEESH YOUR DEAF AND YOUR ANBU CAPTAIN ANYWAYS –clears throat- YOU WEASEL" I exclaim at him rather loudly and he glares at me.

"AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE PINK HAIR" Itachi says childishly well crossing his arms.

"SO YOU HAVE GIRLY HAIR AND YOU'RE A GUY, SOMEONE COULD MISTAKE YOU FOR A GIRL" I say immaturely and Sasuke chuckles.

"LITTLE BROTHER, I WOULDN'T LAUGH, ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU HAVE DUCK BUTT HAIR" Itachi exclaims well narrowing his eyes at Sasuke and Sasuke narrows his eyes at Itachi also.

"SEE I TOLD YOU YOUR HAIR WAS SHAPED LIKE A DUCK BUTT" I say well smiling triumphantly at Sasuke who glares back at me.

"SHUT UP AT LEAST MY HAIR LOOKS LIKE GUY HAIR" Sasuke yells accusingly at Itachi

"YEA I MEAN DO YOU LIKE HAIR DRY IT OR SOMETHING" I say and Sasuke looks at me and we smirk evilly before looking at Itachi

"Jeez brother, I didn't know you were gay" Sasuke says and Itachi glares at his beloved soon to be dead little brother

"Yea, oh no Sasuke we didn't have our anti-gay shots" I say feigning worry

"Don't worry his gayness isn't contagious even though he wishes it is, so he could have a gay buddy" Sasuke says

"Look at his eyes lashes does he wear mascara" I ask and Sasuke smirks

"Yea looks like he does, maybe even eyeliner" Sasuke comments

Itachi looks at us, and he is fuming, his usable stoic face was now red with anger, and he also had a vein above his eyebrows, maybe it's a Uchiha thing.

"YOU BETTER RUN YOU BRATS" Itachi glowers at us before slowing walking over to us like he was stalking his prey, which was us.

"WE CANT, KAKASHI-SENSEI IS STILL HOLDING US" Sasuke and I yell in unison. Kakashi drops us and we soon take off away from an angry Itachi.

Mikoto stands completely shocked at how her sons were acting, usually they were like stoic, well mannered robots.

"Don't worry Mikoto-san get use to it, I certainly did" Kakashi says well sighing as he watched his students run from an angry Itachi leaving behind a cloud of dust.

"Yes, Sakura does bring the best or um the worst out of people" Iruka says well scratching the back of his head

"HINATA-CHAN" Naruto screams and runs to practically nowhere.

"MOM HELP ITACHI HAS GONE MAD" they hear from a distance and they all sweat drop.

"NOT ICHIRAKU, PLEASE ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE ICHIRAKU, YES AIM FOR THE TOMATOES, WHO CARES ABOUT THOSE, AHH IRUKA HELP ME WEASEL HERE IS LOSING IT" they hear from obviously Sakura.

"GET HERE YOU TWO SCUM BAGS" they also hear and they all guess that its Itachi

"HAHAHA THAT WAS SO LAME, GET HERE YOU TWO SCUM BAGS, HAHAHA DON'T YA AGREE DUCKY" they hear again and you knows its Sakura

"YEA WHO SAYS THAT, WAIT ITACHI DOES HAHAHA" they hear and they guess its Sasuke.

"YOU TWO ARE DEAD" they hear a deadly voice say but they hear laughing.

"HAHAHA YOU MUST BE BLIND CAUSE WE'RE STILL ALIVE, SHOOT, HE'S GOING APE, NARUTO, NARUTO UM WEASEL LIKES HINATA, HE WANTS TO CHALLENGE YOU FOR HER LOVE" a voice yells suddenly an angry chakra flares.

"HINATA-CHAN IS MINE" a angry voice exclaims.

Suddenly Mikoto, Iruka and Kakashi see both Sasuke and Sakura running back towards them. Once they get there they stop and start panting before they burst into laughter.

"Haha Itachi is haha getting his butt haha kicked" Sasuke says well wiping away happy tears from his eyes

"Haha no Itachi haha is taking haha his temper hahaha out on poor hahaha lover boy" Sakura says and they both burst into more laughter.

"You two have evil schemes" Iruka says well shaking his head, he was thoroughly amused.

"Hey ducky, race ya to Ichiraku, Kakashi is getting us ramen remember" I say and Sasuke looks at me with determination in his eyes.

With in second we were both running towards the ramen stand, Iruka chuckles and looks at Kakashi with his eyes full of pity.

"Your going to be bankrupt, well bye" Iruka says and poof, he was gone.

Kakashi sighs and massages his temples "I feel a headache coming on" Kakashi murmurs and Mikoto laughs softly at his problem.

"Why don't I come with you Kakashi-san, we both can pay for the bill and im sure it wont cost that much" Mikoto said with a carefree smile.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later and 23 bowls of ramen later oh and plus what Sasuke, Mikoto and Kakashi ate, Naruto and Itachi were still brawling<strong>**, well fan boys hopped into help Naruto and Shisui jumped in and helped Itachi**

I smile as I finish my last bowl of ramen, Ayame still looks amazed well her father smiles at me knowing I was the reason why his ramen stand was thriving.

Mikoto looks at me with her eyes wide and Kakashi was equally shocked.

"Thanks for the ramen Kakashi-sensei, Mikoto-san but I have to go and meet Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon" I say well smiling and then I take of

"Now that will be 598 dollars thank you" the old man says well smiling

Kakashi and Mikoto pay half each and the owner smiles.

"Is that why you are broke these past weeks Sasu-chan" Mikoto asks and Sasuke nods well sighing

"Yea, like I said she is a ramen freak, wait is that a tomato" Sasuke says as he sees a tomato stand, he runs to it.

"I have a ramen freak, a tomato freak, and a Hinata freak in my team, well they are ready to be chunins" Kakashi says well smiling and poof he was gone. Mikoto sighs and walks over to her son.

"Sasu-chan" Mikoto says and Sasuke turns to look at her with a tomato in his mouth, so he quickly swallows

"Yea mom" Sasuke says well looking at her curiously

"Do you have a crush on Saku…" Mikoto was about to finish but a blushing Sasuke ran off

"GOING TO SAVE NARUTO MOM, LOVE YA" Sasuke yells.

"I'll take that as a yes, yay me and Kushina-chan's dream is coming true **–sighs with a sad look in her eyes- **if only she was here" Mikoto whispers and then she sighs and starts walking towards her home, thinking of what to say when Fugaku asked where Itachi and Sasuke are, oh how is she going to explain Shisui's disappearance to his parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: well, please review, and I won't be able to update until later, I don't when for sure. Oh and the question your asking about the story, you will just have to wait and see, i cant tell you whats going to happen, it will ruin the whole thing. Okay i will need at least 10 reviews to go on to post another chapter, and the next chapter would be about the chunin exams, so 10 reviews <strong>


	11. Beginning of the chunin exams :

**Me: hello guys, I am back home and I really miss Queenstown… I GOT MY NOSE PIERCED THERE haha, I had it done with the needle not the gun, anyways this chapter is about the chunin exams so yea**

* * *

><p><strong>BEGINNING OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS<strong>

Sasuke and Naruto wait impatiently for their other teammate; they are outside of the tower they are going to do the first part of the exam in. Naruto stars tapping his foot again, he has been doing it the whole time and well he was tapping his foot Sasuke was trying his best to stay calm, even though we wants to strangle Naruto or just cut of his annoying leg.

"Maybe she isn't coming" Naruto says killing the moment of silence

"Hey guys" I say and walk over with a cup of ramen still in my hands, I quickly swallow down the food and toss the ramen cup at Naruto's head.

"Touched it last so you have to put it in the bin" I say well poking my tongue out at Naruto childishly.

"But it's your rubbish" Naruto whines and then glares at me well crossing his arms over his chest "Hinata-chan wouldn't do something like this to me" Naruto mumbles under his breath, he then sighs before rolling his eyes and throwing the ramen cup into a nearby bin, knowing I wouldn't do it.

"Come on, it's starting soon" Sasuke says well grabbing my hand and dragging me into the tower, Naruto sighs and follows like a lost puppy.

"Hey ducky, I heard that there's a lot of different shinobi from other countries here" I say and Sasuke smirks arrogantly

"Then we'll use our combo attack and we'll win easily" Sasuke says and I nod with a determine grin on my face. After working together we now can combine our attacks flawlessly, but Naruto well he never participated with our training he was always stalking Hinata being the kind of creepy dude he is.

As we walk upstairs we come across a crowd of people, surrounding a door.

"Let us through" a girl with two buns says, she was slightly injured

"No" one man says as he stands in front of the door.

"It's a genjutsu anyways, room 301 is upstairs, and this is room 201, kai" Sasuke says before doing a hand seal and suddenly the genjutsu fades.

"Wise guy huh" one of the guy says and goes to kick Sasuke, I go to kick the guy on Sasuke's defense when a flash of green appears in my way.

"Hey this is rather unyouthful and we want a fountain of youth only" the guy says, and he has weird frog eyes and thick eyebrows, and did I mention the bowl cut and the green spandex.

"Hey fuzzy brows move out of the way" I say agitated and he throws a smile at our direction but I turn to see Hinata behind us with Kiba and Shino.

"Im Rock Lee" he says well showing us a weird pose, he then looks at Hinata with hearts in his eyes "oh youthful fair maiden" he starts and he was fast because he appears before her and holds her hand "please go out with me and I will protect you with my life" Lee finishes and we all sweat drop.

"HINATA-CHAN IS MINE" Naruto roars and walks in front of Hinata and pushes Lee's hand away from Hinata's.

"Well we shall fight for her love" Lee says well his eyes twinkle.

"Uchiha" I hear someone say, he/she has shoulder length brown hair and white, lavender, or milky lavender eyes like Hinata.

"Hyuga" Sasuke says well narrowing his eyes at him

"Uzumaki" I add and they both look at me, the Hyuga glares well Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

"Neji can you grab Lee, let's go" the girl with bun says and Sasuke glares at her but in return instead of scowling at him or glaring back like I would she blushes, jeez what's so great with Sasuke, it was Sasuke this, Sasuke that, Uchiha this, Uchiha that, Ducky this, Ducky that… you get my point.

I turn to see Naruto getting beaten by Lee with front lotus a move practically familiar. My eyes widen and I jump and catch Naruto before he fell, did I mention he was falling and we were by room 201, and he was falling, right to the bottom. Since im such a wise guy or girl I am falling down with him, what a great plan or to be precise what a great way to do something without a plan. Suddenly I feel arms wrap around my waist and I turn to see Sasuke holding me well using his charka in his legs to attach to the wall. He succeeds and all three of us are now standing on the wall.

"Thanks, he was a little heavy" I comment and Sasuke smirks

"Hn, what ever Saki" Sasuke says and he holds us in place, us being in Naruto and I.

"I failed Hinata-chan" Naruto exclaims and then bursts into tears, now im a little annoyed with him, you see we're are here, high in the air barely attached to a wall and Naruto instead of worrying about the problem at hand, he is worrying about Hinata, well let me repeat this, we are here, high in the air where Sasuke could accidentally drop us and have us plummeting to our death and Naruto, being the creepy stalker, biggest fan boy alive, huge Hinata lover was worried about Hinata who unlike us is perfectly safe.

"Sasu can you get us back onto the stairs well I hold Naru-baka" I ask and Sasuke nods

"Hold on" Sasuke says so I hold tightly to Naruto, suddenly Sasuke leaps onto the staircase and all three of us fall to the ground in a pile. With Sasuke on top and Naruto on bottom and poor me wedged in between. Sasuke stands and helps me up.

"Naruto, you endangered us over your crush on Hinata, what if Sasu never helped us, we would've fell, and im sorry but I have to tell you this, I CANT FLY SO IT WOULD'VE HURT IF WE FELL" I growl out well clenching my fist and waving it in the air to emphasis my point. Naruto looks down with a defeated expression showing on his face.

"I lost Hinata-chan to… to him" Naruto says and then points to Lee who was getting in trouble from his sensei who looks exactly like him.

Suddenly the look alike runs downstairs towards us "You showed great youthful teamwork, you must be my rival's team, im Might Guy" Guy says and we all look at him like 'What the fudge, our awesome sensei is his rival, he doesn't look awesome, and Guy-sensei looks like a dork'.

"Um fuzzy brows senior nice talking to you but, see you later, like not later tomorrow or later next Tuesday or later next fortnight or later next year, it means 'see you later' really meaning: I never ever want to see you, you creepy little weird sidekick with the ugliest green spandex suit on, just like your one or those thick brown bushes you call eyebrows again ugh I don't even want to see your shiny teeth again, even though they would be good if we ended up in a cave, at the dark of the night, with no light then maybe I would want to see your teeth, no I rather have no light since if your teeth come you come, so no actually no I never want to see you at all again… unless you buy me ramen BYE and that means: bye hopefully for good unless you buy me ramen" I say quickly and drag both Sasuke and crying Naruto up the stairs to where Kakashi stood reading his perverted book.

"You guys all made it" Kakashi says plainly and Naruto sniffles before looking down causing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow

"Um Hinata, fuzzy brows, falling, ducky rescuing, falling pile, fuzzy brows senior, and shiny teeth thing" I say trying explain the whole thing and Kakashi sighs and ruffles our hair, he knows probably, I mean he has been stuck with us and he's bound to know we find a way to get into trouble, especially with me, hehe.

"Good luck, my young grass hoppers" Kakashi says and I frown at him, he chuckles then poof he was gone. We enter the room to see shinobi of all kind there, and they look back at us. Before I could say anything Sasuke sighs and drags me to an empty space in the room.

"SASUKE-KUN" Ino exclaims and leaps onto him, I snicker, and Ino looks at me.

"Haha ducky you have a pig on you" I say and I immediately regret it when I see Ino's face twist into an angry frown.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SAKURA-BAKA" Ino exclaims and I shrink away, I mean her eye was twitching it was freaky, I should annoy Naruto, maybe his eye will go twitchy like hers, than Naruto has a twitchy eye when he is angry, Sasuke has an evil vein and Kakashi, hmmm….

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"MOHAHAHAHAHA teach him for always being late and his biggest crime of all HE NEVER GETS ME RAMEN ANYMORE, so he will pay" I say evilly, in my arms are his newly brought Icha Icha series, even his new book. Poor Kakashi fell for my sexy no jutsu again.

I quickly run down the streets of Konoha knowing my clone would poof away very soon and then…

"SAKURA UZUMAKI" I hear Kakashi roar angrily from afar so I run faster.

Suddenly the sky twisted into a very stormy day, the clouds were dark, and lightning flashed.

POOF

"Hehe hey sensei" I say sheepishly, he was glaring at me with his lone eye.

"YOU" Kakashi says well pointing an accusing finger at me; his body was shaking with rage.

"NOW DUCKY" I yell out desperately and I see a large fireball heading my way, throwing up Kakashi's book towards the fireball, let me say his whole series he just re-brought was destroyed within seconds, with only a single page remaining, the contents page.

Sasuke pops up from out of his hiding place, the tree. Sasuke jumps down and stand beside me well wearing a cocky smirk on his face.

Kakashi's whole body was shaking with rage, and lightning crackled even louder than before, remembering I still have the latest book of the series in my hands I hold it out so I could hand it to him. Kakashi reaches out to grab it but suddenly the lightning strikes it and it lights on fire. Kakashi's eyes go wide and he grabs his precious book and tried to blow away the remaining flames. As he was doing that me and Sasuke turn and ran as fast as we can away from him.

"SASUKE UCHIHA, SAKURA UZUMAKI, YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE" Kakashi yells angrily from behind us, both of us now scared shitless were running faster than we ever have our whole life

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>Let me say Kakashi is very scary, that was the whole series he brought; because we destroyed his other ones, he well, let me say… Kakashi is someone you don't want to mess with. That's when me and Sasuke met the move 'one thousand years of pain' ooh my butt hurts at the thought. Suddenly Ino was stalking over to me, slowly and angrily.<p>

"Don't come near me porky or else you'll be bacon" I say waving my arms in front of myself well I try to back away.

"H-hi S-Sasuke-san, N-Naruto-san, and –blush- S-S-S-Sakura-c-chan" Choji says walking over with lazy Shikamaru; he would shyly glance at me before looking away well blushing.

"Hey lazy bum, hey Choji-kun –glare from Sasuke aimed towards poor Choji, who luckily didn't notice it because he fainted- um is he okay" I ask and Shikamaru sighs and starts nudging the beet root red Choji.

"What a drag, hey Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura" Shikamaru says lazily.

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino then walk over and join us.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke, dead last" Kiba says and I glare at him

"Shut it mutt face" I growl out and he glares at me

"What did you say" Kiba hisses out at me and I glare at him

"I said 'Shut it mutt face'" I say well smirking and he lunges for me but Sasuke stands in front of me

"Look we don't want to attract attention" Sasuke says and Kiba backs away but not without glaring at me one more time.

"Im kind of nervous, I mean everyone here looks so strong" Ino admits and I look down.

"Yea, I mean some of them look older than us, and more experienced" Hinata adds and Ino nods in agreement.

Looking up with a determined look on my face I glare at everyone in the room "I…" I was about to yell but Sasuke covers my mouth with his hand and frowns at me.

"Saki" he says warningly and I nod, he releases my mouth and I shut up knowing he doesn't want to attract attention. A man with scars on his face enters the room; he looks at us with narrows eyes that were so cold.

"Listen up brats, we have a written exam, now take your seats, no sitting by your teammates and don't **CHEAT**, let me repeat it don't **CHEAT, **if you are caught you will be removed from the room and you fail, so don't **CHEAT,** if you do and you **don't** listen to this warning you will **get** kicked out if you are **caught**, my names is Ibiki Marino, Konoha's best interrogator" Ibiki says and my eyes widen.

'Im not ready for a test, shoot, I suck at tests' I thought, and then I glance at Sasuke and Naruto.

'They will kill me if I fail' I thought and I gulp before taking a seat, Choji sits beside me well blushing, why was he blushing, no one ever blushed because of me, maybe he likes Ino or Hinata.

The examiner hands me a paper and my eyes go wide when I read the questions 'damn it im good with strategies but not this' I thought and I look up to see Sasuke looking at me, I smile nervously and grab the pen.

'Okay just write your name, that's the easy part' I think to myself, I write Sakura Uzumaki. Then I read a question and my mind goes blank.

'Damn it what is it, um shinobi rule 68, it's er, see this is why I have my own ninja way, Sasuke and Naruto are going to hate me, I have to focus' I think to myself, but I couldn't answer the question.

'Next questions what the hell is this test, damn it, I wish I was at Ichiraku's right now eating ramen' I think and as I look at the sheet with a blank look on my face other students are scribbling down answers.

Choji looks over at me and I smile nervously he blushes "H-h-here S-Sakura-chan c-copy my a-answers" Choji whispers well blushing, I was about to copy but.

"Seat no. 67 and 54 grab your things and get out, no cheating allowed" Ibiki roars out and I take a deep breath and smile at Choji.

"It's alright Choji-kun, im future hokage, I can do this" I whisper and he blushes before moving his sheet away. I look back at my test and then sigh, if I was going to fail this I might as well leave a nice doodle of Ichiraku and me eating my precious ramen.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later<strong>

"Okay we have the tenth question, if you get it wrong you immediately fail, you may leave now if you want" Ibiki says with his taunting eyes.

I stand and I feel everyone's eyes on me, I slam my fist on the desk and I look up with my eyes shining with determination "I am Sakura Uzumaki, future hokage, and I don't care if I have to stay genin for ever I will be hokage, and I will answer this damn question, I will never quit, I will never let my team down, I never back down from my word, this is my ninja way" I exclaim and the genin who were about to exit turn back to there seats and sit.

"You all pass" Ibiki says with a small smile on his face, I look at him with a shocked expression.

"What! Hey what happened to the tenth question" I exclaim causing Ibiki to chuckle.

"That was the tenth question, those who stayed were those who are good candidates for chunin, we can't have people who are cowards protecting our village" Ibiki says and I smile proudly that is until someone burst into the window. I turn to see a woman standing there in all her glory "Listen up brats im Anko Mitarashi the proctor for the 2nd part of the exam, meet me at the forest of death entrance now" she exclaims then leaps out of the window.

"Well come one everybody, why the hell are you sitting" I exclaim and I walk over to the window and I climb down the side of the building.

"PINKY you are suppose to wait for us" I hear Sasuke exclaim.

Ibiki looks at the exams papers, he shuffles through them until he sees a blank one, he reads the name of the person whose test it was and smirks.

"Sakura Uzumaki huh, passed with only writing her name, what a kid she even drew a picture of a house and a weird stickman holding a circle" Ibiki murmurs well smirking to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I found out I have a school assessment thing to do for in the holidays so I won't be updating fast, and I also have trainings. <span>Anyways can someone PM things about Jiraiya and how he trained Naruto and all that stuff before the chunin exams finals,<span> I am thinking ahead haha, and yes Jiraiya is training Sakura, not Tsundae and yes he is her godfather and no it won't be weird between them I don't think he's a pedophile especially since its his goddaughter. Now the forest of death is going to be completely different to the original, I am just warning you okay. Can you please review and i will need at least 10 reviews, or just for my reviews to go up to 56 reviews before i update (this is just so i can have time to write up the next chapter and so i can get feedback) thank you guys who do review :)**


	12. The forest of death

**Me: hey guys someone asked why Choji is Hinata's admirer, um it is because I couldn't see Shino doing it and yea, Shikamaru is too lazy, Naruto is Hinata's number one fan, Lee is a Hinata freak because I want Hinata to have him as a fan boy like Sakura does on the anime/manga, Neji is Neji must I say more, Kiba is fighting Sakura in the preliminaries and it would be lame if he fought her and was a fan boy because he all know he wouldn't want to hit her, and plus her and Kiba in this are like enemies/friends, so yea I turned to Choji. Naruto I have no idea if Tsundae is training him, im just going with the flow, I might have her train him but I don't know, you guys vote.**

**Tsunade trains either:**

**Naruto**

**Ino**

**Hinata**

**(NOW PICK)**

**Okay and yes Jiraiya is training Sakura, Sasuke is going to be trained by his clan most probably, you know like his father and Itachi.**

**Now with the whole Sakura and Jiraiya thing im changing how they meet and stuff okay. After Jiraiya leaves to train Sakura because yes Akatsuki will be in my story, that's when I will finish this story and then next write a sequel. But I have a lot more to write so I make bonds within the team 7 teams, and so I can make them closer with like some other people like I don't Neji maybe, just an example. **

**This chapter isn't that great but hey, its original and it's totally in character for this Sakura in my story****. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS :)**

**I really appreciate them, I won't say so here's a cookie or anything because obviously I can't give you one so instead I will give you a big THANK YOU… I know its lame, but STILL.**

**Oh and I got a PM saying how Sakura is funny and unique and how did I get that idea, um well I always say random things and stupid things like faganese and stuff so that's all of my stupid comments. Um and the rest I put some of Naruto's personality into her and yea.**

**WELL ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER**

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE FOREST OF DEATH<strong>

"Listen up, you snot nosed brats, this is the forest of death" Anko says with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Really it doesn't look like a scary death forest, just a forest, I mean the forest of death looks like a forest of trees" I say loudly and she peers at me.

"Humph it is the forest of death you brat" Anko snaps at me making me angry at her

"Okay then, but it doesn't look like the forest of death, purple haired barney looking freak, not really barney looking but, b-but STILL" I reply back angrily

"What did ya say pinky" Anko says well snarling at me.

"Grr… do you need hearing aids you old hag" I growl out at her and she frowns at me with anger shining in her eyes. Anko grabs a kunai and throws it at me, but Sasuke throws a kunai which deflects it.

"Please don't try to injure one of my teammates; it won't be a pretty sight" Sasuke hisses out with anger shining in his eyes.

"Humph, anyways you will each be handed a scroll, but there's two types of scrolls, the heaven scroll and the earth scroll, each team will be issued a scroll and if you have an earth scroll you must fight another team that might have the heaven scroll, the thing is you don't know whether the team has the scroll you want or not, you all have three days to get the scroll you need and to return to the tower, just a fair warning, don't get killed" Anko says and I smile with determination.

"THAT'S EASY YOU OLD HAG, YOU PROBABLY THOUGHT OF IT RIGHT" I exclaim loudly and genin around us snicker but Anko she glares at me and while she is glaring at me she pulls another kunai out.

"Watch it brat" Anko growls out at me while holding a kunai in her hand

"Watch what old hag" I say tauntingly and she starts moving towards me or storming towards me with her shoulders stiff and her eye twitching with steam coming out of her ears, now all I had to wait for was her devil horns and tail.

"YOU BETTER SHUT IT YOU PINK HAIRED FREAK" Anko growls out at me and clenches her kunai in her hand even tighter.

"WHAT YOU OLD HAG MMMPH" I exclaim but Sasuke covers my mouth with his hand and drags me away from her, the barney look alike who doesn't really look like barney but still. Removing Sasuke's hand from my mouth I throw a smug smirk in Anko's directions.

"SEE YA LATER BARNEY, _I DON'T LIKE YOU, BUT YOU LOVE ME, WE'RE NOT EVEN FAMILY, WITH A GREAT BIG 'IN YO FACE', AND A PUNCH FROM ME TOO YOU, WON'T YOU SAY YOU LOOK LIKE BARNEY TOO_" I sing out loudly, with the Barney song tune.

"YOU BETTER RUN PINKY" I hear Anko yell and she was about to charge at me but she was held back by a shinobi. I smirk and poke my tongue out at her making her shake with rage.

We each get put into different parts of the forest with a gate in front of us, preventing us from entering.

"We have the heaven scroll" Sasuke whispers so only we could hear "Naruto is holding it, they would suspect me or pinky and plus pinky here will lose it" Sasuke adds and I glare at him for using the nickname and saying I would lose it, even though I probably would lose it.

"Shut it duck butt, I wouldn't lose it, I would misplace it" I growl at him and he glares at me. Suddenly the gates open, I glance nervously at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hehe when she said 'don't get killed' was she actually serious?" Naruto asks nervously and I smile to try and hide my nerves.

'Wait I could do some pranks WOOHOO' I think and I inwardly smile evilly at the prank ideas in my head.

"No don't worry lover boy, now let's go" I exclaim with excitement

"Only you would get excited when we are doing something dangerous" Sasuke murmurs and I turn and look at him.

"Ducky, one word… PRANKS" I exclaim happily, Sasuke sighs and hit his forehead with his hand while Naruto shakes his head.

"Let's get this over and done with" Sasuke murmurs and we all turn towards the entrance of the forest and take off into it.

"Sasuke how are going to get the other scroll" Naruto asks and Sasuke sighs.

"HEY WHY DON'T YOU ASK ME" I exclaim popping up in front of Naruto but he pushes me to the side

"I want to live that's why, now how Sasuke" Naruto says making me pout while I was sulking.

We all stop once we get near a huge tree, I frown and look at Sasuke.

"A plan hmmm… we could just go around fighting people" Naruto suggests

"No that's too stupid" Sasuke replies back

"HOW ABOUT" I try to say something but

"We could always run to the tower and wait for those who are returning and then fight them" Sasuke says thoughtfully

"OR WE COULD" I start but

"No, I mean we could be we waiting there for days, and those who have the scrolls might be tired but they would have to be strong" Naruto says

"HELLO LISTEN TO ME" I exclaim angrily

"No way, anyways so instead of that we could" Naruto says and then he starts to think, Sasuke also starts to think and I glare at them.

"There's no perfect plan we are screwed" Naruto exclaims

"I agree with you idiot" Sasuke comments. Standing there super mad I crack my knuckles and glare at them with pure anger

"OR YOU COULD LISTEN TO ME" I roar out angrily at the pair

"Talk" Sasuke says. I clam myself down and smile brightly.

"We can use one of my traps, my pranks, I am a master mind at them you know" I say while smiling smugly and Sasuke looks at me.

"How will it work" Sasuke asks and I smirk confidently.

"Okay" I say and then we huddle into a tighter group and I whisper so only they could hear "we hide our chakra and watch a group from afar, like in a tree or something" I whisper and Sasuke smirks.

"I will use my brother bird technique, he uses his bird technique to spy on the enemy, bird summon" Sasuke says and bites his finger before drawing a symbol on the ground. Three birds appear "look you guys are here to spy on groups that are heading our way and to find out if they have a heaven or earth scroll, we only want the last scroll okay" Sasuke whispers and the birds nod and fly away.

"Okay anyways I will make three shadow clones that look exactly like the three of us, so when a team falls into a trap and begin to fight us we can see which teammate stands back" I whisper and Naruto grins.

"Because they will be the one with the scroll" Naruto says and I nod.

"Okay so shadow clone jutsu" I say and three clones appear, one looks like me, the other like Naruto and lastly Sasuke look a like clone.

'Okay you three hide on a tree those three trees that circle where we stand' I whisper and they nod, I hand them each a paint ball bomb.

"Say activate and they will explode and paint will fall on the team that falls into a trap, then fight them but listen don't get hit, another words don't let them hit you with any attacks" I say and the three clones nod.

"So all we're doing is hiding" Sasuke says and I nod well grinning.

"Hide where we can corner the team" Naruto says and I nod.

"When I show the peace sign it means earth scroll, but if I don't it means heaven scroll and don't attack okay" Sasuke whispers and I nod.

We all wait and the plan is set, the clones wait for my command. We hear voices but Sasuke doesn't pull the peace sign.

"I mean I should be in Sasuke-kun's team" Ino complains and I roll my eyes.

"What a drag lets just look for a scroll okay Ino" Shikamaru says and Choji nods.

"So how about you Choji, you want to be in Sakura's team" Shikamaru says and Choji blushes bright red and shakes his head

'Is it that bad being in my team' I thought and I lookdown a little hurt.

"Sakura she's a great big idiot who stole my spot in Sasuke-kun's team" Ino says loudly, I clench my fist and narrow my eyes at her, oh I wanted to activate it on her.

"N-n-no, I w-wouldn't b-be a-able to t-talk t-t-to h-her" Choji says while stuttering, he was fully embarrassed.

Ino looks down slightly with a tinge of sadness, she peers at Choji from the corner of her eye making me confused, wasn't she a SASUKE-KUN freak, and Choji, he could talk to me.

"Hey, Choji, you um aren't that bad, and I guess the idiot is the nicest person here in Konoha" Ino admits grudgingly and I raise an eyebrow.

"You mean out of all you troublesome girls she has to be the less troublesome" Shikamaru says lazily.

"HOW IS SHE LESS TROUBLESOME, HUMPH IM NOT TROUBLESOME, right Choji" Ino says and looks over at Choji, Choji smiles kindly and nods making Ino look away with a slight blush on her face.

'INO REALLY LIKES CHOJI, NOT SASUKE' I exclaim inside of my head, that was a big surprise, I mean her and Hinata along with this girl Karin are suppose to be giant Sasuke freaks.

"Y-your n-not t-troublesome I-Ino-chan" Choji says kindly and Ino smiles softly while glancing at him shyly. I am literally really shocked, even though I knew that her and Choji hung out when we were younger, oh yeah, her, Choji, Hinata, Naruto, Karin, and this boy Suigetsu use to always hang out, sometimes Shikamaru but he was always too lazy. Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba were my bunking buddies from the academy, we would always skip boring classes together and would hang out at the kunai training place, it was fun, better then being in dumb class.

"YEA SAKURA THE IDIOT IS" Ino exclaims loudly and my respect for her went even more down, im not an idiot. Okay I suck at test and stuff but im kind of good at strategies.

They walk through and they escape our trap even though I wanted to activate it on pork chops aka Ino, or bacon, or piggy, or porky. 6 hours later and that's when the next team came. I was tired and leaning against the tree thinking about ramen 'I could be eating beef ramen, maybe miso ramen or maybe' I think continuously.

Sasuke looks at me and pulls the peace sign and one of his summons starts chirping loudly bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Look Ami-baka we need a heaven scroll" a boy with green hair says as they walk through, they were from Mist.

"Shut up Takeshi-teme, right Saishi-kun" the girl Ami says and I think the boy Saishi with silver hair smiles at her and nods.

'Now' I whisper and I hear my clones yell "activate" and the enemy was then covered with paint, colorful paint.

"AHH MY CLOTHES, MY HAIR AHH" Ami screeched and I held back a chuckle.

Our clones jump down and the girl blushes as she looks at the Sasuke clone. Oh so typical what is so cool about Sasuke anyway, jeez boys gave you cooties, yes cooties exist because Konohamaru told me he caught cooties from Moegi in his class after she hugged him for helping her with her work, he said the first symptom was that your cheeks go red, your heart starts beating faster, then you feel all warm and fuzzy then BAM everytime your around that person it happens and that's when you know you have cooties.

"Hand over the scroll" Sasuke clone says and my clone did a great imitation of Sasuke's voice.

"Never" Takeshi says and gets into a fighting stance.

"Hey RETARD THE ONE WITH THE RETARDED GREEN HAIR, yes you, hey is that grass or hair, anyways just hand over the scroll, green haired girl" me version clone says and I feel like laughing as I see his facials.

"Oh it's on" Takeshi yells and lunges at Sasuke clone because Sasuke clone got in the way. Saishi fought Naruto clone and Ami fought me clone. We all notice that Ami has the scroll since she kept trying to stay back. Suddenly Sasuke clone is hit and poofs away; before they get suspicious I jump out of the bush with a looking like Sasuke.

"Transportation jutsu huh" Takeshi yells and I smirk, me clone goes over and fights him well I deal with Ami.

She blushes as I go to hit her and suddenly I get a great idea "you know your pretty cute for a girl from a another village" I say with a fake Sasuke voice, the girl blushes and I could feel Sasuke's glare on my back.

"T-thanks, you are super hot, like godlike hot, like SEXY HOT" Ami says with a red face, I walk towards her and she goes a darker shade of red.

"I would date you but I have a scroll to get, if only I could get the scroll, I mean no one around here has the earth scroll I need, so sad, and here we are and we can't date because I don't have the scroll" I say feigning a sigh of sadness.

"You can have the scroll you know, sexy godlike hot guy" Ami says while blushing, she reaches in her pocket and grabs the scroll. She hands it to me and I grab it with a smile on my face. I walk towards her and faked a kiss on the cheek but she thought it was real and fainted. I turn to see real Sasuke had knocked out her other teammates. I smile and release the henge.

"HEY DUCKY, IM SO GLAD YOUR ON MY TEAM, RIGHT NOW, MAN YOU SHOULD USE YOUR LOOKS FOR THESE KIND OF THINGS, HAHAHA I COULD USE IT TO GET FREE RAMEN" I exclaim and he snarls at me.

"Thanks I have another fan girl now" Sasuke says with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh who cares ducky, you should be use to it by now" I say while smiling smugly.

"Hey, we have the scrolls lets get out of here" Naruto says and I nod. We all start speeding towards the tower, actually I was on Sasuke's back, I caught Shikamaru's laziness you see, very contagious like cooties. As we get there we see Anko and we watch as another team that had obviously beaten us left without looking back at us. One had red hair, the other had blonde and the last one wore a cat suit.

"BYE-BYE CAT WOMAN" I exclaim, the guy turns swiftly, throws me a glare before he carries on walking away.

"Or cat man" I say sheepishly and I smile innocently at Anko as she walks over to us, she was glaring at me but oh well.

"Hey you brats made it back quick" Anko says and she glares at me

"Of course, we're team 7" I say proudly and Sasuke smirks and Naruto smiles.

"My team made it back already" we hear a voice say and we turn to see Kakashi; he made his way toward us.

"Yes sensei, here's the scroll, Sakura has the other one" Naruto says handing over the heaven scroll and I smirk and hand over the earth scroll. (I KNOW THEY OPENED IT BEFORE BUT NOW THEY HANDED IT IN)

"How did you get them" Kakashi asked and Anko stays to listen with the scrolls in her hand.

"Thanks to my pranking skills and Sasuke looks and birds, and Naruto's er smartness" I say and Kakashi smile proudly at us, and Anko eyes me up with a play smirk on her face.

"Oh I get it, you're the team prankster slash troublemaker" Anko says fully amused.

"Yup, Sakura Uzumaki at your service, will bring trouble everywhere I go, but it will be fun to laugh about afterwards, if of course we make it out of the situation alive" I say while saluting to her like I was a soldier.

"OH THIS ISN'T YOUTHFUL, MY ETERNAL RIVAL'S TEAM BEAT MY OWN" Guy exclaims and we turn to see him crying.

"Damn and I said I never wanted to see you again" I grumble out making Guy cry some more and Kakashi just chuckles.

"My little prankster" Kakashi says teasingly before ruffling my hair playfully.

"Kakashi-sensei, didn't you once say that the prankster are the dead last of the teams, and yet my pranks got us here, EAT YOUR WORDS MOHAHAHAHAHA EAT THEM SENSEI, NOW TELL ME DOES IT TASTE GOOD, TO KNOW YOU ARE DEAD WRONG MOHAHAHAHAHA" I say evilly and everyone sweat drops.

"Er I can't eat words" Kakashi says awkwardly and I stop laughing evilly and glare at him

"Well now you can, ruin my evil moment, anyways where are the other teams" I ask curiously and Anko smiles amused, I guess she forgot my Barney song.

"You guys are the second team here" Kakashi says and we all smile proudly.

"YEA TEAM 7 RULES" I exclaim and I fist pump in the air.

Sasuke sighs before shaking his head; I turn to look at him with a confused look on my face.

"Hey, I have a song for us, its _WE WILL, WE WILL, ROCK YOU, SMASH YOU, TURN AROUND AND BASH YOU_, team 7s theme song" I exclaim loudly when I was singing the song I sung it in the We will, we will rock you song tune.

"Wait the barney song, grr…" Anko growls out and my smile disappears. She looked so angry I had to gulp before running away from her.

"GET BACK HERE BRAT" Anko bellows before storming after me.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TOO" I yell back before I start running from Anko and also dodging the kunai's she threw at me

"BARNEY'S SUPPOSE TO BE LOVABLE, NOT PURE EVIL" I scream as she continues to try and kill me.

"I AM NOT BARNEY, I AM LUKE AND I AM YOUR FATHER" Anko bellows form behind me

"Doesn't she sound familiar" Naruto mumbles and the other members of team seven nod, noticing how similar the two were.

"HAHAHA YOU JUST CALLED YOURSELF A MAN, SO YOU'RE A CROSS DRESSER, NOW YOU CANT BE BARNEY BECAUSE BARNEY IS AWESOME BUT YOUR NOT, YOU'RE A BARNEY WANNABE SLASH CROSS DRESSER" I exclaim while laughing loudly, I fall to the ground and laugh more but that was a big mistake, I should have continued running, you can guess what happened to me.

* * *

><p><strong>ME: I hope you like the chapter, it was random, and the whole getting the scroll scheme was a random idea of mine. PLEASE REVIEW, I WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER UP IF I GET ABOUT NEARLY 64 REVIEWS (I need time to write the next chapter okay. And I have training) <strong>

**OKAY READ THIS**

**Should team 7 do the Princess Gale Mission?**

**YES**

**NO**

**I don't care **

**Yes but change it around like how you did with the forest of death thing**

**Yes, keep it all original though**

**HAVE A GREAT DAY AND I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN BUT PLEASE VOTE :)**


	13. Preliminary rounds PART 1

**Me:**** Hey guys, most of you said Tsundae trains Naruto and that I should do the Princess Gale mission thing my way, so I am doing it like that :). Okay I was really, really shocked when I saw the amount of reviews I got, I asked for 64 and I get 68 so…**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS**** :)**

**I really appreciate when I get reviews because I don't know, when you guys say you like the story it makes me want to write the next chapter and stuff, I really thought this story wouldn't hit it off, it was actually just a muck around story that I posted for the fun of it but you guys seem to like it so I will continue it. Someone PM me and asked why Sasuke and Sakura aren't in a relationship already so here is my answer. I really wanted to make them close you know, good things take time, and if I jumped into the whole couple thing it would be too rushed. Right now Sasuke is confused about his feelings for Sakura, and Sakura is well Sakura, really dense and more focused on Ramen and training. Not every girl is boy crazy and that's why I made Sakura more focused on her ninja training and stuff. Okay someone also PM me and asked if Jiraiya turns Sakura perverted, it is Jiraiya so I might make her a little perverted later one, but not completely perverted, actually I might have to think about it.**

**NOW WITH INO AND CHOJI**

**Ino likes Sasuke-kun for his looks and stuff but she is starting to like Choji for his soft personality and for the fact he doesn't judge her by her looks but by her being herself. Later on I might make it Ino-Choji as a pairing and Shikamaru with Temari. Someone voted for this pairing and I started to think about it and I like the pairing. Because Choji accepts Ino for who she is not for her looks and Ino in my story will begin to like him for his personality then she might fall in love with him, because in the anime Ino thinks she has to be pretty to get accepted by a guy, so I want Choji in my story to change her point of view.**

**OKAY NOW I JUST A GOT A REVIEW SO IM GOING TO READ IT AND ANSWER IT IF THERE IS A QUESTION... OH the Princess Gale thing, yea its Koyuki but I was using the role she plays int he movie she makes, you know how she is acting out Princess Gale, i knid of forgot the mission name so yea, i called it that. Um Sasuke and Sakura will have time together after the Chunin exams but they have a mini agrument in the next chapter just for you WhatChuuKnowBoutMe since Sakura and Sasuke have been a little you know distant, but it's only because with the exam the'r not the only people in it, and i didnt want it to be biased too much. Um i might go indepth to Kiba, Shika, Choji and Sakura's relatiinship after the chunin exams okay :)**

**NOW HERE'S THE CHAPTER :) AND THIS IS ONLY ONE HALF OF THE CHUNIN PRELIMINARY EXAM PART, BECAUSE I POSTED IT UP FOR YOU GUYS SINCE YOU GAVE ME HEAPS OF REVIEWS, WHICH I HAVE TO SAY 'THANK YOU' AGAIN. THE SECOND HALF I AM CURRENTLY STILL WRITING.**

* * *

><p><strong>PRELIMINARY ROUNDS<strong>

We all stood above the arena waiting for the proctor to explain the rules. The other rookies were shocked to find out we were second here.

'Damn this is boring come on dude, talk' I think in my head as I wait rather impatiently. The guy just stood there staring at us, saying nothing.

"Grr… HEY DUDE YOU BETTER START TALKING BEFORE I… hmm… um before I no I cant make him into bacon that's Ino, not roast duck that's Sasuke, maybe um, YOU BETTER START TALKING OR ELSE I WILL… not barney that's Anko, hmmm… OR I WILL GO ALL NINJA CROSSED WITH HULK ON YOU, AND YOU WILL BE ALL AHH AND I WILL BE LIKE MOHAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE NOW GRILLED UM… TURKEY, but you don't look like a turkey hmmm… OH WELL YOUR STILL A TURKEY" I yell out loudly and everyone sweat drops. Sasuke sighs before covering my mouth with his hand.

"We are having a preliminary round since we have a fair amount of genin's that made it, your name will show up on the board here, two names will show and they will face each other, who ever makes it gets into the finals which happens in a month" Gemna says and everyone looks nervous apart from me who was trying to rip Sasuke's hand off my mouth.

The first names that showed up were Sasuke and Yoroi, Sasuke won his match. **(Like the anime's one but without the curse mark, Orochimaru is in here but he doesn't want Sasuke he just wants revenge against leaf)**

Sasuke walks over smugly and I frown at him "Pfft that was nothing ducky" I say well crossing my arms and he glares at me.

"Next is… Sakura Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka" Gemna says and I smile and look at Kiba with a determined look on my face. We walk down and I smile with my hands behind my head. As soon as we are on the match field and he grins.

"This should be easy match for me, one hit and you will be out" Kiba says and I frown at him

"I won't lose, I have someone to meet at the finals" I say and look up and throw Sasuke a smirk, he smirks back and I turn to face Kiba.

"HA you're the dead last of the class, come on Akamaru lets win this" Kiba says and the puppy leaps out of his shirt and onto the ground.

"Hey don't bring your puppy out here just because you know you will lose, is this even allowed" I ask

"Bugs and dogs are seen as weapons" Gemna says and I frown.

"Lets get started" Kiba says and Gemna nods.

"The match starts now" Gemna says and I stand waiting for Kiba to attack me.

"Four legs technique" Kiba says and gets on all fours, he comes running at me fast and punches me in the face. It sends me flying back and hitting the ground face first.

"Ha see easy" Kiba says well standing on two legs.

I laugh and then stand up and turn to face him "oh im not down yet, doggy but I always knew you were a dog, look at how you run hehe" I say and I smile a determined smile.

"Grr… all four legs technique" Kiba exclaims and then comes running at me again but this time I dodge and throw exploding tags at him, he dodges them and they hit the wall and explode.

"Kiba will win" Kurenai says with a confident look on her face.

Choji watches worriedly "come on S-Sakura-chan" Choji whispers.

Sasuke after hearing Kurenai glares at her coldly "You say Kiba will win, and I say he will lose" Sasuke says venomously, Kurenai turns and glares at him.

"I know my student will win" Kurenai snaps back and she then turns to watch the match.

"Well im sorry I had to do this but" Kiba pulls out a pill and throws it into Akamaru's mouth and he swallows one. His chakra doubles, he then runs at me again on all fours and punches me, he was faster than before, the impact sends me flying once again towards the ground.

"COME ON SAKURA" I hear Sasuke yell, I lift myself of the ground and rub the blood away from the side of my mouth.

"Jeez man, you bloody mutt taking pills now, you cant fight without your dog or your precious pills" I say smugly.

"Grr… since your not backing down…" Kiba says and he throws a smoke bomb, it releases smoke and I start coughing as the smoke surrounds me.

'Damn it, im vulnerable in here but it could be a trap to go out… hmmm…" I think and then I smirk.

"Shadow clone jutsu" I say and I make a tall tower of clones with me on top, I jump out of the trap and my clones poof away, suddenly the dog leaps at me but I dodge and when it jumps pass me I punch it and it goes flying into Kiba.

"Did ya see that, I made a clone tower so your dog couldn't attack me" I say smugly, I am very proud of myself.

"Good strategy" Kakashi says well smiling under his mask

"GO SAKURA" I hear Naruto yell and I grin to myself.

"I will wipe that smug look of your face" Kiba growls and then he smirks dropping Akamaru.

"Beast clone" Kiba says and suddenly Akamaru changes into a Kiba like clone.

"It's over Sakura" Kiba says and then they both come running at me like bullets "passing fang" I hear Kiba yell and they both hit me multiple times.

"Argh" I let out and after awhile they both stop and I fall to the ground face first.

"YOUR PASSING FANG SOUNDS LIKE PASSING GAS" I yell out and I can just imagine him scowling, my body hurt and I began to hate Kiba's passing fang technique.

"Admit it Sakura, you will always be the last of the dead lasts of the academy, and the dead last of the genin's" Kiba says confidently.

"No Kiba doesn't understand" Choji says and everyone like in team 7 except for Sakura, team Guy except Neji (idiot), team Asuma and team Kurenai look at him.

"She never gave up, I watched, I watched as she tried her hardest to prove us all wrong" Choji starts

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"I will not give up, I need to do this, I need this, and my aim is getting worst" Sakura says determined and throws another shuriken at the shuriken filled tree before falling to her knees tired. Choji watched from behind a tree with a worried expression on his face. Suddenly Sakura stood back up and threw another shuriken, hitting the bull's eye.

"Now our combo can work, I can show them, I will show them, im not weak" Sakura says aloud before she falls to the ground.

Choji gasp but stays hidden behind the tree, but she surprised him when she kneeled on her knees.

"I am not weak, I am not weak, and I may not have the sharingan or Naruto's mind jutsu's but I am not weak" Sakura says softly to herself with her happy joking around face left and a serious but also determined expression replaced it. Sakura was a prankster, a troublemaker but Choji knew she was also kind, serious and smart in her own way.

'This is Sakura's other side, her serious side, where she shows her emotions' Choji thinks with a small smile on his face.

"I will never give up" Sakura vows before she stands once more with another shuriken in her hand.

**NEXT FLASH BACK**

"Clone jutsu" Sakura says and two pathetic clones appear beside her. Sakura looks down and frowns.

"Grr… I wont give up, never" Sakura says determined

Choji watches with a worried expression on his face, but he smiled to himself as she tried again, and again… and again.

"I still haven't got it, and the graduation test is soon" he hears Sakura whine, making him smile softly. Sakura then tries again and Choji smiles kindly as he watches her struggle, struggle to show them her full potential.

**End of flash back**

* * *

><p>"I will not lose, I am going to be hokage" I say as im still laying face first on the ground.<p>

"Don't worry about your hokage dream, I will be hokage for you since your too weak" Kiba exclaims and Sasuke hands clench on the rails.

"COME ON SAKURA" Sasuke exclaims and then glares coldly at Kiba.

I stand up weakly and turn to look at him with my head down and my bangs covering my facial expression.

"I am not weak, so stop underestimating me, I will never give up, I will never go back on my word, I said I will win, and I always keep my word, its my ninja way, and right now your standing in the way of my dream" I say and I look up at him with a determined look on my face "SO BRING IT MUTT FACE SO I CAN SEND YOU BACK TO THE VET SO YOU CAN GET CURED FROM YOUR LOSER~ DISEASE" I exclaim and Kiba looks at me angrily. Many people all fall anime style as they hear what I finished my speech with.

"You're the loser" Kiba hisses out suddenly him and Akamaru come running at me again "Passing fang" Kiba says and they come like bullets at me, I dodge most of it but get hit quite a few times.

'I can't be hit like this, wait' I think and then smirk once they stop I transform into a Kiba look alike and land on my feet and smirk at him.

"Ah the prankster side" Kakashi says fully amused.

"Ha I can smell Akamaru and your not him" Kiba says and punches me, when I land I transform into Akamaru and I hear people gasp.

"Grr…" Kiba growls and turns to face the real Akamaru and punches him until he turns into his true form.

"Which is which" Ino asks aloud and Sasuke smirks as he watches Sakura.

"Hehe don't use the same attack twice idiot" I say and transform into me; Kiba glares at me and picks up Akamaru, putting him on the sideline.

"Now I can try out my new technique" I say proudly and Kiba looks very angry as he looks at me.

"Grr… fine just you and me" Kiba hisses out, he then calms down and then runs at me "passing fang" Kiba yells and comes charging at me

'Damn it what do I do' I think, suddenly he's right in my face and I do a giant burp in his face, Kiba's eyes go wide and he covers his nose and stumbles back.

"Sorry, the ramen oh I feel so sorry for you, I had extra onions, can you smell that" I say well scratching the back of my head and people sweat drop.

"SAKURA YOUR NEW MOVE" Sasuke yells and I nod.

"Shadow clone jutsu" I say and then 10 of me appear, we run at Kiba, one punches him, the other kicks him and it carries on like this.

"U" my clone says as it kicks him

"Zu" my other clone says as it punches him

"Ma" my clone says and it hits him hard

"Ki" my clone finishes and then hits him up into the air

"Sakura barrage" I exclaim and then in the air my clones beat him up, and I jump high in the air and deal the last blow to his stomach, he goes flying down to the ground.

I land on the ground and pant heavily before stand straight, my clones all poofs away. Kiba lays unmoving on the ground; Gemna walks over to him and checks him before raising a hand.

"Kiba Inuzuka is unable to battle, Sakura Uzumaki wins" Gemna says and people look at me with wide eyes.

"She's no longer the Sakura we knew, she's not dead last Sakura now, and she's Sakura Uzumaki, future hokage" Choji says proudly and I hear him and look up at him and grin.

"THANKS CHOJI-KUN" I exclaim and his face goes red and he um faints, per usual.

I walk up the steps smiling and I walk pass Kurenai "Sakura" I hear her say so I stop walking and look at her

"Um yea Kurenai-sensei" I say and she smiles.

"Great match" Kurenai says and I smile back at her with happiness shining in my eyes.

"Thank you" I say politely and I turn and carry on walking to my team until Hinata stops me as she walks in front of me.

"Hey er Sakura" Hinata says and I raise an eyebrow at her "nice match, even though I can beat you any time and anywhere" Hinata says well looking down and I smile at her.

"Ah thanks, I guess, um Hinata" I say and she smiles and I carry on walking until I reach Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto.

"Did you see that, I won, haha now who's dead last, hell yea" I say happily and Kakashi chuckles and ruffles my hair.

"So I guess im meeting you at the finals" Sasuke says well smirking at me

"Yea, but I will win, you are a duck after all, and ducks can't beat super heroes" I say playfully and he glares at me

"Yea and like I would lose to a pinky" Sasuke says and he throws me a smug look, I frown at him and ball my hands into a fist

"Watch it you idiot, I will kick your ass" I say well shaking my fist warningly

"Next is… Ino Yamanaka and… Naruto Yamanaka" Gemna says and I smile at Naruto.

"Hey lover boy, win because we have to meet you at the finals" I say well showing him the thumbs up

"For Hinata-chan" Naruto says and my smile fades away and a frown replaces it

"IT'S NOT ALL ABOUT HINATA-CHAN, THE WORLD IS ALL ABOUT RAMEN" I yell and Naruto turns around flashing me with a smile.

"Yea, yea for you Sakura, but she is my world, you wouldn't understand" Naruto says softly, like he truly loved her. I scoff at the thought of Naruto being actually in love with her, but then I look down, like I'd know what love was anyway.

"What's wrong pinky?" I hear Sasuke ask and I turn to face him with a huge fake grin on my face.

"I um wanted to um fight Ino, for what she said in the forest" I lie, he looks at me with an 'I know your lying' look on his face, but I turn and watch Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO VS INO<strong>

"GO NARUTO" I yell, he turns to face me and glares

"SHUT IT SAKURA I NEED TO FOCUS ON BEATING MY SISTER" Naruto yells back and I glare at him well crossing my arms

"FIND THEN, GO INO" I yell and Naruto frowns at me and Ino smirks at her brother "GO PORKY GO, GO PORKY GO" I exclaim and Ino's smirk fades and a scowl replaces it

"SHUT IT SAKURA-BAKA" Ino yell out at me.

"WHAT EVER PORKY JUST GET FIGHTING" I yell back.

"Saki shhh..." Sasuke says as he leans against the rails next to me

"Sasu, im worried, we both know Naruto never trains" I say worriedly and Sasuke looks at me with a smirk on his face

"Yes but Hinata is here" Sasuke replies back and I turn my head to see Hinata ogling Sasuke.

"Yea she's here and eyeing you up hehe I should make myself look like you again and go and muck around with your fan girls, hehe I could make them buy me a year supply of ramen" I say well rubbing my hands together

Sasuke sighs and moves my head so im watching the match.

"Brother I am not losing to you, im going to make it to the finals so I can be with Sasuke-kun" Ino yells and then throws a flirty smile at Sasuke who in return glares rather coldly.

"Sis, your older by ten minutes not an hour so stop acting superior, I will win this match for my Hinata-chan" Naruto says and gets into a fighting stance.

"This match may begin" Gemna says and we all wait for them to start fighting

"Grr… I will win" Ino exclaims and then goes running at Naruto ready to punch him. Naruto smiles and pulls out one of my paint bombs, he throws it in the air where she's running.

"Activate" Naruto yells and the paint explodes onto her and she trips over and lands face first.

"Naruto" Ino growls and stands up with an angry look on her face.

"I owe that one to Sakura, my team prankster" Naruto says and everyone looks at me and I smile proudly and wipe away a fake tear.

"IM PROUD OF YOU LOVER BOY –SNIFFLE- YOU HAVE LEARNT MY AWESOME WAYS, YOU HAVE THE FOUNTAIN OF PRANKS NOT YOUTH" I yell and many people sweat drop.

Ino tries to charge towards Naruto but she trips over thanks to the slippery paint. She stands and glares at Naruto "Fine, I will use my fashion emergency jutsu" Ino yells and then does hand seals "fashion jutsu" she says and suddenly within a poof of smoke she has a new dry outfit on and the paints only on her face, arms and hair.

"Damn" Naruto says and then grabs smoke grenades he throws by where she is so she is stuck in it. He then starts throwing kunai into it. Suddenly three clones appear by him and they run into the smoke and beat up an injured Ino. Ino stands up and runs at Naruto and throws kunai fast towards him, he dodges, and Ino punches him. Naruto falls and Ino cuts a bit of her hair and throws it on the ground.

"NO INO THAT'S TOO TROUBLESOME" Shikamaru yells lazily.

"Mind art of valentine" Ino yells and suddenly Naruto goes all different.

"I Naruto Yamanaka hereby for" Naruto/Ino says but suddenly she/he grabs his/her head.

"Ino get outta my head" Naruto fights back and a giant version of Naruto come out and he shoves Ino out of his body. Ino lands in her body after Naruto's inner shoved her out, and she glares at her brother.

"USING YOUR INNER, STUPID LITTLE BROTHER" Ino says angrily. They both run at each other ready to punch each other. They both punch each other and fly back, ending up unconscious.

"Lover boy" I yell only to get no reply, I clench the rails and glare at unconscious Ino "porky if your awake he better be okay or else I will make bacon out of you, extra crispy bacon" I exclaim but I get no reply.

Kakashi jumps down and grabs Naruto well Asuma grabs Ino they take them to the medic room.

"They both are unconscious, it is a tie, but neither of them make it into the finals" Gemna exclaims and everyone is quiet.

"Ducky come on" I say and I grab his hand and drag him towards the medic room, as we enter we see Naruto lying on a bed with Kakashi leaning against the wall.

"Sensei is he okay" I ask warily and Kakashi's one eye curves and we knew he was smiling underneath his mask.

"Yes, he just use the last of his chakra, so its chakra exhaustion, see unlike you and Sasuke, Naruto isn't a chakra powerhouse" Kakashi says.

"He didn't make it into the finals but it was a tie" Sasuke says a little confused and Kakashi nods.

"You see this preliminary round is to shorten the numbers for the finals, so since no one won or lost they are both eliminated" Kakashi explains.

Naruto starts moving around and he opens his eyes, he looks up at us and smiles a little "Did I win?" he asks and I smile softly at him.

"Um yes and no, you won and lost, it was a tie" I say well scratching the back of my head.

"Did we make it into the" Naruto starts but we shake our heads as 'no' "Oh" Naruto says a little saddened.

"Don't worry lover boy that was a great fight, especially the paint bomb haha that was funny" I say well smiling and he frowns.

"Yea but you and Sasuke always save the day, in every mission" Naruto says well looking down.

"No I mean you caught the cat remember" I say well smiling and showing him the thumbs up.

Naruto sighs "I focus to much on Hinata-chan don't I, I mean I just got beat by my sister" Naruto says glumly

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

'Dad always trains Ino, not me' 6year old Naruto thought as he swung on the swing by himself, Inoichi was teaching Ino some fighting moves.

'We don't need them, we'll get strong' inner Naruto exclaims while fist pumping

'I wish I was first born, than I could get all the training, not stupid Ino, I wish dad would focus on me' Naruto thought with utmost jealousy.

"Hey Naruto, wheres Ino?" he hears a voice say and he looks up to see a sad 6year old Hinata.

"Ino's getting special training with my father" Naruto says softly well looking down, Hinata sits on the swing beside him.

"Like my older sister Hanabi, she's getting training from my father" Hinata says with a sad tune to her voice, Naruto's eyes go wide and he looks at her, she was like him.

"Your like me" Naruto says softly and Hinata looks at him with a soft smile on her face, Narutos eyes go wide as he stares into her lavender ones. Naruto felt heat rise to his cheeks as he looked at her.

Hinata giggles softly before looking up at the sky well swinging "yea, I guess I am, ooh Naruto try this, swing and then look up at he sky, it feels like your flying" Hinata says softly. Naruto tries and he starts to laugh softly, she was right, it felt good. Naruto glances at Hinata and smiles to himself

"Your dad's stupid Hinata-chan, you're beautiful, and you're smart and kind" Naruto says softly and Hinata looks at him with a blush adorning her cheeks

"Thanks Naruto" Hinata says softly, she hops of her swing and shyly walks towards Naruto who had stopped swinging. She leans in towards him and kisses his cheek. Naruto blushes bright red making Hinata giggle softly.

"Your great too, you're the smartest person I know, and I like your eyes, they're as blue as the sky, but a little darker" Hinata says softly and she turns on her heel and skips away "bye Naruto" Hinata yells out.

Naruto stays glued to the swing before he reaches out and touches his cheek softly; a smile appears on his face.

'Thank you, Hinata-chan' Naruto thinks to himself.

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>"Well yea" Sasuke says plainly and Naruto looks down saddened<p>

"Naruto you did well" Kakashi says well reading his perverted book

"Yea I mean you like whack, hi ya, bam, boom, slap, crash, hiiiiiiii yahhhh, im a ninja" I say well hitting the air and at the end I do the Lee pose.

They all sweat drop and Sasuke sighs and pats my back "and you won, really" Sasuke murmurs and I face him and glare.

"Humph you're just jealous of my skills" I say well poking out my tongue

"Oh yea, I wish I could burp on someone's face" Sasuke says sarcastically and I cross my arms and glare at him.

"Shut up that burp helped me win, even though it was totally unplanned" I say well glaring at him.

"And you copied my technique, the lion barrage" Sasuke says and I glare at him

"That was our technique just done separately, idiot" I say well crossing my arms and he rolls his eyes

"You mean my technique" Sasuke says proudly and I glare at him even more

"I have had enough of this ducky, I am not going to listen to your stupid duck talk, and I am going to watch the next match" I say and I stomp out of the room, it was Shikamaru versus Kin a weird girl from a place called Sound, what a lame name right, I mean I come from Sound, if someone said that to me I would be like um okay YOU'RE A RETARD, then Sasuke would cover my mouth while Naruto would apologize anyways… lazy bum won.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like the chapter <strong>

**Oh and I am still writing the next part okay. Now please review, and I will post the second part if I get hmmm… around 80 reviews, I know I am pushing it but I am writing the second part but also on the side Jiraiya meeting Sakura part, so yea, I NEED TIME PEOPLE hahaha.**

**So AT LEAST 80 REVIEWS BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER :)**


	14. Preliminary rounds part 2

**Me: HEY and THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, I always get so surprised when I get heaps of reviews like within a day or 2, because then I have to update hahaha. I actually make you guys review so I get time to write but I know some hate waiting so that's why I am also writing some stuff about Sakura meeting Jiraiya up ahead. Now my brother said to make Sakura like a hot abs freak like most girls are so yeah I might go with that for future Sakura but I might not. Okay um Hinata isn't facing Neji in this, im not doing her match okay but she lost. Okay and Kyuubi chakra is in the Neji versus Sakura match. I wont dot he fighting part in this chapter because I having flashbacks of the past mostly.**

**ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS **

* * *

><p>"Next match is… Neji Hyuga versus…. Choji Akimichi" Gemna says and walks pass me while blushing.<p>

"You can do it Choji-kun" I say while smiling cheerfully, and he blushes even more and walks down to the battle field.

"GO CHOJI-KUN, KICK HIS BUTT ALL THE WAY TO THE HOSPITAL SO HE CAN GET CURED OF HIS GIRLY MAN~ DISEASE" I yell and Neji looks up throwing a cold glare at me and I glare at him with Sasuke's Uchiha glare, and his eyes stay on mine until he looks away and I turn to see Sasuke behind me glaring at him too. Choji blushes but gets into a fighting stance.

As they are fighting Neji was ruthlessly beating poor Choji, I clench the rails as I watched Choji get beat up.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Go away you fat hog no one wants to play with you" a boy says and Choji looks down and starts crying

"Leave him alone fishy face" a voice says and Choji turns to see Sakura glaring at the boy.

"What did ya say" the boy exclaims angrily while clenching his fist.

"I SAID FISHY FACE, NOW GO BACK TO THE SEA, FISH STICKS BEFORE I MAKE YOU INTO SUSHI AND TRUST ME, YOU WONT LIKE IT" Sakura yells and the said boy clenches his fist even tighter with his knuckles going white.

"Oh yea, come on boys lets teach this girl a lesson" the boy says and him and his friends beat up Sakura. Once they have finished they run away laughing together.

"Damn fish these days" Sakura says while groaning, she turns to see a teary eyed Choji.

"It's my fault, im so sorry if only I wasn't fat and ugly" Choji says and Sakura walks over to him and smiles

"Have you seen my pink hair, jeez I look like cotton candy no worst like im wearing cotton candy, my cheeks have weird whisker-like birthmarks, but you, you have an awesome swirl tattoo on your cheeks, and your hair is a normal color, plus your just big boned, I bet you could throw a good punch, you could be all boom and then the evil villains like the dentist will be like ahh then they'll die because they were blinded by your awesomeness" Sakura says with a smile and Choji blushes

"T-thank y-you" Choji says going bright red

"No problem, come let's go and get some ramen, cure to everything, I got some ramen cups at home" Sakura says and grabs Choji's hand and leads him away. Choji starts laughing as they ran and Sakura turns her head to look at him.

"What Choji-kun" Sakura asks while tilting her head slightly, Choji feels his face heat up and he smiles shyly.

"I have a friend, um Sakura-chan" Choji says softly, and Sakura stops running with him making Choji stop.

"Friend" Sakura says softly while looking down.

"Um I didn't mean to upset you Sakura-chan, please forgive me" Choji says feeling ashamed of himself, why would she be friends with him?

"No, don't be my friend then you will get bullied more, kids don't like me and you don't deserve to be bullied Choji-kun, hey I know, you can be my teammate, yeah and we can play ninja together, we will get lazy bum Shikamaru and he will be our planner, Kiba he is good at running, you have a super punch plus no one would suspect you, also you can aim better than me, and I have my awesome pranks" Sakura exclaims while looking up her eyes shining with happiness.

"Us, we're the dead last though" Choji says softly

"I know, but we can still win, come on, teammate" Sakura chirps happily making Choji blush more

"O-o-kay" Choji stutters softly not knowing that he would stutter around her and when he heard her name for awhile.

**End of Flash back**

* * *

><p>Choji looks up at Sakura, his childhood savior and present crush, he smiles at her softly, remembering her kind words mixed with her randomness.<p>

"I will never give up, I never go back on my word this is my nindo" Choji says.

"Hell yea, see look ducky, my nindo is so awesome people make it there nindo" I say proudly and he frowns

"Or maybe it was his nindo already, maybe you copied him too" Sasuke says with a smirk on his face

"DID NOT"

"DID TOO"

"IT WAS MY MOVE"

"NO IT WAS MY MOVE"

"IS NOT"

"IS TOO"

"SHUT IT DUCKY"

"YOU SHUT IT PINKY"

"TOMATO EATING EMO-FAG LOVING GAYBO"

"CANDY FLOSS HAIRED RAMEN FREAK WHO IS A DOBE"

"DOBE, I AM NOT A DOBE, YOU… YOU TEME"

"IM NOT A TEME"

"YES YOU ARE"

"NO IM NOT"

"ARE SO"

"ARE NOT"

"SHUT UP"

"NO YOU SHUT UP"

"I SAID SHUT UP FIRST"

"SO I SAID SHUT UP SECOND"

"SO I SAID IT FIRST"

"SO I SAID IT SECOND"

"GRR… UNLESS MY HAIR ISN'T SHAPED LIKE A DUCK BUTT"

"AT LEAST MY HAIR ISN'T PINK"

"AT LEAST MY HAIR IS NATURAL"

"SO IS MINE"

"SO YOU WERE BORN WITH DUCK ASS HAIR"

"GRR… SHUT UP"

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TOO"

"I DON'T CARE YOU'RE GOING TOO"

"OR WHAT"

"OR I WILL DESTROY ALL YOUR RAMEN"

"THEN I WILL DESTROY ALL YOUR TOMATOES"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE DO THAT"

"OH I WOULD YOU, YOU MOMMA'S BOY"

"I AM NOT A MOMMA'S BOY"

"ARE SO"

"SHUT UP YOU TEACHERS PET"

"IRUKA ISN'T OUR TEACHER ANYMORE SO BURN"

"SO… SHUT UP"

"HAHAHA DOUBLE BURN"

"I WILL BURN YOU SOON"

"Oh really"

"No"

"Yea because that would be too mean"

"Yea I know what you mean; I think I took it too far"

"YOU THINK"

"YES ISN'T THAT WHAT I SAID"

"SHUT UP"

"NO YOU SHUT UP"

Shino glares at us with his eye twitching "SHUT THE HELL UP THE BOTH OF YOU" Shino exclaims well pointing a finger at us accusingly.

-Cough, cough- MOMENT OF AWKWARD SILENCE

"Jeez Shino shut up man, ducky and I are talking here, it is very rude to interrupt" I say well crossing my arms and frowning at him.

"Didn't your parents teach you any manners" Sasuke says copying my stance.

"Um continue with the fight" Gemna says well rubbing the back of his neck.

Well Choji and Neji were fighting but Choji is sadly losing quite badly, but he did land some good hits on Neji.

"STOP IT NEJI" Hinata yells and glares at him; suddenly Neji clutches his head in pain.

"Ducky what's wrong with him" I whisper and Sasuke shrugs

"Why don't you ask him" Sasuke replies

"Okay… HEY NEJI, DAMN IT HE/SHE, SHE/HE, WAIT I GOT IT HEY SHIM LISTEN TO ME, WHAT'S WRONG" I exclaim and he carries on holding his head in pain. I look at Hinata and then Neji to see him glaring at her; suddenly he attacks Choji with killing intent.

"CHOJI" I hear Shikamaru yell and Choji falls to the ground having a heart attack. My eyes go wide and I race downstairs towards Neji and I go to punch him but he dodges.

"You bastard, how could you" I growl out at him and he smirks.

"Humph" Neji says and I glare at him

"I will wipe that smirk of your face you bastard" I exclaim angrily and I go to punch him but Sasuke suddenly holds me back.

"You're a loser, born one, and always going to be one" Neji says coldly and I push Sasuke away and I touch Choji's blood with my hand, I then point it towards him and he raises an eyebrow.

"I will get you back for what you done to him, I will win against you if I fight you, and this is my blood oath" I say well glaring at him, and he turns and walks away.

"You're an idiot, with your fate, you are fated to die if you fight me" I hear Neji reply and I glare at him.

I look down at Choji and he looks ashamed "Choji-kun, I promise you that, that if I fight him, I will win for you, and I will make the bastard pay" I say firmly and he smiles slightly before he closes his eyes.

"Sakura" I hear Sasuke say and I turn to face him, he wore a stern look on his face.

I nod and we go upstairs and we wait for the results, and I turns out I was fighting Neji, I grin and Sasuke was facing Gaara who had beaten Lee.

"Yes I get to beat the bastard" I say with a smirk on my face

"Sakura, maybe you should pull out" Sasuke says and I frown at him.

"No, I will do this for Choji-kun, it wasn't right Sasuke, it wasn't right, he just beat Choji-kun continuously and its not right, how he was fighting him, it was with killing intent" I say a little annoyed and Sasuke nods.

"Sakura every shinobi fights with killing intent" Asuma says as he stands beside his fallen student.

"But it doesn't make it right especially when it Choji, and no one has the right to take someone's life" I say firmly with a determined look on my face

"But you must kill or be killed, fighting without killing intent is foolish, a shinobi is a weapon, weapons are used to kill, don't be a fool" Kurenai says as she walks down and I look down and grin.

"Then I will live my life as a fool, I don't believe that shinobi's must be weapons, on a mission I learnt that way, and I never knew it before, but there I vowed to live my life as a shinobi that follows my own ninja way, and you must know, I Sakura Uzumaki will never go back on my word, this is my ninja way, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, I understand that being a weapon is your ninja way, but its not mine" I say and look up at them, they both look shocked.

"THEN YOUR STUPID" I hear someone yell and I turn to see Hinata charging towards me, she then pushes me over and kicks me.

"People die, it is life, we kill, or we are killed, are you dumb, we die for our village, and you wont" Hinata roars at me with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Daddy wheres mommy?" an 7year old Hinata asks curiously, her mother hadn't been home in a week; Hiashi turns swiftly and glares at her. She looked so much like her mother.

"She is dead now get to bed" Hiashi says harshly and Hinata's eyes go wide

"B-but" Hinata starts with tears forming in her eyes.

"Shinobi's die, from the day they are born, they are been born to die for the village, nothing but a weapon to protect the village, that's what your mother was and that's what you are" Hiashi rather coldly and Hinata backs away.

"No, mommy was my mommy not a weapon, SHE'S MY MOMMY" Hinata exclaims while tears roll down her cheeks

"Than you are stupid, shinobi's are weapons, meant to die for their village, now go" Hiashi says harshly, his eyes narrow as Hinata stood before him defiantly

"So mommy was just a weapon to you daddy, even though mommy loved you, even though mommy was your wife, mommy is still a weapon to you" Hinata asks angrily while narrowing her eyes at Hiashi, the man who is suppose to be her father.

"Yes" Hiashi says coldly. Hinata's eyes go wide and she let's a sob escape her lips as more tears came streaming down her cheeks.

"You know what daddy, I like Sasuke Uchiha, yes a Uchiha, and guess what im going to marry him one day and let the Uchiha's have our bakugan" Hinata says coldly while narrowing her eyes at him.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE" Hiashi roars out angrily making Hinata smirk proudly to yourself.

"And guess what, Sakura who you call a monster, I might befriend her" Hinata threatens and Hiashi narrows his eyes at her. Hinata turns on her heels and walks away, deciding it was time she rebelled against her father, but lying to him was bad, but she could go out with Sasuke, he was cute, and he would get powerful like Itachi the hottest guy alive.

The next day

Hinata walks into the park with Ino and was laughing away at Sakura who was covering in mud after some kids pushed her in it.

"HAHAHA FREAK" Hinata exclaims while pointing he finger at her, it was better than remembering her mother had died.

Sakura frowns at her "S-shut up" Sakura says softly while biting her bottom lip.

"Humph, I am far more superior then scum like you" Hinata growls out and shoves Sakura to the ground; Sakura winces as she lands butt first to the ground.

"You may be a Hyuga, but it doesn't mean your superior, it means you're a Hyuga, nothing else" Sakura snaps back and Hinata narrows her eyes remembering what her father always tells her 'your nothing but a useless tool for the Hyuga clan, you need to prove your worth for once in awhile'.

Hinata closes her eyes 'father's right, I have been too soft, and I am a weapon, I will protect the village like mother did' Hinata thinks, she opens her eyes and glares coldly at Sakura.

"And your nothing here in the village, no one cares about you, your useless" Hinata growls out, before walking away from Sakura. Ino watches her best friend walk away but instead of heading to her blonde brother like she always does, she went to HER Sasuke. Ino frowns and runs over to Sasuke and Hinata.

Sakura looks down as tears gather in her eyes; usually Hinata was nicer than that.

'Im not useless… I can make my bed, I can do my dishes, I can look after myself by myself, I am not useless, and she has her family to do stuff like that for her' Sakura thinks but then she looks down.

'But she is right, I am nothing here' Sakura thinks and a tear rolls down her cheeks.

"H-hey S-Sakura-chan" Sakura hears and she looks up to see Choji, the boy she ate ramen with the other day, and the boy she saved from the bully, and the boy in her awesome ninja team, they beat the other teams at the ninja game.

"HEY CHOJI-KUN" Sakura exclaims loudly while rubbing her eyes dry from tears.

"W-w-want to get something t-t-to e-eat K-Kiba and Shikamaru a-are c-c-coming" Choji says while looking down.

"SURE" Sakura exclaims while standing up, she and Choji ran to where the other academy dead last were.

Kiba bunked because class was boring and he wanted to play with Akamaru, Shikamaru was too lazy, Choji got in trouble for eating chips and like to bunk so he could eat his chips. While Sakura did it because classes were boring and plus the kids hated her, or ignored her. Plus she had trouble in the classes with focusing and she got too much detention in class for her pranks, so the solution for them all was BUNKING TOGETHER AND FAILING TEST TOGETHER. They're the best ninja team, well for the game and they did everything together not as friends but as fellow comrades.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>I look up at her with serious look on my face as I remembered the first time she shoved me to the ground, she didn't know that she had hurt me emotionally with her words then, but I have a reason for not believing in killing others.<p>

"I never said I wouldn't die for our village, because I would die for our village, I would use every inch of my strength to save our village, shinobi's kill other shinobi's, but the other shinobi's are fighting for their village, how do we know that they agree with what their kage says, we don't, like us they fight for their village, so killing them for fighting for their village I don't believe in, everyday a shinobi dies by the hand of another that is from another village, many believe our enemies are evil but just because they were born and raised somewhere else, that doesn't make them evil, just because they were raised and believe in different beliefs it doesn't mean their evil, we all have a heart but our hearts choose differently, just because they protect somewhere else it doesn't mean they're evil, like us they fight for who they love, I wouldn't like someone killing one of our own as much as they would like us killing one of their own, we have no right to kill someone else, no one has the right, I would kill if necessary but if not, if I could somehow meet eye to eye with the enemy, if I could find a better way like talking it out I would straight away, no one has the right, at the end of the day titles don't matter, what family your from doesn't, we all are equal, we all breathe and we all have a beating heart, we all have things like a nose, we all can feel, everyone is equal, no one is higher than the other, no one has more feelings or has 2 nose's, no one has the right to take away someone's life, someone who could've been a father, mother, sister, brother, you get my point" I say and then I see a hand, I look up to see Sasuke. I take his hand and I was about to start walking away but Sasuke was standing there with his head down.

"Ducky" I say and he looks up and glares at Hinata with his sharingan swirling angrily

"DON'T. YOU. DARE. HIT. HER. AGAIN. OR. ELSE. IT. WILL. BE. YOUR. FUNERAL. HEAR. THAT. HYUGA" Sasuke threatens and Hinata's eyes go wide.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun" Hinata says shakily and fear was shown clearly on her face.

"Hit her again and trust me it won't matter that you're a weak, annoying Hyuga useless heiress" Sasuke says warningly and Hinata nods quickly.

"Y-y-yes S-S-S-Sasuke-kun" Hinata says shakily and everyone was stunned at the Uchiha's actions.

"Sorry I will take my students" Kakashi says while walking over, his eye was curved so we knew he was smiling, he ruffles our hair and then throws me over one of his shoulders and throws Sasuke over another one.

As Kakashi was walking away I look at Sasuke with tears shining in my eyes, they were happy tears, and no one has ever stopped or growled anyone for hitting me, not the hokage, not Iruka, just Sasuke.

"Thank you Sasuke" I whisper and he looks at me with his eyes still sharingan, they fade back to onyx.

"For what" Sasuke whispers softly and I smile at him softly.

"For sticking up for me, y-you're the first one. Who has, d-done t-that, thank you" I say gently and he smirks at me.

Kakashi unbeknownst to us was smiling softly.

"Thank you" Sasuke whispers back and I look at him with a raised eyebrow

"For what" I ask curiously and he smiles a true smile

"For not being like a fan girl and liking me for my looks even though you used my looks to get a scroll you don't like as a friend because of my looks, for not being my friend because of my surname, for not using me because of my brother, thank you for being my friend because of me, not for like my looks, my surname or my father, or my family, thank you for accepting me, me Sasuke not me Sasuke UCHIHA, Itachi's brother and Fugaku's son" Sasuke says back well looking at me with plain happiness "not even my father accepts me for me, but you do, so thank you Sakura" Sasuke adds and I smile at him with a real smile, not my fake ones to hide my pain, not the ones I do just to make others think I feel happy.

"So your fathers an idiot then, maybe that's where you get your idiot side from" I say smugly and he smirks.

"Yea okay that explains me, but you, I think it's natural" Sasuke says and I frown at him and ball my hands into fist

"Humph, you bastard" I say well shaking my fist at him and he chuckles.

"I was joking" Sasuke says and I cross my arms and sulk "is Sakura sulking" Sasuke says teasingly and I throw him a smile.

"Of course I am idiot, and im allowed" I say and poke my tongue out at him

"You're so immature" Sasuke says and I frown

"And like you are puh-lease, wait this is some weird déjà vu" I say while massaging my temples.

Kakashi smiles and shakes his head, he carries on walking until he gets to the hospital, he enters, and some nurses raise their eyebrows. Kakashi normally avoids hospitals and plus he was carrying two genin.

"Good day" Kakashi says cheerfully and carries on walking.

"Er hey, you keep nursing, you nurses" I say well scratching my head and laughing nervously

"Idiot" Sasuke says well frowning and shaking his head

"What did ya say duck butt" I exclaim with a frown on my face

"Ugh you two confuse me did you know that" Kakashi says and Sasuke and I look at each other with 'what the hell is he talking about' looks on our faces.

"I mean you two argue 24/7 but you guys are best friends, you guys are close and I thought Sasuke and Naruto would be tight since you're suppose to be the best of friends but it's not the case" Kakashi says confused and I look at Sasuke equally confused.

"Humph me and Hinata freak weren't best friends, but with his annoying sister was always stalking me, so while she was stalking me he'd walk with her, she'd stalk me by following me so we were always together because of the stalker of a sister he has" Sasuke explains

"Oh" both Kakashi and I say in unison

"Since we have action explaining talk now, Sakura how come you aren't like other girls, getting prettied up and stuff" Sasuke asks and I shrug

"I guess when I was younger I was too busy" I say and then I remember some events.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"YOU MONSTER GO AWAY"

"STAY AWAY FROM HER"

"DON'T EVEN TALK TO HER"

People whisper and walk on the other side of the road, I look down with tears staining my cheeks.

'I will prove to them one day, one day you will love me' I thought to myself, so I wipe away my tears and smile softly.

**Another flashback**

"Stupid brat, you should have been drowned as a baby" a woman yelled out, a group of adults then surrounded me. I flinch as a fist comes in contact with my face, hitting me with such force that I fell to the ground. The man who had hit me narrowed his eyes before picking me up by the scruff and standing me on my feet. A woman then kicked me hard in the stomach knocking the wind out of me but before I could fully react someone had punched me over and I went falling to the ground.

"You deserve this you filthy disgrace, you're nothing but a monster" a man screamed in my face as I was crouching the ground. The man then kicked me hard making me flinch, I knew I would get bruises because today they always hit me hard.

"Enough" I hear a shinobi say, ANBU men walk over dispersing the crowd of people who were beating me. I looked down, I pushed myself up, and I ran away. I ran to the only person I knew would be there for me. As I entered the hokage's office I see the hokage looking at me with sad eyes. Tears flooded in my emerald ones and I ran towards him and hugged his legs well crying.

"Shhh, little one" the hokage says, he sits on his seat and cradles me in his arms. I carry on crying into his neck as I flung my small bruised arms around his neck, hugging into him so I could feel safe.

I wept softly, my pain pouring out through my tears and the hokage rubs my back soothingly.

"Hokage-jisan w-why d-do p-p-people b-be m-m-mean t-t-to m-me, d-did I do something wrong, because I don't remember doing anything to them, if I did im very sorry" I say with sadness clear in my voice.

The hokage's eyes sadden and he sighs "You did nothing wrong Sakura" the hokage says and I look up at him with a look on my face that could break anyone's heart.

"But everyone hates me, I-I tried dressing up tidy today, I even brushed my hair nicely" I say truthfully, I had thought it was because of what I wore so I changed my outfit. Today I wore a nice looking red kimono with black tights underneath, and my hair I had put into a long braid.

**Another flashback**

I run around the training fields but end up collapsing onto my knees. I turned seven yesterday and joined the academy but the others were better than me.

'I have to do this, so they can love me' I thought to myself and then I stood up and ran some more.

**End of flash backs**

* * *

><p>I look down and my eyes go dull and full of sorrow and pain "I did once but I ruined my clothing, so I guess I just never did again, when I was younger even though it never showed at the academy I use to try to get stronger so I could be hokage, so I could get acceptance from everyone, so I never thought about being pretty and stuff, I can't really afford it either with how much ramen I eat and I also have to pay for my stuff at home, and if you haven't noticed im more of a tomboy not girly girl" I reply back and Sasuke looks at me.<p>

"Sensei, why do you wear a mask?" I ask and Kakashi chuckles.

"Because im allowed" Kakashi replies back and I frown.

"Hey you have to tell us the truth" I say and Sasuke nods.

Kakashi sighs "I just like wearing it I suppose, have since I was younger, it's a habit" Kakashi replies but I know there is probably a reason.

Kakashi then walks into the room where Naruto is and then dumps on us the seats, I fall to the ground but accidentally grab on to Sasuke and he falls with me.

"Ow" I complain and then sit up while rubbing my arm where I had landed

"Thanks Sakura you dragged me down with you" Sasuke says well frowning; I glare at him then get up and sit on the hospital chair.

"Oh hey guys" Naruto says cheerfully and I smile back.

"Now you two have a month to get prepared for the finals" Kakashi says and Sasuke and I look at each other before we turn and look at Kakashi.

"I BAGS KAKASHI" we yell in unison and then glare at each other

"Im sorry Sakura, but after watching Lee get badly beat by Gaara I have decided to train Sasuke" Kakashi says and my eyes widen.

"BUT DID YOU SEE WHAT THE BASTARD DID TO CHOJI-KUN WITHOUT BREAKING A SWEAT" I exclaim and some nurses walk pass and frown at me so I cover my mouth.

"Please Sakura you must understand" Kakashi says guiltily and I sigh.

"Fine you have sharingan and Sasuke does, even though he has his brother and clans members to train him" I say well frowning.

"It alright, I have talked to Ebisu and he has agreed to" Kakashi says and my eyes go wide

"KONOHAMARU'S SENSEI, NO WAY KONOHAMARU SAID HE'S DREADFUL, NAH AH" I say standing up and waving my hands in front of me

"Sakura" Kakashi says and I sigh and sit down defeated

"Stupid sensei, stupid Ebisu, stupid duck butt, stupid unfair world" I mumble under my breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: hey if I don't think I can update tomorrow so yeah, anyways um I need time to write so um I will update when there is at least <span>91 reviews,<span> no I will make it exactly 91 reviews, I know that's heaps but hey, I need writing time****. Now you know why Hnata is how she is :)**

**HAVE A GREAT DAY :)**


	15. Training for the chunin finals

**ME: HELLO**

**ANSWERS TO YOUR QUESTIONS**

**Okay when is Sasuke and Sakura going to get together, now –sigh- right now they are like best friends, remember they haven't known each other for awhile and Sasuke is confused with his feelings and Sakura is real, REAL dense, and she is also more focused on getting stronger to prove she is not a dead last. Will Gaara and Sakura be friends; yes they will be good friends in the future. Sakura doesn't like Naruto because im not doing this story the same as the anime, but for this chapter I did the Gamabunta thing the same for you guys, I was going to do something else but never mind :). Jiraiya and Sakura will have a close bond, but he'll be a father figure to her later on. SASUKE IS NOT LEAVING THE VILLAGE, his family is alive, and he is aiming to get into his father's police force. I did the Ebisu being picked as her sensei to make it like the anime since most of you guys want some of the original in it, but not all of this is like the anime/manga okay. Now with Hinata and Naruto, they use to be close until Hinata lost her mother and Hinata changed and transformed into a Sasuke freak to piss of her dad, she um doesn't like Sakura because she thinks Sakura has it all easy, you know passing the graduation test, beating Kiba by burping and when she was little she envied Sakura for how Sakura use to stick up for herself against her bullies when Hinata was bullied but she stayed quiet.**

**This chapter is extra long; I think it's about 25 pages. SO YOU GUYS OWE ME. I was writing this on my laptop during my ballet classes, and my instructor wasn't a happy person, Oh well. HALLEY WILL WRITE SOME OF IT, PROBABLY THE PART WHERE SAKURA IS PUSHED OFF THE CLIFF.**

* * *

><p><strong>TRAINING WITH –SHIVER- EBISU<strong>

"WHAT YOU WANT **ME**, TO GO TO THE **HOT SPRINGS** WITH **YOU**" I exclaim loudly while staring at him with wide eyes.

"I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A PERVERT, YOU AREN'T TRAINING ME, AHH" I yell out then I turn and run away from him. I start running towards the village markets but he appeared in front of me, I halt to a quick stop which ended up with me face planting into the ground.

"I am not pervert" Ebisu says plainly and I stand up while brushing dirt off my clothes.

"DON'T YOU LIE, I KNOW A LIE WHEN I HEAR IT, I SHOULD KNOW A LIE, IM KAKASHI-SENSEI'S STUDENT AND HE IS THE KING OF LIES" I say loudly.

"Look Sakura, we are going to do walking on water training" Ebisu says calmly but I knew he was about to crack.

"Oh yeah and like on the battle field at the finals there is going to be water, HA YOU LIE OLD MAN, YOU LIE, YOU JUST WANT TO BE A PERVERT, WAIT NO YOU ARE A PERVERT" I say while jabbing my finger in his face, his eye twitches like Naruto's anger habit, and a vein appears on his forehead like Sasuke's anger habit, now all that was left was for him, was for him to shake with anger than he'll have Kakashi's anger habit down too.

"No it will make your chakra control better, walking on water is much harder than climbing trees" Ebisu says while biting his lip, I guess it was to stop himself from yelling at me.

"Do I look like Jesus? No, so why must I walk on water when I could swim in water" I say while crossing my arms over my chest and frowning at him.

"Because –takes a deep breath- one day you might have a fight and it may be on water" Ebisu says and his body was already starting to shake, Kakashi's anger habit was coming into action.

"That's why we have boats, stupid" I reply back and I watch as Ebisu's face goes red, so that must be his anger habit.

"You –clenches his teeth together- might not have a boat" Ebisu hisses out.

"Then why the hell do we have boats here than huh, we do have boats, so we should use them, what do we need boats for then" I retort back.

"Because we use them to travel across water" Ebisu replies back, he was standing and taking deep breaths, like he was trying to clam down.

"Exactly, so why cant we be on the boat and why cant we be firing things like kunai's at the baddie instead of walking on water and fighting them, then we won't be wasting our chakra" I say plainly, Ebisu finally cracks.

"ARGH, I CAN'T STAND THIS" Ebisu roars out and he starts pulling at his hair, and I cautiously take a step back, he has another anger habit.

"Do you know where the hot springs are?" a tall man with extremely long and spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil', he was a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, wooden sandals, a red cloak with two simple yellow circles, and a large scroll on his back.

"Eh, oh hehe yeah, they moved, hey I will show you to the hot springs if you take care of him" I say while smirking evilly at Ebisu.

"Deal" the man says with a grin on his face, he turns to Ebisu, and with one swift movement Ebisu was unconscious on the ground with his butt hanging in the air.

"WOW MAN THAT WAS COOL, ARE YOU A SHINOBI" I exclaim with admiration shining in my eyes.

"Yes I am the one, the only, frog hermit, Jiraiya" Jiraiya says while smiling down at me.

"Eh frog hermit, hahaha LAME" I say while poking my tongue out at him, his smile is then replaced with a frown.

"What ever kid, the only thing lame here is your LAME pink hair" Jiraiya says mockingly while crossing his arms and frowning at me.

"WHAT, MY HAIR IS NOT LAME" I growl out angrily at him, I clench my fists tightly and then smirk evilly. "I will show you lame old man, shadow clone jutsu" I say and 20 of my clones appear beside me and smirk evilly at Jiraiya. We all go running at him with our fist clenched tightly. His eyes go wide at the amount of clones I had made and with one quick move he went around defeating my clones, suddenly it was just me and him, he came at me so I quickly reach into my pocket.

"KATSU" I exclaim as I threw a mini mud bomb that was made especially by me and it explodes onto him, I quickly dodge his attack but he lands on his feet gracefully with mud on him.

"Impressive for a pink haired brat" Jiraiya says cheekily and I smile a huge grin.

"Not bad for an old man, now to the hot springs" I say and he frowns while looking at his outfit and he looks back at me "Oh that hehe, hey wait do what pork chops did, say 'fashion jutsu' and do a weird butterfly shape with your hand –shows him- like this, I know the hand signs weird, I think pork chops made it up anyways then says 'fashion jutsu'" I say and after I say 'fashion jutsu' within a flash I was in the same outfit but a cleaner one.

"Fashion jutsu" Jiraiya says and within a flash he was back in his same outfit but a clean one, without the mud.

"Come on let's go to the hot springs before creepy Ebisu wakes up" I say while I start to walk to the hot springs, they had moved it after the old one was destroyed by one of my failed pranks

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

I peek over the brick wall, and peer at the hot springs that I wasn't allowed to use, stupid people just because they don't like me. It was night time and everyone in the village was asleep except for some shinobi but yeah.

'I'll teach them' I think evilly, and people wonder how a nine year old like me could have so many devious plans, it's quite simple, you try getting attention without pranks, it is quite hard.

Holding the paint bomb in my hand that I had brought in the market I smirk evilly, this paint bomb though was different to the rest I buy, but any paint bomb would do. I hold the bomb within my hand and I then fling it into one of the pools. I turn and start to walk away with a triumphant look plastered on my face.

"KATSU" I yell but instead of hearing a splatter of paint

BOOM!

Suddenly the pressure of the explosion sent me flying into the air, the wind blowing outwards was pushing me through the air, over some of the village houses and I see a man peeping out of his window and his eyes go wide.

"Not a bird, not a flying pig, Ino is in bed people, it's SAKURA UZUMAKI" I exclaim loudly and suddenly I go flying towards a pile of hay but just my luck, I go of course and go flying into a barrel of fish guts.

Villager pile out into the streets and stare in awe at the sight of the once intact hot springs that was now in crumbles. I turn my head to see what they were looking at and my eyes go wide.

"Eh, oh it was a real bomb hehe my mistake" I say while rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

"SAKURA UZUMAKI" I hear one person yell and suddenly the villagers come storming towards me.

"That's my name, and don't forget it" I say proudly but then I turn swiftly and sprint away from the mob of angry villagers.

"AHH, I THINK TOO MANY PEOPLE ARE PMSING" I exclaim loudly, yes Iruka taught us about poverty, no publicity, no wait that words is poberty, no puberty that's it.

"IRUKA-SENSEI SAID TO USE TADPOLES, NO WAIT TAMPONS, AND PADS" I yell out thinking I was giving them useful advice when in reality I was pissing them of.

HOKAGE'S OFFICE THE NEXT DAY

"Sakura" the third says while massaging his temples "you blow up the hot springs, throw pads and tampons at the villagers, and last but not least you threw actual paint bombs at the villagers making them drenched in paint, without the hot springs to bathe in, do you have anything to say for yourself" the thirds says and I keep a straight face.

"I will not speak until my lawyer gets here" I say making the third sweat drop anime style

"You don't have a lawyer Sakura" the third says

"Then I won't be speaking about this crime for a long time then hokage-jisan, so anything you say or do I can hold against in the court of law" I reply back

"Sakura, you have no lawyer, your aren't going to court and that's what the officers say to you" the third says

"They say what" I say with a confused expression on my face

"They say 'anything you say or do will be held against you in the court of law'" the third says

"But I just said that so will they say that I said that in the court of law?" I ask curiously

"No they won't, like I said you aren't going to court because you have not been charged" the third says

"Then I don't have to stay here if your not charging me, now if you will excuse me, I am going to grab my blanket, tie it around like a cape and wear my superman underwear over my pants, then I am going to run around yelling im super-girl, got a problem with that" I say while hopping off the seat.

"No –he sighs- just don't buy a real bomb okay" the third says reluctantly, her prank did cause a lot of trouble but the villagers and the hot springs owners deserved it for not letting her bathe.

"You can count on me hokage-jisan because I am SUPER-GIRL" I exclaim while fist pumping in the air.

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>"Why did they move the hot springs kid" Jiraiya asks me with a confused expression on his face, I smile sheepishly in return.<p>

"Eh, um a failed prank, turns out my paint bomb was a real bomb, then the place went boom and yea hehe, no more hot springs and there was dirty villagers that smelt real bad wandering the streets for months, quite funny" I say with a huge grin on my face, yes the villager couldn't bathe making them dirty and smelly, but serves them right. But then they started bathing in the new hot springs and I am officially allowed to bathe now. Before I use to wash myself in the river with my rubber ducky whose name is James Bond, my rubber ducky use to always hit on the women, literally sometimes they were mean to me so I use throw James Bond at them, it hit them on the head most of the time.

Jiraiya chuckles as he envisioned the whole scene, his eyes then land on me.

"What's your name kid" Jiraiya asks me.

"Sakura Uzumaki, remember the name, because one day I will be the future hokage" I say brightly while fist pumping.

We carry on walking until we come near the hot springs, but I read the sign 'women bathing day today, sorry no men allowed' it read and I frown while turning to face Jiraiya.

"Oh well you can't go and bathe" I say while shrugging but his eyes go wide and glees

"Oh this is soo good for my research" Jiraiya says while rubbing his hands together. He sneaks around the hot springs and I follow him like a lost puppy. He then stands behind a brick wall giving me a weird déjà vu feeling oh yea the bombing prank with the old hot springs. I watch as Jiraiya peeks over the walls.

"Hey are you peeking at naked woman" I ask curiously, and he turns back to look at me with a sly grin on his face.

"It's research" Jiraiya says with a perverted grin on his face

"You're a pervert" I say while frowning at him

"No I am a mega pervert, the awesome sage" Jiraiya says boastfully.

"Pervy-sage you mean" I say while rolling my eyes and he pouts childishly

"I am the famous writer of the novels Icha-Icha paradise, I was gathering information for my next book you see" Jiraiya says and he pulls out a book, an orange book like Kakashi-sensei's.

"Hey my sensei reads those, so your 'information gathering' is peeking at bathing woman for a porno book my teacher reads, Kakashi-SENSEI IS A PERVERT" I say and he chuckles while smiling sheepishly at me.

"No, no, just information gathering, here have a book kid, good for you and don't worry there are bits about guys in there, I guess there is a little about guys, not much though but anyways" Jiraiya says while handing me a book, I grab it and slide it into my pouch deciding I would have a look later.

"Hey Pervy-sage, um can you train me please?" I ask while pulling out the big guns, I stare at him with the irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"No, I'd rather do my research than train a brat, no offence kid" Jiraiya says and he turns to peek at the bathing woman.

"Hey, I will make a deal with you, I help you do your research and you train me" I say with a smug grin, he turns with a raised eyebrow.

"How?" he asks me, and I reply with a smug grin on my face.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, I know men aren't allowed in here but my daughter, she needs me you see, she's only 6years old" Jiraiya says feigning a look of concerned.<p>

I was wearing a long sleeved rash shirt and board shorts, but I was in a henge, my hair was now blonde and my eyes were a deep green, Jiraiya now has long brown spiky hair with the same colored eyes as me, he was also wearing shorts.

"Aww such a helpful dad" the women cooed making me want to puke.

"Yes, it is hard being a single father and all" Jiraiya says and he steps into the hot springs, I take a step in and play cute.

"Because mommy left, I miss my mommy, but I have my daddy, and my daddy always makes me smile, my daddy is the best daddy in the world, he always looks after me" I say in a cute child-like voice, the whiskers marks on my face weren't there in the henge.

"Aww such a good father" a woman with dark black hair says, her eyes were light blue. She steps towards us, totally nude and I turn to see Jiraiya who was staring at her and I could just imagine him struggling to stop himself from drooling.

"Oh I-I-I try" Jiraiya says while looking at me, his eyes were shining with gratitude, bloody pervert putting me through this YUCK situation.

"Maybe I could wash your back" a woman with blonde hair offers while stepping towards Jiraiya.

"Oh and I will wash you strong arms" the woman with black hair says, I watch while needing to puke.

My eyes go wide as I see Anko entering with nothing on but a towel wrapped around her, I stare at her fearfully. Suddenly her eyes land on Jiraiya and me.

"HEY GET OUT OF THE HENGE" Anko exclaims and suddenly the women in the pool look at us.

Our henge fades away and Jiraiya and I quickly look at each other.

"RUN" We both exclaim, and we leap out of the pool and run away from the angry woman.

"HEY THAT'S THE LITTLE PRANKSTER" I hear Anko roar, that makes me run faster because she is scary.

* * *

><p>Mikoto sighs as she enters the market, her Itachi was on a dangerous mission making her worried, and to top it of her little boy was training with Kakashi.<p>

"AHH" I scream and Mikoto turns to see me and Jiraiya running from an angry mob of woman.

"Saki-chan" Mikoto exclaims worriedly and I glance at her.

"CAN'T TALK MIKOTO-SAN, GOT TO RUN FROM ANGRY HERD OF COWS, I MEAN WOMEN AHH IM SORRY I MEANT WOMEN" I exclaim and both Jiraiya and I speed away from the women who were now angrier than before.

"Nice one kid" Jiraiya growls at me as the women run even faster after us.

Mikoto stands shocked as the angry mob run pass her and after Sakura.

"It's like she looks for trouble" Mikoto murmurs to herself with a small smile on her face.

"Just like her mother, always getting into trouble" Mikoto adds and then heads towards the market with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"PHEW, we finally lost them, hmm… fashion jutsu" I say and I am in my usual outfit once again. Jiraiya does the same and we both look at each other.<p>

"That was a good plan kid, definitely going into my next book" Jiraiya says as he collapses onto the ground, he lays and stares up into the clouds.

"Hey, you're supposed to train me, I nearly got my ass kicked by angry women for you, jeez their scary" I say while frowning down at him, he sighs and nods.

"A deal is a deal I suppose, hmm… we will do water walking training, like I heard that guy say" Jiraiya says but I look at him with a scowl on my face.

"But" I start but he looks at me with a serious look on his face.

"Better chakra control means better jutsu's" Jiraiya says and I nod and sigh in defeat.

We both head towards a pond that was surprising near the spot we had ditched the woman, Jiraiya looks at me.

"Now this is much harder than tree walking, can you do tree walking" Jiraiya asks and I smile at him while showing him the thumbs up.

"Of course I can, it's easy" I say boastfully.

"Okay water walking is much harder, you see you must keep your chakra perfectly balanced or you will fall into the water, so display it evenly" Jiraiya instructs I listen and I nod.

'Naruto would be the master at this' I think to myself before I take a step onto the water, I pump chakra into my feet and try to evenly proportion it, while balancing it at the same time, I take another step and I stay on the water but I was shaking suddenly I face plant into the water.

"HAHAHA" I hear Jiraiya laugh fully amused with my situation, I stand up while soaked and take another step onto the water.

"SHUT IT PERVY-SAGE, YOUR JUST JEALOUS OF MY SKILLS" I exclaim

"Oh yea soo jealous at a kid who can't walk on water" Jiraiya says jokingly

"So knew it" I say while smiling

"It was a joke kid" Jiraiya says while sweat dropping

"What ever, if that lie helps you feel better about yourself, I know you're jealous" I say and Jiraiya frowns at me

"AM NOT KID, I AM THE AWESOME" Jiraiya starts making me snicker

"THE AWESOME SUPER PERVERT" I finish off for him and he smiles a perverted smile.

"You know it, now train" Jiraiya says.

**3 hours later** and I am standing but I steps are shaky, I take another step. This time I balanced my chakra much better than I had before, I say above the water for 20 seconds before I face plant once again.

Jiraiya knew Sakura was capable of figuring out how to do it so he lies down on the grass and stared up at the sky, imagining the clouds were nude woman.

'Grr… I can do this, I have to beat stupid shim' I think in my head angrily after my 12th failed attempt at walking on the water.

I sigh before I turn my head to allow me to glare at the water.

'Stupid water' I growl mentally.

I close my eyes and pump chakra back into my feet, I start balancing out the chakra so it was equal. I take another step on the water but this time it was a firm step. I smile to myself and take another step onto the water, and waited for a minute before taking another step. Soon I was running on the water with a huge grin on my face.

"YEAH I GOT IT, HAHAHA IN YOUR FACE STUPID WATER, I DID IT" I chirp happily while skipping on the water surface.

"Nice one kid" I hear Jiraiya say and I turn to face him; he was staring at the clouds with a perverted grin on his face.

"Thanks Pervy-sage, what do I do now" I ask while walking towards him, once I step of the water I do Ino's jutsu and I was in a new outfit, that was dry.

"Hmm… I might teach you a summoning technique" Jiraiya says and he stands to his feet. The scroll on his back he takes off and he holds it in his hands.

"Summoning frogs, like how some shinobi summon other animals with this jutsu you can summon frogs, you will have to sign a contract" Jiraiya says.

"COOL, can I give it a go" I ask curiously and he nods.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH SASUKE (you need your Sasuke dose)<strong>

"Run faster" Kakashi says as he leant against a tree while reading his orange book.

Sasuke was running around the training grounds, Kakashi wanted to work on his speed so he made Sasuke run, while carrying Naruto.

"Don't you have better things to do?" Sasuke hissed out angrily at Naruto. Naruto was there because he had volunteered to help Sasuke with his training.

"No, now run and I might tell you what I heard while I was walking around the village today" Naruto says as he leant back onto the pillow. Oh Naruto was on a child size futon with a pillow, Kakashi said it would be better for training and it would also make them look less gay then what they looked like when Sasuke was carrying Naruto bridal style. Sasuke was carrying him because Naruto was like his weights, Kakashi's idea of course.

"Why would I want to hear stupid rumors" Sasuke snaps and he dodges a kunai Kakashi threw towards them.

"Because it's about our fellow teammate" Naruto says lazily and Naruto turns towards Kakashi to glare at him for throwing the kunai. Sasuke eyes Naruto curiously and he runs faster so he could hear what Naruto heard, even though his legs were begging him to stop and his arms wanted to drop Naruto.

"Good Sasuke, you picked up the speed" Kakashi says as he flips to the next page of his book and he giggles childishly.

Naruto smiles slyly and he stares at Sasuke with mischief shining in his blue eyes "oh I will tell you after you get me a date with Hinata-chan" Naruto says slyly but Sasuke in return glares at him.

"Tell me NOW or I will drop you _accidentally_, and after that I might _accidentally_ roast you with fire jutsu, you see it seems I have a bad habit of doing things on _accident_, so you will tell me NOW Naruto before I _accidentally_ kill you and it will be bye-bye to the future you want with the Hyuga" Sasuke says rather coldly while he narrows his eyes at the blonde, and right then and there Naruto felt like he was going to pee his pants.

"F-f-f-fine, I heard that Sakura was with one of the sannins um his names Jiraiya and they were running from an angry mob of women, apparently he is training her" Naruto says with fear shining in his blue eyes.

Kakashi stops reading and he absorbs the information 'Jiraiya is training her, I wonder why? He normally doesn't take apprentices, his last was… Minato-sensei' Kakashi thinks.

Sasuke also absorbs the information and a scowl place itself on his face.

'She is getting trained by a guy that is stronger than me, and worst a **guy** is training her, Ebisu wasn't a problem she dislikes him but a guy who is ten times stronger than me is training her' Sasuke thinks to himself as he felt jealousy surge within him, his sharingan activates by itself and Sasuke starts running faster.

Kakashi stares at Sasuke as he ran so fast that Naruto now clung to the futon, the look on Sasuke face was priceless.

'Ah my little student is jealous, he doesn't study much, Jiraiya is about 51 im sure my only girl student wouldn't like Jiraiya, but I won't tell Sasuke that, this could help him train harder' Kakashi thinks to himself.

"Jiraiya huh, he is real strong, and he trains hard, he could run for days, way faster than the speed your going" Kakashi says rubbing it in, and Sasuke flinches, it was like someone put salt on his wound. Sasuke runs even faster that Lee would be jealous.

'I won't lose her to, to him, I will get stronger, stronger than him, SHE IS MINE' Sasuke thinks to himself angrily as he ran.

"AHH I THINK IM GOING TO PUKE, MOTION SICKNESS TOO FAST" Naruto exclaims as Sasuke was running even faster than before.

'Wait, where did that thought come from, I don't like Sakura, we're best friends, and I don't like her, I… I don't… do I like her? Damn it she isn't even here and yet she is annoying me, sure she's different, she strong, she makes everything better, she can make anyone grin, she can easily anger you but make you smile while your angry at her, sure when she smiles… damn it I sound like Naruto' Sasuke thinks and he looks up at the clouds.

'She is the only girl who isn't a fan girl, she is friends with me for me, and she accepts me, she makes me happy when at home im mostly miserable, with my father not even paying attention to me, my brother being on missions 24/7, but when we go to our private training sessions, she makes it fun, damn it, she clawed her way through my defense and now I can't stop thinking about her' Sasuke thinks and he lets out a growl making Naruto nervous.

"F-fine it wasn't all I heard, I also heard she played a trick at the hot springs, apparently Anko one of the proctors snapped her" Naruto blurts out and Sasuke lets a smile creep up onto his face.

'Always getting in trouble' Sasuke thinks and he could imagine her pulling a prank.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO SAKURA <strong>

"Another tadpole" I exclaim angrily as I had yet again summoned a tadpole, the tadpole poofs away returning back to its rightful place.

"Come on kid, let's head in town, and let's grab a bite" Jiraiya says and he starts walking.

"ICHIRAKU" I exclaim with my eyes wide and in heart shapes

"Yea, what ever" Jiraiya says and we both head into the village and towards Ichiraku.

"Hey pervy-sage, you're from Konoha right?" I ask curiously

"Yes, I was trained by the third hokage himself" Jiraiya replies back and my eyes go wide in admiration

"Wow, that is so cool, my sensei is the awesome um copy Nin, I think that's what they call him" I say and Jiraiya smirks

"Talking about me, are we my dear student" I hear Kakashi say and I turn to see him Sasuke, and Naruto.

"HEY KAKA-JISAN, LOVER BOY, DUCKY" I exclaim cheerfully but I noticed that Sasuke was glaring at my new sensei "guys this is my sensei, the pervy-sage" I say and Jiraiya scowls at me.

"Don't call me that in front of people" Jiraiya growls out at me, but it wasn't an angry growl, more like a 'don't embarrass me' growl.

"Jeez, sorry about it" I say in my defense

"Oh you must be Sakura's boyfriend" Jiraiya says while smiling at Naruto who in return frowns, but I noticed Jiraiya's eyes were twinkling with mischief as he watched Sasuke's glare harden.

"No way, im Hinata-chan's sorry" Naruto says with a smile on his face, yea right, Hinata was a Sasuke freak.

"Oh im sorry, you must be her boyfriend, oh and I thought she could do better" Jiraiya says feigning disappointment as he studies Sasuke. Sasuke clenches his fist and glares at Jiraiya with utmost hate and jealousy.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend pervy-sage" I say quickly making Jiraiya turn swiftly; he threw an annoyed look at me.

"A pervert" Sasuke says through his clenched teeth

"Yeah, he writes Kakashi-sensei's perverted books, and he peeks at women at the hot springs oh we did an awesome trick there, but damn barney wannabe who is a cross dresser snapped us, and then we were running from a mob of angry women, I saw your mother too" I say with a grin on my face, ah good times.

"We were just heading towards Ichiraku, would you like to accompany us" Kakashi says with his lone eye curved, so I guess he was smiling.

"Me and the brat was heading there anyways" Jiraiya says but his eyes were elsewhere another words he was staring at a woman's butt.

We all start walking to my favorite restaurant; Naruto was walking with Kakashi, while I walked with Jiraiya and Sasuke who had taken the spot next to me so I was in the middle of him and Jiraiya.

"So ducky, how's training" I ask curiously and Sasuke stops glaring at Jiraiya and he looks at me, his eyes soften and he stops glaring.

"Stupid Hinata-freak volunteered to help and now im running while carrying him on a little futon with Kakashi throwing kunai at me every once and awhile, other than that I am mainly working on taijutsu, how about you" Sasuke asks and I start laughing.

"Your carrying lover boy, HAHAHA that sounds soo gay, oh man that is funny, damn if only we were training together so I could lay on a futon and have you carry me, lucky Hinata freak, I have been doing walking on water, and summoning jutsu for frogs, pervy sage here –receives a glare from Jiraiya- is too busy being a pervert to teach me awesome moves, but I have gotten better at chakra control I suppose" I say while shrugging.

"What happened to Ebisu" Sasuke asks curiously and I smile evilly.

"He was annoying, and a pervert so Jiraiya here knocked him out within a second, it was awesome as man, one minute Ebisu was like 'ahh im a mental freak and you cant stop me' and the next Jiraiya is like 'BAM and the dirt is gone' and Ebisu was knocked out" I say while acting it, at the end I do the Guy pose, with even the sparkling toothy grin.

"Over exaggerated version" Sasuke says after a moment of silence

"Pretty much, but my version of what happen sounds cooler" I say with a small grin.

As soon as we got to Ichiraku the seating was like this Kakashi-Naruto-Sasuke-ME-Jiraiya.

Ayame walks over with a grin on her face "what may I get you" Ayame says warming and she gazes at me "hello Sakura, 2 bowls of beef ramen, 2 bowls of miso ramen and 2 bowls of chicken ramen coming right up, FATHER SAKURA IS HERE" Ayame says.

"HELLO SAKURA" I hear form the kitchen and I smile knowing it's the old man

"HEY OJISAN" I call back and I could imagine him smiling.

"You eat that much –eyes are wide- and you're a woman, I mean woman-to-be" Jiraiya says surprised and I grin widely.

"BELIEVE IT" I say while showing him the thumbs up.

"I will have the same as her, how about it Naruto we all battle it out to see who can eat the fastest and the most bowls of ramen" Sasuke says.

"Why would I enter a competition I know I would lose" Naruto says plainly.

"Scaredy cat" Sasuke taunts and Naruto glares.

"Same as those two then and we'll see who's scared" Naruto says stubbornly

**33 bowls of ramen later from Sakura, 32 ½ bowls of ramen later from Sasuke and a sad 13 bowls of ramen later from Naruto plus Kakashi's 2 bowls and Jiraiya's 4 bowls of ramen later.**

Ayame smiles cheerfully and walks over with the bill "that will be 989 dollars thank you" Ayame says and I gulp.

"AH PERVY SAGE AND I HAVE TO TRAIN, BYE" I exclaim real quick and I grab Jiraiya and we both being rather cheap people zoom off.

"Kakashi and I have to train" Sasuke says and drags Kakashi away leaving Naruto to pay. Naruto sighs before reaching into his pockets and pulls out… $10.00 and a pin, he hands it to Ayame who in return scowls and keeps her hand out.

Luckily Inoichi was walking by so Naruto ran to his father and shoved him towards Ichiraku, Inoichi's eyes go wide, and he takes a seat.

"Don't tell your mother im here" Inoichi says warningly to Naruto

"Oh I won't but you have to pay for my bill" Naruto says slyly

"Deal" Inoichi says and Naruto smiles evilly.

"Well dad, got to go, bye" Naruto says and zoom off

"That'll be 979 dollars thank you" Ayame says and Inoichi's mouth falls out open and his eyes go wide

"HOW MUCH DOES MY SON EAT" Inoichi exclaims before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a sad $30.00, and he hands it to a scowling Ayame who waited for the rest. Luck was also on his side because Shikaku came walking down, Inoichi grabs him and looks pleadingly at him.

"Can you pay my son's bill, I don't have any money" Inoichi says and Shikaku sighs

"Fine" Shikaku says reluctantly, Inoichi smirks and shoves him towards Ayame; he then takes off leaving Shikaku there.

"That'll be 949 dollars" Ayame says with a sickening sweet grin on her face, Shikaku sighs before reaching into his pocket and he hands her $200, but it still wasn't enough. But his savior came.

"Has my son been here" Mikoto asks as she walks over and Ayame nods.

"Yes, but he didn't pay his bill" Ayame says "it's 749 dollars" Ayame adds and Mikoto sighs and hands her the full amount, she was not getting Sasuke his monthly supply of tomatoes now.

"Thanks" Shikaku says lazily and he walks off with a now light wallet.

"Im guessing Saki-chan was here too" Mikoto says to Ayame who nods in return.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO SAKURA (THE EVIL ONE HEHE)<strong>

"Where am I?" I ask quite unsure, it was nearly the end of the month and I still couldn't summon a damn frog. I also had no more chakra, Jiraiya made me summon heaps of clones, and now I am empty. They weren't ordinary clones either, the pervert made me use sexy no jutsu. I was down on my knees, tired from the lack of chakra I have.

"Stand up" Jiraiya says firmly and I get up on my feet.

"What" I ask

"The training ends here" Jiraiya says and I gape at him

"WHAT YOU STUPID PERVERT, YOU BARELY TAUGHT ME ANYTHING, WAIT YOU DIDN'T TEACH ME ANYTHING" I exclaim angrily at him

"Sakura, go die now" Jiraiya says at the time he said that I was shaking my fist angrily at him.

"Die" I say confused and I look up at him.

"Try and extract the powerful chakra within you from the fear of death and experience that with your body, and grasp the trick to do it, if you don't want to die, do something on your own" Jiraiya says sternly and I start to notice he goes quite serious when we train.

Jiraiya then presses my leaf symbol on my forehead protector and I go flying backwards through the bushes. But that wasn't the end of it, suddenly I am falling down the side of a cliff, it was a dark black color with spiky rocks on the sides.

AHH I HATE YOU PERVY-SAGE, GRR…" I exclaim. I was falling into a black abyss.

'Im going to die' I think to myself fearfully

'Maybe it I do the tree climbing thing, I can things to one of these spiky rock things' I think to myself.

"Now" I say and I charge chakra into my hands and feet, I try to cling onto one of the spikes but my hand slips and I carry on falling.

'Im going to die' I think to myself while I scream.

'At this rate, at this rate, I am going to die' I think fearfully as I carry on plummeting down in the black abyss.

'Im going to die' I think and my heart starts pounding in my chest.

'Im going to die' I think while my heart tightens in my chest as I my eyes go wide and fear surges with in me.

Suddenly everything goes white, and I find myself standing in a stand corridor, there's a small puddle of water on the ground, and I could see a little drop of water fall from the ceiling and into the small puddle of water. I wasn't falling anymore. I was kneeling within the water, so I stand onto my feet and gaze around.

Suddenly I hear a growl; I gulp nervously and look around for where the growl came from. Turning around I hear the growl coming from behind me, but I was coming from another part of the corridor, I walk towards it and head towards the growl.

"This feeling, it's that chakra, the chakra I felt when I fought Haku, what could it be?" I whisper softly, and I head towards the growling noise.

My eyes go wide as I see a huge door with jail like bars, but what scared me was the huge creature staring back at me.

"What is this" I say softly and my eyes land upon a piece of metal that read 'seal'.

The huge creature was glowing red; he had huge sharp teeth and red eyes.

'It's huge' I think fearfully to myself 'Isn't this great, firstly im falling of a cliff and now im staring at a huge creature that looks like it wants to kill me, oh happy days' I think sarcastically.

'What is it?' I ask myself.

"Come closer, kid" the thing says, his voice was gruff and dangerously low.

I walk closer but suddenly he tries to claw me through the bars but fails to do so, but I fall back as I had on instinct moved to dodge the attack.

"I want to devour you, but this gate won't open –he narrows his eyes- this seal is detestable" he says hatefully.

"You're the nine tails, Kyuubi, I see the red chakra was his" I say with my eyes wide with fear. I stand on my feet and peer at him.

"So you came to me this time, why did you come here?" he says as he looks at me intently. I narrow my eyes at him "hey you, you stupid red fox, since you're staying in my body, you have to pay rent, meaning you have to give me your chakra as rent" I growl out at him.

He chuckles darkly "so you're saying if you die, I am going to die too, you have guts, blackmailing me like that" He says and suddenly red stuff seeps out of his prison and it swirls around me until it climbs up around me and tightens around me.

"Very well, it's an award for coming all the way here. I'll give it to you" he says.

Suddenly my eyes go wide and I am falling again.

'This feeling' I think to myself and I bite my thumb and perform hand signs "summoning technique" I exclaim suddenly blue chakra escapes my bitten thumb and smoke surrounds me. Suddenly I fall onto a rusty red surface, with a huge grin on my face; I have just summoned something to save my life.

"Where the hell am I?" I hear something growl out.

"Im saved, wow, this is huge –I climb down and see no tail- no tail sweet, it's not a tadpole, or a tiny frog... it's a huge frog, I don't it, im saved" I say cheerfully.

"HAHAHA I DID IT, I AM SOO AWESOME HAHAHA" I exclaim loudly while slapping the things back.

"Hey you stupid brat –suddenly I go tumbling down and I land on its nose- Are you the one? Whose head do you think you're prancing around on" the huge frog roars out.

"Ah yours, Mr. Big frog sir" I say while chewing my bottom lip nervously.

"I am Gamabunta, the frog boss" he roars out angrily

"Frogs have a boss, that's new" I murmur to myself

"You idiot BE QUIET" Gamabunta growls and suddenly he is exhaling powerful wind, and I was clinging onto him, but I go flying back and onto his pipe, he eyes me up.

"DUDE HAVE YOU TRIED A BREATH MINT YOUR BREATH STINKS" I exclaim while covering my nose.

"I haven't breathed the air of the outside world for a long time, and the worst thing is a have a pink haired snot nosed brat on my head" Gamabunta says while narrowing his eyes at me.

"Technically I am on your pipe, not your head" I say truthfully

"Grr… JIRAIYA, HEY JIRAIYA, WHERE ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU SUMMON ME HERE, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS" Gamabunta roars out but sadly for me while he is talking his pipe keeps moving rapidly making it that I have to cling onto it for my dear life.

"Hey kid, where is Jiraiya?" Gamabunta asks me.

"Why would I tell a mental frog with bad breath that" I reply back stubbornly

"Because if you answer me, I will make you my subordinate" Gamabunta roars out giving me another whiff of his bad breath.

"Yuck, he's on the cliff, but may I ask, why the hell do you want the pervy-sage? What business do you have with him?" I ask curiously.

He flings me onto his nose and his beady eyes peer at me "That's what I want to know, that perverted geezer, why did he summon me in a place like this" Gamabunta says

"Oh hehe I summoned you, you see I was falling off the cliff and to my doomed death, so to save myself from death I summoned you" I say

Gamabunta roars with laughter making me frown at him.

"You, a pink haired brat, summoned me, your too little kid to do that, hahaha that's so ridiculous" Gamabunta says.

"HEY JUST BECAUSE I AM SMALL, AND HAVE PINK HAIR IT DOESN'T MEAN IM WEAK, I SUMMONED YOU, IM TELLING THE TRUTH YOU STUPID FROG, I REALLY DID SUMMON YOU" I growl out at him, he then roars with laughter once again.

"SHUT UP YOU COCKY FROG, I DID SUMMON YOUR STUPID ASS, SINCE I SUMMONED YOU, I AM YOUR MASTER AND YOU HAVE TO RESPECT ME, GET THAT YOU SMELLY FROG" I exclaim angrily at him and he stopped laughing and glares at me.

"Hmmm… what did you say, do you know who you're talking to, you're not even old enough to drink yet, and you're saying you're the great Gamabunta's master, DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU" Gamabunta exclaims angrily. His long tongue comes at me and wraps itself around me before throwing me onto his back. He leaps into the air and I cling tightly onto his blue shirt.

"AHH" I exclaim as we were flying up high into the air, just by one giant leap.

As we were high in the air my eyes go wide 'he is scary, one jump and look at where we are' I think fearfully while clinging even tighter to his shirt. Suddenly we go flying down and I loose my grip, but I cling back onto to him and we go plummeting to the ground, as we meet the ground I fly into the air and go smashing face first into the ground.

"WOW THAT WAS SOO COOL" I exclaim with my eyes wide in excitement.

Gamabunta laughs and come closer to me "hey kid, even if I assume you summoned me, im not going to accept a little girl who goes flying off my back easily" he says and he nudges me "I haven't been here out in awhile, but if Jiraiya has no business with me, I'll just hand around here" he says and he starts to turn.

"Hey, wait" I say desperately.

"Go home, and go to sleep, you little girl, can't even handle being my subordinate" Gamabunta replies back and he starts moving away while laughing.

"NO ONE MOCKS ME, GRR… DAMN IT, HEY YOU STUPID FROG IM NOT A WEAK LITTLE GIRL" I exclaim and I charge towards him, and I run onto his back, I carry on running and then forward flip onto his nose.

"What are you trying to do kid" Gamabunta says as I peer at him.

"If you're going to accept the fact that I summoned you, if I don't fall of your back… I'll stay here all day, and not fall off" I say stubbornly then I take a seat.

"What" Gamabunta says and I turn to face him.

"I will make you accept me as your master" I say arrogantly, I was positively sure that Sasuke's ego was rubbing off on me.

"Stupid kid, I was being nice, and now you've grown impudent" Gamabunta says angrily and he starts shaking his head but I cling onto him.

"FALL" He roars out but I cling onto him. He was shaking his head rapidly no and my grip was slipping.

I try to attach myself with chakra but I don't have enough, so I cling on.

"HEY FROG BOSS, LISTEN UP CAREFULLY, MY NAME IS SAKURA UZUMAKI, IM THE WOMAN WHO IS GOING TO BE HOKAGE ONE DAY! REMEMBER THAT" I exclaim loudly while clinging onto him

"I DON'T CARE" Gamabunta roars out and I cling on to him.

Suddenly he leaps onto another place and swings his head but I cling on tightly while screaming, then he leaps high into the air making my have to cling on even tighter than before and lands within a lake or pond. I was now standing on his head and trying to balance myself but when he went back down I was in the air.

"BE A BIRD, BE A BIRD, BE MY INNER BIRD" I exclaim and try to flap my arms but it doesn't work, I go falling onto his back and I grip onto his shirt as we sink into the water, suddenly we burst above the surface and then we sink again.

'I said water is for swimming in, I think I like the fighting on water idea now' I think to myself. As we stay under the water my lungs bed for air, but I stay holding onto him.

'Damn kid is tough' Gamabunta thinks to himself. Gamabunta then leaps into the air out of the water and I gasp for oxygen but we go plunging into the water once more. I hold onto his shirt tightly and soon he is swimming rapidly in the lake.

'Where is that pervert when you need him' I think and Gamabunta swims some more.

It was later into the day and the sun was beginning to set.

"It's almost over; if I don't fall off before the sunsets I am your master" I exclaim and he comes to a stop.

"I never agreed to that, you decided that on your own" Gamabunta says and suddenly we're leaping through the forest once again.

"Im not going to fall off" I say with a determined grin on my face. But as he leaps even more I get even more tired.

As soon as he stops I start panting but I grip onto his shirt.

"I am not weak, you guys always underestimate me" I say whilst panting.

'I could ignore what the brat said, but getting underestimated here is a little irritating, I should finish this right now' Gamabunta thinks to himself.

"Kid what is your name" Gamabunta asks me as he turns his head to look at me.

"Sakura, Sakura Uzumaki" I exclaim cheerfully

"Sakura Uzumaki eh, well Sakura don't blame me if you die" Gamabunta says and he leaps high into the air making it harder for me to hold on. But I clench onto his shirt even tighter than before making my knuckles white.

Suddenly we land within a small lagoon kind of spot and I was balancing on leg.

"I have to stay on just for a little while longer, im not going to fall off, grr…" I say and poof shadow clones appear on his head. My shadow clones form a chain and hold onto me, they pull me back up and, each clone poof away as they reach the head and then the next pulls me up and do the same. I land on Gamabunta's nose, he swings his head but I stay on, but then he stops.

"I DID IT, SEE FROG BOSS, I STAYED ON YOUR BACK, UM I MEAN NOSE" I chirp happily. I start dancing in joy and I peer into his eyes.

"I AM NOT WEAK, im Sakura Uzumaki… future h…" I say but my world goes black and I feel myself falling.

Gamabunta grabs her with his tongue "too bad, you were so close to winning" Gamabunta says. Gamabunta puts her on his head, but within a flash the summoning scroll goes flying down on to the ground as Jiraiya threw it. As the scroll roll itself open it reveals Sakura's name on the contract.

'Jiraiya, this was unnecessary… I know that she summoned me with her own powers, since the last person who was able to stay on top of my head was the fourth' Gamabunta thinks with a smile appearing on his face 'she must be dead tired by now, I can share some of my power, but taking her there would be best for her' Gamabunta thinks.

Suddenly a huge crash is heard outside of the hospital, and they feel a mini earthquake. There lying beside a huge frog print was Sakura Uzumaki wearing a grin on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter, now I did 25 pages for you so I expect at least 10 reviews so i can get to 100. I had Halley help me with this too, <strong>**I wrote it up to the cliff part and the rest my friend Halley did**** SO THANKS HALLEY, I had to do ballet, and my teacher was getting real angry so I got her to write the rest. ****So at least 10 reviews so i can get to 100 reviews, before I update again.**

**AND THANK YOU THOSE WHO DO REVIEW, I LOVE READING YOUR COMMENTS :) Now im going to relax, laters.**


	16. Chunin finals Part 1

**Me: hello people, and im sorry im not doing the frog summoning in here but Sakura does another jutsu in here, ****I only have the first part of her fight with Neji since I had to cut stop writing, I wrote this before my hockey game WHICH WE WON HEHE 6nil, I scored only 2 goals though, oh well. Anyways I will post second part up later today.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS :)**

* * *

><p>"When will the bum wake up, -sigh- what a drag" I hear someone say, I move around in the warm bed, wait where was I? my bed wasn't this warm, and it wasn't this stiff either.<p>

I open my eyes slowly to see Shikamaru sitting on a seat holding a basket of fruit.

"Your finally awake, how troublesome" Shikamaru says and I sit up in the covers

"Hey lazy bum, how long have I been asleep?" I ask well rubbing the tiredness out of my eyes

"3 days" Shikamaru replies and my eyes go wide

"WHAT! WHEN IS THE FINALS" I yell nervously 'shoot what if I slept through it' I think and I scram out of the hospital bed.

"Its tomorrow" Shikamaru replies back lazily.

"Where are my clothes? HEY NURSE" I exclaim and a nurse walks in with a warm smile on her face.

"Oh it's awake" the nurse says and her smile disappears once she glances at me, it turns into a hateful glare, and I look away from her cold gaze.

"Eh um where are my clothes" I ask timidly and she points to a pile on a chair and walks out.

"Hey lazy bum, get out so I can change ya pervert" I say well shaking a balled fist at him.

"Troublesome girl, there's a toilet connected to your room, get changed in there" Shikamaru says and I nod. I grab my clothes run into the toilet and get changed then I walk out once im done.

"Hey what's the fruit for?" I ask and he sighs

"I was going to give them to Choji, but he isn't allowed to eat any solids" Shikamaru replies back and I grin.

"Hey can I eat it in front of him" I ask evilly and Shikamaru raises an eyebrow

"But that's mean… I like it" Shikamaru says well grinning and I smirk.

I nod and we walk towards Choji's room, he was down the hall from me. As we enter the room we see him lying in bed.

"Hey Choji-kun" I say cheerfully and he blushes and looks down, and then I knew I couldn't do it to him.

"Nah lazy bum, can't do it to good ole Cho" I say defeated and Shikamaru sighs

"What a drag, fine then" Shikamaru says lazily and pops a fruit into his mouth and chews, Choji watches with hunger in his eyes.

'Must not eat the fruit, must not torture Choji-kun, argh this is so hard, stomach empty, need food, NEED FOOD' I think and I slowly reach out and grasp an apple, but I put it back after seeing Choji's facials, he looked starved and he was my ninja game teammate. I look at Shikamaru who was torturing Choji by chewing on a piece of fruit.

"IM SORRY LAZY BUM, HI YAH, AWESOME NINJA SUPER KICK" I exclaim loudly and I kick the fruit basket out of Shikamaru's hands. Sadly Ino who had just arrived walked in at that moment and the fruit fell on her and an apple landed in her mouth.

"AS ALWAYS, PIG WITH AN APPLE IN ITS MOUTH" I exclaim loudly before I start laughing at her.

"YOU BETTER RUN SAKURA-BAKA" Ino exclaims loudly after spitting out the apple.

"WHY PIGS CAN'T RUN FAST, LUCK IS ON MY SIDE" I exclaim making Ino angrier.

"What a drag" Shikamaru says as he stares at his once fine basket full of fruit that was now, an empty basket laying on it's side with its contents spilled on the floor, and one thought came to his mind 'See women are soo troublesome'.

"Hey Choji-kun, it was kind of cool how you fought the bastard so would you like to watch my match tomorrow?" I ask and his eyes go wide with glee and he nods well blushing.

"Cool, now I better run, piggy is eyeing me up, eww your gay" I exclaim loudly at Ino, and that was enough to make her crack.

"SAKURA-BAKA, YOU BETTER RUN" Ino exclaims and she lunges at me, I move to the side and she fall face first into the ground.

"Was that suppose to be scary, because I have seen worse, have you messed with Anko? Or Kakashi-sensei, sorry piggy but compared to them, your just pork chops" I say with a huge grin on my face, I quickly turn and start running.

"GRR… SAKURA" I hear Ino roar, I start shoving through the patients, nurses and doctors.

"GUYS, RUN, THE PIG IS ON THE LOOSE, I WILL REPEAT, THE PIG IS ON THE LOOSE" I exclaim loudly and I could hear Ino storming towards me, literally she was stamping like a heavy elephant, but don't worry she's still a pig. I start running until I see fuzzy brows room, I enter the room to see sleeping.

I go to shut the door but Shikamaru enters the room and shuts the door behind him.

"You know, you just made Ino more troublesome" Shikamaru says as he leans against the wall and puts his hands in his pockets.

I was about to reply back but I see sand crawling up the blankets of Lee's blanket towards him. I turn my head and see the creepy dude who was on cat man's team.

"HEY STOP, LEAVE FUZZY BROWS ALONE" I exclaim loudly and the sand stops. The guy with red hair, green eyes with, wait was that eyeliner?

"DID YOU BORROW WEASELS EYELINER" I exclaim out loud when I was actually going to say it in my mind.

The creepy guy glares at me coldly and goes to stalk towards me.

"No Sakura, it's the effects of insomnia" I hear Shikamaru say, but my eyes were glued to the creepy dude; he was looking at me like he literally wanted to kill me.

"Leave" the guy says rather coldly that it made m shiver.

"Your on cat mans team right? Oh and the girl who has too many mini ponytails" I say, that girl beat Tenten easily with a huge fan which would be really useful in summer, and cat man used puppets, this guy is the one who badly injured Lee, easily too and that's what scares me. The fact that this guy, literally kicked Lees butt to the max when he foguht him without even a scratch on him or even breaking a sweat is quite scary, scratch that, it's really scary. His sand, he controlled sand, or the sand he has, and when he fights with his sand it's deadly, but his eyes, they are always filled with bloodlust. When he fought Lee he had a blood thirsty look in his eyes, and right now.

"Hn, leave now or I will kill you" the guy says rather harshly, making me angry, who does he think he is? King of the world, I am not listening to him.

"Take your own advice, are you trying to kill fuzzy-brows because if so, I will not let you" I say sternly, his eyes narrow coldly at me.

"You're the pitiful girl who made the killing is bad speech at the preliminary rounds, you are truly pathetic, fighting for someone else when in this world you must only fight for yourself, love yourself" the guy says coldly.

"Love yourself, what an egoistic bastard, only fighting for yourself, why would I just fight for myself, when I could help others" I say while clenching my fist.

"Helping others? How pathetic, in this world you are born alone, and we all die alone, everyone is alone, even you are" the guy says coldly.

"I don't care, im not letting you harm fuzzy-brows now get lost, eyeliner freak" I say while gritting my teeth together. He glares at me with hatred, so much hatred that I myself wonder how can someone hate a person they barely know with that much hate?

"Im going to kill you" the guy says and he goes to lunge at me but he stops, I turn to see Shikamaru controlling the guy's shadow.

"Dude, what crawled up your ass and died, because boy you are foul" I say.

"How troublesome, look cool it, now leave" Shikamaru says to the creepy guy.

"Hey, what's your name?" I ask curiously, at the preliminary I think it was Gary but im not sure.

"Gaara and im going to kill you" Gaara says but his eyes were directly on me, and I knew he meant me.

"Okay Gaara, my name is Sakura and im going to kick your egoistic ass one day, you're the one who is pathetic, fighting a guy who is asleep, and in hospital, are you that weak?" I growl out while a smirk appears on my face.

"Grr…" Gaara growls and he stalks towards me.

BANG!

"SAKURA-BAKA I FOUND YOU" Ino exclaims angrily as she kicked the door open and she storms over to me, I turn my head towards her but when I look back to where Gaara was he was gone within a swirl of sand.

"I think you saved my life piggy" I murmured but she heard and stopped with a confused expression on her face.

"What a drag, I was still controlling him with my shadow jutsu but he moved, how is that possible" Shikamaru says

"Who was it? Was it Sasuke-kun?" Ino says and her eyes go into petty heart shapes

"No porky" I say slightly confused, Gaara had soo much hatred, and I noticed in his eyes there was a tinge of loneliness, and somehow I felt a connection, like in some weird way we were alike.

"YOU DARE CALL ME THE BEAUTIFUL –insert a snort from me- INO PORKY! GRR… IM GOING TO KILL YOU" Ino exclaims and lunges for me to be stopped by Shikamaru's shadow jutsu thing.

"Seems like everyone wants to kill me" I say with a smug smile on my face, annoying people was fun, even though it think Gaara was serious about killing me.

* * *

><p>SKIPPING TO THE CHUNIN FINALS<p>

"There you are" I hear someone say and I turn to see Sasuke in different clothes that consisted of black and I nod and smile sheepishly.

"Hey emo-duck" I say and he raises an eyebrow at me

"Emo?"

"Yeah you're wearing all black; I knew you were emo, I KNEW IT"

"WHAT EVER"

"Huh, what do you mean by what ever. WHAT YOUR SUPPOSE TO ARGUE BACK"

"What ever"

"SASUKE IS GAY~"

"What ever"

"SASUKE UM SASUKE LIKES SNIFFING GUYS UNDERWEAR"

"What ever"

"SAS-GAY"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY PINKY"

"SAS-GAY THAT IS WHAT I SAID… SAS-GAY"

"SHUT IT, PERVERT LOVER"

"WHAT"

"FIRST YOU HAVE A PERVERT TEACHER CALLED EBISU"

"HEY KAKASHI-SENSEI GOES FIRST, HE IS A PERVERT, HE READS PORN"

"OH, OKAY HIM, THEN EBISU, NOW A SUPER PERVERT"

"YES BUT YOU TRAINED WITH PERVERTED KAKASHI, BECAUSE YOU'RE SAS-GAY WHO IS IN LOVE WITH KAKA-JISAN, SAS-GAY LOVES KAKASHI… wait that's why he didn't want to train me? Maybe you two are secretly in love"

"WHAT"

"I have it all figured out, how he treats you like his favorite, why you wanted to train with him instead of getting weasel to train you… why you were a little annoyed that Naruto interrupted your training… EWWW YOU AND KAKASHI ARE GAY TOGETHER"

"NO"

"I understand now, the signs were right there and I missed them, WOW this is so weird, I never thought you'd go for Kakashi-sensei, Sas-gay but boy was I wrong"

"WHAT SIGNS, YOU HAVE IT ALL WRONG"

"No, no I don't, at the bell test, he just put you into the ground, when with Naruto he made him unconscious, then he came after me, maybe he was going to knock me out, so you two could be together"

"WHAT THAT'S RIDICULOUS"

"Why you don't go for your fan girls, Why your always first to arrive, maybe Kakashi-sensei isn't late, maybe you two meet and when me and Naruto arrives he quickly leaves, maybe that time we had the hero, sidekick fight you were sad because I came early so you guys couldn't have time together"

"LOOK PINKY, I DON'T LIKE KAKASHI"

"Really Sasuke" we hear a voice say and we turn to see Kakashi standing there in all his glory.

"So my little student doesn't like his teacher" Kakashi says whilst raising an eyebrow

"Eww lovers fight going to happen, where's the pop corn when you need it" I say and Kakashi's lone eye goes wide

"LOVERS FIGHT" Kakashi shrieks

"Yea, I figured it all out, but don't worry Kaka-jisan, even though I think you should go for someone your own age… but oh well" I say while shrugging

"My own age, what are you talking about? Sasuke what is Sakura talking about?" Kakashi asks

"She thinks we're gay, together, as in she thinks we're gay together" Sasuke replies back

"WHAT, IM SORRY MY STUDENTS BUT I AM TOTALLY~ STRAIGHT, WHY WOULD I READ A BOOK THAT IS ABOUT NUDE WOMEN" Kakashi exclaims

"True, true" I say thoughtfully

"I am not gay, now I must go, bye-bye" Kakashi says and poof he was gone.

"See" Sasuke says with a triumphant smile on his face

"Im sorry Sas-gay, it must be hard finding out he doesn't feel the same way" I say feeling sorry for Sasuke, I mean the guy he loves is straight, must be hard.

"WHAT, NO, I AM NOT GAY, I DON'T LIKE FAN GIRLS, BECAUSE THEY WHINE, CLING, SMELL LIKE TOO MUCH PERFUME, CRY TOO MUCH, ARE WEAK, AND ONLY TALK ABOUT THEMSELVES" Sasuke exclaims

"Oh, so… you're a gay guy who doesn't like fan girls?" I say after thinking for five minutes, he sweat drops.

"No im not gay, im a straight guy who doesn't like fan girls" Sasuke replies back

"Right, what ever" I say while shrugging

"You don't believe me"

"What ever"

"SAKURA"

"WHAT… EVER"

"I am not gay"

"What ever"

"GRR…"

"Just joking ducky" I say while smiling at his annoyed expression, in his face for 'what ever-ing' me

"Changing the subject, I heard you were in hospital" Sasuke says and I nod

"Yea, trained to much I suppose, drained myself of chakra, because I was riding this huge frog, who had massive bad breath, honestly one whiff of his breath and you'd feel like puking, and he was trying to get me off his back but I stayed on… until I fell off" I say well rubbing the back of my neck and I let out a chuckle.

"Exaggerated version" Sasuke says whilst raising an eyebrow

"No the truth" I reply back

"Right" Sasuke says sarcastically

"What's that suppose to mean bastard" I growl out

"Oh yeah, it's not like you see giant frogs every day that you can ride on" Sasuke replies back

"I know but the frog boss" I start

"Now there's a frog boss" Sasuke says

"GRR… SHUT UP, IM TELLING THE TRUTH" I exclaim angrily

"So how was training with Jiraiya" Sasuke asks changing the topic… again.

"Oh that's super pervert, he barely taught me anything, dang bastard, but at least I met the giant frog" I say while fist pumping

"Here's with the frog stuff again" Sasuke says while shaking his head

"SHUT UP, I DID RIDE A GIANT FROG"

"Yeah, and there's giant snakes too"

"I bet there are"

"Oh like there are also, I don't know, giant slugs"

"AH HUH LIKE THERE WILL BE GIANT SLUGS"

"RIGHT"

"Grr… I bet there are giant snakes and slugs like there are giant frogs"

"Yeah –snorts- and im gay"

"Ooh saying that to be sarcastic after I still think you are gay… bad move"

"Huh?"

"You just openly admitted to me that you are gay"

"No I didn't"

"Yes, because there are enormous frogs, and you said yeah and im gay when I know for a fact that there are giant frogs, meaning you are actually gay"

"LOOK I AM NOT GAY"

"BUT YOU SAID YOU WERE"

"SARCASTICALLY SAKURA, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE MEANING OF BEING SARCASTIC IS"

"In the dictionary don't they call it sarcasm not the meaning of being sarcastic, don't they just use words, not sentences"

"Oh shut up"

"BURN"

"Humph, anyways where's the giant pervert" Sasuke asks and adds in his head 'that I want to kill'.

"Him, I don't know, you know ero-sannin, found out he is the one who writes Kakashi-sensei's perverted books, he gave me one but I got bored after chapter one" I reply back smoothly not knowing Sasuke was fuming

"HE GAVE YOU A PERVERTED BOOK" Sasuke fumes while thinking 'another reason to kill him' and I just smile sheepishly

"Yea, that's ero-sannin, I might try writing one… er ducky" I say as I look at Sasuke annoyed look on his face.

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke" Naruto says walking over to us with Ino walking beside him, Ino clings to Sasuke and I smirk.

"Hey lover boy, hey porky" I say and Ino glares at me.

"I AM NOT FAT" Ino exclaims angrily at me well she balls her hand into a fist

"Never said you were" I say sarcastically and Ino glares at me

"One day Sakura-baka, one day" Ino says while making a cracking noise with her knuckles

"You need tadpoles, I mean tampons because you pms 24/7 porky" I say jokingly and she seethes with anger

"FIRST MATCH IS NEJI HYUGA AND SAKURA UZUMAKI" I hear someone announce

* * *

><p><strong>DOWN IN THE FIGHTING FIELD, BATTLE FIELD, OR JUST WHERE THEY FIGHT OKAY<strong>

I stand tall and glare at him well pointing my hand at him like I did when I promised him I would win after his match with Choji.

"I will defeat you" I say stubbornly and he smirks

"Your just a girl, you will lose, and you will remain a loser" Neji sneers coldly and I glare at him

"I win not lose, I will win, I never go back on my word, it's my ninja way" I exclaim angrily at him and he rolls his eyes at me

"I've heard that before, but once a failure always a failure" Neji says and I look down with an annoyed look on my face

"How do you know I was a failure" I say with a smug grin on my face

"You look like a failure, you fight like one, so you are one" Neji replies back.

"Ouch that was just… ouch, have to bite jeez, at least I don't look like a shim, you could so pull of being a girl, because guess what pansy, you look like a girl, you fight like a girl so in my conclusion… YOU ARE ONE, ooh I just used your words practically against you" I say triumphantly and he glares at me.

WITH SASUKE

Sasuke smirks to himself, because the great Hyuga got told.

'Idiot, he's going to want to kick your ass now, but nice comeback' Sasuke thinks to himself.

'Now she is definitely Kushina-chan's daughter' Mikoto thinks with a small smile on her face.

'So this is the girl my wife talks about, and my son always talks about, his training buddy, let's see if she can actually fight' Fugaku thinks.

'She calls me a girl yet that boy looks like more of a girl, hopefully she doesn't use that jutsu Sasuke, and I taught her, it's a family one, I don't know how father would act, it may be a C-ranked one but even so' Itachi thinks

BACK TO SAKURA

"Start the fight" Gemna says and Neji waits for me to fight him.

"Okay" I say then I run towards Neji and I grip onto my shuriken "shadow clone jutsu" I say and four of me appear I hand each a shuriken, then we throw it up in the air in sync and then kick it hard, and they go spinning fast at Neji, Neji dodges then and lands well smirking, but the shuriken are like boomerangs, special ones that Sasuke gave me during our training sessions. The shurikens come flying back and Neji quickly dodges them. Using one hand I catch them all. My clone's poof away as I get rid of them. I run towards Neji, he goes to attack back but I dive over him and well im in mid air I throw kunai at him, which he of course dodges. I land and turn and throw more kunai which he dodges skillfully.

'Good at dodging huh, he must be all about taijutsu like Guy-sensei, Lee and the weapon girl Tenten' I think to myself as I analyze him.

"Its time to end this pitiful match" Neji says coldly and then he looks at me activating his eye kekkei gentai. "Gentle fist" Neji says and comes running at me.

He starts hitting me and I dodge some hits but get hit by most of them, I go flying to the ground.

"Hehe" I say and then get up on my feet

"Give up this battle is over" Neji says smoothly and I smile

"No its only just began, I was just testing out how strong you were" I reply back. "Shadow clone jutsu" I say and four of me appear by my side, they run at Neji with a kunai in hand, I go to slice at him but he blocks my attacks.  
>"Grr… shadow clone jutsu" I say and make four clones again, two clones are skillfully dodged by Neji but Neji beats the other two with gentle fist.<p>

"You were born a failure, it is your destiny to remain one, and it is your fate from birth" Neji says and I look down.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back<strong>

"Ewww stupid little girl"

"Why was a monster like you born?"

"A let down for our village to have such a burden"

"Go away, you useless brat"

I look down with tears in my eyes; I sniffle and start wiping my tears away.

"I AM NOT A USELESS BRAT, I WILL BE HOKAGE ONE DAY, YOU'LL SEE" I scream at them and I start to run away, I hear there laughter.

"SHUT UP, YOU'LL SEE" I exclaim loudly and I turn and run away from the laughing crowd.

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>"I WILL NEVER GIVE UP" I exclaim as I look up at him with determination in my eyes.<p>

"Shadow clone jutsu" I say and create multiple amounts of clones.

"Ah, this is your favorite move" Neji says getting in a fighting stance.

"Ahh" my clones say and we all run towards Neji trying to hit him, one clone stays back to fool Neji. We all miss hitting and get thrown back, some poof away and there are only two, me, and the fake clone.

"I know that's you" Neji says and charges at the fake clone only to have it poof away, his eyes go wide and I punch him in the face.

He wipes away the blood on the corner of his lips and smirks.

"Shadow clone jutsu" I say again and I make seven clones, they all go charging at Neji and Neji starts spinning.

"Eight trigrams palms heavenly spin" Neji says and he spins and a chakra like shield forms around him. They block my clones attack.

"Eight trigrams sixty four palms" Neji yells and I look at him confused, suddenly he's hitting me or jabbing me hard "12" he mutters "25" he says and carries on "39" he chants "46" he says and I go numb "58" he continues to say until "64" and I fall to the ground, completely numb.

"Grr… Sakura, SAKURA GET UP, COME ON SAKURA GET UP, DON'T GIVE UP, YOU HAVE WORKED SO HARD, SAKURA GET UP, YOU CAN DO THIS" I hear Sasuke yell out and I look at the ground with tears in my eyes, some fell to the ground.

"Like I said, once a failure, always a failure" Neji says rubbing it in even more.

TO BE CONTINUED… (I hate these too, don't worry i will update later today)

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the chapter, HAVE A GREAT DAY <strong>

**OH AND NEJI WILL BE FRIENDS WITH SAKURA, RIGHT NOW THOUGH HE IS KIND OF A JERK. PLEASE REVIEW**


	17. Chunin finals Part 2

**Me: hello, here's the rest of the chapter, and Sakura isn't doing summoning in her fight with Neji but Sasuke will see Gamabunta in her fight with Gaara. Sasuke and her will fight together, and since some of you want Naruto to be weak like Sakura was, he will I guess will be the one being held prisoner by Gaara. **

* * *

><p>BEING CONTINUED<p>

Gemna walks over and looks at me "the match is over" he comments.

"Do you understand now? You have no way of beating me" I hear Neji say.

'But Lee, but Choji, I have to do it for them, I promised, I have to keep my word, I have to do it for us drop outs, for us dead last, or us failures, why am I crying, am I this weak, no im not' I think to myself. I stick my hands out and after wiping my tears away I push myself up; I get on my knees, and then stand on my feet.

"I AM SICK OF YOU AND YOUR FATE SPEECHES, I WILL NOT GIVE UP, I WILL SHOW YOU, THAT US DEAD LAST CAN WIN AND WILL WIN" I exclaim at him angrily. Neji's eyes go wide as he sees me standing.

"How" he murmurs and I look up at him with determination in my eyes

**WITH SASUKE**

Sasuke smiles as he watches Sakura stand, knowing she would never stay down.

"I AM SICK OF YOU AND YOUR FATE SPEECHES, I WILL NOT GIVE UP, I WILL SHOW YOU, THAT US DEAD LAST CAN WIN AND WILL WIN"

"How can she stand" Mikoto questions and Sasuke turns to face his mother

"Mom, there's something Sakura has that most people don't have" Sasuke says and Fugaku, Itachi and Mikoto look at him interested.

"What is it?" Mikoto asks expecting to hear kekkei gentai or so on.

"Determination, and she always keeps her word she said she wouldn't give up at the start and she said she would win to prove that dead lasts can win, so she will fight to keep her word, you see its her ninja way, to never go back on her word, and the funny thing is that everyone underestimates her, but with her stamina she can take hits and go down, but she always bounces back up, sometimes its so annoying, especially in trainings, we both stop sparring when we both fall unconscious which is always the turn out, I use to get annoyed of her determination, but after a while, in missions her determination keeps us going, she has a way with giving people hope" Sasuke replies as he looks back to the match.

"Really" Mikoto says and she turns to watch the match with a smile on her face

"To withstand that Hyuga move, she would have to be quite strong" Itachi murmurs as he watches the battle with newly found interest.

**Back to the match**

"Why? Why do you believe so much in the fate crap" I exclaim and he pulls of his forehead protector and I see a weird marking on his forehead.

"This is a curse mark, a seal, the main house embers put it on branch members so can't tell our clan secrets, or so if we die our bakugan is sealed away so no one can get it. If a main house member activates it kills your brain cells and is rather painful, like what _Hinata-sama_ did to me during my first match. You see my father had this mark, my father Hizashi. You see I was only around four when I met three year old _Hinata-sama_, my father seemed upset and at the time I did not know why but he was angry because forever it would be my fate to serve as a slave to the main house or main branch. One day we were watching _Hinata-sama_ train with _Hiashi-sama_, that's when I learnt about the curse mark. I was given the curse mark by then and was told I had to protect _Hinata-sama_, _Hiashi-sama_ activated it on my father during the training session, and I didn't know what was wrong, all he said to me was 'it is my fate for me to serve the main house, a cruel fate, but my fate, that I must protect _Hinata-sama_' being young and stupid I merely nodded. Konoha and the Kumogakure had signed a peace treaty, late one night _Hinata-sama_ was abducted, but _Hiashi-sama_ killed the man, it turned out to be the head ninja of Kumogakure. Kumogakure head about it and demanded _Hiashi-sama's_ body in compensation, so they handed over a body and Kumogakure and Konoha kept the peace treaty, except… it wasn't _Hiashi-sama_, no it was my father, the main house traded my father in, because once he died his bakugan would be sealed away for ever, my father was _Hiashi-sama's_ identical twin so they wouldn't notice the difference" Neji says and my eyes go wide and I clench my fist

"You see this mark represents a bird in a cage it is the symbol of being tied down… to an inescapable destiny" Neji finishes.

"No, you chose your own fate, I don't believe you, and I wont believe you, you can change your destiny" I say well frowning

"There is no method but death to escape this horrible curse" Neji says and I look down.

"Once I become hokage, I will change the Hyuga clan for you" I say looking up at him with determination.

"These eyes of mine show me many things. One thing they've shown me... people's limitations are set, fixed, and unchangeable. Only a fool wastes his time trying to become something he can never be!" Neji exclaims

"Hehe you forgot Neji, I am a fool" I say with a smile on my face "and I will show you one day that no one can determine another's destiny, our destiny is chosen by us and us alone" I say and he glares at me.

"You see at the academy, Iruka, he was asking us what we wanted to be when we were older…"

**Flashback**

"_Nice dream Karin Suki now Sakura Uzumaki" Iruka says, I walk up to the front of the class and I hear whispers and murmurs around the class. _

**(SAKURA TALKING TO Neji WELL HAVING A FLASHBACK IS THE TALKING LIKE FOR EXAMPLE:** "I ate an apple today, it had a worm in it, and it turns out I also ate half of the worm".**)**

_Today I was wearing a white shirt with a red Konoha emblem at the front and blue knee length shorts. My long pink hair was out._

"I got up to the front of the class and everyone was whispering, you see, I had no one when I was younger, only hokage-jisan, it was only a few years later Iruka started to talk and hang out with me"

"_Now what are you going to be when your older" Iruka asks not really caring about me at all. I smile a fake smile of happiness and look at the class. "I AM GOING TO BE HOKAGE, AND BE THE FIRST FEMALE HOKAGE, AND THE STRONGEST HOKAGE THAT THERE HAS EVER BEEN" I exclaim excitably and the class burst into laughter_

"_HAHA WHY WOULD A DEAD LAST LIKE YOU BE HOKAGE"_

"_A LOSER WILL NEVER BE HOKAGE"_

"_HAHA YOU CANT EVEN THROW A KUNAI"_

"_YOU WILL NEVER BE A SHINOBI SO WHY THINK OF BEING A HOKAGE, YOU'RE TOO WEAK"_

"_YOU SHOULD JUST GIVE UP"_

_I look down and them look at them and glare at them "You'll see, I will be hokage, the best there ever is, you will… you will eat your words, and they won't taste nice, they will taste bitter in your mouth" I exclaim while pointing an accusing finger at them and they burst into more laughter_

"No one ever believed in me, I was a no body, I was alone, and you don't know how it hurts to be alone, to be laughed at, to be nothing but a joke"

_I walk to the back of the class and take a seat, everyone was still laughing._

"_Well now hmm… Suigetsu Hozuki" Iruka continued._

_**After school**_

_I sit on the swing by myself, watching parents pick up their children and ask them about there day. I tear rolls down my cheeks as I watch them._

"_HAHAHA MOMMY IT WAS SO FUNNY, THAT IDIOT OVER THERE SAID SHE WOULD BE HOKAGE" Karin says well laughing and I look down_

"_HONEY, PEOPLE LIKE HER IN OUR WORLD ARE THE TRASH, NOTHING BUT A BURDEN TO THE WORLD" her mother replied _

"Honey, people like her in our world are trash, nothing but a burden to the world, I still remember the words she said, you don't know how much those words hurt me, it hurt me soo much more than what others had said to me, but you see, what they said, its not bringing me down, because when I was younger, my ambition, my dream, it was the only thing in this world that gave me a meaning, even though it was small, I didn't listen to them when they said my fate was to be nothing but a burden, because when I was younger someone wise told me"

_**IN THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE**_

"_Hokage-jisan, am I nothing but a burden to this world, is it the only thing I am here" I say while crying into his robe._

"_Sakura, you see, like a story, you write your own chapters, you make your own choices and you, yourself, no one else determine your own destiny, it is you who chooses who you are going to be, because it is your own life" Hokage replies back softly to me before he embraces me._

"Like a story, you write your own chapters, you make your own choices and you, yourself, no one else determine your own destiny, it is you who chooses who you are going to be, because it is your own life"

**End of flashback**

"And I have decided, that I want to be the future hokage, and the best hokage there ever has been, it is my life, it is my destiny and it is my choice, you can call me a fool for it, because then I am a fool, because nothing you say or do will make me stop trying, you may say im too weak to be hokage, well I will get stronger, I will train so I get stronger, believe it, and I will never back down or quit, I will keep going, I am Sakura Uzumaki and I will not and do not go back on my word, because it is my ninja way" I say well smiling up at him.

"Grr… your stupid, proctor continue this match, but you must know that I am now fighting to kill" Neji says and Gemna rolls his eyes.

"Damn brats" Gemna says and nods.

"I AM FATED TO WIN THIS MATCH" Neji exclaims well getting into a fighting stance

"WHAT! YOU IDIOT, GRR… I WILL NOT GIVE UP" I exclaim and get into fighting stance. We charge at each other and fight it out, taijutsu style, but it seems every hit I go to do he dodges and hits me instead. I throw kunai at him but he dodges them and hits me in the stomach.

"Fire release: great fireball technique" I say and I do the hand signs hoping this time I get them right them I exhale a giant fireball at Neji, who is shocked but narrowly dodges it.

"Grr… humph" I say as he dodges and I quickly throw bombs out at him, they stay on the ground but as he stands near them.

"KATSU" I exclaim

BOOM

Neji dodges barely though

"KATSU" I exclaim and I throw kunai's to where he has to go in order to dodge

BOOM

Neji dodges but gets deep cuts from my kunai's' that I threw.

"KATSU" I exclaim and the last bomb goes off, and Neji dodges it, but I can see he's is getting tired.

"Fire release: great fireball technique" I exclaim and do hand signs, and then I exhale a giant fireball out at him.

"Eight trigrams palms heavenly spin" Neji says and the chakra-like shield forms around him, and it fends off the fireball.

**WITH SASUKE**

'And Itachi and I are officially dead' Sasuke thinks

Fugaku raises an eyebrow and turns to his sons, who both keep their eyes glued to the match, ignoring their father.

"Interesting jutsu she learnt" Fugaku says eyeing his sons suspiciously.

"IT WAS ALL HIM" Sasuke quickly exclaims while pointing at Itachi.

Itachi glares at Sasuke "you foolish little brother" Itachi says whilst giving a look that meant 'oh I won't forget this'.

"Good work Itachi, now she can surely beat the Hyuga" Fugaku says and pats Itachi's back, Itachi smirks at Sasuke.

"Damn it" Sasuke murmurs while crossing his arms and sulking in his little emo corner.

**BACK TO SAKURA**

'Damn it, the two times I get it right, I miss' I think angrily.

"Im going to finish this early" Neji says and then comes charging at me, he hits all my chakra points closing them off.

"Argh, ow" I complain but he continues until I fall to my knees.

"I have closed of her chakra points, end the match" Neji says.

'Grr… stupid demon fox, lend me of your chakra, even if its just a little, so I can win, look I house you, I went through heaps because of you, it wouldn't hurt if you could pay a little rent at times, or maybe lend me some CHAKRA, come on do you want to lose' I think in my head and I go to my subconscious and he hands me some of his chakra. I stand up with red or an orange colored chakra swirling around me.

"What is this chakra" Neji thinks allowed and then I go running at him, he leaps up and I leap up into the air, I lean my fist forward to punch him. He goes to punch me; suddenly there is a great explosion and we going flying into the ground in separate craters.

"SAKURA" I hear Sasuke scream out worriedly. I quick make a shadow clone and I start digging with my nails, now most girls would cry because I just broken one and now I have dirt under them, but oh well.

Neji struggles to stand but he does and he stands over my clone.

"Do you understand now? That you have no chance of beating, now do you understand" Neji says to my shadow clone.

**WITH SASUKE**

Sasuke's sharingan activates, and Sasuke goes too leapt over the rails but pair of arms stops him, he looks up angrily to see his father's onyx eyes.

"Son" Fugaku says and Sasuke glares at him and looks down to where Sakura is suppose to be "Sasuke have more faith in her" Fugaku finishes and Sasuke's eyes go wide and he looks at his father.

"I trust your word, so im guessing the fight isn't over, she has something others don't have, isn't it determination, that is somewhat annoying" Fugaku says and Sasuke looks back.

"And I don't think that's her in the crater" Itachi says and Mikoto raises an eyebrow.

**BACK TO THE FIGHT**

"The match is over" Neji says and I quickly dig out of the ground and upper cut him knocking him out. The fox chakra fades away and I look at him with sad eyes.

"You said shadow clone jutsu was my favorite, let me tell you something, I failed the graduation test three times, because of the final test, the clone test, it was my worst jutsu, but I trained, and I trained early morning to late at night, and I finally perfected it… after the graduation test was over but somehow I still graduated… because I used shadow clone jutsu, and I created many, you see I failed at that jutsu, soo many times, and now its my best jutsu" I say and I know he can hear me.

"If a failure like me can change my own destiny than a genius like you can do the same," I say and my clone poofs away.

"You're a genius, so change your destiny instead of trying to say you belong in a loser destiny, isn't it once a failure always a failure so im guessing once a genius always a genius, one day Neji you will be great, im counting on that, but before you become great, you must create your own path to walk down, like the hokage said to me, I will repeat it to you '_like a story, you write your own chapters, you make your own choices and you, yourself, no one else determine your own destiny, it is you who chooses who you are going to be, because it is your own life_" I say softly.

"Winner is Sakura Uzumaki" Gemna says and the crowd cheers

Neji open his eyes and looks at me with a defeated look on his face, and I stretch my hand out. Neji takes my hand and I pull him up.

"When I become hokage, I promise to change the ways of Hyuga, so no one goes through what you went through" I say softly and he smirks

"I will hold you to that, Sakura, and I was wrong about you, I guess" Neji says and I nod.

"Hey you'll get your spring sometimes, every flower blooms in spring" I say jokingly and he smirks in return

"I think there is something with you and speeches" Neji says with a small smile on his face

"Says the one who is 'FATE THIS, FATE THAT' jeez" I say teasingly

"NEJI, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT" we hear and I turn to see Guy waving to Neji

"I don't know how you deal with him, his eyebrows would creep me out too much" I say while shivering

"With him, you forgot there is Lee also, but I feel bad for you" Neji whispers to me.

"Why do you feel sorry for me? What is wrong with my team?" I ask curiously

"Everyone knows Naruto is a big Hinata-sama freak" Neji replies back

"You know what Naruto, without him, my team isn't a family, you have to have a girl-freak in a family you know, like Lee, and he's your girl-freak in your family" I say back, and he nods.

"I suppose your right, and Guy, he is in a way my weird relative, like how you are in your team, you know Sakura I think that's what you are in your team family" Neji says while smirking and he starts to walk away

"Yea… HEY WAIT, GRR… AM NOT, YOU'RE THE TRANSVESTITE IN YOUR FAMILY" I say loudly and he turns and smirks at me.

"I was kidding Sakura" Neji says

"Well, I wasn't –I smirk at him- you know what I mean" I say and he nods.

We both turn and head towards our teams, they were waiting by the entrance to the battle field, and I smile sheepishly with my hands behind my neck and walk over to them.

"SAKURA" Naruto yells cheerfully and I smile there was my girl-freak in my mini family. As I walk over I can tell Kakashi is smiling under his mask.

"Good job Sakura, but we could still work on your skills and..." Kakashi starts and I fall anime style, I get up and dust myself of and glare at him.

"Jeez sensei can you please just say good job now, and then ridicule me later" I say pleadingly and he chuckles and ruffles my hair.

"Do you know any other jutsu's than your clone jutsu" Kakashi asks me with one eyebrow raised

"Er yes, the thousand years of pain one, fire one, and um the henge one, um the clone one, er yea, oh summoning one" I say sheepishly and scratch the back of my head.

"I know way more" Sasuke says arrogantly and I glare at him and cross my arms across my chest

"So you have your clan and your father who has super awesome jutsu, your brother who has jutsu's" I say defending my case

"Humph" Sasuke says and frowns at me slightly

"But did you see my bombs, I was like KATSU and BOOM then Neji was getting tired" I say with a grin on my face.

"Nice match" I hear someone say

"Oh yea thanks… wait who ae, huh" I say looking around and I hear chuckling and I see Mikoto walking over "eh oh it was you Mikoto-san" I say well scratching the back of my head.

"How rude, we are here to" I hear and I turn to see Itachi and Fugaku.

"Eh hey Weasel and um Fugaku **–sees Kakashi looking at me expectantly-** kun **–Kakashi shakes his head- **san –**Kakashi shakes his head- **chan **–Kakashi smacks my head softly- **ow um Fugaku-sama" I say and Kakashi nods.

"Naruto" I hear Ino call and she runs over with Naruto's mom Hana and his father Inoichi.

"We just wanted to tell you that you fought a great fight" Hana says well smiling; she had light blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Um thanks" I say sheepishly, but it was awkward for me, being surrounded by my teammate's family when I… have none even though my team felt like a family, at the end of the day, I still have none.

"Hey Sakura" I hear and I turn to see Iruka, my eyes go wide and I smile and walk over to him "I guess to congratulate you we can get ramen later" Iruka says as he walks over.

"YOUR SO COOL IRUKA" I say and leap into his arms hugging him, and then I pull away.

"Hello Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san, Itachi-san, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Inoichi-san, Hana-san" Iruka says and I stand beside him, he was kind of my family I suppose, him and hokage-jisan, oh and Konohamaru, he in a way is my little brother.

"Hello Iruka-san and I feel awfully sorry for your wallet" Mikoto says while giggling softly.

"What do you mean?" Iruka says and then looks at me "Oh –sigh- don't worry I save up for our ramen trips" Iruka says and I frown.

"You all act like I make you go bankrupt" I say with a frown adorning my face

"Because you do" Sasuke says smoothly

"I agree with them Saki-chan" Mikoto says and I turn to face Naruto.

"Sorry but I have an empty piggy bank now" Naruto says while shrugging

"Great then take Inoichi with you, he makes us broke every time we go out to a restaurant especially Ichiraku" Hana comments and Inoichi blushes slightly

"BECAUSE ICHIRAKU HAS THE GREATEST RAMEN EVER" Inoichi and I yell in unison, we turn to face each other and smile.

"You like their ramen too?" I ask and he chuckles

"Of course" Inoichi replies and my eyes go wide

"Why though?" Ino asks with a huge sweat drop

"BECAUSE THE RAMEN IS SO YUM, ITS LIKE THE FOOD FOR THE KINGS, NO GODS" Inoichi and I say in unison again

"I like this kid" Inoichi says well ruffling my hair and I smile

"Just don't take Itachi to the dango place" Sasuke adds

"DANGO, WHERE" Itachi, Inoichi, Sakura and Mikoto say in unison with eyes wide and drool on the edge of their mouths

"No, it's definitely the barbeque place for my mom" Ino says

"YUM" Hana, Inoichi, Naruto, Sakura, and even Fugaku say in unison

"I think you just like anything Sakura" Sasuke says while shaking his head

"HEY, fine it's true, nearly, I don't like all vegetables, like peas their yucky" I say with a disgusted expression on my face.

"The next match is Temari no Subaku vs. Shikamaru Nara" we hear a voice exclaim and we turn to walk away. I stop and turn to see Neji looking at me with a small smile and I see him with Hiashi, I knew Neji had been crying because of his eyes, but he look somewhat happy, like he was at peace. I smile back while pulling the thumbs up and then I turn and see the Uchiha family joking around together, the Yamanaka family joking around together and lastly Kakashi and Iruka are talking. I feel a pang in my heart, because Naruto and Sasuke were so lucky, and I envied them.

In the match Shikamaru forfeited, and my eyes went wide.

"WHAT YOU LAZY BUM, YOU WERE WINNING" I yell at him well shaking my fist into the air

"What a drag, I used allot of chakra when I trapped her, I didn't have enough to fight her, and she does, so there's nothing else to do but quit" Shikamaru states and I frown.

"NEXT WE HAVE KANKURO VS. SASUKE SINCE GAARA AND SHINO HAVE NOT TURNED UP… HOLD ON KANKURO FORFEITED HIS MATCH BY DEFAULT SASUKE WINS NOW WE HAVE" A voice booms over the speakers and my eyes go wide

"Damn it that isn't fair" I complain and lean back.

"WHAT" Sasuke exclaims angrily, I knew he wanted to fight and this was a blow to his ego, knowing he only won because his opponent forfeited… ooh Uchiha ego gone down the drain, OUCH!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: okay, I didn't have Sasuke fight Gaara because I wanted him to fight Gaara with Sakura after, you know TEAMWORK :). OKAY please review and I will update once I get um<strong>**10 reviews****, ****I need time to write. OH and I did win my hockey game.**


	18. Fighting Gaara

**Me:**** hey guys, im not going to be updating nearly daily anymore, here in NZ we just finished our 2-week school holiday, so im going back to school and you know the drill, so you'll be lucky enough if I even have time, I might only be able to update on Sunday's, because I have school, homework, training, and my job. But I can try, but everyone knows how high school is :(**

* * *

><p>'I wonder where Shino went.' I think to myself, oh well probably his bugs or something.<p>

'Why would he not turn up though, ooh maybe, maybe he's superman and he went to save Louis Lane? It is Louis Lane right?' I think.

Standing from my seat I head to where Choji is, but as I get up I see Choji coughing.

"Choji-kun" I exclaim and I start running towards him, but I see a guy with silver hair and weird glasses heading towards him, his hand starts glowing and he puts it over Choji's chest.

"Hey what are you doing?" I ask as I rush over to Choji.

"Im healing him, im a medic, my names Kabuto, what is your name?" Kabuto asks me and I feel pride surge within me to know someone wanted to know MY name, not Sasuke's.

"Im Saku" I start

"Sakura" I hear Sasuke say and I turn to face with my face scrunched up into a frown.

'And there goes Sasuke, someone wants to know MY name he has to go and ruin it' I think grimly.

"Thanks ducky, I wanted to introduce myself, just once, but no, you had to ruin it for me" I say while crossing my arms. My eyes land on Gaara's figure and I see him down on the battlefield.

"What's Gaara doing here?" I ask suspiciously

"Oh, he and Shino are fighting now" I hear Naruto say as he walks from behind Sasuke.

"You both followed me, great I can't do anything with –yawn-" I say but I feel myself go sleepy and I fall onto the ground asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Dream<strong>

"WELCOME OUR NEW HOKAGE" People say and everyone starts cheering, I look around to see everyone was a talking bowl of ramen.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU VERY MUCH RAMEN PEOPLE, AS YOUR HOKAGE, MY FIRST DECREE IS IM… GOING TO EAT YOU ALL" I exclaim evilly and I hear shrieks form the crowd. I leap towards the ramen people heading to eat them all.

"MOHAHAHAHAHA IM GOING TO EAT YOU ALL YES YOU MISO RAMEN AND YOU BEEF RAMEN, OH AND YOU CHICKEN RAMEN, ALSO INO I MEAN PORK RAMEN, YOU CAN RUN, YOU CAN HIDE, BUT IM GOING TO FIND YOU AND CATCH YOU MOHAHAHAHAHA I AM YOUR HOKAGE, I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE, BUT ITS TIME YOU GUYS WENT WHERE YOU BELONG… IN MY STOMACH" I exclaim loudly and they all run from me.

"Sakura" I hear Sasuke say and I stop running towards them.

"Sakura, pinky get up" I hear Sasuke exclaim, and then the ramen people start fading away.

"NO GOT TO EAT THE RAMEN PEOPLE" I exclaim and I try to chase them.

**End of dream**

* * *

><p>"No got to eat the ramen people" I mumble before sitting up to see an annoyed Sasuke with Naruto.<p>

"Look we have to go after Gaara, Suna is invading Konoha, and Shino went after Gaara" Sasuke says sternly, and I turn to see everyone asleep.

"Okay, but wheres weasel and your dad" I ask curiously as I stand to my feet.

"Itachi went out to help Konoha against Suna, my father went to collect his police force, its war between us and Suna, we have to hurry Sakura, Gaara is a demon container, they think he might release his demon, Kakashi told us to go after him" Sasuke says seriously and my eyes go wide.

'He is like me' I think to myself and my heart stops 'he's also a demon container, maybe, maybe he got treated like how I did, I have to help him, like hokage-jisan helped me' I think in my head.

"Where is he?" I ask and Sasuke points out towards the east, I nod and Naruto looks scared.

"Guys –sigh- we can do this" Naruto says bravely, it makes me smile.

"Team Sakura is awesome, let's go" I say with a determined smile but they just frown "fine team 7 let's go" I say and they smirk. We all leap onto the roof of the arena.

"Temari and Kankuro helped Gaara leave, he kept clutching his head, we might have to fight the two in order to fight Gaara, Temari is a wind type, Kankuro is solely a puppeteer, Sakura use your shadow clones against his puppets to hold him up while we carry on towards Gaara, I think you might have to hold up Temari too" Naruto says and I start to whine.

"Why do I have to fight them, come on" I whine childishly but Naruto looks at me with a stern expression.

"I think you may be able to get pass Temari's defense with your pranks, and your shadows clones against Kankuro's puppets, plus Sasuke is trained to fight Gaara and I will go to be some kind of back up, once your done with the pair head towards us" Naruto says and I nod.

"Stepping it up, huh Hinata-freak" Sasuke says while smirking and Naruto smiles at us proudly.

"I may not be a fighter type but I have plans, and I can't let down my teammates like I have done in the past" Naruto says. We all run through the village and I see Konohamaru, my eyes go wide but I see Ebisu swiftly take Konohamaru away from the dangers making me sigh in relief, that pervert was good for something at least.

We carry on running until we get into the forest outside of Konoha.

"They're taking him away from Konoha" Naruto says and we all were confused as too why they would.

As we leap from trees to trees we spot Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara, I turn my eyes towards some birds flying in the air, and Sasuke knew their location because of the birds.

Temari turns but Kankuro stops to face us, and the two starts to leave.

"Go guys, I got this" I say while making ten shadow clones, they nod and head towards Gaara.

"Your not getting pass me" Temari says while pulling out her fan, I scowl because I had no idea to how I was going to get pass her wind, my paint bombs would explode but she could blow it back towards me, bombs were useless she could turn it back on me, weapons were useless as Tenten couldn't use hers against her and Tenten is the weapon mistress, if only I could teleport, like the fourths teleportation now I know I have to learn that when im older. What can I do? Water jutsu I don't know, fire jutsu I know one but she can blow it back, earth jutsu I don't know.

Unless I leave my shadow clones here and run and quickly set up a trap, and then lead her towards it, yes that's it.

I make 20 more shadow clones and they head in different directions, while she's busy with them I slip away.

'Bombs, I will set up bombs and surround her with them, while she is recovering I will use my barrage. I know my clone swill be getting beat so I quickly pull out bombs, I place them I a circle and cover them with dirt or leaves I can find.

'Now I have to lead her this way, by ANNOYING HER YEAH' I think with a grin on my face. I run towards where she is to see her beating my clone with her wind, one swipe of her fan and they were eliminated, if she wasn't trying to destroy Konoha I think we could be friends.

"Hey Blondie, yeah you um did you know that you smell so bad I can smell you from a mile away, have you heard of a shower, I don't think so, and who does their hair like that, that is just so ugly" I say cheekily and she narrows her eyes at me.

"You do not want to mess with me you little brat" Temari says angrily and her eyes narrow, they were scary like Anko's.

"Say's the one who is nothing without her fan" I say accusingly and she shuts her fan and clenches her fist.

"I will beat you with my bare fists" she exclaims and lunges at me; I turn and sprint towards my trap.

"YOUR BARE FISTS, HAHAHA A FIVE YEAR OLD CAN FIGHT BETTER THAN YOU, YOUR NOTHING BUT A LITTLE GIRL WITH A BIG FAN" I exclaim cheekily and I can hear her growl at me.

"Get back here you nugget, now I usually say Kankuro is the biggest idiot alive, BUT I WAS WRONG YOU'RE THE BIGGEST IDIOT I HAVE EVER MET, TRYING TO MESS WITH ME" I hear Temari growl out angrily, and I keep running until she is in the trap, I turn on my heels.

"KATSU" I exclaim and the explosions go off, she leaps in the air to dodge the explosion but she still gets injured and I smirk as she just dug her own grave.

"Shadow clone jutsu" I exclaim and I leap into the air around her and all my clones start kicking, punching and one even slapped her.

"U"

"Zu"

"Ma"

"Ki"

"Sakura barrage" I exclaim and I kick her hard in the guts and she goes flying towards the ground face first. I land on my feet and my clone's poof away. I turn her over and she was unconscious so using my rope in my pocket I tie her to a nearby tree. Grabbing a paint bomb I set up another trap so if she untied herself the paint bomb with explode over her, paint bombs are my signature move in my pranks.

"Shadow clone jutsu" I say and I create a shadow clone.

"If she tries to escape come and warn me, if you can do so, or else set off this flare" I say and hand my clone a flare

'Okay, now go and kick ass" my clone replies back with a grin. I smirk and I turn to unconscious Temari.

"If im an idiot, than what are you?" I say smugly and I turn and run after Sasuke, and Naruto.

I start running towards them when I see Shino and Kankuro fighting, bugs versus puppets.

Shino looks at me "they have carried on, here two of my bugs will lead you towards them" Shino says and two bugs start flying.

"Thanks and hey cat man" I say and Kankuro glares at me, but I take off after the bugs.

"I AM NOT A CAT MAN" I hear Kankuro yell from afar

As I leap through the trees following the bugs I turn back to see a poisonous sebon needle heading towards me, and I blow Shino's bugs out of the way and dodge the needle. I turn to see Sound ninja chasing after me.

"Great, how am I suppose to catch up with my teammates – I turn and look at Shino's bugs- I know you understand me in a weird way, stay out of the way while I fight these guys, I don't think Shino would like it if you guys get hurt" I say and the bugs weirdly fly away, I guess they understood.

I jump down and glare at the four sound ninjas "you know I was on an important mission, it was –throws a paint- KATSU that, and this my dear friends is my very last glue bomb, you see these are so rare you know why? Because I make them" I say and they all glare at me.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH" One of them exclaims while charging at me, the other three join in. Grabbing my glue bomb I throw it in the air above them "KATSU" I exclaim and the glue explodes onto them, they all fall to the ground.

"I don't like your language, jeez that was rude, and I used my favorite prank bomb on you too, why since you are foul you shall smell foul –pulls out the fart bomb- don't try to move, its super glue and here's a parting gift, welcome to Konoha, and you have just met the number one prankster" I say smugly and I roll the fart bomb by them.

They all struggle to move and look fearfully at the bomb.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE GUTS TO KILL US" one of them says and I smirk.

"I know why kill you when this is much worse, KATSU" I say and it explodes with a foul smell that makes them cough and gag.

"That smell lasts 24hrs and it stays on you for a week, thank you for your stay in Konoha but next time, KEEP THE HELL OUT" I exclaim and I turn to run after Sasuke, and Naruto, I see Shino's bugs and they start flying so I follow them.

"AHH GET BACK HERE BRAT, REMOVE IT, GOD HAVE MERCY" I hear one of them yell in desperation, oh well teach them to mess with me.

"Bugs are we near them" I ask curiously but they carry on flying, then I hear a chirping noise, aloud bird chirping noise, but bugs turn around but I head towards the chirping noise, maybe it's Sasuke's summons.

I leap from tree to tree but I stop as I see Naruto. He was lying on the ground badly bruised.

"N-Naruto" I stutter out and he looks up at me weakly, I jump down to the ground and look at him with anger burning in my eyes, Gaara is going down.

"S-Sakura h-help S-S-Sasuke" Naruto coughs out, and I make two shadow clones.

"Hide somewhere with Naruto and only come out when it's safe" I say softly.

"Don't worry lover boy" one of my clones say

"We'll look after you" the second one says

"BECAUSE WE'RE HEROES" they say in unison and Naruto sighs.

"Two Sakuras, how fun" Naruto says jokingly and I frown at him, but I bend down and ruffle his hair.

"If somehow Gaara beats me, leave me behind, and take Sasuke" I say softly but his blue eyes go dull.

"I promise you Sakura, I will get stronger" Naruto says with sadness lace din his voice.

"Don't beat yourself us Naruto, mini-me's look after him" I say and I leap onto the trees towards Gaara and Sasuke, I see two trees in half so I guessed Naruto went flying through them, one word OUCH.

I see Gaara with sand all around his body, and I see Sasuke kneeling on a large tree branch.

"Ducky" I exclaim and he looks back at me while smiling with relief.

"Where were you?" he asks as I land beside him

"Took care of the girl, Shino had Cat man, and I was chased by four sound Nins, but im here now, so what's the plan" I ask and Sasuke looks down.

"Nothings working on him with his sand Sakura, every attack I make the sand protects him from it and he fires sand kunai's at me" Sasuke whispers to me softly.

I reach into my right pocket where I put my bombs and feel around for anymore paint bombs.

"Ducky, im all out of paint bombs, mud bombs, and even my glue bomb, all I have is my slingshot and a few stones, I have a few kunai, no more shuriken I didn't pack any, and a ramen coupon" I say as I look at the contents in my hand from my pocket.

"NOW I GET TO KILL TWO" I hear Gaara roar out sadistically and I grab my slingshot.

"Wait, I have bombs" Sasuke says and I smirk as he hands me them, they were paper bombs, but they'd work.

I throw three of them at Gaara and they explode around him, so as quick as I can I use my slingshot and I fire pebbles at him, look it may be useless but it's all I have left.

The smoke clears away and I see pebble marks on his head, and one grazed him making him bleed a little.

"YOU CUT ME, THIS BLOOD, IT'S MY BLOOD, A FIGHT, A WORTHY OPPONENT TO KILL" Gaara roars out excitedly, but with soo much blood thirst it made me shiver.

"Sasuke, you did training to fight him, what did you learn" I ask while trying to dodge the sand kunai's Gaara aimed at us.

"Chidori, but I need him on the ground and for him to stay still to do it" Sasuke says and I nod.

"HEY NO EYEBROWS FREAK, WHY DON'T YOU COME AND FIGHT ME ON THE GROUND, OR ARE YOU TOO WEAK" I exclaim loudly and I jump down to the ground and Gaara soon follows.

"Shadow clone jutsu" I exclaim and I make loads of clones, like 30 and we wait for Gaara to jump to the ground.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU" Gaara says coldly and he jumps to the ground, when he jumps to the ground all my shadow clones lunge towards him, but he sends out sand kunai. He destroys half of my clones so I look at the fifteen I have left.

"Fling me towards him" I yell and they nod and form a chain, one holds my hand and we start spinning around until they fling me towards Gaara; I throw all my kunai which he dodges, so while he distracted I jump over his head and try to hold him down.

"NOW SASUKE" I cry out and I see Sasuke on the ground charging at us with a giant ball of lightning, he hits Gaara with it but my plan backfires, suddenly Gaara goes flying back but I was behind him so I went flying back too, we went through four trees and I hit the ground while Gaara landed on his feet.

"Like fighting Neji with his taijutsu move wasn't bad enough" I mutter, oh I was so getting bruises.

"Sakura" I hear Sasuke yell out frantically, and I stand shakily on my feet, blood dribbled down the side of my chin. Gaara eyes it with bloodlust shining in his green eyes and he lunges towards me, he makes a giant fist made out of sand and hits me in the stomach.

"Ow" I exclaim and I go flying into the ground forming a giant crater around me.

'It's too much, I just finished a fight with Neji who shut off my chakra points, and im just regaining my chakra, but at this point, he is going to kill me, I guess this time I got myself in too big of a mess' I think to myself with a smile appearing on my face.

"DO YOU FEEL THE PAIN? I CAN SEE YOUR BLOOD, I CAN SMELL IT, YOU WILL NOT KILL ME, YOU WILL NOT KILL ME BECAUSE I WILL KILL YOU, I WON'T LET YOU STEAL MY EXISTENCE" Gaara exclaims sadistically and he sends sand kunai's towards me, this soo reminded me of Haku's stupid needles. Suddenly Sasuke appears in front of me and he blocks off the sand kunai's with his body.

"Ducky, go" I say tiredly, my body hurt, because not so long ago I fought a match.

"What happened to the Sakura who would never give up, what happened to your ninja way" Sasuke says angrily and I look down.

"LISTEN TO HER, LEAVE, FIGHT FOR YOURSELF, FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE, AND FORGET ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE'S LIVES" Gaara roars out.

"Never" Sasuke says defiantly he then performs hand seals and a giant fireball goes flying towards Gaara.

"YOUR JUST A MONSTER" Sasuke exclaims at Gaara and Gaara clutches his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"H-hi, my name is Gaara, may I play with you?" little Gaara asks shyly, and the girl stops and looks at him.

"Okay, im Yumi" the girl says and she goes to grab Gaara's hand but his sand goes to attack her, she screams in fright and Gaara immediately moves away.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean too, im so sorry" Gaara says with tears gathering in his eyes.

"YOU'RE JUST A MONSTER" Yumi yells at Gaara and she starts to run away from Gaara.

"Im sorry, I-I didn't mean too, IM SORRY" Gaara says and he clutches his teddy bear in his right arm with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"MOVE AWAY FROM HM, HE'S A MONSTER, HE HURT THE GIRL"

"MOVE BEFORE THE MONSTER ATTACKS YOU"

"I-I didn't m-mean too, p-please" Gaara says softly and walks slowly towards the other kids at the playground.

"Ahh" they all scream and they run away terrified leaving Gaara all alone.

"Im sorry" Gaara whispers before he kneels on the ground while crying and clutching his teddy bear.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>Gaara screams in pain, and sand goes flying at Sasuke, and Sasuke goes flying against a tree with sand tightening around him, he was unconscious.<p>

"SASUKE" I exclaim with tears gathering in my eyes, I let him down, and now he's… he's hurt because of me.

'Now the fights going to start' I think angrily as I stare at Sasuke, and newly found determination shone brightly in my eyes.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**** :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: don't worry there will be more hahaha but yes this is what I have written so far, and I will post the rest when I get <strong>**10 reviews****.**


	19. Fighting Gaara part 2

**Me: hey super sorry for not updating quick, I have been really busy. Ooh read this if you want to hear a story. I was in my English class and we had a reliever, or substitute teacher, I have an accent because im Spanish and my first language was Spanish so naturally I would have an accent. So she came up to me to help me with my work and the whole time she was talking slow, like I couldn't speak English well, I think im okay at speaking English, but she spoke to me like I only knew a few words, it was real annoying. Like if she was talking about a book, she would say book and would show me a book, im not that bad at English. So I had a horrible time in English.**

* * *

><p>CONTINUED…<p>

"GRR… YOUR GOING TO PAY" I exclaims angrily, I jump out of the crater and charge towards Gaara, but he sends a sand fist towards me and I go flying back.

"Free Sasuke now" I yell out annoyed and Gaara smirks evilly

"Run and live, or die foolishly with your friend" Gaara says evilly and I glare at him, and then I see Sasuke flinch in pain making me even angrier.

"No, I am not leaving him behind, im not letting him down like I did before" I say with a determined glint in my eyes.

"Sakura" Naruto says softly and I turn to look at him, my clones were helping him over, he wasn't badly injured after all.

"Please go and get help, this is how you can help, go and get somebody for Sasuke, then once you get Sasuke, get him out of here, and you get out of here, don't come after me" I say gently and Naruto smiles and nods, Naruto takes of towards the village.

"HAHA your teammate was wise with leaving you behind" Gaara says evilly

"Release Sasuke now before I kick your ass all the way back to Suna you, eyeliner freak" I exclaim and he smirks

"Is that suppose to scare me" Gaara says darkly and I pause making him chuckle darkly "Well it didn't scare me" Gaara says and I look at him, he was so… cold.

"FREE HIM NOW" I growl out angrily and he smirks, tightening his hold on Sasuke. Sasuke flinches and my eyes clench shut while I ball my hands in fist.

"Sakura" I hear Sasuke murmur and I open my eyes and glare at Gaara.

"That's it" I say angrily, I grip onto my kunai, I leap onto another branch and throw numerous amount of paper bombs that Sasuke gave me, once his hands stops it they explode quickly separating the sand, but the sand forms together faster then I initiated. The bombs are useless, he was ready for it because I used it before, and I look down feeling angry with myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"I have lost, I am useless now, Zabuza deserves better, I can no longer protect him, please kill me" Haku said and I froze

"Why? Why are you helping him?" I said with sadness laced in my voice

"Can you understand? Not having a dream, not being needed by anyone... The pain of merely being alive" Haku replied

"I do" I reply back and he looks at me with sad eyes

"Then you know, the moment when you feel needed by someone when your no longer alone how great it feels" Haku said and I nodded

"I realized the most painful thing... That in this world... my existence was not needed" Haku said and I looked down

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>'Haku, was right, and I will help Gaara, so someone like him doesn't lose his life like you did' I think while remembering the boy I met in the land of waves, I couldn't save him, but maybe with Gaara it could be different.<p>

His sand creeps up my legs and starts crushing me, but I don't flinch at all, I just look up into his eyes.

"YOU SHOULD BE SCREAMING IN PAIN" Gaara yells at me with a twisted look on his face.

"This is not what hurts me though, the feeling… the feeling of being nothing is more painful… of being a burden to the world… of being looked down at, being ignored… feeling like you have no meaning… knowing your existence isn't needed… but the moment you are needed by others, its… its all you've ever wanted and the pain you feel when you go to an empty home… the blow softens when your with your teammates but it hurts so much when you let them down… and I just let Sasuke down, I really dislike you did you know that Gaara…" I say while looking down, I look up at him with determined eyes and a smirk "I WILL NEVER GIVE UP" I exclaim.

Gaara's eyes go wide and he clutches his head in pain. The pain disappears and I stand still.

"I DON'T CARE IF, IF YOU HURT ME, HURT ME, GOD MAKE ME FEEL AS MUCH PAIN AS POSSIBLE, JUST LET SASUKE GO, -I look down and I picture Mikoto's face- HE HAS DREAMS, HE HAS A MEANING, he has a family, let him go NOW" I snap out at him angrily.

"AHH, -clutches his head- why do you guys do this? Why do you protect others" Gaara screams out at me

"BECAUSE THEIR ALL I HAVE AND YOU ARE NOT TAKING THEM AWAY FROM ME" I exclaim and I perform hand signs and exhale a giant fireball at him.

"Grr… I WILL KILL YOU" Gaara exclaims evilly as he dodges it and I glare at him

"I don't intend on dying until Sasuke is freed, so if you free him we can fight to the death, without him being in the way, you versus me, no rules, no nothing" I say sternly and he smirks, suddenly Sasuke is released, I jump and catch him, I rest him somewhere safe.

"Im sorry Sasuke, I let you down, you were right, you protected me, so now im returning the favor and also you lucky bastard I want to learn chidori" I say and I see a smile appear on Sasuke's face.

I run back to Gaara and he has and evil gleam in his eyes.

"Ahh" I say and throw multiple kunai at him, he catches them instantly, suddenly his sand turns into kunai, they some speeding towards me and before I can dodge im hit. I go flying into a tree and I groan in pain. I stand up shakily but more come.

'For Sasuke, for Kakashi-sensei, for Iruka, for hokage-jisan, for Iruka, for Naruto, FOR Konoha, and for me to prove that Haku was right' I chant in my mind.

I stand shakily and more kunai's come, I quickly dodge them.

"Grr… I WON'T LET YOU WIN" I yell out angrily and I bit my finger and draw a symbol on the ground and a… little frog appears "WHAT!" I exclaim annoyed.

"Hey kid im Gamakichi" a little frog says and my left eye twitches, suddenly sand kunai's were flying towards us, I pick him up and put him down on a branch.

"Look, just stay here out of the way, so you don't get hurt" I whisper angrily.

I turn and see more kunai's coming "shadow clone jutsu" I say and a 20 clones block the kunai's and then poof away.

"Smart'' I hear the frog mutter but I ignore it.

"Maybe you should use that water bomb in you left pocket to drench his sand to make it heavier" Gamakichi says and my eyes go wide.

"WHAT NO MY PRANKS THINGS ARE IN MY LEFT POCKET ONLY… OH HEHE A WATER BOMB" I say while chuckling sheepishly, suddenly sand kunai's come towards me and hit me hard, I go flying into the tree.

"And now you're a total idiot" Gamakichi murmurs and I glare at the frog.

I jump towards Gaara and he smirks waiting "KATSU" I say as I throw one of my water bomb pranks out at his sand, it drenches his sand, making it heavier. I quickly throw kunai and they hit him since his sand was too slow.

"AH YOU WILL NOT STEAL MY EXISTENCE" Gaara howls out, suddenly he closes his eyes and a giant raccoon made out of sand appears, Shukaku.

"HOLY COW HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIGHT THAT" I exclaim with wide eyes.

"AHH IM FREE IM FINALLY FREE" Shukaku roars out, he starts crushing all the trees and I look down at Sasuke.

"Damn it ducky, I hate you right now, grr… this better work" I mutter.

I then bite my thumb and draw a sign, suddenly Gamabunta appears, and Gamakichi jumps on my head as Gamabunta was nearly the size of Shukaku.

"HAHAHA IM FREE, IM FREE HAHAHA, IM GOING TO KILL YOU AND TASTE YOUR BLOOD HAHAHA" Shukaku exclaims in a screechy evil voice.

"Why am I here? Oh you again" Gamabunta says looking at me as I sat on his head.

"Help me fight frog boss, im facing that scary dude" I say pointing to Shukaku

"Eh no way kid, that's Shukaku" Gamabunta says and my eyes go wide

"YOU SAID I WAS YOUR SUBORDINATE, THAT MEANS YOU MUST HELP ME" I yell at him and he rolls his eyes

"But you haven't got a drink with me yet" Gamabunta says and my eye twitches

"IM TOO YOUNG" I scream at him and he rolls his eyes

"So, im still not fighting him" Gamabunta says

"Dad, I came out here for fun, and he, he tried to kill me until she came and she helped me and saved me, he was about to kill me dad, but she came, please help her dad, he was mean to me and tried to hurt me" Gamakichi says and Gamabunta glares at Shukaku

"Hmmm… now I will fight and teach him a lesson, I will show you plenty of honor bound duty" Gamabunta says and he charges at Shukaku, I hold on tight.

"Oh now you fight" I exclaim angrily, and Gamabunta leaps towards Shukaku.

"Hey frog boss, um what jutsu's do you know?" I ask curiously.

"Know any fire jutsu, kid" Gamabunta asks

"Yes I do, only one but um why?" I ask curiously

"Im going to spew out oil at Shukaku, when I do that ignite it with fire" Gamabunta says.

"But Gaara" I say worried for the evil no eyebrows, eyeliner freak guy.

"Right now he is under all that layer of sand, he should be protected" Gamabunta says.

"Okay, I trust you bad-breath, so don't let me down" I say while getting ready to perform the fire jutsu. Gamabunta spits out oil and I quickly exhale out a giant fireball, the whole thing ignites with Shukaku in it.

"Whoa dad, that was awesome" Gamakichi says landing on Gamabunta's head, he had jumped off mine.

Once the flames disappear I look to see some off the sand cracking and falling to reveal Shukaku who had less sand on him, and also I saw Gaara's head.

"We can't do that again, we'll hurt eyeliner-freak, if somehow you could, I don't know hold onto Shukaku I could jump off and ram my fist into Gaara's face, Shikamaru said he had insomnia, and he fell asleep and then that thing came out, maybe if I wake him, that thing disappears" I say thoughtfully

"Good plan, but I have no arms" Gamabunta says while dodging Shukaku's attack.

"Okay, im going to transform you into something with arms, trust me" I say and I start to think of Kyuubi, one demon versus another even though it will be Gamabunta in disguise. Gamabunta starts leaping towards Shukaku.

"I trust you kid" Gamabunta says and I perform hand seals

"TRANSFORMATION JUTSU" I exclaim and Gamabunta transforms into Kyuubi, he then runs towards Shukaku and holds him down. I run off his head and leap onto Shukaku's head, the sand starts coming towards me but I run towards Gaara. The sand latches onto my legs but I move my way towards Gaara even though the sand started crawling up my legs. Once I get near Gaara I punch him hard in the face.

"Wake up ya bastard face –punches him in the head again- that's for hurting Naruto –punches him again- that's for hurting Sasuke –punches him again- that was for the sand kunai's, and the sand fist –punches him again- and that was because I felt like it" I exclaim angrily at him.

He wakes up and clutches his head; he then glares at me coldly.

"AH I JUST GOT FREE" Shukaku bellows before Gaara regains control and returns to his human form.

"You got me out of my perfect form" Gaara murmurs.

"Sorry kid I cant see the end of this battle, this is my limit" Gamabunta says and he poofs away with Gamakichi. The sand around Gaara disappears and we go falling from high in the air and plummet to the ground.

"Shadow clone jutsu" I say fast, and my shadow clones go and soften his blow and I come crashing to the forest floor, I hear my clone's poofing away as he lands.

**CRASH**

My whole body hurt, I was in sharp pain and I hate sand kunai's, giant raccoons, sand, Hyuga taijutsu moves, and sebon needles all in a total oh and Kiba's passing fang.

"Why? Why soften my impact instead of your own" Gaara says angrily and I turn to face him.

"I know how it feels to be alone, to feel the pain of knowing no cares about you, about standing there crying while they left you alone and stayed away, but not without saying things about you, like you couldn't hear, I know the pain, I feel the pain, but I will be hokage, I will protect everyone, so I have a meaning, and because im not alone anymore I have my friends, I know how you feel, because I went through it too" I say with tears threatening to fall.

"All the pain, the loneliness it hurts, feeling like you have no existence" Gaara says softly and I smile a sad smile.

"I am like you" I say softly and his eyes stare into mine.

"The red chakra" Gaara says recalling my match against Neji.

"You know what I hate, I hate the fact they judge you by what was sealed inside of you" I say softly remembering the times I was tortured by villagers.

"Why, why do you protect them?" Gaara asks me

"Like I told you, before I got my team, I was basically alone, and all I had was my dream of being hokage, but when I got to know my team, when we hung out more, we became closer, they became my mini family, I met Konohamaru also, he my little brother, Iruka, he was my sensei he befriended me, and hokage-jisan, I have them all now, and now I have a meaning, my reason here, right now is to protect those I love, before I was just a stupid brat who would do anything for attention" I say softly

"Brat" Gaara says while raising a non-existent eyebrow

"Pranks, that was how I got attention, I use to get in trouble everyday, because if I didn't I would fade away and no one would remember me, so everyday I would pull a prank, and no one… no one forgot me" I whisper and I know he hears me

"I killed, my own father sent shinobi to kill me" Gaara replied back and I look at him with sadness in my eyes.

"Im sorry you went through that, your father is a big fat jerk" I reply back.

"GAARA" I hear the girl Temari yell.

"Im going to be hokage one day" I say and Gaara's looks at me shocked and angry

"But they, they caused the pain, WHY SHOULD WE PROTECT THEM" Gaara says angrily with venom dripping of his words, he held soo much hate.

"I want to make sure that no one goes through what we went through, I want to change everything, I want to get rid of this anger, this hate, all the innocent people getting affected by others hatred, I want to change it, I want to protect the ones I love, I want to protect their dreams and make them come true, I love my village, I love the villagers, no matter what, I love them, instead of being a monster, like they said I was, I want to prove that im not a monster, that you can't judge somebody from what they have inside of them, there's soo much hate but there is also love, you just have to open your eyes and see it" I say with a smile on my face as I remember how Iruka stood up for me when Mizuki tried to call me a monster, all those times Hokage-jisan stuck up for me, the time Sasuke defended me against Hinata. Gaara's eyes go dull and he clutches his kanji on his forehead 'love'.

"Love" Gaara murmurs

"Some betray you –I think of how Mizuki used me to get the scroll- some hurt you –I remember the times Iruka would ignore me, sometimes he'd glare at me- but some change –I remember the first time Iruka got me ramen- and some have been there all along –I think of how hokage-jisan has looked after me my whole life- some of them you find along the way –I think of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke- sometimes you have to take a chance I guess" I say and I smile softly at my memories

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Pinky, stop moving, idiot" Sasuke growls I had failed to make a fireball again, I glare at him as he wraps a bandage around my burnt mouth. I had exhaled out the fireball but I inhaled and sadly the flames came back towards me, Sasuke put them out before there could be anymore damage but my mouth stung.

"Shut up, OW, talking hurts" I mumble and I flinch again, Sasuke chuckles softly.

"Then don't talk idiot" Sasuke says while shaking his head with a grin on his face

"Your enjoying my pain, ow, ouch, damn you duck ow" I grumble but everytime I move my mouth it hurts, Sasuke falls back and cracks up laughing. I cross my arms and frown at him but even that hurts "ow" I complain making Sasuke laugh more.

"Your going OW" I exclaim but I flinch again, and Sasuke stops laughing at me.

"You're a real idiot do you know that" Sasuke says fully amused and he helps me stand on my feet.

"With that healing cream you should be healed within a day or two, then you can yell at me" Sasuke says fully amused.

I glare at him and sit back down while crossing my arms again, he chuckles softly.

"Are you sulking" Sasuke says fully amused and I look up and glare at him.

"Bastard OW" I exclaim and he starts laughing again, damn ducks these days.

**NEXT**

"Now the art of spying, you must be really quiet" Naruto whispers to me as we sat on a branch spying on Hinata.

"Ah huh, now will you get me ramen, or do I have to learn the art of stalking, I mean spying" I ask impatiently, I only came so he would buy me ramen.

"Look, are you even listening to what im saying humph, anyways, you should be quiet, bring out your binoculars, and watch" Naruto says with a huge grin on his face.

"BORING" I exclaim loudly making Hinata turn back, we both quickly duck.

"Sakura" Naruto whispers angrily, he turns to growl me but the binocular in his hands knocks over a beehive. Our eyes go wide.

"NOW IM TEACHING YOU THE ART OF RUNNING, YOU LEAP OUT OF THE TREE AND RUN!" I exclaim loudly, I leap out of the tree and run fast from the angry swarm of bees.

"AHH Sakura help" I hear Naruto yell and I turn my head to see bees stinging his butt.

Crash

I fall to the ground and look up to see Hinata with newly spilt honey on her, I quickly leap to my feet, and the bees swarm towards Hinata.

"AHH" Hinata shrieks as the bee's sting her; she jumps to her feet and runs while screaming.

"SAKURA" Naruto growls, now the bees were after her not him.

"Hey you said help, so I helped… in a way" I say while shrugging, Naruto turns and runs after Hinata.

"HOLD ON HINATA-CHAN" Naruto exclaims.

**LAST ONE**

"CANNON BALL" I exclaim and I go to leap into the water when…

"Water release: water dragon" Kakashi says while using up all of the water to attack Guy-sensei.

"SENSEI, AWW COME ON" I exclaim while crossing my arms, I look down to the once small pond that was now just a pile of mud.

Naruto sighs and looks down at the mud patch.

"He says 'NO TRAINING TODAY STUDENTS, GO FOR A SWIM ON THIS LOVELY DAY WHILE I FIGHT GUY', we say 'OKAY SENSEI', and then he uses the water to fight Guy-sensei" Naruto says while crossing his arms, we were all in our togs. Today was hot in Konoha and we were hoping to swim while watching Guy and Kakashi fighting

"Stupid sensei" Sasuke says while crossing his arms and glaring at Kakashi who was continuing his fight with Guy.

"THAT'S IT SENSEI" I exclaim angrily and I walk into the mud, and create 30 shadow clones, we all pick up mud and fling it at Kakashi. It hit's Kakashi who was distracted, because he was fighting Guy.

Kakashi stops, he turns and glares at me with his lone eye. My clones quickly POOF away and I look away with my hands behind my back and I start whistling.

"Dang~ ducky you have a good arm, you too lover boy" I say innocently, and Kakashi wipes the mud off his mask and he narrows his eyes at me.

"You want your water my little students" Kakashi says somewhat evilly

"YES, YES WE DO" Naruto exclaims, but my eyes go wide and Sasuke's eyes go wide too. That tone of voice he used was the toned he had used before he used the on thousand years of pain jutsu on my poor butt.

"Water release: water dragon" Kakashi says and we all blink before the mini water dragon hits us. We all fall into the patch of mud, except I was half in mud, half on the grass since I was in the mud when I threw the mud balls at him.

"OH THAT WAS SO YOUTHFUL, MY RIVAL" Guy says while crying youthful tears, frowning at Kakashi I make 30 more shadow clones.

"MUD WAR" my clones and I say in unison and we pick up mud and fling it at Kakashi and Guy, Sasuke and Naruto start throwing mud at them too.

"OH IT'S ON, YOUTHFUL W –mud hits him in the face- war NO NOT MY YOUTHFUL FACE" Guy says while crying tears because his face had mud on it.

"BULLS EYE" I say and I start jumping up and down while fist pumping.

The rest of the day we had a huge mud fight.

**End of flashbacks**

* * *

><p>"You have family, like me, keep them safe, protect them, and love them, because they care about you, that's why they took you away from the chunin exams, we thought you were gong to attack but I when I saw you guys heading away from Konoha I was confused, but you were clutching your head in pain, so I guess they thought you were hurt, Temari she fought me so you could get away, Cat man fought bug man just so you could get to safety, they love you, even though they are scared of you, I don't blame them though, you are somewhat scary" I say and his eyes go wide, suddenly Temari and Kankuro pick him up. Temari was covered in paint and she threw me a dirty look before they took Gaara away, I guess she destroyed my clone before it set off the flare.<p>

"SAKURA" I hear Naruto yell, I stand up shakily and turn. I walk slowly towards Naruto, Mikoto, and Sasuke. Mikoto was helping Sasuke up, they all turn to me.

"Where is Gaara, we saw a giant raccoon and a giant frog from afar with a huge fire… it was you wasn't it, you stopped him" Naruto says and I smirk at him.

"Hehe, yea, DID YOU SEE THE FROG SASUKE, im- coughs up blood- telling the truth… guess that means your gay" I say and then I fall to the ground.

"SAKI"

"SAKI-CHAN"

"SAKURA"

They all come running to me and Mikoto flips me over, her eyes go wide as her hands turn green and she looks at me.

"Your rib cage is nearly all shattered, your legs are broken, and you have deep kunai wounds" Mikoto says worriedly

"Eh well I did fall from high in the sky, got punched through a few trees I suppose, and I was stabbed by these sand kunai's, but im okay, I still kicked butt, BELIEVE IT" I say and Sasuke frowns and looks down, Naruto looks down too. I black out before anything else could happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I will review sooner or later, but when I get at least 10 reviews, see ya :) <strong>


	20. Finding out about the Sandaime

**Me: hey, I won't be able to review for a week okay, and you guys wanted Sasuke and Sakura time, someone requested it by sending me a private message, so I have some Sasuke and Sakura time in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"BEEP, BEEP... BEEP" I hear and I think 'turn the alarm of, shoot'. My eyes open and I see it's a heart monitor; I turn to see Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto.<p>

"Hey guys" I say croakily and Kakashi nods at me, Naruto looks down ashamed and Sasuke looks at me intently.

"Thank you for saving my life" Sasuke says softly, so soft that I barely heard it, but despite his ego, he actually thanked me.

"I need someone to argue with duck" I reply back and he smirks

"Im sorry, I couldn't help, he would have killed me, but you took the battle, and the injuries, while I hid, I was sore but you, you were much worse and you kept going" Naruto says softly "im sorry" Naruto adds with regret shining in his eyes.

"Nah its okay, I perfected a jutsu of mine (summoning) and if there was any other way you could fight him I wouldn't let you, I think you have a goal still with marrying a certain fag mayor" I say and he smiles softly at me.

"Your ribs are healed, luckily, so are your legs, your wounds are healed also but you have been out for 2days, your lucky to be able to walk Sakura, your legs were severely broken, but im proud of you" Kakashi says and I smile. I leap out of the blankets and stand wobbly.

"Great now wheres Iruka-sensei, wheres Hokage-jisan, I want to tell them about my adventure, oh and pervy-sage or aka Ero-sennin" I say while smiling, I grab my clothes on the seat and run into the toilet and get changed. I run back out to see Kakashi there and Naruto and Sasuke gone.

"So where are they?" I ask excitedly

"Sakura, there was an invasion by Sound and Suna, Orochimaru another one of the three sannins disguised himself as kazekage, he planned an attack and the Hokage was killed by Orochimaru, the Hokage fought to protect the village, you must not speak of Orochimaru but I thought you deserved the truth" Kakashi says grimly and my eyes go wide.

"No hokage-jisan is stronger than that, he's the hokage, and he is stronger" I say with watery eyes.

"Sakura" Kakashi says softly "not everyone can win every single fight, he was also old, and everyone has someone stronger than them" Kakashi says.

"YOU'RE WRONG SENSEI, HE IS TOO STRONG FOR THAT, YOU, YOUR JUST JEALOUS" I exclaim at him angrily. I narrow my eyes at him, and glare at him coldly.

"Sakura, some people die, it's the life of a shinobi" Kakashi says softly and is about to continue, but im sick of the same 'shinobi's are weapons speech'. Knowing he's gone, I look down with tears shining in my eyes.

"He wasn't just a shinobi Kakashi-sensei, you didn't know him like I did, he wasn't a weapon that fought after the wave of a hand, no, do you know what he was, he was a grandfather to me, to me a child who had nothing, he gave me something, when I cried he wiped away my tears, when I had a hard time, he made me smile, when no one else believed in me, he backed me up, when I got lonely, he was there to hug me, when I got bruises, he took them away, he fed me, clothed me, gave me shelter, and he was there for me, a kunai doesn't do all of that for you, and a kunai is a weapon, he wasn't a weapon, he was hokage-jisan, I don't care about the shinobi rules, the stupid laws, there just meaningless words to me, like you said sensei, those who don't follow the shinobi rules and regulations are scum, but those who abandon and give up on there teammates are less than scum, you tell us to do anything for our teammates yet the rules tell us not too, the rules tell us to be weapons, you tell us to save our teammates than why cant we change the weapon part, shinobi's aren't weapons, they use weapons to fight but they are not weapons, they are people, they are comrades that fight for their village, for what they believe in, a weapon does not fight for what they believe in, a kunai has no heart, shinobi's have one, a kunai isn't alive, yet we are, shinobi aren't weapons, they are people" I say softly, and I look up at him with sadness stirring in my eyes "so why do we live like we are already dead, like we are nothing but metal to be flung around at anyone's wish, why do we fight with no hearts, we fight for our lives but yet they say we are weapons, so why fight for our lives if we're nothing but scrap metal, like a kunai, we fight because we're not a weapon, we are human, we are people and when we are in trouble we fight for our survival, when we have something we strongly believe in we fight for our beliefs, we fight for our village we love, we are not weapons, don't you get it sensei, your only a weapon if you allow yourself to become one, but even if you lose all your emotions, even if you stop listening to your heart and you just follows orders that is loyalty, a weapon doesn't have that, a weapon is just an object, that cannot speak, think, feel, hear, smell or taste" I say softly and I look down and turn away, I jump out of the window and run towards the hokage's office.

As I run there I see people crying, and I look around the village to see some destruction. I look around to see civilians all crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

As I entered the hokage's office I see the hokage looking at me with sad eyes. Tears flooded in my emerald ones and I ran towards him and hugged his legs well crying.

"Shhh, little one" the hokage says, he sits on his seat and cradles me in his arms. I carry on crying into his neck as I flung my small bruised arms around his neck, hugging into him so I could feel safe.

I wept softly, my pain pouring out through my tears and the hokage rubs my back soothingly.

* * *

><p><strong>End of flashback<strong>

I turn and run towards the hokage faces in the mountain, I run towards it. As I go up I go pass trees with great speed. I keep running until im right at the mountain, I charge chakra into my feet and climb up it, after some time I was standing on top of his head.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND DIE" I whisper softly before I fall to my knees and I slam my fist into the earth.

"You're an idiot, a huge idiot, how could you hokage-jisan, how could you just leave me like that, your stupid, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME OLD MAN YOUR STUPID, why did you have to fight, you should've hid, you should've let ANBU fight for you, but no you were an idiot, you should have called out for me hokage-jisan, you're an idiot for not calling out to me, I would've came, im not that brat anymore, im a shinobi, I could've helped, who ever Orochimaru is, I will find him, I will kick his ass, you hear me old man… who am I fooling, if you can't beat him, how can I" I say softly as tears blur my vision. I wasn't going to cry, tears wouldn't bring him back.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH SASUKE<strong>

Sasuke walks into his house to see his mother and brother.

"Hello Sasu-chan how is Saki-chan?" Mikoto asks and Sasuke looks down.

"Kakashi-sensei told her about the hokage's death, and she left" Sasuke says softly

"Were her and the hokage close" Itachi asks interested, and Sasuke's eyes go wide.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Im Sakura Uzumaki, I like spending time with Iruka-sensei and hokage-jisan, I like ramen especially at Ichiraku, doing pranks, learning new fighting techniques, I dislike ducky –looks at Sasuke- people mocking my hair –glares at Sasuke- people judging others without knowing the person, and Naruto and his Hinata speeches, my hobbies are pranking, eating ramen, and hanging out with Iruka-sensei and hokage-jisan, my dream is to be hokage so people will stop disrespecting me and will start treating me like somebody, someone important, and I also want to be the best shinobi better than all the great hokage's so I will be worthy enough to be hokage"

**End of flash back**

* * *

><p>"Yea she said she use to hang out wit him when she was younger" Sasuke says softly, he then runs out of the door.<p>

"Then this will be hard for her" Mikoto says and Itachi sighs while dropping the paper he's reading

"Okaa-chan, Sasuke is going" Itachi says trying to be serious even though he was whining childishly

"Fine Tachi-bear, aww you remind me of when you were 3" Mikoto says while kissing his forehead, Itachi sighs and rolls his eyes.

"It's Itachi, Okaa-chan, not Tachi-bear, im not 8 anymore" Itachi says.

"You mean 12" Mikoto says teasingly and Itachi hides his face behind the paper.

"I said that" Itachi murmurs softly making Mikoto giggle which bruised his pride even more.

**END OF SASUKE TIME**

* * *

><p>I stop punching the ground, and I lay onto my back then I stare up at the grey cloudy sky, it was raining and I have just noticed it.<p>

'I should have been there for him like he was always there for me, I should have returned the favor' I think and I clench my eyes shut.

"Sakura" I hear someone say and I look up to see Sasuke standing there drenched. He lies beside me, and then turns his head to stare at me, I frown at him.

"What, go inside its raining, you'll get sick" I say hiding my pain with a small smile.

"I could say the same for you" Sasuke murmurs "im sorry about the hokage" Sasuke adds.

"Me too, ha I win my match against Gaara, its all fun and all cool, and then something's happens to dampen my day, literally look its raining" I say and I hold tears back "Its not fair" I whisper softly. Sasuke sits up and looks down at me, before scooping me up onto his lap and he wraps his arms around me.

"My mom does this to me when im sad" Sasuke whisper as he rest his chin on my head

"Having a mom is it…" I ask and then quiet down

"I love my mom, more than my dad, she's the best cook, she takes care of me, and she listens to everything I say and she spends time teaching me things and spending time with me, she cheers me up, she, she does everything basically" Sasuke murmurs

"Your lucky, you're a Uchiha prodigy, you have a kekkei gentai, and you… you have a family apart from the duck butt hair you have it all sweet" I whisper against his chest.

"You're lucky you have freedom, no parents, and no responsibilities" Sasuke says

"And no meaning, no nothing, you have someone waiting at home for you, I don't, you have someone there who will notice when your gone, I don't, I go to an empty home, and have since I could remember, I have no freedom, yea I live alone, but it means I do everything alone and by myself, Iruka was great at the academy and for some ramen outings, but at the end of the day im alone, the hokage, he took care of me, now I have nothing again, and its raining on me and im moping to a duck, do you see the upside, because I dont" I say softly and I feel his arms tighten around me.

"You have me, Kakashi-sensei and Naruto" Sasuke says softly "I dislike my life at home, my father ignores me most of the time, he acts disappointed in me, my brother is way better than me and my father knows it, im always compared to Itachi so when I do something its always 'Look at Itachi's little brother, he's growing up to be just like him' and im not like him" Sasuke says frustrated

"True, he looks like a chick you look like a duck, his hair looks like girl hair and your hair looks like a duck butt" I reply back and he prods my back "sorry, sorry I will be serious, your not like him because you ten times better, well to me anyways, so what he's ANBU captain, he's a good shinobi, but your more than a shinobi, you're a duck butt headed dude or maybe chick in disguise **–gets prodded in the back harder**- hahaha no Sasuke honestly, your fun to argue with when he isn't **–prodded in the back again-** you don't need to compare yourself to him actually because your you and he's pretty girl Itachi but if I had to be stuck on an island would someone I would choose… Kakashi-sensei he knows heaps of stuff –**gets prodded in the back hard**- ouch nah I would chose you, Kakashi-sensei is perverted, and with you I could have roasted duck if I get hungry and if there is no food" I say and he frowns at me

"Gee thanks for the pet talk" Sasuke says while rolling his eyes

"SO YOU ADMIT YOU'RE A DUCK, DUCKS ARE PETS HAHAHA YOU ARE A MMMPH" I say as he covers my mouth with…. His hand **(A/N: MOHAHAHAHAHA IM EVIL :) IM SORRY GUYS BUT IM NOT GOING TO MAKE THEIR RELATIONSHIP HAPPEN QUICKLY, GOOD THINGS TAKE TIME, BUT THEY ARE GETTING CLOSER ;) SO IT'S ONE STEP AT A TIME) **

"Shut it" Sasuke growls teasingly and I smile and lean against his chest.

"No, your Sasuke, he's Itachi, you both are different, but I do you want to know something" I say

"What?" Sasuke asks out of curiosity

"I was soo jealous of you at the academy, I practically hated you, not really but you know what I mean, you had the grades, skills, everyone worshipping you practically, it wasn't fair to me, I tried so hard and you done it effortlessly, and when I didn't move for you, I did it on purpose, to annoy the hell out of you" I say with a smile on my face

"You, you barely came to classes" Sasuke murmurs

"Oh yeah, mutt-face, Cho, lazy bum, and I use to skip it, and we'd go down to the kunai course to hide from Iruka, and we'd do practically nothing but play around, Cho ate, Lazy bum slept while mutt-face and I played games" I say, those were the days.

"That's why you're such a dobe, dobe" Sasuke says with a smirk

"You're a nerd, you goodie good, until I came you were a goodie good but MOHAHAHAHAHA I corrupted your mind with mischief, now your getting trouble, you along with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, hahaha you fell under my non-existent spell" I say slyly, it was true, team 7 in every mission even D-rank managed to get in trouble, thanks to me.

"And your pranks, they've corrupted Naruto, he fought with paint bombs in the preliminary rounds" Sasuke says recalling Naruto's match with Ino.

"Hey when we become ANBU your mask can be a ducks face" I say thoughtfully but I start giggling at the thought of it, I feel his chest vibrate and suddenly I hear him chuckle.

"What about you pinky, I don't think a full face pink mask will work" Sasuke says teasingly.

"No, no maybe… a fox mask, im as sly as a fox" I reply back but I was actually thinking of Kyuubi that is inside of me.

"If you get a cool mask, I get to have one" Sasuke argues back childishly and I look up at him and stare into his onyx eyes.

"Hmm… it's either the duck mask, chicken mask or hawk mask" I say well observing him, a smirk appears on his face and he stares into my bright sapphire blue eyes that gained a green color when im mad.

"The hawk one of course but how come I have to pick out of birds" Sasuke asks with an eyebrow raised, reaching out I push his eyebrow down then grab the sides of his mouth and force it into a smile.

"Because ducky, I actually don't know, you can summon birds so there's the reason and your ducky" I say and he removes my hands from the sides of his mouth.

"Fine then you can have a flamingo mask" Sasuke says with a smug smirk painted on his face, his onyx eyes sparkle as he is thoroughly amused.

"No a fox one and that is that, and we are sticking with that unless you want to have a skunk mask because YOUR IDEAS STINK" I say while frowning.

Sasuke sighs before pushing my head gently towards his chest, he rewraps his arms around me, and I hear him sigh as if he was fully relaxed.

"I don't think im going to get to be in ANBU anyways, I will be in the Uchiha police force" Sasuke says softly after a moment of silence.

"Wow, that will be boring, while im having fun kicking S-rank criminals butts you will be **–sigh-** dealing with civilians, I will be using my awesome future jutsu's and you will have fan girls getting in trouble so they can get arrested by you, im going to be hokage, you going to be a police officer, BORING" I say and I hear Sasuke sigh before he buries his head in the mass of my pink hair, and must I add that he just took my hair out of its tidy bun, fine messy bun BUT STILL.

"Your hair is so long, you know I have never thought your hair was weird, I actually like it, it's unique, like you, and it's actually, and don't rub this in later, but I think your hair is beautiful" Sasuke comments as he puts his fingers through my long pink hair. It was true my hair was really long, up to my waist and it was good because it's wavy-straight but I still hate it.

"Why don't you just be ANBU" I say and I hear him sigh.

"Sakura, like I told you, I don't want to follow Itachi's footsteps and I want to make my father proud" Sasuke says after a long time of silence.

"Do YOU want to be a police officer though" I ask curiously.

"Do you want to know what I want to be?" Sasuke asks

"Yes ducky, I do, now tell me, and it better not be hokage because I will kick your butt" I say well leaning against his chest.

"No I don't want to be hokage, to be honest I haven't thought of it, I have be aiming to please my father that I don't know what I want" Sasuke says

"AWW all the suspense for nothing, I thought you would say something like an awesome ninja slash super hero that is a fully trained samurai whose king of Tomato land, and who fights evilly boring robotic monkey ballerinas that plague the world with boring shows that only serve bananas not ramen" I whine childishly **(A/N: Yes I may do ballet but sometimes I find the shows boring :) I only like doing the dance moves but depends on the person directing the whole thing they might do a great job, or a not so good job, but sometimes it is real boring, until I get on stage, because when you dance it's fun I guess)**

"Nice imagination" Sasuke comments

"Thanks, I do try" I reply back cheekily

"I want to be a father when im older, you know teach my children jutsu's, yeah that's what I want to be" Sasuke says with a small smile on his face

"LAME, then go and get with one of your fan girls and have a family, I don't want that, pfft no" I say stubbornly

"What ever, you don't want to have your own kids who will love ramen like you do" Sasuke questions

"Hell no, then I will have to compete for my food, or I could train them to do awesome pranks, yea but that's all" I reply back

"Come on Sakura, imagine your own kids" Sasuke says tilting my head up by using his hand to lift my chin so we are looking in each others eyes

"I don't want too, I will be old, wrinkly EWW and, and old, and wrinkly" I say while frowning and he chuckles.

"Thank you, for saving me" Sasuke whispers

"I told you im the hero and that you, ya duck are the sidekick" I say with a smirk on my face.

We stay sitting on the hokage's head, it rained not around us, on us, but it didn't matter, for now everything kind of felt perfect. Sasuke kept his arms wrapped around me with his chin resting on my head and I wrapped my arms around him with my head buried in his chest.

"Such a touching scene" I hear someone say, and I turn to see Kakashi standing there in all his glory… soaked. I quickly hop off Sasuke's lap and stand straight.

"H-hey K-Kakashi-sensei" I say whilst grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of my neck.

I feel a presence beside me and I turn my head slightly to see Sasuke standing there. Sasuke's onyx eyes narrow at Kakashi, and I notice that he like the Hyuga's he doesn't have a pupil. Maybe it's an eye kekkei gentai thing or maybe his eyes so dark that you just can't see it.

"Tell anyone and you are dead" Sasuke says in a serious voice, it would have worked if he wasn't slightly blushing.

I turn my head and look at Kakashi who by the way looks completely amused by the situation, so I narrow my eyes at him, my arms now by my sides with my fists clenched tightly.

"Kakashi-sensei, if you tell anybody, I will tell everyone you stay up all night reading a book twice, you have a perverted book collection, you like my sexy no jutsu clones and im sure you tried to copy my technique once, lucky I hid my hand signs and that you, you are sexist because you didn't train me, and the woman will hate you" I say threateningly as I am also smiling an evil grin.

"Deal –clears his throat- oh you two are here hmmm… oh yes Sakura, I would like to speak to you and Sasuke I remember your mother asking for your whereabouts" Kakashi says changing the subject and I feel a smirk spread across my face.

"Um bye ducky, go and do your duck stuff while us humans talk" I say and Sasuke frowns before leaping off into the distance.

Kakashi stares at me for awhile before he hands me something wrapped in a cloth, my eyes go wide with excitement, and I reach out to grab it. I undo wrap the paper to see a weird looking kunai.

"The fourth hokage gave me that, these were his special kunai, for his flying thunder god technique, that technique was the reason why he was called the yellow flash" Kakashi says as I stared at the blade in awe, I look up at Kakashi with a shock look on my face.

"W-why give it to me?" I ask him, and I stare at the kunai in my hand, it felt good to know I had something that the fourth once owned.

"You remind me of him in some ways, your determination, and even your speeches, especially when your speaking about being hokage and how you speak of the way of shinobi, my best friend once told me 'shinobi that ignore the shinobi rules and regulation are scum… but those who abandon there teammates are worst than scum' and now, a wise sensei of mine told me 'the most important thing for a shinobi is teamwork' all I have been told is about teamwork, but I guess a wise student has told me 'shinobi's aren't weapons, they use weapons to fight but they are not weapons, they are people, they are comrades that fight for their village, for what they believe in, a weapon does not fight for what they believe in, a kunai has no heart, shinobi's have one, a kunai isn't alive, yet we are, shinobi's aren't weapons, they are people' and you are right Sakura, you may be a knucklehead ninja, you may be super stubborn, but you are right, I can't eat my words Sakura nor can I take them back because I have already said them but I can say your right" Kakashi says and he ruffles my hair softly.

"K-Kakashi-sensei, I c-can't take this" I say and I go to hand it back to him.

"I know you will do something with it, with me it's just lying around, but don't lose it Sakura, it was my sensei's after all" Kakashi says and he turns to walk away.

"THE FOURTH WAS YOUR SENSEI, AND YOU'RE MY SENSEI, WHOA, THAT IS SO COOL" I say with admiration shining in my eyes

"I think you should head home, your going to get a cold, and the funeral is tomorrow" Kakashi says and poof he was gone. I smile and stare at the kunai in my hand, that technique I was going to learn one day.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I hope you like it and please, I am not updating until next week okay, I might review earlier if I get 20 reviews<strong>


	21. Bunking the funeral

**Me: hey guys, I got 23 reviews for the last chapter, whoa but thank you those who did review and I also got a flame.**

**FIRST PERSON TO GIVE ME A FLAME: ****Karin and Sasuke forever 3**

**TO KARIN AND SASUKE FOREVER 3: Okay um whoever you are im sorry that your upset about Karin not being the main character of the story, and I know you want it to be Sasuke and Karin, BUT before you go to read my story it says Sakura and Sasuke as the two main characters, also the title says Sakura's life in Naruto's shoes so it means that it is going to be mostly about Sakura… not Karin. I think what you said about Sakura fans was a bit too harsh we all have our own opinions so we can like different characters, it doesn't mean the people who like Sakura are um I won't say it. If you want me to quit this story to write a Karin story I think some people also reading my stories would like me to continue. About your pairings I don't think I should make nearly every guy end up with Karin, I don't want to offend you but no. If you want to read Karin stories read them, but this isn't one.**

**NOW THAT IS ALL DONE ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

* * *

><p>'Grr… this book says that the fourth hokage was fast enough without his flying thunder god technique, awesome but I want to learn hat technique now, im fast kind of now' I think as I look at the kunai in my hand. I am sitting on the third hokage's head that was carved into the mountain. I want to learn that technique, but all the books I got about the fourth are great but have limited information.<p>

It was still raining, like the sky was mourning the thirds death, hokage-jisan's death. The funeral was being held right now, everyone in the village was there… excluding me.

'Why should I say goodbye, when I don't want to say goodbye, I shouldn't have too, it's not fair, he should be here, I don't want to say goodbye because I will see him again one day' I think to myself, I still wore all black. Today im wearing black pants like Kakashi's and a black jacket with the Konoha emblem at the back and the Uzumaki emblem on my shoulders. My pink hair is in a tight bun.

"Kid, you're not at the funeral" I hear and I turn my head slightly to see Jiraiya, he was wearing all black too, like his normal outfit but this one is colored black. He walks over slowly to me and sits down beside me.

"Yea, your not there either, pervy-sage" I say curiously and he looks over Konoha with a stern look on his face.

"Funerals, they aren't my thing, too boring, not enough information to gather there" Jiraiya replies back, and I nod in return before returning my gaze to the kunai in my hand.

"One of the fourths special kunai" Jiraiya says as he follows the gaze to my hand.

"Yea, Kakashi-sensei gave it to me, said I reminded him of the fourth, that I would actually use it, truth is pervy-sage, I don't know how to do the fourths famous technique" I reply back while studying the kunai, it has three blades, but the one blade in the middle is like a normal kunai blade but the two on the sides are quite short, on the handle there was inscription, and at the very start of the handle there was a ring like bit attached to the handle, made into the handle.

Jiraiya cracks a grin, he looks at me with amusement twinkling in his eyes "kid, that took the fourth years to accomplish, I don't think it will take you a matter of seconds, and he created it, he was smart, maybe one day you will be" Jiraiya says teasingly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, MEGA-PERVERT" I exclaim angrily

"You heard me" Jiraiya says smugly, he crosses his arms and sends me a devious look. I glare at him with angry eyes, but he smiles back. I sigh in defeat as glaring at him was just going to have no effect.

"Did you know my sensei was the fourths student, awesome right" I say, Kakashi was trained by a hokage, so maybe he can train me to be a hokage.

"The fourth, hmm… good apprentice he was" Jiraiya answers smoothly, at first I merely look at him with confusion purely shown on my face, and then with in seconds I come up with the conclusion.

"THE FOURTH HOKAGE WAS YOUR STUDENT" I exclaim with shock.

"Yea, he was quite a person" Jiraiya says as he stares back out to the village of Konoha.

"Quite the person, what was he like, pervy-sage" I ask curiously, and I too observe the Konoha village, today was quiet, the village was in mourning but it was also destroyed in some places.

"He was kind, caring and a great guy. He was also very determined and had an unbelievable drive, he was devoted to the village, and his love for his friends inspired many, he like you he was younger wanted to be acknowledged by the villagers by being a great hokage, he was a shrewd person, and he was excellent with strategies when he fought, he was also quite handsome, many women were infatuated with him" Jiraiya says and I smile to myself, the fourth was a truly great hokage, one day I hope I can be better than him, because then I will be the greatest hokage ever.

"He sealed Kyuubi inside of me right pervy-sage" I say with my eyebrows furrowing, that was the only thing I have against the fourth, why me? Why not somebody else?

"He would have had his reason Sakura, he was a man who did not do anything without a reason" Jiraiya says. I let out a sigh and nod in response.

"Hey pervy-sage, since you trained him, how did he do the flying thunder god technique" I ask curiously and Jiraiya smiles at me.

"Kid, if you were to do that technique, you'd need more kunai's like that one, not just one, and to be honest, I do not know, if I did then I'd use the technique wouldn't I" Jiraiya says, and my mood dampens, how the hell was I suppose to do the technique if I don't know how to start.

"It's a manipulation of time and space right, like summoning, I read about it in the bingo book, it says he was sent to where his kunai's were, truly scary to his opponents, kind of like summoning like when I summon Gamabunta, he appears to me but with that technique it doesn't bring anything, it sends you somewhere" I say as I pull a bingo book out of my jacket, I had slipped it under there so it didn't get wet from the rain. The kunai I place into my pouch. Jiraiya looks at me amazed and I smile.

"I may not act smart sometimes but I am good at analyzing things, when I looked at the kunai, it has a weird formula on it, so maybe the formula when marked somewhere can bring you to where you throw the kunai, so it's pretty much a special seal, like how Kakashi and other jonin's disappear within smoke this is like teleportation, so I was reading the formula and I discovered he must have activated the jutsu somehow, then marked a place with the formula then all of a sudden he could teleport to them within a blink of the eye" I say with a serious look in my eyes, I have studied this all night, and all day today and came to that.

"You're not that bad kid" Jiraiya says and he slips a kunai in my hand, it was another special kunai.

"Kakashi wasn't the only one who received one, he gave me this so he could reach me if I needed help, I couldn't say no, but I guess since your learning the technique you could use it" Jiraiya says and I hand it back to him.

"No need, im going to copy the formula from the kunai Kakashi-sensei handed me, and if I succeed with the jutsu I will be able to appear in front of you one day" I say with a huge grin on my face, Jiraiya grabs the kunai and slips it back into his pouch.

"We'll see one day kid" Jiraiya says "but you are the only one who will be able to do the technique other than the fourth" Jiraiya adds and I smile at the thought, but I would create my own jutsu other than my sexy no jutsu another time, but having this technique would be useful.

"Can sharingan copy it" I ask curiously because if it could I would be upset, it would take me years and Sasuke could copy it and learn it within a second.

"No, it seems that every jutsu he makes, unless he teaches you, no one can learn it" Jiraiya says and my smile fades.

"So it's going to be hard for me, oh well love the challenge" I say thoughtfully and Jiraiya nods in response.

"Why are you trying to learn his technique?" Jiraiya asks.

"Naruto may slack sometimes but he is faster than me, so is Sasuke, they know more jutsu than me, even Naruto, his are mostly mind jutsu's but he still knows more, Sasuke knows heaps, I don't, Sasuke is a taijutsu pro, so is Naruto, if he actually fights after you say Hinata sucks he can kick your butt, trust me I learnt from experience, genjutsu will come naturally to Sasuke with his sharingan and Naruto is a genjutsu type, I know none, so they top me at ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu, I top them at pranks and my strategies, but it will helpful for when I fight this 'flying thunder god jutsu' it will make me faster, I just want to catch up you know" I say softly "sometimes no matter how much I try, and how much I learn they somehow triple it, Sasuke actually does things 20 times better than me, Naruto does it 10 times better than me, I feel like im being left behind" I add, and I release a sigh.

"But didn't that Hinata freak kid lose at the preliminaries, and everyone knows you beat the Shukaku kid" Jiraiya says.

"I know but guess what Sasuke learnt chidori, and at the chunin preliminaries Naruto had a huge version of himself kick Ino out of his mind, me I have no new moves, no nothing" I say and I pull my knees to my chest and hug them with the book in between.

**Jiraiya's POV **

Jiraiya smiles as he observes Sakura, she reminded him of himself when he was younger, Orochimaru was always learning more jutsu's than him, and Tsunade even with being a girl learnt more taijutsu than him, he like Sakura felt left out, powerless.

**END OF HIS POV**

**SAKURA POV AGAIN**

I lean my chin onto my knees and I gaze at the village, it was such a dull day today, and my hair clung to my face because of the rain.

"You too" Jiraiya murmurs and I tilt my head so I can look at him, my expression shows that im fully confused, what did he mean by 'you too' he's a sannin, he is super talented.

"I like you, was the dead last in my team" Jiraiya replies back.

"Oh who were your teammates?" I ask curiously and he looks at me.

"You don't know who we sannins are" Jiraiya says and I shake my head "there is me, Tsunade, and… Orochimaru" Jiraiya says and when I hear the last name he says I frown.

"The bastard who killed hokage-jisan is your fellow sannin" I growl out angrily.

"How do you know, that is classified information" Jiraiya says sternly.

"I don't think normal Suna or sound ninja's can take down hokage-jisan, he was too strong for that, but I guess I overestimated him" I say with a twinge of sadness laced into my voice.

"Do not hate him, there is enough hate plaguing the world, people with hatred turn to revenge, and they kill another person only to bring hatred to the person they killed close friends/family, hate is spreading around because of others hatred, do not hate someone who has been lost on the path of power" Jiraiya says wisely and I look at him.

"Power, hate" I say.

"Path of power leads to nowhere, your never powerful enough when you travel that path you aim higher and higher and its never ending like a full circle, and the cycle of hate never gets you anywhere, revenge doesn't fulfill you, so you are hungry to be fulfilled and you try to get more revenge, hatred only drives you to revenge, which you need to get by getting more powerful, the three link" Jiraiya says and I nod in response.

"Jiraiya" I say and he turns to look at me "one day, I will help everyone, like Haku and Gaara, they both taught me things, they taught valuable lessons of the shinobi world, about how corrupted it is, I couldn't save Haku, but I saved Gaara, so maybe I can help everyone else, so we don't lose people like hokage-jisan to hatred and power lust, so there will be no more wars, no more fighting for power, when I was younger I wanted to be hokage to get acknowledgement, and to have a meaning, but now as I step into the shinobi world I have noticed its flaws, I want to change that, I want to change the shinobi way" I say and I fold my legs and lean my elbow on a leg and I lean my chin on it.

"So many people are affected by it, so many people go through soo much hurt and pain, Gaara like me was treated like trash for what was within him, I want to change that, Haku died as a mere weapon, he died with his dreams, Neji suffered most of his life by the Hyuga main branches rule over the branch members, he had hatred in his heart that blinded him, I changed him from that, from the hatred he held, he is happier and I heard he is training with Hiashi, Gaara killed to feel like he existed in this world, and as he left the look in his eyes showed me that he understood and was going to change for the best, but Haku, I couldn't save him, and as I look back, I wish I did. Those are small changes, I know but it is a start, I want to remove the hatred from this world, I want to end the cycle, you are right Jiraiya, its plagues this world, but I want to cure it. If it takes my life away at the end so be it, at the academy we studied the shinobi wars and it was mostly about the power struggles, everyone wants to be stronger than the other, they than fight for power but in the fight people lose lives, and those lives lost had families/friends at their home, they gain hatred and head for revenge, but for that they enter the path of power, if it keeps going like this, its going to get worse and even worse than before. This hatred in the world is causing the lost of lives and the gain of hatred, revenge, and power lust. One day im going to stop it, I want to be hokage of Konoha, but I also want to help take away this hate, they are hurting those who hate, their hearts go cold and they go blind and see nothing but revenge, power and hate… I want to heal the hurt, and cure the plague of hatred, Orochimaru he's hurt me, and im angry, but killing him won't satisfy me, but stopping this hate will, because if I do then we won't lose people like hokage-jisan" I say and Jiraiya smiles

"We both share the same dream, I have seen war, when I was younger, as a child and even as an adult, I have seen the effects it has, like you I want to end the hatred" Jiraiya says and I look at him and smile.

"Don't worry pervy-sage –Jiraiya sweat drops (because Sakura called him Jiraiya for a moment) and he releases a sigh- I will end it" I say determined and I stand to my feet. I look out at Konoha and I clench my fist at both sides of me.

"HEAR THAT, I SAKURA UZUMAKI WILL END THE HATRED IN THIS WORLD, I WILL FIND A WAY TO END THE CYCLE, I WONT GIVE UP ON THAT, I WILL KEEP TRYING UNTIL I DIE, I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON THIS, IM SAKURA UZUMAKI, FUTURE HOKAGE, I NEVER GO BACK ON MY WORD, THIS IS MY NINJA WAY" I exclaim. After that the rain stopped and the sun started appearing through the clouds.

I turn to face Jiraiya "it's not raining pervy-sage" I say while pulling the thumbs up at him.

"In the dark there is always light and soon light will overcome it all" Jiraiya murmurs and I look smile as I see the sun shining. My eyes then land on the bingo book that was on his lap, he must have picked it up, because when I stood before the book fell to the ground.

"Sakura" I hear someone say and I turn to see Sasuke heading over.

"I will go, later kid" Jiraiya says and he disappears within a puff of smoke.

"Hey ducky" I say with a smile on my face, I reach out and grab the bingo book.

"You weren't at the funeral" Sasuke says as he heads over, he was in full black.

"Yea, I didn't want to go" I say truthfully and Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

"What were you and that pervert discussing" Sasuke says hiding the anger and jealousy he felt when she was with him.

"HINATA-CHAN" Naruto whines as Kakashi drags him over, and Kakashi nods towards me.

"Jiraiya, nothing really, he just found me up here and yea" I say while shrugging.

Sasuke narrows his eyes suspiciously and clenches his fist that is until Kakashi whispers something into his ear making Sasuke blush in embarrassment.

(WHAT KAKASHI WHISPERED: my dear jealous student, Jiraiya is fifty-one, I don't think my prankster student will like him, like me he is sort of her sensei, he is her sensei, nothing more, nothing less, so don't be jealous he isn't stealing her away from you)

"Um, im going to take the freak here back to Hinata" Sasuke says, still a little embarrassed.

"HINATA-CHAN" Naruto says with wide eyes, and Sasuke sighs while dragging Naruto away.

Kakashi observes me intently before speaking "I didn't think you would miss the funeral".

I sigh and sit down, I pat the spot beside me, and Kakashi sits beside me with his legs folded.

"I didn't want to go Kakashi-sensei, I don't like goodbye's" I reply back with all honesty.

"Jiraiya was here because" Kakashi asks slightly interested.

"You gave me that special kunai, im trying to find out how to use it, turns out pervy-sage is the fourths old sensei, so I was trying to get tips out of him, and we spoke about Orochimaru" I say truthfully and this draws Kakashi's full attention.

"Orochimaru" Kakashi questions

"Yes, he is a sannin, and was Jiraiya's teammate, Jiraiya just spoke to me about the cycle of hatred and stuff, please don't tell Sasuke and Naruto that im trying to learn a new jutsu, I want to keep it a secret, like a surprise" I say and Kakashi nods.

"Want to go to Ichiraku" Kakashi asks and my eyes go wide with delight.

"YES, OH MY YOUTHFUL, YOU HAVE SO MUCH YOUTHFULNESS, YOU ARE LIKE THE LOTUS FLOWER" I say mimicking Guy-sensei, Kakashi ruffles my hair playfully.

"come on, I always keep my word, its my ninja way, so lets go and get ramen, THE FOOD OF THE GODS, BELIEVE IT" Kakashi mimics

"Oh im sorry im late I got lost of the train of thought, but im only got lost because it's unfamiliar territory" I say cheekily and he narrows his lone eye at me.

"Not true" Kakashi says while crossing his arms childishly.

"Im sorry im late, I was walking an old lady across the road in Suna, you see I saw a black cat so I had to walk the long way around which was to Mist, Rock, Sand then Konoha training grounds, I saw the old lady in Suna so I had to help her, it's the reason why im always soo late" I say smugly

"Humph, so not true"

"Im sorry im late, I carried an old ladies groceries for her, also her families groceries, and everyone in Konoha's groceries because that's the only reason why I could take that long"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Im sorry im late, I met a pretty girl in the forest so I danced with her, yea I danced for four hours straight and the girl ran a way because she thought I was being creepy, because she was walking around minding her business and I randomly danced with her, she was scared of my weird hair and lone eye with nearly fully masked face so she danced until she was too scared of my creepiness than she ran"

"Shut up or no ramen"

"Okay, awesome sensei, who isn't creepy"

"That's what I thought"

"Let's go to get ramen" I exclaim and I run off with Kakashi slowly walking after me.

'Maybe I do need to have better excuses' Kakashi thinks to himself before he pulls out his favorite book.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay, I was wondering should Sakura learn that jutsu, vote yes or no. Okay I will update when I can and have a good day. Also my first flame person KARIN AND SASUKE FOREVER 3 im sorry if the message I wrote to you up above offended you, its great that you gave me a review at least on your point of view I guess<strong>


	22. AUTHOR NOTE

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS (EXCEPT KARIN AND SASUKE FOREVER 3)

**To KARIN AND SASUKE FOREVER 3**, I won't report you for abuse, and im telling my readers not to do that also, because your just a Karin fan, i accept that. What you said again, was not cool, and im not making this story about Karin, i would like it if you stopped reading my story and maybe went to read a Karin story, or a Karin and Sasuke story. Like i said before, we all have different opinions, so we all have to accept that but if you don't like Sasuke and Sasuke together don't read my story because it is going to be one of my main couples. I accept the fact that you want more Karin in here but i don't think it's going to be all about Karin. So please stop abusing Sakura fans, my story, Saskura-Sasuke fans, and me or else the next time you do it, i will report you for abuse.

**NOW TO THE OTHER READERS:**

Since i got heaps of good feedback from you guys i will post a chapter up later today, and to give you guys a clue about what the chapter will be about i will give you one word TEAM BONDING. It's mostly going to be about Team 7 getting closer.

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS**

**BYE**


	23. Team bonding XD

**Me: hey guys I was going to update this yesterday and the day before but I rewrote some of it.**

**Thank you guys for your reviews, and I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Yo, good morning" Kakashi says cheerfully, Naruto drops his head with his eyes shut tightly, Sasuke leans against the tree fighting to keep his eyes open while I stand up tall and rub my eyes as I yawn.<p>

"What the hell Kaka-jisan, its 3am" I say and I glare tiredly at him.

"Team bonding, we haven't had a proper team bonding day yet" Kakashi exclaims with his lone eye curved.

"This is because I made you pay $132 for my ramen yesterday isn't it, I improved sensei I didn't make you pay $300" I murmur softly as I let another yawn escape my lips.

"No, no, we have to work on your guys teamwork" Kakashi says and Naruto falls to the ground, and snores loudly as he sleeps.

"Teamwork, we have teamwork covered, idiot" Sasuke snaps out angrily at Kakashi, everyone knows Sasuke isn't a morning person, and he hates being woken up.

"No, you and Sakura have it covered, but there is also Naruto in the team" Kakashi says while eyeing up the blonde sleeping on the ground.

"Well, can we bond when the sun is actually up" I say while frowning at Kakashi "not all of us are use to staying up because not all of us read perverted books all night" I add and as I say that I keep my eyes locked on Kakashi.

Kakashi chuckles and rubs the back of his neck "no, bonding starts now" Kakashi says.

"Fine, I know a perfect bonding exercise, how about we make a camp fire and link hands, im sure pinky knows a camp fire song we can sing" Sasuke says sarcastically.

"Great idea Sasuke" Kakashi praises and I turn swiftly towards Sasuke and throw a heated glare at his direction.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Next task<span>**

All the members of team seven with linked hands were sitting around a small fire.

"Come on Sakura, sing a camp fire song" Kakashi says trying to encourage me, but it wasn't working.

"I got a better idea, why don't we go to sleep" I say grumpily.

"No this was Sasuke's bonding idea" Kakashi says and I throw another glare at Sasuke.

"I was being sarcastic" Sasuke growls out at Kakashi, we all wanted to kill our sensei.

"Next time be sarcastic in your head" Naruto hisses angrily at Sasuke, Sasuke turns and throws a cold glare at Naruto, and Naruto in return glared back.

"Shut up, idiot" Sasuke snaps at Naruto.

"Listen to your own advice, if you had shut up before I wouldn't be here" Naruto growls out.

"Hehe okay a camp fire song Sakura" Kakashi says as he watches Naruto and Sasuke glare at each other heatedly.

"Um _twinkle, twinkle little star, _-yawn-_ how lucky you are that your far, up above the world so high, far from Kakashi the crazy guy, twinkle, twinkle little star, I wish I was where you are_, im done Kaka-jisan" I say and I yawn once more.

"No we all wouldn't be here if instead of focusing the Hyuga, and stalking her you could have taken up training with us, but no you chose to spy on her" Sasuke exclaims angrily at Naruto.

"Sakura was that necessary, and that wasn't even a camp fire dong" Kakashi says sternly

"Oh so now it's my fault huh" Naruto hisses out furiously

"Ah no it wasn't Kaka-jisan, but im too tired to remember the words, and I don't know any camp fire songs" I reply back lazily.

"Yes it's your fault you dumb dobe" Sasuke snaps out at Naruto. Naruto releases my hand and Kakashi's and he lunges at Sasuke, Sasuke releases my hand also and he too lunges at Naruto.

"Look what you started Sakura" Kakashi says pointing to fighting Naruto and Sasuke.

"It was just a song, jeez" I say in my own defense.

"Next team bonding exercise is…" Kakashi says after pulling Naruto and Sasuke apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Next task<strong>

Team seven was now sitting in a circle, on seats in a training room.

"Now this is our inner circle we're we admit things, now Naruto you go first, if you guys do this task good you may go back to your homes to sleep" Kakashi says and our eyes go wide with glee.

"Okay, I admit that I am jealous of Sasuke, because he gets all the girls and I get none, plus Hinata-chan likes him, I also admit I can't get over Hinata-chan" Naruto says truthfully.

"Good, good now Sasuke" Kakashi says and Sasuke rolls his eyes "if we finish this with you may sleep" Kakashi adds.

"Fine, I admit that I don't like Jiraiya (A/N: I think we all know that), I really dislike him, and I also admit that" Sasuke starts and I quickly add "you're gay, are you finally coming out of the closet".

Sasuke sends me a heated glare but I smile back sweetly in return.

"No pinky, I admit that um Sakura isn't really a dobe, and that I find Naruto is er okay I guess, okay fine I think Naruto is annoying like my fan girls" Sasuke says.

"Sakura, your turn" Kakashi says looking at me.

"We're admitting to stuff right, okay, I admit I ate the last peanut butter sandwiches at the academy's share lunch when we were nine, when I was ten I was the one who threw eggs at Sasuke when he was doing his kunai test" I say and Sasuke glares at me "that was you" Sasuke says and I nod.

"Im not finished, remember when Iruka came into class with pink hair, well one day he teased me jokingly about my hair, so I put pink dye into his conditioner after I broke into his house, im the one who painted the hokage's faces, no knew this because im awesome" I say with a huge grin.

"HEY I GOT IN TROUBLE FOR THAT" Naruto growls out and he narrows his eyes at me.

"OKAY, now I admit that I love Icha-Icha Paradise books, their absolutely amazing" Kakashi says cheerfully.

"I was in detention for a month because of your stupid prank" Naruto growls out at me, and I smile in return.

"I got low marks on my kunai test because of you" Sasuke exclaims angrily at me and I once again smile but also pull the peace sign.

"SHUT UP TEME I WAS TALKING TO HER FIRST" Naruto hisses out at Sasuke.

"SHUT UP YOU DUMB FAN BOY, WHY DON'T YOU GO AND STALK HINATA-CHAN NO BODY WANTS YOU HERE" Sasuke growls out angrily.

"Maybe you guys" Kakashi tries to interrupt

"NO BODY WANTS ME HERE, NO BODY WANTS YOU HERE OTHER THAN STUPID SAKURA WHO GOT ME DETENTION" Naruto snaps angrily

"I AM NOT STUPID LOVER BOY, YOUR JUST JEALOUS OF MY SKILLS" I hiss out grumpily at Naruto.

"WHAT SKILLS YOU HAVE NONE" Naruto snaps back

"ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HER OR YOU, BECAUSE I THINK YOU HAVE LESS SKILLS THAN HER" Sasuke growls out

"OH HERE WE GO AGAIN, IT'S ALWAYS SAKURA AND SASUKE, SASU AND SAKI, PINKY AND DUCKY, NEVER TIME FOR NARUTO" Naruto spits out

"Hmm… maybe we should be bonding not arguing" Kakashi says helplessly

"SO WITH YOU IT'S ALWAYS THE FAG MAYOR AND YOU, ITS LIKE HINATA IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN US AS A TEAM" I say grumpily

"Okay next bonding activity" Kakashi say while sweat dropping.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Next task<span>**

"So why exactly am I wearing this Kaka-jisan" I say while looking down at what I was wearing. I was wearing Sasuke's navy blue shirt and white tights.

"I guess im thankful that you wear guy clothes" Naruto mumbles as he wore my usual outfit and Sasuke wore Naruto's usual outfit.

"Hey Hinata-freak did you have to wear a Hinata shirt today" Sasuke grumbles and he zips up the jacket so you can see the shirt.

"THIS IS A GOOD BONDING EXERCISE" Kakashi says cheerfully.

"Nah Kakashi-sensei you have to join in" Naruto says while crossing his arms.

5Minutes later

"Cool I get an awesome mask, WOOHOO" I say as I jump up and down, I was now in Kakashi's normal outfit, even with his jonin vest which made me feel special.

Kakashi now wore Sasuke's normal outfit with his mask still on.

"Now what" Naruto says, we were all now wide awake and it was now 4:30am.

"I didn't think of that" Kakashi says sheepishly and we all faint anime style.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI" We all cry out and Kakashi chuckles nervously.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Next task<span>**

"Now this is your guys little egg, this egg is your guys baby" Kakashi says as he hands us a chicken egg with a drawn on face, half of it was in a sock that posed as a blanket.

"Im sure 1 duck plus one Hinata obsessed guy plus one awesome kick ass future hokage girl doesn't equal a chicken egg with a drawn on face that has a sock as a blanket" I say and Kakashi just shoves it into my hand.

"Actually now it does" Kakashi says cheerfully.

"So what the hell are we suppose to do with that thing" Sasuke says grumpily, he was still grumpy from being woken up.

"Make sure you don't crack it o…" Kakashi starts, and suddenly the eggs slip out of my hand and…

CRACK

"Oopsies" I say innocently and Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke sweat drop.

"Oh well here's another one" Kakashi says and he pulls out another egg, he goes to hand it to me when suddenly the egg falls and cracks.

"NOW THAT WASN'T MY FAULT" I say in my defense.

"It's like they just crack themselves" Naruto murmurs.

Kakashi massages his temples and he brings out one more egg "this is the last one now please be careful with junior here" Kakashi says but as he pulls the egg out of his pocket randomly lightning comes out of nowhere and smites it.

"Never mind next bonding exercise" Kakashi says as he massages his temples again, and I stare at the wasted eggs on the ground.

"Waste of eggs, are they still edible" I ask curiously and Kakashi smacks my head.

"OW, Kakashi-SENSEI" I whine loudly and he shakes his head.

"They are not edible" Kakashi says and I raise an eyebrow

"Are you sure, because I am hungry" I admit while rubbing my empty stomach

SMACK

"OW HINATA-FREAK" I exclaim loudly as I rub the spot he hit.

"You can't eat our child" Naruto growls

"WHAT? BUT WE DIDN'T HAVE A KID!" I exclaim with my eyes wide

"YEA WE DID SEE" Naruto exclaims while pointing at the cracked eggs

"But to have a kid you have order it, you go to the baby fairy and the baby fairy sends you a baby in a rocket ship" I say and everyone sweat drops

"Have you learnt about the birds and the bees" Kakashi asks

"Yea, birds have wings and they fly like bees have wings, they also fly, and collect honey, they also sting people, but the birds peck people" I say as I smile cheerfully.

"I thought babies were brought by birds" Naruto says thoughtfully

"No you idiots… you go to the baby factory" Sasuke says

"Oh" Naruto and I say in unison, it all made sense now.

Kakashi sweat drops "come here my students and I will tell you where babies come from" Kakashi says.

**2 minutes later…**

"So if you get cooties, and then kiss someone like a girl they get pregnant" Sasuke says and Kakashi nods

"Luckily none of us have cooties" I say while wiping away my imaginary sweat on my forehead.

"Okay anyways next bonding activity" Kakashi says happily.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Next task<span>**

"We're supposed to do what" Sasuke says while narrowing his eyes at Kakashi. Naruto and I were blind folded but I also had my ears plugged and could only smell, Naruto could only hear, he had nose plugs, and Sasuke has his nose plug in but hasn't put his ear plugs in yet.

"You're supposed to find me, I am going to go and hide, bye-bye and plug you ears" Kakashi says and he disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke sighs and he plugs his ears so he can only see.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR, I CANT HEAR, OR SEE, I CAN ONLY SMELL" I exclaim loudly as I sniffed the cool dusk air.

"You're too loud Sakura" Naruto whines as he tries to cover his ears.

"SO NOT FAIR, I MEAN NARUTO CAN MMMPH" I say but someone puts their hand over my mouth.

"Thank you for being quiet" Naruto says as he releases his ears, and Sasuke releases Sakura's mouth.

Sasuke grabs Sakura's hand "Naruto grab Sakuras hand" Sasuke says knowing Naruto can hear, Naruto nods and reaches for Sakura's hand.

"HEY WHO TOUCHED MY BUTT" I exclaim angrily.

BAM

Sasuke pulls back his fist and Naruto sports a bruised cheek "her hand not her butt you idiot" Sasuke hisses out he was seething.

"OW" Naruto whines and Sasuke pulls Narutos hand and makes him hold Sakura's hand.

Sasuke turns and starts to lead them around the place.

**3 hours later**

The sun was up but only Sasuke could see that, and they still hadn't found Kakashi.

"We should give up" Naruto whines but he gets no reply "oh yea I forgot, you guys can't hear me" Naruto says grumpily.

I sigh tiredly as we walk around, suddenly I smell a familiar "hey is that –sniffs- miso soup with eggplant –sniffs again- it is this way" I exclaim happily and I run through the village dragging Naruto and Sasuke.

"I see him, he is at Ichiraku eating" Sasuke says as he smiles at Sakura, lucky they had her and her brilliant nose.

"Yay Sakura" Naruto cheers and Sasuke leads them towards Kakashi. Kakashi turns to see Sasuke leading Sakura and Naruto over.

"You found me" Kakashi says with his lone eye curving

"I smell the miso soup with egg plant, its here, yum –sniffs- I also smell ramen, are we at Ichiraku" I say curiously, and I feel someone take off my blindfold so I also remove my ears plugs.

"YEA I WAS RIGHT, I KNEW I SMELT THAT" I say happily and I jump up and down.

"How did you find me" Kakashi says waiting to hear all about the teamwork

"Sakura smelt your food, and lead us this way, and then I saw you" Sasuke says while shrugging.

"And Naruto" Kakashi says waiting for the blondes part of it.

"I um, yea" Naruto says while scratching the back of his head, he could now see and smell.

Kakashi sighs as he gazes at Sakura and Sasuke, they were great at working together, but Naruto is also on the team.

"Next bonding task" Kakashi says and all three of his students moan in protest.

Sasuke yawns softly 'damn im so tired' Sasuke thinks to himself.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Next task<span>**

"Now you have four papers, on two papers you write a lie about yourselves, and on the other two write something you think nobody knows, but it has to be about you and it must be the truth, when your done, stick it in this hat I brang" Kakashi says holding the hat.

"OKAY SENSEI" I chirp happily and I start writing on my paper, after a while I was done so I put them in the hat.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER

"Im am going to read the first one" Kakashi says while grinning, he reaches into the hat and his fingers search for a slip of paper. Clutching onto a folded piece of paper he grins madly. His eye scans the paper, reading its contents and he then sweat drops.

"Im a boy" Kakashi says and he frowns at Sasuke and Naruto "I think we know that Naruto and Sasuke" Kakashi says dully.

"Why would I write something stupid like that" Sasuke says as he folds his arms and glares at Kakashi but his eyes then land on Sakura, his eyes soften.

Kakashi then looks at Naruto who in return shakes his head.

"Wasn't me either sensei" Naruto says truthfully so all the males of team 7 look at the lone female with an expression clearing saying 'really? Im a boy is that the only thing that came to your mind'.

"HEY YOU SAID WRITE A LIE" I reply back truthfully.

"How do we know your lying, you dress like a dude, who says that you're not a dude" Sasuke says teasingly as he edges her on.

"Look im not a guy, so you can't go all gay with me" I say with a smirk making its way onto my face.

"I bet you wish we could, because I do" Sasuke says jokingly wearing a sexy smirk on his face (A/N: Just had to write that XD he does have the sexiest smirk ever, okay in my opinion he does)

Kakashi's mouth drops and it touches the ground, was his student in his own way… flirting? Naruto beside him was twitching nervously, he wasn't sure if he should be terrified, shocked, or damn confused so he decided to go with the last option.

"In your dreams ducky" I say while rolling my eyes at him.

"Don't you mean in your dreams" Sasuke says teasingly making Naruto's eyes pop out, Naruto edges his way over to Kakashi.

"I think lack of sleep is getting to him" Naruto whispers and Kakashi merely nods in agreement for he was too shocked to use words.

"Of course ducky that is what I meant" I reply back sarcastically, but I was a little unnerved at how he was acting.

"W-why don't I-I read the next o-one" Kakashi stutters and he pulls out another paper from the hat.

"Hinata-chan is the most beautiful girl/lady/woman alive that I have seen" Kakashi reads and everyone's eye land on Naruto's grinning face, except for Sasuke who was smirking sexily at Sakura.

"Naruto" Kakashi and I say in unison with a bored tone.

"I think that's a lie, obviously you don't look at Sakura" Sasuke says and everyone turns to face him with confused expressions so Sasuke continues "Sakura is the most beautiful girl alive" Sasuke finishes.

I gape at him with shock shining in my eyes, swiftly pulling out a kunai I point it warily at him "where is Sasuke? The real Sasuke, I know you're an intruder" I say fiercely.

"This is Sasuke, I know for sure it is" Kakashi says as he observes his Uchiha student he was acting out of character.

I slip my kunai into my pouch and walk towards Sasuke, lifting my hand to his forehead I check his temperature "his head isn't too warm, it's normal" I say, I go to remove my hand when suddenly Sasuke grasp it within his slightly bigger hand. He smiles softly at me, but checking to see if he was smiling at me I turn my head to see if someone like Ino or Hinata was behind me, everyone was in love with Hinata or Ino, but as I check there was no one.

"Next paper" Kakashi says and he quickly grabs me and pulls me away from completely different Sasuke. He stands me beside Naruto, and he reaches for another paper, but I couldn't help but notice Sasuke was glaring at Naruto.

"I want my own name" Kakashi reads out and all eyes land on me.

"It's Sasuke" I say. Kakashi and Naruto look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"She's right" Sasuke says as he gazes at me almost possessively. Within a second Sasuke was standing beside me, glaring at Naruto.

I try to shift away since he was currently freaking me out but his arms wraps around my waist pulling me closer to him.

Now Kakashi and Naruto are scared shitless, something was wrong, very, very wrong, of course Sasuke likes Sakura but he always hid it.

I look at Naruto desperately as I was a little unnerved with the situation, Sasuke was acting real strange.

Naruto catches on and he steps closer towards me but suddenly we hear a possessive growl. My eyes go wide as I realize it was Sasuke, I look up at him to see his eyes are blood red, with two swirling black commas.

"Stay away from her" Sasuke says darkly, Naruto shivers in fear and now needed to change his underwear.

"S-s-sensei, I-I n-need to g-g-go" Naruto says shakily but Kakashi shakes his head in refusal.

"She is **mine**" Sasuke says harshly directing his heated glare at Naruto who was on the verge of running away while crying and screaming like a five year old girl.

"I AM NOT" I say angrily, I absolutely hate people claiming me like I was nothing but a object, even though it is the first time someone has claimed me like this.

"Yes you are" Sasuke says huskily and he throws me another sexy smirk, if I was a fan girl I would have fainted by now, If he normally acted like this I would be okay with it but im not a fan girl, he doesn't normally do this, so I was a little confused.

"Am not" I retort back childishly while poking out my tongue at him. Sasuke stares hungrily at me before he moves his lips to my ear.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth before I put mine in there" Sasuke whispers making me slightly blush so I do as he said but couldn't help but notice he looked kind of disappointed.

Kakashi even though he was the famous copy Nin felt like very nervous around this strange Sasuke, but he had to admit this would be a good scene in the Icha-Icha paradise books.

Kakashi knew what Sasuke said to Sakura, heck even Naruto heard, one thing about Sasuke that they discovered is that he can't whisper, even if his life depended on it, but Kakashi slipped that line away in a memory box inside of his mind, he was going to use that one someday.

My eyes then land on Mikoto as she made her way towards us with a container in her hand; she was smiling cheerfully as she made her way over. Itachi was walking beside with his eyes closed but he had a content look on his face.

"Good morning Sasu-chan, Naruto-san, Saki-chan, Kakashi-san" Mikoto greets happily, and I sniff the air and catch onto the smell of the contents in the container she held.

"DANGO" I exclaim happily and I go to walk to Mikoto when an arm around my waist stops me.

"Hello cherry, Yamanaka-san, Kakashi, dear little brother" Itachi says and he smirks at his possessive brother who in return throws a heated glare.

"Oh dear, I had a feeling this would happen" Mikoto says and she walks towards her over tired son. Mikoto stands in front of him and smile softly.

"Sasu-chan, I think we should go home" Mikoto says softly, and Sasuke bites back a yawn. Itachi rolls his eyes and walks over to his little brother, he strikes him in the neck, and Sasuke is immediately unconscious. Itachi quickly catches him and he throws him over his shoulder.

"I will take him home mom" Itachi says and he heads towards the Uchiha district.

"What was wrong with him, he was sort of… too weird" I say still a little confused.

"When Sasu-chan gets tired he tends to well, go like that, he hasn't gone like that since he was 8, he stayed up all night waiting for Itachi and he went like that, but instead of being possessive over Saki-chan, he was clinging tightly to his tomato" Mikoto explains and the members of team 7 nod finally understanding the whole situation.

I stare hungrily at the container in Mikoto hands and she giggles softly.

"Here you go Saki-chan, I knew you would be hungry" Mikoto says rather motherly, and a frown adorns her features as she sees rings under my eyes as I was rather tired.

"SAKURA UZUMAKI YOU NEED TO SLEEP MORE, Kakashi HATAKE YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER, THESE CHILDREN NEED THEIR SLEEP, OH GOOD GOSH Naruto-SAN LOOKS EXHAUSTED" Mikoto scolds and I smile sheepishly before grabbing a stick that held three pieces of dango.

Within a second the dango was off the stick and inside my mouth, all three of them and everyone sweat drops.

"YUM" I exclaim after swallowing, and I notice Naruto was staring at the dango hungrily.

"Oh you too Naruto-san, I know you dislike sweets Kakashi-san" Mikoto says softly and Naruto grabs some dango.

"Team bonding over, what did you learn today" Kakashi asks as he watches his students chew on Mikoto's delicious dango.

"I learnt that Mikoto-chan is an amazing cook" I exclaim happily and I chew another piece of dango, Mikoto smiles softly at the compliment.

"I learnt to let Sasuke get a good 8 hours sleep and to not mess with him when he is extremely exhausted" Naruto says as he shivers remembering the scary glare Sasuke sent him.

Mikoto laughs softly and she gazes at Kakashi waiting to hear what he learnt.

"I learnt that team 7 doesn't need a bonding day, somehow this team works, you all argue, you all fight, but you all care about each other in a very weird way" Kakashi says and Naruto smiles at me and I in return merely smile with dango still in my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW, I WILL UPDATE IF I GET 20 REVIEWS :)<strong>

**OH and for the searching for Tsunade thing with Jiraiya im changing it a bit, she learns rasengan still but on her way there im making her meet people. You see I hate bullying so in this story I might make Sakura help a bully victim, and I hate people her pick on gay people so I might make her help a person like that too. I don't know but I was thinking of doing that, if you have any ideas put them in your reviews.**

**I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD DAY**


	24. Start of looking for Tsunade

**Me: hey guys, this chapter is the part where akatsuki comes after Sakura, ooh XD. Yes there is going to be a sequel after Sakura leaves with Jiraiya for training and in the sequel their will be a time skip to the shippuden part. **

**NOW READ THIS PRETTY PLEASE**

**Should Naruto get Tsunade's super strength **_**(one reviewer said Sakura should instead)**_

**-YES**

**-NO**

**PLEASE VOTE BUT REMEMBER TSUNADE IS TRAINING Naruto AND JIRAIYA IS TRAINING SAKURA, AND WITH SASUKE HE IS GETTING TRAINED BY KAKASHI AND ITACHI**

* * *

><p><strong>NO POV IN THIS CHAPTER <strong>

Two tall figures enter Konoha, wearing long black coats with red clouds decorating the cloaks. The first one wears an orange mask with swirls, and the second one is blue with shark-like features, strapped to his back is a giant bandaged sword.

"The demon container is here" the guy wearing the mask says darkly, he starts walking and the blue man follows after him.

"Where do we find it" the blue man asks curiously as he follows him.

"Not it, her" the masked man says with hatred shining in his eyes, but you couldn't see his expression thanks to the mask he always wears.

Sakura walks down the street with a huge smile plastered on her face, villagers simply ignore her presence and carry on with their daily routine.

A little boy with brown spiky hair wearing a cape looks solemnly up at the Hokage Mountain, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Grandpa" Konohamaru whispers softly, he clenches his fist and looks down.

"Hey Konohamaru" Sakura chirps cheerfully, but her smile fades as she sees Konohamaru's sad expression. Her eyes meet his and she spots his unshed tears he is desperately trying to fight back.

"Hey Sakura-nechan" Konohamaru says with sadness laced in his voice.

"Miss the old man too huh" Sakura replies back solemnly as she stares longingly at the Hokage Mountain with her gaze specifically on the thirds face.

"Yea" Konohamaru says and he releases a sad sigh.

Sakura reaches into her pocket, reaching for a certain piece of paper, once she finds it she grasp it in her hand and removes her hand from her pocket.

"Here you go Konohamaru" Sakura says and Konohamaru's eyes go wide.

"A coupon for free ramen" Konohamaru says as he eyes up the coupon that is in Sakura's hands.

"Yea, ramen always makes me feel better so hopefully it will cheer you up, here take it before I change my mind" Sakura replies back and Konohamaru takes the coupon and slips it into his pocket with a smile appearing on his face.

"Thank you Sakura-nechan" Konohamaru says and he awkwardly shifts towards her, and he reaches his arms out for a hug. Sakura's eyes go wide, and she also awkwardly opens her arms for a hug. Konohamaru's eyes go wide with glee and he hugs her tightly from just above her waist since he is quite short.

Sakura's eyes soften and she returns the hug making Konohamaru even happier.

"Thank you Sakura-nechan" Konohamaru repeats and tears start forming in his eyes, and they slowly roll down his cheeks. Sakura furrows her eyebrows and she bends down to his height.

Konohamaru wraps his arms around her neck and hugs her before crying into the nape of her neck.

"I miss him Sakura-nechan, it's not fair because if someone was to beat him it was suppose to be me or you" Konohamaru says softly and he hiccups before releasing more tears.

"I know, I miss him too" Sakura whispers back and she wraps her arms around Konohamaru's shaking body as he cried some more.

"So how is the academy" Sakura asks trying to change the subject.

"The academy is still getting fixed up, but most of us kids are going around helping others" Konohamaru replies back. Sakura sees Moegi and Udon heading over so she releases Konohamaru from her embrace and using her sleeves she wipes away his tears.

"KONOHAMARU-KUN" Moegi exclaims, and Konohamaru smiles gratefully at Sakura.

Moegi and Udon run over towards the pair and Konohamaru turns to face them.

"Hey guys" Konohamaru says, Moegi looks at him carefully.

"Have you been crying" Moegi asks curiously and Konohamaru blushes slightly making Sakura remember that Moegi gave him cooties.

"Nah, we had a quick game of ninja and I accidentally poked his eye" Sakura lies smoothly but Moegi raises an eyebrow.

"You poked his eye?" Moegi questions Sakura and Sakura smiles sheepishly at her feigning a look of guilt.

"And you played ninja without us" Udon whines childishly.

"Hey, guys enough of the questions, aren't you three suppose to be helping the villagers" Sakura says changing the subject.

"Of course, come on Konohamaru-kun let's go" Moegi says enthusiastically.

"Okay, bye Sakura-nechan" Konohamaru says and the three of them walk away together.

"Hmm… what should I do now? Hey I came this way to go to Ichiraku, that's right" Sakura says talking to herself. She then speeds towards her favorite restaurant.

Naruto stealthy hides behind a tree while clutching his binoculars closer to his chest. Naruto moves slightly so he can peek from behind the tree and he glances at Hinata. Hinata is talking happily away to Ino about her day so far.

'Now that they have made up it is much easier to spy on her, I know where Ino is, and she is mostly at moms flower shop' Naruto thinks to himself.

'WE SHOULD BE TRAINING SO WE CAN CAPTURE HINATA-CHAN'S HEART BY BEING SUPER STRONG' Inner Naruto exclaims loudly within Naruto's mind.

'Yes but everyone is too busy fixing up the village so no one is here to train me' Naruto argues back, and he quickly stops peeking as Hinata looked in his direction.

'SPYING ON HER ISN'T TEACHING US ANYTHING, GO AND ASK HER ON A DATE, BE A MAN NARUTO, BE A MAN' Inner Naruto yells loudly making Naruto cover his ears.

'Jeez your getting as loud as Sakura, I will ask her on a date later, but right now she is talking to Ino' Naruto answers back.

'HUMPH I AM NOT AS LOUD AS THAT IDIOT' Inner Naruto exclaims as he folds his arms.

'Yes you are, now shut up your distracting me' Naruto replies back and he peeks from behind the tree again.

"Sasu-chan, what are you doing?" Mikoto asks as she enters his room, Sasuke turns his head to face his mother.

"Nothing mom, im just thinking" Sasuke replies back as he leans against the wall as he sat on his bed, Mikoto smile softly and takes a seat next to him.

"Thinking about what, Sasu-chan" Mikoto ask softly and Sasuke's eyebrow furrow as he frowns.

"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen" Sasuke replies back making Mikoto look at him with a confused expression.

"I don't understand is it because Itachi is on a month long mission" Mikoto says softly and Sasuke releases a sigh.

"I have a gut feeling Sakura is in trouble, I know she gets in trouble nearly all the time but this, it feels different, it's not Itachi no its Sakura" Sasuke explains and Mikoto smiles at her Sasuke.

"Your worried about her, if you are then why don't you go and look for her, im sure this is a misunderstanding" Mikoto says but Sasuke shakes his head.

"No, mom im serious this feeling, I don't like it" Sasuke replies back firmly, Mikoto smiles and pulls him towards her. Sasuke leans his head on her shoulder and Mikoto kisses the top of his head.

"Im sure she is alright Sasu-chan" Mikoto says. Sasuke sighs and lays his head on her lap, and Mikoto brushes her fingers through his hair soothingly.

"No mom, something bad is going to happen, I know it and it has something to do with her" Sasuke says as his frustration ate away at him, the feeling in his gut is strong and apart of him is telling himself to get up and to go to Sakura to make sure she is safe.

"Where will she be" the blue man asks as they continue to walk.

"I don't know Kisame but we have to find her" the masked man replies back.

"Tobi, how do you know that it's a girl?" Kisame says as he peers at his comrade. (A/N: Tobi isn't how he is on the anime and he is still secretly Madara OH AND READ THIS: I WILL NOT WRITE ABOUT AKATSUKI CONFRONTING KAKASHI/ASUMA/KURENAI/GUY, IT HAPPENS THE SAME WAY EXCEPT INSTEAD OF ITACHI IT IS TOBI/MADARA)

"Her name is Sakura Uzumaki, Kyuubi was sealed inside of her as she was an infant by the _fourth hokage_" Tobi says and as he spoke with so much distaste when he mentioned the fourth. Kisame eyes up his companion curiously, as to question how he knew so much but he simply shrugs it off deciding its better if he doesn't know.

Sakura quickly swallows down her sixth bowl of ramen.

"Haha kid, I knew you would be here" a voice says and Sakura turns with her mouth full of noodles and looks at Jiraiya, she quickly swallows the mouthful.

"Hey pervy-sage" Sakura says cheerfully, picking up her coupon she hands it to Ayame who smiles in return.

"Another bowl, on the house" Ayame says making Sakura smile with glee.

"Sorry beautiful lady, but she is coming with me, don't feel left out, I can pick you up later, how about 8 my place, you and me plus my outstanding abs" Jiraiya says as he winks at Ayame, she scowls and looks at him with disgust.

"Humph" Ayame grunts before she walks away.

"I KNOW YOU WANT ME" Jiraiya exclaims with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey pervy-sage, you just made me miss out on free ramen, FREE RAMEN" Sakura exclaims angrily at Jiraiya.

"Come on kid, we need to talk anyways" Jiraiya says, still scowling Sakura follows Jiraiya as he starts to walk away.

"About what pervy-sage" Sakura says as she walks beside him.

"Pack up some stuff kid, we are going traveling" Jiraiya says as he smiles a toothy grin at Sakura, his teeth even sparkle.

"No" Sakura answers with her arms folded.

"Huh" Jiraiya says as his smile disappears and he looks at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Im not going with you so you can make me help you with your stupid research" Sakura replies back with disgust.

"It's not all about my research, I can also train you on the way" Jiraiya says trying to convince Sakura to go.

Sakura burst out with laughter "Haha so funny you barely taught me anything before hahaha I will get taught more if I had a 5year old as a sensei" Sakura exclaims and she laughs some more.

"I heard Kakashi taught Sasuke chidori, I could also teach you a technique way better than chidori, you have mentioned that you hate falling behind, but you don't have to come if you don't want too" Jiraiya says feigning a look of sadness.

"WAIT THERE PERVY-SAGE I WILL JUST GO AND PACK, IF WILL JUST TAKE A SEC" Sakura exclaims loudly before she zooms off towards her apartment.

"Too easy" Jiraiya murmurs with a smile on his face.

"Mom im going to go and look for Sakura" Sasuke says and he leans up and off her lap.

Mikoto smiles softly as she watches her son walk out of the room, and she sighs happily and lies on his bed.

"I am getting blue-green eyed, black haired Uchiha grandchildren" Mikoto whispers softly before she releases a squeal of delight.

Fugaku drops his paper work as he hears a squeal, moving from his seat he walks towards the noise discovering that it is coming from Sasuke's room.

'Why is my son squealing, have fan girls broken in' Fugaku thinks to himself and to his surprise he sees his wife lying on his sons bed with a huge grin on her face.

"Which one do you prefer Nana, nanny, or grandma hmmm… no that makes me sound too old, im thinking of being called nana, oh im going to be a nana" Mikoto says happily and Fugaku's eyes go wide.

"Itachi has a girl friend that is pregnant" Fugaku says slightly gaping, he thought Itachi focused on his shinobi work but obviously not.

"No honey not Itachi" Mikoto says and Fugaku's eye go even wider.

"Sasuke" Fugaku whispers and Mikoto nods with an excited look on her face.

"I thought Sasuke likes the Sakura girl, is the Sakura girl pregnant" Fugaku asks curiously, even though he was thinking that his son is a little too young and that maybe he should give him the 'talk' when he gets home.

"No –sigh- honey, don't be ridiculous, Saki-chan isn't pregnant, and Sasuke doesn't have kids yet, what gave you that idea" Mikoto says.

'Um I don't know maybe it was because you said you are going to be a nana, and that it wasn't Itachi with a pregnant girlfriend and when I said Sasuke you nodded, what else was I suppose to think, that you wanted a puppy' Fugaku thinks.

"Oh honey you will never understand" Mikoto says as she sighs with disappointment.

'Just nod your head, nod your head, and slowly move out of the room' Fugaku thinks to himself and he nods his head before slipping out of the room.

'Phew that was a close one, I will never understand women, now I must remember to have the 'talk' with Sasuke and maybe its about time I also gave the 'talk' to Itachi' Fugaku thinks before he enters his office.

Sasuke walks through the village searching for Sakura, she wasn't anywhere, not at the Hokage Mountain, and now he was heading towards Ichiraku.

Sasuke makes his way towards Ichiraku and sees Ayame.

"Has Sakura been here?" Sasuke asks and Ayame nods her head.

"Yea, she went with a guy who has weird silver, white hair, he is perverted also" Ayame says and she frowns at the memory of Jiraiya.

'She ate ramen with Kakashi' Sasuke thinks to himself.

"Thank you" Sasuke says and he heads towards Kakashi's apartment.

**MOMENTS LATER**

Sasuke opens the door to see Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy surrounding a sleeping Kakashi.

"Why is Kakashi sleeping, and why is there a room filled with jonins?" Sasuke asks curiously and Guy quickly looks away.

"Um, um, um, um" Guy says and Sasuke glares at him and makes his way into the room shutting the door.

"Where is Sakura?" Sasuke asks with a serious expression on his face, he knew something was wrong and he didn't like the feeling he had. Something was telling him that something is wrong, very wrong, that Sakura is in trouble, big trouble.

"Sakura who" Guy says and he laughs nervously under Sasuke's intense glare.

Suddenly the door burst open and a jonin pops his head in "is it true S-class criminal group akatsuki are after Sakura Uzumaki, that Kisame Hoshigaki is going after her and that a dangerous member called Tobi is also after her" the jonin says.

Sasuke eyes go wide 'S-class criminals are after Sakura, wait Kisame Hoshigaki, monster of hidden mist, I knew something was wrong, I have to go and help her, I can't let them get her' Sasuke thinks, he then sprints out of the room realizing the silver haired pervert was Jiraiya not Kakashi.

"Damn it why does that always happen" Kurenai says and she glares at the jonin who shifts uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Sorry" the jonin says before he disappears within a puff of smoke.

"Look right now we worry about Kakashi, that masked guy has sharingan like the Uchiha's but his is much more powerful, it's like Itachi's but more mature" Asuma says and he takes a puff of smoke.

"Tobi, I haven't heard of a Tobi Uchiha" Kurenai admits as she thinks.

"Maybe its –exhales smoke- Shisui" Asuma says but Guy shakes his head.

"No youthful Shisui is undercover in ROOT remember" Guy says as he too thinks of where Tobi came from.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO DO YOU WANT ANOTHER KID FINDING OUT ABOUT A TOP SECRET um SECRET" Kurenai exclaims angrily making Guy shiver in fear but Asuma merely takes another puff of his cigarette.

Sakura walks out of her apartment with a huge bag that is filled with ramen, she slowly takes steps towards the gate. As she arrives at the gate she sees Jiraiya waiting for her, he eyes up her bag and raises an eyebrow.

"Um you didn't need to bring that much clothes" Jiraiya says as he sweat drops anime style.

"Its not clothes, packing too much clothes is stupid, its ramen" Sakura chirps happily and she tries to take another step. Sakura takes another wobbly step and succeeds.

"Yea and it isn't stupid too pack too much ramen" Jiraiya replies back.

"There is never too much ramen pervy-sage, now come let's get going" Sakura says and she struggles again to make another step.

"Idiot" Jiraiya whispers under his breath and he starts walking out of the village, Sakura tries to catch up with his steps but ends up being behind.

'Damn it, I guess I have to lose the spares clothes I packed' Sakura thinks to herself and she drops her bag to the ground and throws her spare jackets, pants and shirts into a bush before she picks up the now lighter bag.

'Much better' Sakura thinks and she runs to catch up to Jiraiya.

Meanwhile Sasuke runs towards her apartment, he goes to open the door when Naruto just opens the door and steps out.

"IS SAKURA IN THERE" Sasuke exclaims desperately and he starts panting.

"No, I came here to give her spying lessons but all I saw was a note saying she's gone with some pervy-sage out of the village to train" Naruto says and by time he finishes Sasuke is running towards the exit of the village.

'Jeez is their a rocket up his ass or something' Inner Naruto says

'Yup you sound like Sakura; Sakura has officially rubbed of on you' Naruto replies back.

'Humph' Inner Naruto grunts before picking up a picture of Naruto to make a dart board.

'Not cool inner' Naruto says and Inner Naruto simply throws a dart and it hits Naruto's eye.

Sakura and Jiraiya walk up towards a sign which read (A/N: made this up) Saino Village. Jiraiya smiles and heads that direction while Sakura struggles to walk.

'Damn got to get rid of spare shoes' Sakura thinks and she drops her bag to the ground and throws out her shoes before putting her bag back on.

"Hey pervy-sage, when are we going to train" Sakura asks.

"Later but we have to find a woman" Jiraiya replies making Sakura sigh.

"I knew it, we are just doing your damn research" Sakura say and she frowns at Jiraiya.

"No um you know she's the best medic-nin" Jiraiya says and Sakura's eyes go wide with glee.

"SHE CAN HEAL FUZZY-BROWS" Sakura exclaims excitedly.

Sasuke runs out of the village gates, he carries on running until he sees Sakura's jacket (her spare ones)

'Im coming Sakura' Sasuke thinks and he runs even faster.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: okay so I hope you like the chapter :) I need at least 20 reviews before I update<strong>


	25. I dont have a name for this one

**Me: hello people sorry I haven't updated in awhile, GUESS WHAT I have actually been sick, I have appendicitis and I have to get my appendix removed. So I have been really sick so this is why I haven't updated if you have had appendicitis you know how much it hurts.**

**SO HERE IS THE Naruto OR SAKURA GETTING SUPER STRENGTH POLL:**

**Naruto: 13 (2 people private messaged me and Halley voted)**

**Sakura: 7 **

**(SOME PEOPLE VOTED TWICE BUT YOU CAN'T VOTE TWICE SORRY)**

**So Naruto gets super strength, and Sakura doesn't.**

**Now the sequel thing I will explain again, I will make a sequel for when Sakura leaves to train with Jiraiya for three years. But Sakura is going with Jiraiya at the moment to just look for Tsunade. **

**Oh and my friend Halley suggested I put a bit more character into Naruto so that's why I put a little more Inner Naruto in this, and she gave me an idea to make inner Naruto one of those perverted guys who have the funniest and weirdest pick-up lines.**

**Halley: my bright idea**

**Me: oh and someone wants the KISA-ITA PAIRING you guys can vote okay if you want it or not**

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet" Sakura says with a slight whine like when a child is sulking or is whining about something. They carry on walking down the dirt road towards Saino village where they would get clues about the mysterious 'lady' and her whereabouts.<p>

"No" Jiraiya replies back, he too was sick of walking and worst it is a very, very hot day.

"Are we there now?" Sakura asks curiously and Jiraiya sighs.

"No"

"Are we there…"

"No"

"OOH, are we there umm… now"

"Does it look like we are here?"

"No"

"Then obviously we are not"

"OH… Are we there now?"

"Do you see houses?"

"No but maybe they live in the trees"

"Their people not apes"

"Are you sure about that"

"Yes im pretty sure"

"They could be apes in disguise"

"Apes that are in disguise"

"Exactly"

"Or maybe their humans not apes"

"Ooh good one pervy-sage but obviously their apes ooh or maybe their secret agent aliens who dress likes apes in disguise"

"Or maybe their humans in a monkey costume"

"That's ridiculous, that ideas worst than my own"

"Yea your right about that, what was I thinking?"

"I really don't know but are we there yet?"

"No"

"Oh okay, I spy with my little eye something beginning with T"

"Tree"

"Damn it, no you cheated, now I spy with my little eye something starting with P"

"Pine tree"

"Pfft no"

"It's a pine tree isn't it?"

"Um… no it's a um pineapple tree"

"Sure, it is not"

"Is so"

"Fine, go again"

"Okay I spy with my little eye something starting with L"

"Leaves"

"No"

"Land"

"No"

"Um"

"No"

"Hey that didn't count"

"It's a word not a sentence you idiot"

"What?"

"Does 'what' start with L… no"

"What is it than?-sighs- I give up so tell me what it is"

"Leprechaun"

"There is no leprechaun"

"Use your imagination you idiot"

"HEY I AM NOT AN IDIOT, I AM THE SUPER AWESOME JIRAIYA, THE FROG HERMIT, THE AWESOME SAGE, ONE OF THE STRONGEST SHINOBI TEAM CALLED THE SANNINS, AND IM THE ONE THE ONLY"

"Big fat pervert who is an idiot yeah I know"

"You ruined the whole thing kid"

"Never mind ojisan, you can show me the rest after I take you to the retirement home for the mentally disabled, you HAHAHA one of the strongest shinobi HAHAHA you mean the biggest pervert, jeez that is the most absurd thing I have ever heard"

"I AM SUPER STRONG"

"Haha one day I will kick your butt to the next dimension"

"Yes one day in your dreams"

"Sorry your not in my dreams, if you were they'd be nightmares"

"You're just jealous of my awesome abs"

"You're jealous of my awesome abs"

"You have none"

"…SHUT UP"

* * *

><p><strong>BACK AT KONOHA WITH NARUTO<strong>

'Now we look slick –brushes his hair back- im totally skux baby, hello honey im Inner Naruto or aka James Bond junior stuck in Naruto who is a jerk mind, and its nice to meet your sexiness, did I die because girl your so fine and so sexily divine that I think im in heaven, Ouch girl your hotness is blinding me' Inner Naruto says as it holds up a picture of Hinata.

'What the hell are you doing' Naruto replies back, he is at the moment making rice balls shaped like Hinata's favorite flower, a lily.

'Don't get jealous of my smooth moves, is it just me or is it getting hotter in here because Hinata my girl has just entered the room and she looks mighty fine to me' Inner Naruto says as he hugs a fake Hinata doll, he then twirls it around 'yes baby I took dancing lessons just for you, _OOH I WANNA DANCE WITH SOMEBODY I WANNA FEEL THE HEAT WITH SOMEBODY CALLED HINATA'_ Inner Naruto sings completely out of tune.

'You are an idiot, you're a mixture of a pervert and Sakura with her idiocy' Naruto replies back while scowling at the mental images he now has imprinted in his mind because of inner Naruto.

'Says the one making lily shaped rice balls' Inner Naruto argues back 'oh baby, your lips look so soft, but im not so sure if they are so may I check, is that a yes, oh baby lip testing is beginning' Inner Naruto says and it starts kissing the fake Hinata doll.

'EWW, AT LEAST I DON'T MAKE OUT WITH A FAKE DOLL' Naruto thinks as he holds back his puke.

'Oh yea and making out with your pillow is even better, or the picture you have of her, I am not mentioning what else you have done to that picture, damn nasty' Inner Naruto says 'and by the way, im practicing like how you should be with your nonexistent shinobi skills so we can sweep Hinata off her feet, and instead of making out with your pillow you could make out with her' Inner Naruto adds.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO SAKURA AND JIRAIYA<strong>

"ARE WE THERE YET"

"DID I SAY WE ARE THERE"

"YES JUST THEN"

"SHUT UP"

"PERVY-SAGE, WHO WILL BUY ME A LIFE TIME SUPPLY OF RAMEN SAY WHAT" Sasuke says extremely fast and Jiraiya doesn't under stand what she said

"What?" Jiraiya says utterly confused.

"YAY FREE RAMEN FOR MY WHOLE LIFE" Sakura exclaims and she starts jumping up and down excitedly.

"Your one hyped up kid, I heard after each hit you got from Kiba you got up, same as Neji, maybe its because your super hypo" Jiraiya says and Sakura looks at him with one her eyebrows raised.

"No, it's because I don't give up unlike some people who do, its called SAKURA UZUMAKI'S NINDO, where I always keep my word, see one day I vowed to never give up so now I will never ever give up" Sakura explains and Jiraiya nods.

"By the way im not giving you free ramen" Jiraiya replies back.

"WHAT" Sakura exclaims making Jiraiya chuckle at her.

They start walking into a medium sized village (A/N: I don't want to describe it, practically like the one in the anime I guess)

"WHOA THIS VILLAGE IS SO lame, I expected more than this because don't aliens make better things than this kind of village" Sakura says and Jiraiya standing next to her sweat drops.

"Sakura this is a human village" Jiraiya replies and Sakura sighs in defeat.

"So they aren't actually secret agent aliens acting as apes in disguise, I so thought they were" Sakura says while pouting cutely.

"Let's look for a cheap motel with hot chicks near it" Jiraiya says and they start moving through the crowd of people who are wandering Saino village streets.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH ITACHI<strong>

Itachi enters his house and he immediately heads to his room so he can get out of his filthy ANBU uniform.

His mission he finished early with the help of a fellow ANBU member called Yamato, the guys' specialty is wood jutsu.

As soon as Itachi changed into a fresh ANBU uniform because it is the only thing he wears just incase he is needed, he is ANBU captain and he does get called to work at crazy hours of the day.

"Son" Itachi hears and then someone knocks on his door. Itachi moves towards the door and twist the handle to open the door to reveal his father.

"Father" Itachi says and he bows his head in respect but Fugaku's hand lands on his shoulder so Itachi raises his head.

"We haven't had the 'talk' yet, and it's about time we discussed this topic" Fugaku says sternly making Itachi slightly nervous but his stoic mask stays in place.

"Of course father, but what talk?" Itachi asks curiously, he has no idea what his father is talking about.

"Sit on the bed Itachi" Fugaku says sternly and Itachi follows instructions without any questions.

"Now we are talking about puberty today" Fugaku starts and Itachi raises an eyebrow.

"But father I know what it is, puberty is the stage of becoming physiologically capable of sexual reproduction, marked by genital maturation, development of secondary sex characteristics, and, in girls, the first occurrence of menstruation" Itachi states and Fugaku lets out a uncharacteristic sigh of relief.

"Good now onto sex" Fugaku starts and Itachi raises an eyebrow.

"Sex, isn't sex male or female gender:either of the two reproductive categories, male or female, of animals and plants" Itachi quotes.

"No sex is when a woman and a man love each other enough to have intercourse" Fugaku explains rather awkwardly.

"Give me a little um demonstration" Itachi says not knowing what he asked is really awkward and weird (a/n: may I remind you he isn't that knowledgeable when it comes to sex, he's been training to be a shinobi all his life, he even missed out on a childhood)

"Er okay son" Fugaku says awkward, Fugaku makes a circle shape with one hand and he points a finger with the other hand.

**6 minutes of a demonstration and now it is done**

Itachi is slightly blushing and Fugaku is standing looking rather embarrassed.

"So that is oh, I get it father" Itachi says while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes but sometimes woman get pregnant" Fugaku explains and Itachi gapes.

"Is that how I was made father" Itachi asks hoping the answer was no, long ago he explained to Sasuke that babies came from a baby factory, because he also believed that.

"Yes" Fugaku says feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Wait then how are babies made?" Itachi asks curiously.

'Why can't Mikoto do this 'talk' not me' Fugaku thinks 'Itachi wants too much information which I don't want to give, this conversation is rather awkward' Fugaku thinks after he looks at Itachi face.

"Okay woman have um eggs, and we have sperm" Fugaku explains but Itachi wanted more information.

"Explain" Itachi says and Fugaku sighs.

"Okay um here's a rice ball –pulls a rice ball out of nowhere and he puts it on Itachi's draw- that rice ball is a females unfertilized egg, now I am a tadpole kind of thing, you see sperm to me is like a tadpole, or the fertilizer for the females egg" Fugaku explains and he starts moving like how a tad pole swims. (A/N: Like on the Simpson when homer tells them how I think Maggie was made, I can't remember the exact episode)

**10 minutes after a demonstration**

Itachi eyes are wide and he is clutching his stomach to stop himself from puking, he is now put of rice balls.

"I –holds down vomit- understand father" Itachi says with his face going green.

"Um good, anyways your mother also told me to tell you we are having rice balls tonight" Fugaku says sternly and he exits the room.

'Woman's unfertilized eggs for, FOR DINNER' Itachi thinks and he rushes out of his room towards the toilet to vomit. As he is rushing towards the toilet he zooms pass Mikoto.

"What's wrong with Itachi dear" Mikoto asks while placing cutlery on the table.

"I gave him the 'talk' nothing to worry about" Fugaku says as he sat at the table.

"Have you seen Sasu-chan" Mikoto asks as she starts placing the plates on the table.

"No, he must be hanging out with Sakura somewhere, damn it I should have gave him the 'talk' earlier" Fugaku says and he takes the news paper Mikoto placed on the table and begins to read it.

"Oh no, you didn't give him the talk your father gave you" Mikoto says with a horrified expression on her face.

"Of course I did, how else would I tell him? It's the only way I know how to explain dear" Fugaku says and he turns to another page.

"Because we couldn't do YOO-HOO for awhile after that because you were traumatized" Mikoto says and her eyes go wide "OH NO, HE'S TRAUMATIZED FUGAKU HOW ELSE WILL I GET GRANDCHILDREN" Mikoto exclaims angrily while narrowing her eyes at her husband.

"The baby factory" Fugaku says smoothly and Mikoto rolls her eyes.

"ITA-BEAR MOMMY IS COMING, MY POOR BABY" Mikoto coed loudly and she heads towards her son.

"EWW NO DADS TADPOLE AND YOUR UN FERTILIZED EGG MADE ME AND THAT'S MEANS YOU TWO DID… EWW" Itachi exclaims uncharacteristically from the bathroom and he vomits once more.

Fugaku drops his paper "ITACHI I FORGOT TO TELL YOU ABOUT CHILD BIRTH" Fugaku exclaims and Itachi shivers and vomits again.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH SAKURA AND JIRAIYA<strong>

"This is the place" Jiraiya says with a huge smiling forming on his face.

"Why because it's next to the prostitution place" Sakura exclaims as she rolls her eyes.

"No that's a strip club" Jiraiya comments.

"Or aka a place filled with prostitutes" Sakura says while shaking her head.

"Hello hot stuff" a lady from behind them purrs and both Jiraiya and Sakura turn to face her. Standing there is a girl with d-cup sized boobs, wearing a tight shirt and a mini skirt, she has dark black hair that reaches her mid-back, and her eyes are dark blue filled with lust. (A/N: eye color and hair color based on the chick who hit on my brother at Supre)

"Hey I told you it is a prostitution place, it's where she belongs since she likes you she is obviously blind" Sakura whispers to Jiraiya but Jiraiya is too busy drooling.

"Hey big guy, want to see my room, im sure you like what you see" the girl purrs out sexily and she turns and begins to walk away with Jiraiya following her like a love struck teenage boy who is just being hit by an enormous amount of hormones.

"Great the damn pervert just ditched me" Sakura murmurs and turns around to see a guy with wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes staring at her. 'He obviously is apart of the prostitute house' Sakura thinks to herself as she sees he is only wearing shorts so people could see his toned six pack. He walks over to her and looks her from her toes than up.

"Hey sexy" the man says in a wannabe sexy voice.

"Not interested in getting your cooties combined with the cooties you collected from the many men and women you kissed bye-bye cootie guy" Sakura says and she walks into the motel.

"Damn it I knew standing outside of the stripper club would make people think im one of them" the boy mutters before he walks away slightly embarrassed.

**SASUKE TIME**

Sasuke arrives in Saino village and searches for Sakura.

'Damn it how hard is it to find a girl with pink hair' Sasuke thinks to himself and suddenly a crowd of people wearing pink hair walked towards him, okay actually walk pass him.

"PINK HAIR WIG DAY, IT'S THE AFTERNOON AND ITS TIME WIG DAY STARTED" A man exclaims and he hands pink wigs to everyone in the crowd without one.

'And it just got better, hang on I will check all the motels' Sasuke thinks to himself and runs into the nearest motel.

"Did a pink haired girl with sea blue eyes and a white haired man come here" Sasuke asks and the lady at the front desk shakes her head so Sasuke takes off towards another motel.

"Did a pink haired girl, my age with sea blue kind of green eyes come here with a old man who has white hair" Sasuke asks.

"No" the man behind the front desk replies and Sasuke takes off towards another one.

**BACK IN KONOHA WITH NARUTO**

"Hey Hinata-chan, I made this for you" Naruto says with a blushing adorning his cheeks he hands the container filled with lily-shaped rice balls to her.

"No thanks I only eat the best things that are from higher class people like Sasuke-kun" Hinata says snobbishly and Naruto smiles even though he is hurting inside

'Oh and I so wanted to make love to you' Inner Naruto says as he burns a picture of Hinata.

"Oh um I will take them back then" Naruto murmur softly and he takes the container from her hands.

"Good now get lost, come back to me when you have Sasuke-kun with you, oh I have to go" Hinata says and she flips her hair before walking away from a devastated Naruto.

'She didn't even let me touch her boob' Inner Naruto exclaims angrily.

Naruto sighs before he starts walking back home with a sad smile on his face.

**Bang**

Naruto falls to the ground and clutches his container tight so the contents don't spill out.

"Hey brat, watch where your going" a gruff voice says belonging to Anko.

"Anko" Naruto murmurs and the said person glares fiercely at him.

"Great, just great first Gemna doesn't turn up to our date, secondly I go to look for him and I couldn't find him, thirdly I found out he is dating Hanabi Hyuga that 19year old slut and lastly I walk into a little brat" Anko grumpily says.

"Hey I just got turned down for the hundredth time by Hinata then I crash into you and I even spent two hours making lily shaped rice balls for her" Naruto comments.

"Isn't the rose the little Hyuga's favorite flower" Anko replies.

"Oh great I got them mixed up" Naruto grumbles to himself

"Here give them here" Anko comments and Naruto hand them to her; Anko opens the container and begins to eat the rice balls.

"These are fantastic" Anko exclaims as she chews into another rice ball.

Inner Naruto takes over Narutos body and smile devilishly at Anko "eat another one and I get to touch your boob" Inner Naruto remarks.

"You kinky little bastard" Anko says and she grabs Narutos hand and she puts it on her boob "happy now" Anko grumbles and she eats another rice ball.

'Hey give me back control of my body' Naruto growls.

'No way im getting boob action, their so mushy I could put my face into them, now that sounds like a good idea' Inner Naruto remarks.

"Baby pinch me" Inner Naruto says with a sexy smirk

"Why?" Anko asks as she pushes his hand of her boob.

"Because you're so fine I think im dreaming" Inner Naruto says and he winks at Anko.

"Really" Anko says with a raised eyebrow.

"Hehe playing hard to get are we baby, ow" Inner Naruto says and feigns a look of pain.

"Hey what's wrong?" Anko asks and inner Naruto pouts.

"I have an owie on my lip, can you kiss it better?" inner Naruto says and Anko smirks.

"No, nice try lil boy but im the master of the bedroom and also the master of being sexy" Anko says as they both stand up.

"Then teach me, Anko-sensei" inner Naruto purrs sexily making a slight blush appear on Anko's cheeks.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING LET ME HAVE CONTROL OVER MY BODY' Naruto exclaims

'Watch and learn outer, watch and learn' Inner Naruto replies back.

* * *

><p>BACK TO SAKURA<p>

Knock, knock

Sakura stops unpacking her bag and starts walking towards the door.

"Did the slut leave you already" Sakura comments and she opens the door to reveal a masked man.

"Hello Sakura" Tobi says in a dark sinister voice.

Sakura gulps getting a bad vibe from them "hey masked guy" Sakura replies back.

"We could cut her legs off so we can carry her easily and she also wouldn't be able to run away" a voice behind him comments and Sakura sees a guy with a blue face that looks like a shark.

"Go back to the sea sushi" Sakura hisses out and 'sushi' glares at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: hey now Halley here decided to write the Anko and Naruto part<strong>

**Halley: hehe it was funny to write, im here helping her because of her appendicitis**

**Me: yea but I don't know if I will do an Anko/Naruto pairing it was Halley's idea to do it like that**

**Halley: hehe oh you should make a lemon**

**Me: no gross I can't write those just ugh to me**

**Halley: then I will hehe**

**Me: I don't think they want a lemon**

**Halley: they can review if they want one between Anko/Naruto**

**Me: he's like 12 and Anko is like 23**

**Halley: so **

**Me: okay then, what ever. Please review and if you don't like the Anko and Naruto pairing it will stay with Hinata and Naruto**

**Halley: at least 20 reviews before we update, since I am helping her now that she is super sick**


	26. HEY i have no name for this chap

**Me: Haha I told you Anko and Naruto are just soo wrong**

**Halley: shut up (sulks)**

**Me: and it does make her look like a pedophile**

**Halley: humph and im a GIRL not a guy by the way people**

**Me: yes appendicitis hurts like hell but I have pain killers so im sweet (even though they don't really take away that much pain but oh well)**

**Halley: (sighs) No Anko and Naruto**

**Me: see told ya it's a weird pairing**

**Halley: shut up**

**Me: don't worry guys I will write the bit with Anko and Naruto in this chapter but it won't be like how she wrote it (smiles evilly)**

**Halley: yes I will let her write since you don't like my ideas (sulks again)**

**Me: write your own story then, and you can do Anko and Naruto but its damn right wrong to me, (****OH READ THIS**** BY THE WAY IN THIS STORY HANABI IS OLDER THAN HINATA, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE REALIZED IT BY NOW BECAUSE I THINK I HAVE MENTIONED HANABI BEING HINATA'S OLDER SISTER) I wanted to make her and Naruto kind of similar with Ino as Narutos big sister and Hanabi now as Hinata's big sister.**

* * *

><p>Anko's face burns pure red and poor inner Naruto mistakes it for blushing.<p>

"Teach you" Anko says with a sickening sweet tune.

"Yes baby" inner Naruto says with a smirk and he adds a wink to the mix.

"Oh I will teach you" Anko hisses out through her clenched teeth, cracking her fists she drops the container of rice balls and stands in front of him.

'SCORE' Inner Naruto thinks and he puckers up his lips waiting for a kiss.

"HENTAI" Anko exclaims and she pulls her fist back and then brings it forward until it meets his jaw. Naruto goes flying back from the force of the punch and crashes into the ground.

Anko stalks up to her prey once more with a sickening sweet smile on her face.

"I will teach you how to not be a pervert and I will teach you the consequences of your actions" Anko hisses out and she starts her assault on Naruto, punching, kicking hell she even slapped him a few times.

"YOU. STUPID. LITTLE BOY. WHO. CAN. COOK. I. HAVE. HAD. A. CRAP. DAY. I. DO. NOT. NEED. YOUR. BULLSHIT" Anko growls as she beats Naruto mercilessly.

'Hahaha that's what you get' Naruto chants.

'Shut up ow man she can hit ow im sticking to ow Hinata now ow' inner Naruto replies back.

"LITTLE PERVERT DO I LOOK EASY TO YOU, IM THE GREAT ANKO YOUR JUST A DICKLESS LITTLE MAN" Anko roars out angrily before she pulls out her kunai's.

"Im not dickless" inner Naruto exclaims defending what little is left of his wounded pride.

Anko smirks sinisterly and she sharpens her kunai's "after im done with you, you will be" Anko says with blood lust shining in her eyes.

'You can have control now' inner Naruto says and he loses control of Naruto's body leaving Naruto to face the consequences.

"Aww man" Naruto whines as he regains control of his battered body.

**Moments later**

"That made my day better, ahh now everytime I see you im going to beat you until you properly learn your lesson, okay dickless hentai" Anko says and she gazes down at Naruto's broken form.

"Okay scary lady" Naruto replies back but winces once he speaks because of his newly broken jaw.

'Man she is scary' inner Naruto says while whimpering as Anko turned on her heel and walked away with her head high.

'Tell me about it, my whole body hurts luckily she didn't make me dickless' Naruto replies back and he stays lying on the ground.

"Naruto" a voice says and Naruto looks up to see his older sisters concerned bright blue eyes.

"Hospital" Naruto comments and he falls in the state of unconsciousness.

(A/N: _Me: Hehe had to do that. _Halley: you killed my Anko and Naruto moment. _Me: so it was weird I like this version better and I think everyone will agree with me_)

* * *

><p>WITH SAKURA<p>

"DO I LOOK LIKE SUSHI" Kisame growls out while pointing to his face.

"To be honest… no your blue sushi isn't" Sakura comments.

"See" Kisame says as he folds his arms and narrows his eyes at her.

"But you look like a shark, or shark bait, or fish, or maybe even tuna" Sakura says as she shrugs.

"TUNA?" Kisame says with wide eyes and Sakura nods in response.

"Enough of your insolent talking" Tobi/Madara says coldly

"HEY ITS RUDE INTERRUPT SOMEBODY'S CONVERSATION" Sakura exclaims while narrow her eyes at the lollipop mask man.

"She's got a point you know" Kisame adds innocently.

"Hn I don't have time for this" Tobi says angrily.

"Look our conversation will only take a few minutes so take a chill pill okay" Sakura says and she turns to Kisame.

"Or a blue salmon" Sakura says returning to where their conversation was rudely interrupted.

"I AM NOT SALMON" Kisame argues back with a frown adorning his shark like features.

"I said blue salmon not just plain ole salmon, get your facts right"

"IM NOT ANY SALMON"

"SO THEN WE RETURN TO TUNA"

"DO I LOOK LIKE TUNA"

"PRETTY MUCH"

"I DO NOT"

"FINE YOU LOOK LIKE BLUE SHARK SUSHI"

"THERE'S NO SUCH THING"

"I WOULD HAVE SAID THAT BEFORE I MET YOU, BUT I HAVE MET YOU SO THERE IS SUCH A THING"

"IM NOT SUSHI"

"HOW CAN I TELL IF YOUR LYING OR NOT, YOU MAY BE SUSHI OR LIKE YOUR TRYING TO SAY YOU MAY NOT BE SUSHI, BUT WE WILL NEVER KNOW NOW WILL WE"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT"

"AH HUH YOU MUST BE SUSHI SINCE SUSHI DOESN'T UNDERSTAND TALKING AND YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT"

"I DON'T HAVE RICE OR SEAWEED"

"THEN MAYBE YOU'RE A SUSHI MADE FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T LIKE RICE OR SEAWEED JUST PLAIN OLD BLUE SHARK MEAT SUSHI"

"IT WOULDN'T BE SUSHI, IT WOULD BE BLUE SHARK MEAT"

"SO YOU ADMIT THAT YOU ARE ACTUALLY BLUE SHARK MEAT"

"WHAT"

"YOU DIDN'T DENY ANYTHING SO IT MUST BE TRUE"

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU"

"SO BLUE SHARK MEAT ALSO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND TALKING, INTERESTING"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON ABOUT"

"IF HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND ME HOW DO I COMMUNICATE WITH HIM"

"I UNDERSTAND YOU"

"SO IT WORKED WITHIN SECONDS"

"YOU DID NOTHING"

"EXACTLY"

"HOW WOULD DOING NOTHING MAKE ME UNDERSTAND YOU"

"A MAGICIAN NEVER TELL HIS/HER SECRETS"

"BUT YOU'RE NOT A MAGICIAN"

"BUT I COULD BE, YOU DON'T KNOW IF I AM OR NOT"

"TRUE"

"EXACTLY"

"CAN I CHOP YOUR LEGS OFF"

"CAN I CHOP YOUR LEGS OFF"

"NO"

"THEN NO"

"DO YOU THINK OUR OUTFITS CLASH"

"YEA THEY ARE THE SAME, LIKE UNIFORM"

"OH I HATE UNIFORM"

"ME TOO"

"I HATE SHARK SOUP TOO"

"WHY BECAUSE YOUR ALWAYS IN THE RECIPE"

"HUH"

"SHARK MEAT GOES IN SHARK SOUP"

"YEA BUT IM BLUE"

"OH SO YOU'RE SAFE"

"YEA"

"UNLESS THEY WANT BLUE SHARK SOUP"

"THEY CAN USE FOOD COLORING THEN"

"WHAT IF THEY DON'T WANT TO"

"YOU HAVE A POINT THERE.

Tobi is shaking with rage as he watches his hostage speak to his suppose to be companion, they acted like buddies.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP" Tobi roars out and a blanket of silence engulfs the trio.

"Now that's just rude" Sakura says out of the blue and Kisame nods in agreement.

"Really rude" Kisame comments.

"SAKURA" a voice yells and Sakura turns to see Sasuke running towards them so she starts waving.

"Hey ducky, don't worry im just about to be abducted, nothing big" Sakura chirps cheerfully making the others there sweat drop.

Sasuke glares at the masked man and the blue shark "leave her alone" Sasuke says icily and he activates his sharingan.

"Hey Tobi he has eyes like you" Kisame comments.

"Really, I didn't notice that" Tobi says sarcastically and he too activates his sharingan.

"Grr… I wont let you hurt her, chidori" Sasuke says and he forms chidori then goes charging at Tobi.

As he nears Tobi, Tobi merely pushes his arm and Sasuke's chidori hits the wall making a huge dent. Tobi then kicks Sasuke and with the force of his kick Sasuke goes flying in the wall.

"SASUKE" Sakura exclaims now realizing this situation is serious (A/N: you baka)

"Lets leave Kisame" Tobi says rather coldly and he goes to grab Sakura but Sakura moves and she rushes towards Sasuke only to be kicked into a wall.

Tobi glares at her heatedly after her struck her; he stalks towards her and pulls her up making her stand.

"DON'T TOUCH HER" Sasuke roars as he stands up and he runs towards Tobi again. Tobi kicks him again then grabs his throat.

"Stupid boy" Tobi hisses out and he throws him against the wall, but he walks over to him and pins him against the wall with his hand around Sasuke's throat.

"Sasuke" Sakura whispers and she goes to run forward when a fist meets her jaw sending her flying back from its force.

"Sorry kiddo" Kisame says as he pulls back his fist.

Tobi stares into Sasuke eyes trapping him in his mangekyou world, like he did to Kakashi earlier on.

"Grr…" Sakura growls and she stands to her feet and stalks towards Tobi who is too busy staring into Sasuke's eyes. Sakura tackles Tobi over and thankfully she did before Tobi could do anymore damage to Sasuke.

"You prick" Sakura hisses out and she goes to punch Tobi but he catches her fist within his bigger hand and he twists her wrist until she screams in pain.

"Tobi is a good boy" Tobi murmurs rather coldly before he kicks her in the stomach sending her flying back.

"I so knew that chick was too into me" Jiraiya says from behind Tobi making Tobi turn instantly.

"Great" Tobi mutters sarcastically.

"Ouch, you wanted to see me that much" Jiraiya says and he gets into a fighting stance.

"We shall take our leave… for now" Tobi says as he stares at Sakura's unconscious form.

"Why do you want her" Jiraiya asks

"Ow" Naruto whines as a nurse touches his ribs

"Yes your left rib is also broken, so you have 2 broken legs, one broken arm, and a badly bruised arm, you have a slight concussion, a broken jaw, and a broken rib now what happened to you" the nurse asks as she wore a concerned look on her face

"Anko the scary lad did this" Naruto squeaks out before he starts to whimper in pain as the nurse continued to look for anymore injuries that he might have from Anko's vicious attack.

"The chunin proctor Sakura-baka pissed of" Ino chips in with a raised eyebrow

"Yea, you know my inner" Naruto starts and Ino gapes at this newly found information.

"Oh no, he didn't" Ino says with her eyes wide knowing Naruto's pervert inner would have done something bad.

"Oh yes the idiot did" Naruto says and he groans in pain as he turns to his side so the nurse can check his back for any more injuries.

"Haha that's funny, your inner does the dirty work and you pay the price" Ino says as she laughs at her brother's expense.

"It isn't funny, im sore as OW THAT HURTS" Naruto exclaims as the nurse touches a part of his back.

"Of course it would you have kunai slashes on your back young man" the nurse replies and she begins treating them.

"You got moms inner thing, I got dad Ino-Shika-Cho thing, I think all is fair" Ino says while wearing a smirk on her face.

"Your just upset with the fact that im on Sasuke's team" Naruto says and he gulps nervously at Ino narrows her eyes at him.

"WELL ITS NOT FAIR" Ino exclaims grumpily before hitting Naruto on the head giving him a huge bruise, now add that to his injury list.

"Ow was that necessary and anyways your on Choji's team I remember when you use to say 'Choji is so sweet mama he gave me an apple today' or 'Choji's so nice when Sasuke ignored me he cheered me up' or 'Choji is so cute daddy he always stutters and blushes' so why are you upset? You have your damn hmm… what did you call him? Yes Cho-kun that's what you use to call him when we were younger" Naruto says and Ino blushes slightly while holding back a shy smile.

"Look Cho-kun I mean Choji likes Sakura-baka who is the biggest thief in the world stealing him um I mean for stealing Sasuke-kun" Ino replies back and she looks down.

"If you like Choji let him know, how could he know if you act like a Sasuke freak? You only like Sasuke because of his looks but you like Choji because of his personality" Naruto says "OW" Naruto exclaims as the nurse cleans one of his cuts.

"Listen to your brother" the nurse comments before she continues with her work.

"Yea Hinata can have Sasuke and I will have my Cho-kun" Ino says happily and she kisses Naruto on the cheek "thanks lil brother" Ino says and she sits back on her seat.

"No I think Hinata doesn't stand a chance with Sasuke" Naruto says truthfully and he flinches as the nurse continues to clean his wounds.

"Oh why not little brother" Ino asks curiously.

"BY TEN MINUTES INO, ONLY TEN MINUTES, and it's because I think he is interested in someone else who is an idiot" Naruto comments making Ino think.

"Hmm… an idiot hey its Sakura-baka isn't it, she is the only idiot I know" Ino says and she then clenches her fist.

"Well she better stay away from Cho-kun" Ino adds with a frown appearing on her face.

"Nah don't worry about that" Naruto says and Ino nods in response.

"Hmm… what we want to do with her has nothing to do with you… Jiraiya" Tobi says monotonously before he disappears in a puff of smoke leaving Kisame there with the enemy.

"Aww man he does this everytime, bye cherry sorry about the punch and IM NOT SUSHI" Kisame says and he disappears within a puff of smoke also.

"Damn it I have two unconscious people here, what to do" Jiraiya thinks aloud.

"GUY IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY" Guy exclaims as he burst into the hallway.

"Great, I asked for help not a huge headache" Jiraiya mumbles.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I know its short but im feeling real sick right now so im stopping here<strong>

**Halley: she would even let me write this time**

**Me: because you tried to hook up Anko and Naruto**

**Halley: now please review and we might not update within this week**


	27. NO NAME FOR THIS CHAP

**Me: I am currently real sore, but real bored so I wrote this. Hope you like and thank you for your reviews. I will be updating real slow since im sick okay guys :).**

**So please be patient and I might be getting an operation soon I think, I am nervous about that but also excited because doc said he'd give me a lollipop if im good and I might get to keep my appendix not inside me but in a jar or something (I can scare my little cousins and gross people out by showing it to them), yes im weird thought you would have noticed that by now haha. **

* * *

><p>"I SHALL TAKE YOUTHFUL SASUKE BACK TO YOUTHFUL KONOHA OUR HOME OF YOUTH, WHERE EVERYTHING IS FULL OF YOUTHFUL GOODNESS, I WILL GET YOUTHFUL SASUKE TO KONOHA'S MOST YOUTHFUL HOSPITAL WHERE HIS NOW FOUNTAIN OF UNYOUTH WILL BE RETURNED TO HIS FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH, TAKE CARE ON YOUR JOURNEY TOWARDS MORE YOUTHFULNESS, MY YOUTHFUL COMRADES" Guy exclaims joyfully before he shows his sparkling smile that blinded those who aren't immune to it, luckily Jiraiya is ignoring him, Sakura well…<p>

"AHH MY EYES, IM BLIND, OH IT BURNS, STOP SMILING YOU EYEBROW-FREAK" Sakura yells loudly as she covers her eyes with her hands.

Guy smiles apologetically, and Sasuke he is being carried by Guy with him being over Guy's shoulder, one arm held unconscious Sasuke.

**Somewhere in Suna**

"AHH MY EYES, IM BLIND, OH IT BURNS, STOP SMILING YOU EYEBROW FREAK" A loud voice is heard, the voice is echoing in the camera shop.

Gaara immediately stops smiling his small smile and he glares at all those around him, which is only Temari, Kankuro, and photographer man.

"I told you him smiling for our family portrait would freak people out, it is worst than him glaring evilly at you" Kankuro whispers to Temari.

"Shut it baka, the photographer is taking the picture soon, wait didn't that girl Sakura call him eyebrow freak" Temari whispers back and Gaara hears this information.

"Sakura" Gaara hisses through his clenched teeth, he narrows his eyes and he examines the room looking for any sign of the pink haired ninja.

"WHERE IS SHE" Kankuro exclaims and he searches for any sign of pink hair.

"I WANT TO KILL THAT GIRL" Temari hisses out and she also looks around for any sign of Sakura.

All three siblings' eyes land on a tinge a pink behind a curtain, Kankuro, and Temari dive towards it while Gaara slowly storms over with an annoyed expression on his face.

As Temari, and Kankuro dive at the window a pink cat leaps out, Kankuro screams loudly like a girl and jumps into Temari's arms, Temari turns to face the camera holding Kankuro who is sucking his thumb and then the pink cat runs between her legs making her fall forward

**CAMERA FLASHES AS PHOTO IS TAKEN**

The photo has Kankuro sucking his thumb while he is falling face first to the ground with his bum in the air with his sisters face inches away from his bum. Temari has her mouth open wide with her tongue out like a dog, one of her eyes are half-shut and the other is wide open, and sand is seen going towards the cat while Gaara has his arms cross as he semi-sulks.

"Oh you met Rosie my pet cat I dyed pink, oh im sorry guys that is the only photo I can take, and I apologize but my camera is a timer one, you had two minutes to get ready, I guess I should have told you that before" the man says and he quickly grabs his cat and pets it with a loving smile on his face, the cat purrs happily.

All three siblings look at the picture before Kankuro and Temari yell in unison "SAKURA UZUMAKI, ONE DAY I AM SOO GOING TO KILL YOU".

Gaara just glares into space while thinking what his siblings said.

"Don't worry guys, this is only the portrait your going to have for the rest of your lives, and only all of Suna are going to see it since you are the late kazekage's children" the man says with a cheerful grin.

"NO! SAKURA-BAKA WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU" Kankuro and Temari scream loudly in unison.

**Back to Sakura**

"Oh im youthfully sorry youthful Sakura, has my youthfulness blinded you, maybe you need more youth to get your youthful inner youth candle burning more" Guy says as he smiles a normal grin.

"Eh thanks eyebrow-freak, wait that's Gaara, hmmm… oh fuzzy-brows senior I got you and one of Gaara's nicknames mixed up, lucky he didn't hear me" Sakura says while uncovering her eyes, she blinks a few times to get her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Sakura, I have noted how much youth you have, and you are very youthful indeed, just not youthful enough to be immune to my youthful smile, and you are also training so here -pulls out a green spandex suit- this helped my youthful student Lee get stronger, this is flexible, fire proof, water proof" Guy starts as he holds up a green spandex the right size for Sakura.

"SHUT UP, I AM NOT WALKING WITH A FREAK WEARING SOMETHING THAT LOOKS SO DISTURBING" Jiraiya exclaims loudly.

"It makes you stronger, awesome" Sakura says with her eyes wide, and drool on the side of her mouth.

"Youthfully stronger" Guy says as he pulls the thumbs up, within a second Sakura grasp the green spandex in her arms and looked excitably at the suit.

"Oh no" Jiraiya says softly and he smacks his forehead.

"This is soo cool, soon I will be able to kick Sasuke's ass, his fire jutsu won't affect me hehe oh I will roast that duck within seconds with this wonderful, amazing, incredibly" Sakura starts.

"Ugly suit that clashes with your hair, wear that and you go with him while I fly solo" Jiraiya interrupts with a serious look on his face.

"But" Sakura says in protest but she is interrupted when they hear "SAKURA UZUMAKI, ONE DAY I AM SOO GOING TO KILL YOU" from afar.

"Hey someone remembers my name, I am soo awesome" Sakura says and she jumps up and down happily.

Jiraiya sweat drops and smacks his forehead with his hand again and Guy smiles.

"That's it youthful Sakura the suit is already working" Guy chirps happily.

"Wow, this thing does that, whoa" Sakura whispers fully amazed and she gazes in awe at the green spandex.

"NO! SAKURA-BAKA WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU" is heard from afar and Sakura frowns.

"Wait hey, someone wants to kill me, and another wants to get their hands on me eww that's probably the pervert Ebisu-baka" Sakura says in distaste and she glares at the spandex, its awesome powers are working against her.

'I suppose when nature calls I do need toilet paper' Sakura thinks to herself and she puts the green spandex suit into her bag.

'I am missing out on hot babes right now, oh the misery, oh I feel a huge headache and it's on its way thanks to that damn green-freak' Jiraiya thinks to himself miserably.

'MY SPANDEX BRINGS YOUTHFUL GALS TO MY YARD DAMN RIGHT ITS MORE YOUTHFUL THAN YOURS, DAMN RIGHT ITS MORE YOUTHFUL THAN YOURS, I COULD TEACH YOU, IF I COULD COUNT TO FOUR' Guy sings inside his mind like my milk shake brings all the boys to the yard 'Wait I can count to four, YAY MORE YOUTHFUL STUDENTS' Guy thinks to himself having a Sakura moment.

Sakura and Jiraiya eye up Guy warily as Guy skips around happily as he still holds Sasuke.

"Hey stop that, you could hurt Sasuke, and if you hurt Sasuke I will hammer you like a nail to the ground, get it fuzzy-brows senior, NO ONE MESSES WITH MY BEST FRIEND AND GETS AWAY WITH IT… other than me but your not me your you so that doesn't count" Sakura exclaims and Guy immediately stops skipping and he bursts into tears.

"OH LIKE MY RIVAL YOU HAVE SOO MUCH YOUTH" Guy exclaims and he starts crying harder.

"Dude your going to get Sasuke wet if you keep crying, then he could get a cold, and even more hurt, and then I'd have to hunt you down until I found you, then I will kick your bum with the mighty power of my youth, BELIEVE IT" Sakura says and Guy stops crying but sniffles a few times.

"Your right, oh soo much youth you have, I will be careful with youthful Sasuke for now on" Guy says sincerely.

"Yeah, yeah just get him to hospital quick, he could get worst you idiot, you should have went straight away instead of wasting time" Sakura replies back sternly.

"Your right, bye my youthful comrades, I shall get him there within minutes with my power of youth" Guy vows and he zooms off leaving Sakura and Jiraiya surrounded by a cloud of dust.

"He does know he's going the wrong way" Jiraiya whispers to Sakura as he watches Guy run off.

"WHAT SASUKE NEEDS TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL, HEY FUZZY BROWS SENIOR WRONG WAY, GRR… SHADOW CLONE JUTSU -35 clones appear in a puff of smoke- LETS GO AND GET FUZZY-BROWS SENIOR TO HEAD THE RIGHT WAY SO SASUKE CAN GET HEALED IN KONOHA HOSPITAL, LETS GO BEFORE SASUKE GETS WORST BECAUSE OF THE GREEN-IDIOT" Sakura exclaims loudly and all the Sakura's run off in different directions trying to get Guy to go the right way.

"Great" Jiraiya says sourly, he then scurries off after Sakura "wait for me you idiot, you ditched me, that's so not cool" Jiraiya says as he rushes after her.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH NARUTO IN KONOHA HOSPITAL<strong>

"I was talking to Karin the four eyed hoe and she's like Sasuke-kun is like staying with her that's why he is like missing, and I was like what ever like that's not even possible maybe he is like somewhere with Sakura-baka because their like what do call them, G-strings that's it, and she's like EWWW SAKURA and im like yea Sakura, she's like eww why would he hang with scum like her and im like he doesn't hang out with scum because that's like you because your scum and Sakura is just a baka, and she's like shut it blonde haired slut, and I was like I think your color blind because like your the only slut I see here and you have red hair, so then she like slapped me so I like pulled her hair, and some like came out and she squealed like a pig, then Hinata like came over and we told her like what went on and now she's like not talking to me because I said Sasuke is like probably with Sakura because he likes her more than he likes them ya know, Hinata like called me a tramp and I was like –gasp- and we are supposed to be best friends its like over between us, and she's like I don't like hanging out with whores anyway, so now im like what ever, funny how you slut-face Hinata have a huge forehead but like only a pea sized brain, in her huge head maybe there is like only air, or maybe her heads so big because her ego is huge" Ino says to Naruto as she files her nails.

'I hate girl gossip, damn girl talk, Sakura is way better to talk to, how many like's did Ino say, lost count, maybe I should just nod, yeah that's the most rational thing to do at a time like this' Naruto thinks to himself and he starts nodding.

"SO you think Hinata is right, is that why you're nodding! Grr…" Ino growls out before she starts slapping Naruto.

"OW NO I WAS THINKING THAT YOU'RE THE BEST THERE EVER IS AND HOW DUMB KARIN IS OW, SO I AGREED WITH MY THOUGHT BY NODDING OW" Naruto exclaims and Ino stops slapping.

"Oh –smiles brightly- while I will tell you about, oh-my-gosh, I have got my period today, did ya like know that" Ino says and for the next 3 hours Naruto suffers.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH MIKOTO, ITACHI AND FUGAKU<strong>

"Ita-bear, come on, open the door for mommy, and mommy will make everything better" Mikoto says softly like she is speaking to a child.

"Mommy, Ita-bear weally scared wight nows coz daddy told mes bout bubbas, and Ita-bear don't likes dat, Ita-bear's tummy feels all icky mommy, gots some medwisin for tummy mommy, mommy I lufs you but I don't lufs daddy coz he told me bad fings" Itachi replies back as he rocks back and forward in his room while sucking his thumb.

"Your finally done it Fugaku-baka, you have broke my son, he is mentally scarred, how will I get grandchildren" Mikoto hisses quietly to Fugaku. They both stood outside Itachi's room trying to get him to open the door.

"Hn, he should have taken it like a man" Fugaku says monotonously.

"Says the one who cried for days after having the talk, and also you screamed at every shadow thinking someone was trying to leap out and rape you so they could have tadpole fertilized eggs" Mikoto says and Fugaku blushes.

"I guess your doing the talk with Sasuke" Fugaku replies back to Mikoto.

"NO MORES TALK, NO MOMMY ITA-BEAR DON'TS WANTS NO TALK, MOMMY DON'T LETS BAD DADDY NEARS ME –starts sniffling- I DON'T HAVE TADPOLES DAT SWIMS INTO RICE BALLS MOMMY –sniffles even louder- MOMMY'S I NEVER GOING TO DO THE BAD FING DADDY TALKS BOUT" Itachi exclaims and Mikoto narrows her eyes at her husband.

"You aren't getting any until Itachi is fixed, I think you should start repairing him or else say hello to the couch at night, because that's where you will be sleeping for the rest of your life" Mikoto hisses and Fugaku gulps then he nods.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH SAKURA AND JIRAIYA<strong>

"I had to Pervy-sage, he was taking Sasuke to the wrong place" Sakura says but Jiraiya carries on walking, ignoring her completely.

"Fine, next place the village called Ryuu village, or the village of dragons" Sakura says as she reads a sign.

"Humph" Jiraiya grunts before he starts walking faster.

"AWW WAIT UP PERVY-SAGE" Sakura whines.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I know its short but if you have had appendicitis you should know how sore it is and im leaning to type since im on my auntie's computer, the seat makes you lean forward and it hurts, please review and the next chapter hopefully will be better<strong>


	28. Ryuu Village

**Me: hey long time no review XD don't worry my operation was supposed to be around this week but I think it's next Monday now, I am no longer nervous about it. Thank you for your support and for saying get better, I really appreciate it. I decided to make this chapter longer and of course**

**Halley: I helped but no Anko-Naruto **

**Me: hehe yeah I made sure, this is for my best friend Chloe, this chapter, and Ketura represents what she went through until Halley and I stood up for her.**

**Halley: LOVE YOU CHLOE, MY AWESOME BFF**

**Me: now on with the chapter, this has Sakura semi realizing her feelings for Sasuke, sort of okay**

* * *

><p>"HEY PERVY-SAGE WHY DO THEY CALL THIS RYUU VILLAGE" Sakura exclaims loudly, and people turn to glare at her.<p>

"Shut up, im standing next to you ya brat" Jiraiya growls and he smiles sheepishly at the people.

"SORRY, oops I mean SORRY PERVY-SAGE, RUN WOMEN A PERVERT IS HERE AND HE IS ON THE LOOSE, RUN HE'S THE BIGGEST PERVERT THERE I" Sakura exclaims but before she can finish bright red Jiraiya covers her mouth.

"Shut it kid" Jiraiya whispers warningly and Sakura nods so he removes his hand.

"HE JUST MOUTH RAPED ME WITH HIS HAND" Sakura exclaims loudly and many woman give Jiraiya dirty looks while the men look at him utterly disgusted.

"SHUT UP MORON" Jiraiya yells angrily as he glares at Sakura.

"NOW HE IS CALLING ME A MORON" Sakura yells with fake tears, she starts sniffle cutely and adorably pouts "im not a moron, he always says that, worse he neglects me all the time, I just want somebody to love me, is that too much to ask for" Sakura says cutely and a group of women form around her, cooing and wiping away her fake tears.

"Oh look at what he dresses you in, such ugly clothes" the women say and each glare heatedly at Jiraiya.

'Ouch, what's wrong with my outfit jeez this is all I can afford' Sakura thinks to herself.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" Jiraiya exclaims with his eyes wide and the women crack their knuckles and narrow their eyes at him.

"How dare you treat her like that" they group of women exclaim and Jiraiya winks at them.

"Oh I know you want me for my outstanding abs" Jiraiya says trying to sound sexy but it sounded real perverted.

"HE IS A PERVERT, AND HE MISTREATS SUCH A CUTE, ADORABLE AND INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL, GET HIM" A random woman exclaims and suddenly all the women charge at Jiraiya.

"AHH HOW COME EVERYTIME IM WITH YOU IM CHASED BY ANGRY COWS NO I MEAN WOMEN! DAMN YOU SAKURA" Jiraiya shouts and he runs away from the crowd of angry women.

"WE'RE NOT COWS YOU DAMN PERVERT!" The angry women yell out and they chase after poor Jiraiya.

Sakura raises her eyebrow at the scene 'ha they called me innocent, oh I love this village, better than back home where im the devils spawn because here they think im cute an innocent' Sakura thinks to herself.

Sakura turns on her heel and looks at the village before her, putting both hands behind her head she starts to walk while smiling sheepishly.

"Now wheres the ramen stand" Sakura thinks aloud and she starts to venture around the village.

"EWW MOVE AWAY FROM HER" Sakura hears someone exclaim and her smile disappears.

'Too good to be true, let me guess they hate me too' Sakura thinks to herself and she turns to yell at 'her' bullies when she sees a crowd of people her age surrounding a crying blue haired girl.

"WHAT" Sakura says completely dumbfounded, she walks over to the group to see what is going on.

"Ketura" Atari says softly.

"Don't talk to her Atari; she probably thinks your hitting on her" a boy with brown hair retorts to a girl with blonde hair.

"Yeah" Atari whispers guiltily and most of the girls step back except Sakura and Sakura sees a girl with dark blue hair crying as she knelt on the ground. She is crying into her hands and would make a sniffling noise every once and awhile.

"Hey what's going on" Sakura asks a boy next to her.

"That's Ketura, she is gay, gross right she likes girls" the boy replies back before he gives Ketura a look of disgust.

"Huh? Um hey guys I heard there is a pervert in town being chased by women" Sakura exclaims and the group all turn to face her.

"Really" Atari comments and Sakura merely nods.

"Yup, funny too, he is going to get his butt kicked, he said people here are stupid, and they cant even count to five because they have no brains, he has white/grey hair and red straight lines going down from his eyes" Sakura says and they all clench their fist.

"We'll show him" they all exclaims in unison and the group except Sakura and Ketura run away looking for Jiraiya.

Sakura looks at the girl crying and scratches the back of her neck while smiling "hey um yeah hey" Sakura says awkwardly and the girl looks up at her with tears shining in her eyes.

"W-what y-y-you g-g-going t-to g-get s-smart too" Ketura says as she wipes away her tears.

"No, I just um hi im Sakura Uzumaki, SUPER AWESOME KICK ASS SAKURA UZUMAKI DON'T FORGET THE NAME OKAY, and um im guessing that your Ketura" Sakura replies back before lending out her hand to help Ketura stand, Ketura eyes up her hand before reluctantly taking it. Sakura pulls Ketura up and smiles brightly at her. Sakura puts both her hands behind her neck.

"Don't worry there gone" Sakura comments as she watches Ketura look around.

"T-t-thank y-y-you, im K-Ketura Aka" Ketura replies and she wipes the dirt of her blue turtle neck.

"No problem, blueberry no, Kat is my nickname for you, now HAVE YOU SEEN A RAMEN STAND IM STARVING, BECAUSE WE WERE WALKING HERE AND LIKE SOMEHOW MY RAMEN DISAPPEARED ALONG WITH MY SPARE CLOTHES" Sakura exclaims loudly and Ketura gapes as she starts at her.

"You want to be MY friend, haven't you heard, I like girls, im gay a lesbian, im a loser, don't you want to stay away from me" Ketura says purely shocked.

"So my secret is worse, I have never worn socks, not in my whole life, trust me you don't want to be near me when I take my shoes off" Sakura whispers to Ketura who sweat drops.

"Um I don't see how that is worse" Ketura comments.

"You like girls as friend's right, I never wear socks, and my secret is utterly disgusting! BUT I DON'T CARE" Sakura remarks.

"No I um I had a crush on Atari" Ketura murmurs and Sakura looks at her confused.

"But she's a girl" Sakura says completely dumbfounded.

"I know, I-I-I can't help it, its not like I want to be different, I want to like boys, but I… I don't, and I thought she liked me, we use to be so close" Ketura says and she looks down "im such a joke, right I mean we were so close, like best friends before" Ketura murmurs.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Ketura laughs as Atari storms over with an annoyed expression on her face, her purple eyes glow with happiness. Atari trips on a branch and Ketura burst into more laughter.

"SHUT UP" Atari says grumpily and she sits beside Ketura.

"Don't worry Atari-chan, I won't tell anybody about how clumsy you are" Ketura says teasingly making Atari pout.

"Im not clumsy Ketura-chan, it's the branches fault, and that rocks fault, no it is gravities fault, it dislikes me" Atari remarks and Ketura giggles softly.

"Oh yes, its gravities fault" Ketura says nudging Atari teasingly and Atari narrows her eyes at her.

"Shut up" Atari replies back and Ketura smiles softly at Atari.

**End of flashback **

* * *

><p>"No you're a girl, a joke is something people say that is funny jeez everyone knows that, UNLESS YOU'RE A BOY IN DISGUISE, but if not you're a girl" Sakura retorts back and Ketura sweat drops.<p>

"Wow, just wow" Ketura remarks and she shakes her head amused "you are really, um dense" Ketura adds with a smile.

"AM NOT, now where is the ramen" Sakura asks and Ketura smiles.

"Your really funny Sakura-chan, follow me" Ketura says and they start heading towards the ramen stand.

Ketura looks at the forehead protector around Sakura's forehead "so you're a shinobi, wow" Ketura comments and Sakura smiles as she touches her forehead protector.

"Yea, im going to be the best kage that my village has ever had one day" Sakura says with a determine look in her eyes and Ketura nods.

"My parents would never let me be a shinobi, how did you convince your parents" Ketura asks curiously.

"Tch I don't have parents but who needs them anyway" Sakura replies back and Ketura looks at her shocked.

"Why did you help me?" Ketura asks changing the subject and Sakura turns to look at her.

"Um, well you needed help, and I want to help people I guess, because I know what it feels like" Sakura replies back and Ketura nods.

"I want to be a baker when im older, my mother owns a bakery you see, she is the best cook there ever is" Ketura says proudly.

"NAH AH if she doesn't cook ramen she is not a good cook" Sakura states and Ketura shakes her head.

"Ketura" a man with dark blue hair and light blue eyes says, he glares at Sakura and he looks sternly at his daughter.

"Father this is Sakura, I was just showing her around, yo don't have to worry" Ketura says as she smiles brightly.

"Hmm… look brat if my daughter comes back crying I am going to break every single bone in your body, do you get it" Ketura's father threatens.

Sakura stops staring at the nearby ramen stand and looks at Ketura's father "Um were you talking to me?" Sakura asks curiously and Ketura sweat drops.

"U-um father, Sakura is really hungry you see" Ketura says nervously.

"I will repeat it then, look brat if my daughter comes back crying I am going to break every single bone in your body, do you get it" Ketura's father repeats and Sakura smirks (A/N: HANGING OUT WITH SASUKE TOO MUCH XD) as she folds her arms.

"Dude im a shinobi, you're a civilian, YOU CAN'T EVEN CATCH ME, Kat will be like RUN FOREST RUN, and you'd be like crawling huffing and puffing while im miles away" Sakura replies back arrogantly and Ketura's father stops glaring at her.

"So you're not from this village" Ketura father says feeling surprised.

"If I was from here why would she be showing me around? OH NOW IT ISN'T ME ASKING THE STUPID QUESTION, ITS YOU, HELL YEA" Sakura exclaims and Ketura's father narrows his eyes at her.

"So all shinobi are brainless?" Ketura's father questions Sakura.

'No actually we have to pass extremely hard test" Sakura replies back and Ketura's father nods.

"Pick on her and your dead, shinobi or not, I don't care" Ketura's father says and he turns to leave them.

"Hey Kat, luckily I never told him that I failed the test three times" Sakura whispers to Ketura and Ketura shakes her head as she laughs.

"You're sure something Sakura-chan" Ketura says with a genuine grin on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>IN KONOHA<strong>

"WHERE'S SASU-CHAN" Mikoto screeches as she rushes around the house tearing it apart looking for her son.

"Calm down honey, im sure he is with Sakura somewhere up to mischief" Fugaku says as he reads through the newspaper.

Mikoto storms over to relaxed Fugaku and she rips the newspaper out of Fugaku hands and glares at him heatedly "YOU MENTALLY SCARRED MY SON" "our son" "SHUT UP IM TALKING HERE FUGAKU, WHERE WAS I… OH YOU MENTALLY SCARRED MY SON, AND NOW MY LITTLE SASU-CHAN IS MISSING AND YOU ARE RELAXED, SASUKE IS MISSING, HE COULD BE HURT YOU IMBECILE" Mikoto screams in Fugaku's face.

"Sasuke's missing" Itachi hisses out as he enters the room, his sharingan is activated and he narrows his eyes "he could be hurt" Itachi growls out, suddenly he appears in front of Fugaku and he picks him up by the scruff.

"We have to find him, send out the whole police force right now or else, you don't even want to know the consequences" Itachi says angrily.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"JUST OPEN THE DAMN DOOR" Mikoto roars outs and clan members enter the room nervously.

"Ah Mikoto-sama, Fugaku-sama, and Itachi-sama sorry to…" "JUST TELL ME THE DAMN NEWS" "okay Mikoto-sama, Sasuke-sama is in hospital right now in critical condition, someone used mangekyou sharingan on him, he is currently trapped in a coma" the clan member says and suddenly a strong grip is around his neck and he is held against the wall with sharingan eyes peering into his very own eyes.

"WHO DID THAT TO MY SON" Fugaku hisses out dangerously low, the clan member shivers until Fugaku's expression.

"T-T-Tobi of A-Akatsuki, _they were after that damn demon brat when Sasuke-sama got caught in the cross fire, stupid monster should be in his place not the other way around_" the clan member says and he venomously spits out the bit about Sakura.

"How is Sakura" Fugaku says as he tries to keep himself from bashing this clan member to death.

"That damn brat, who cares, if she is dead good, Konoha doesn't need such a" the clan member says but before he can finish he goes flying through the wall, he falls to the ground unconscious and Fugaku pulls back his fist. Many clan members top and look with wide eyes at Fugaku their leader.

"If anyone in this clan talks badly about Sakura Uzumaki you will end up like him, got it" Fugaku says coldly and the clan members nod "now get back to your jobs" Fugaku orders and everyone carries on with their daily ritual.

"Fugaku" Mikoto starts but Fugaku turns to face her.

"We need to see our son, now" Fugaku says and Mikoto nods while Itachi moves towards them but Itachi's whole body is shaking with rage.

"Father, this Tobi, I will personally take care of him" Itachi says angrily.

"We'll talk about this later, Sasuke needs us right now" Fugaku says and he turns and leaps on the roofs heading towards the hospital.

"Ita-bear what about Saku-chan, what if she's… oh I hope she's okay, for Sasu-chan's sake and my own" Mikoto says and she starts trembling.

"Mother, like father said Sasuke needs us" Itachi says firmly and he starts rushing towards the hospital.

Mikoto sighs and she also rushes towards the hospital.

"Why the long face Sakura-chan" Ketura asks before she slurps down some ramen.

Sakura surprisingly only ate one bowl of ramen, the second she is currently staring at it with a sad expression on her face.

"Im just worried, you see my best friend was hurt because he was protecting me and he could be… he could be dead, DAMN IT WHAT IF FUZZY-BROW SENIOR WENT THE WRONG WAY AGAIN –Sakura stands to her feet and starts walking backwards and forward- what if they didn't make it to the hospital" Sakura says and she stops walking and her shoulders slump "funny right, im an idiot man he could have got critically hurt because im not strong enough, damn it I should be training but no its ramen, who cares about ramen right now Sasuke could be d… I will find that lady, I will drag her to Konoha, she can heal him, and I will have to find her fast" Sakura says and she carries on rambling.

"Hey Sakura-chan, who is your best friend" Ketura asks curiously and Sakura stops rambling and she turns to face Ketura.

"He's ducky, I call him that because of his hair is actually shaped like a duck butt –Sakura starts to smile- we always do tricks together, at first he was a serious goody-good but I guess I rubbed of on him, and he kind of on me, it's a secret but I actually am now semi-addicted to tomato's because of him, he is the first person to stand up for me, and in his own way unlike the others he treats me like, like somebody, he acknowledges me when my whole life I yearned for it, he sees me as Sakura not what the other people see me as, the others see me as a.. a failure but he doesn't, when im upset he has a weird way of knowing and he knows how to cheer me up, when im in trouble he knows, he always helps me no matter what, and you know what I would give my life for him if he asked, if it either him be killed or me, I would chose myself, I will protect him with my life for now on, life he did for me" Sakura says and she stops talking as she realizes Ketura is smiling a smile full of mischief.

"Oh so you like him huh" Ketura says teasingly with a wicked grin on her face.

"N-no –Sakura stops- I don't think so, I don't know, I have never thought of it you know" Sakura murmurs and she furrows her eyebrows.

"Sounds like he likes you, and like you like him" Ketura says seriously and Sakura feels hat rise to her cheeks, she touches her cheeks.

"Oh no he gave me cooties" Sakura says childishly and Ketura sighs.

"There is no such thing as cooties Sakura-chan, you have a crush on him, and it sounds like he has a crush on you" Ketura replies back and Sakura sits back down on her seat.

"I hope he is okay, I will never forgive myself if he is seriously hurt" Sakura murmurs.

"Im sure he is okay, you know this serious side of you and the dense side of you, well let me say it's real amusing" Ketura says and Sakura faces her.

"I can be serious when I want to be you know" Sakura replies back before poking her tongue out "just being serious isn't fun, and im still young, still time to have fun so I don't have to be serious all the time" Sakura adds.

"If only Tsunade-sama was here" the nurse says looking down and Mikoto carries on sobbing into the nape of Sasuke's neck.

"H-how bad" Mikoto murmurs as she leans up and wipes away her tears.

"Jiraiya-sama is off on a journey to look for Tsunade-sama, hopefully he will find her, until then he is stuck in a coma, im very sorry Uchiha-sama" the nurse says and she bows before leaving the room.

Fugaku looks at his comatose son and he clenches his fist.

"Itachi once Shisui returns from his mission you two are to dig up information about this akatsuki group and also the member Tobi, discover how he could have sharingan, discover his weaknesses and then return to me, and we'll plan his assassination, no one does this to my son and gets away with it" Fugaku says sternly.

"Yes father, Shisui is off duty in two months, I will request that Yamato takes my place as ANBU captain for when we leave" Itachi replies back as he feels anger burn within himself.

"What about Saku-chan" Mikoto says shakily and Fugaku furrows his eyebrows.

"She isn't here, her chakra signature isn't anywhere near here, even if she masked it she isn't that good at chakra yet so I would be able to sense her if she is here, but I assure you if she was captured or injured the clan leaders such as myself would have been warned, or told" Fugaku says and Mikoto nods trusting Fugaku.

"He took these injuries for her, is he stupid" Itachi growls as he runs a hand through his hair.

"I must admit I knew he was getting quite attached to the girl but this, this is" Fugaku says as he too is frustrated with the situation.

"Sasu-chan, he's falling for her, don't you see it, before he was so miserable, I use to worry about him, he didn't have any friends, all he had before her was his little stalkers, but after he received his team and he came home I noticed he acted different, he had a silly smile on his face, now everyday he comes home happy, or he's barely home, he is usually with her joining her in her little tricks, she makes his happy, she accepts him, she even protected him from the boy from sand who lost control and released Shukaku, she protected him with her life, I found her after that attack, her injuries were severe, she walked over to us even though she had multiple amounts of broken bones, she fought and fought while critically injured so he could be safe, she made Naruto go to find help, he found me, but that battle we saw from afar was amazing, her fire jutsu was huge, but back to the point she did all she could to save him, and I guess somehow that made them closer, they rely on each other, and Sasuke, like Sakura would give his life to protect her, he's even training harder than before but with her when before he would train alone, its no longer all about making you proud Fugaku or about beating you Itachi, it's about getting strong enough to protect her" Mikoto says with a small smile on her face, and she strokes his hair before planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Pervy-sage must be running still from the women" Sakura says as Ketura and her walk around the village aimlessly.

"Oh no" Ketura whispers as her bullies return, the group of children walk over but Sakura stands in front of Ketura.

"EWW LOOK SLUT FACE GAYBO HAS A BUDDY" one boy exclaims and Sakura narrows her eyes as him.

"There's nothing wrong with someone being gay" Sakura says angrily as she glares at the group of bullies.

One boy with blonde hair walks up to Sakura and shoves her to the ground "Shut it gay pink haired bitch" the boy growls and he kicks her. Sakura quickly stands to her feet.

"You asked for it, shadow clone jutsu" Sakura says and 40 Sakura's appear.

The bullies' eyes go wide in fear and they back away as the Sakura clones advance on them.

"Mess with Kat you mess with me, and trust me I know more tricks than this" Sakura threatens and the group starts running away as the Sakura clones chased them.

"S-Sakura-chan, that was amazing, so many copies of you" Ketura says and Sakura turns to face her while smiling.

"Yea cool right, Ketura what's the color for the gay flag?" Sakura asks curiously.

"Um I think its rainbow why Sakura-chan" Ketura asks curiously and Sakura winks.

"Its my secret, look I may be dense sometimes but I don't care if you like girls, your still my friend, your still Kat, you don't chose who you fall in love with or who you like, its like how I like boys, except for the fact that you like girls, no ones the same, and I don't care, I would be your friend even if you had a crush on a rabbit named Mr Fuzzy-knuckles okay" Sakura says as she pulls the thumbs up.

"Thank you Sakura-chan" Ketura says and she hugs Sakura.

"Eh no problem, now it's getting late, I will have a surprise for you in the morning, meet me by the ramen stand okay" Sakura says and Ketura nods.

"Okay, bye Sakura-chan" Ketura says and she pulls away. Ketura starts walking away and Sakura rubs her hands together while she has a mischief glint in her eyes.

"MORON" Sakura hears and she turns to see an exhausted Jiraiya who is covered with bruises.

"Oh hey, got to go see-ya" Sakura says and she starts running off.

"Yeah, yeah" Jiraiya mutters but he falls face first on the ground and falls into a deep sleep.

"Hmm… Naruto should like these flowers, I didn't bring roses, he moaned about it before" Ino mutters to herself, she walks to Narutos room with daffodils in her hands. As she walks pass another room to get to Naruto's room she looks in to see the Uchiha family surrounding an unconscious Sasuke, Ino's eyes go wide.

"SASUKE" Ino exclaims and the Uchiha family turns and faces her.

"Damn it, stalker girl no.2" Itachi murmurs, he stands because he was sitting before and he walks towards the door before shutting it quickly.

Ino rushes towards Naruto's room to tell him the news.

It is pitch black tonight, the crescent moon shining in the sky being surrounded by sparkling dots which are stars. Sakura swiftly leaps from roof to roof with a bag of paint bombs. She tosses them in the air as she runs through the village and all you can hear is her soft footsteps on your roof and then her whispering "KATSU". This carries on for two hours, before Sakura comes to a stop, she turns to look at her art piece and a smile makes it way onto her face, but she isn't finished yet. Grabbing a few items from her bag she starts leaping from roof to roof placing them somewhere, before she grabs the largest of the items and she places it on the tallest building, their 6 story library.

"Sasuke, you're missing out on the fun" Sakura whispers to herself, she then sees a sleeping Jiraiya covered in a colorful substance.

"Oopsies, oh well he chose to sleep there, stupid pervert" Sakura murmurs before she finds a nice tree to sleep in.

"AHH WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR VILLAGE" A loud voice screeches and Sakura slowly opens her eyes and a smirk appears on her face. She hops off the branches and throws a paint ball into the air "KATSU" she whispers before she is covered. She then starts running towards the ramen stand, as she runs towards the ramen stand she sees a very wide-eyed Ketura.

"Kat, Kat" Sakura yells and Ketura's eyes land on Sakura who is covered in rainbow paint.

"What did you do" Ketura says looking like she is about to enter a panic attack.

"It's about time people here stop being homophobic, so I painted the whole village with rainbow paint, to support the gay flag, and I also hung up flags but wait, im going to do one of my awesome speeches, come to the library tower" Sakura says with a huge grin on her face, she then takes off towards the library.

Ketura smiles to herself and follows after her new friend.

* * *

><p><strong>SKIPPING TO THE SPEECH <strong>

"Hello my name is Sakura Uzumaki and I did this to your village" Sakura says truthfully and the villagers glare at her.

"This is an out rage"

"Go back to your own village you mongrel"

"No, you have been mistreating my friend Kat just because she is gay" Sakura says and she narrows her eyes at the villagers.

"IT'S UNNATURAL" one villager yells and Ketura looks down.

"Unnatural? Then what is natural? Answer me –moment of silence- you have no answer she is apart of your village, she should be treated like everyone else, I bet there are more than just her" Sakura says.

"Im gay" a voice says and everyone turns to see Atari stepping forward and standing next to Ketura, Ketura looks at her shocked and Atari smiles softly.

"Im sorry Ketura-chan, I was scared, and I was stupid letting them treat you that way, please forgive me, please don't gate me" Atari says with tears shining in her eyes.

"I could never hate you, only gravity hates you" Ketura replies back and they both laugh.

"HEY IM TRYING TO DO A SPEECH, I HAD IT ALL PREPARED, now I have to get to" Sakura starts when a random guy steps forward.

"Im gay, and im proud" the random guy says.

"Okay now my speech" Sakura says and is about to continue when

"IM GAY, AND GUESS WHAT I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU ALL THINK" a random lady says and she smiles proudly

"YEAH, IM MARRIED TO THIS BASTARD BUT GUESS WHAT IM GAY" A random lady exclaims while throwing her wedding ring at her husband.

"Good because im also gay" the husband says throwing away his ring.

"Im not against gays, im not gay but I believe you guys should be treated as equals" a random guy says.

"I don't mind lesbians, I find them sexy" Jiraiya exclaims while winking.

"Um okay now my speech" Sakura replies back and she goes to read it out when

"This should be our Gay rights day, where everyone wears rainbow colors" a random man says and the crowd all yells 'yeah' in unison.

"GAY RIGHTS" everyone starts chanting except sulking Sakura.

"Aww man" Sakura says and she sits down while pouting "it isn't fair, they could at least listen to my speech" Sakura murmurs to herself.

"SAKURA UZUMAKI, WE WILL MAKE AN MONUMENT SO WE CAN ALWAYS REMEMBER HOW YOU CHANGED THIS VILLAGE" A crowd chants and Sakura smiles cheerfully.

'Jeez, all I did was cover this place in paint and say a few words, hehe awesome, a bridge, and now a monument' Sakura thinks to herself.

"YEAH GAY RIGHTS" Sakura yells and everyone cheers.

Sakura and Jiraiya lift their bags before putting them on, Sakura turns to face a teary-eyed Ketura.

"I will never forget what you done for me, for us" Ketura says while releasing a few tears.

Sakura smiles softly "I would stay Kat, but I need to find the lady, you know why. Oh and hey Atari, break her heart and I will break all your bones then I will wait for you to heal before I dislocate your every limb and then I will break every one of your bones again this time making them nothing but dust, got it" Sakura says and Atari smiles.

"Eh I wouldn't dare do that" Atari says and she smiles at Ketura who in return smiles back.

"Eww don't get all mushy on me" Sakura says jokingly.

"This will be soo good for my new book" Jiraiya says with drool on the side of his mouth, Sakura elbows him in the gut "fine, let's go she should be near the next village" Jiraiya says while rubbing his sore gut.

"Bye Kat, make sure the monument shows my awesomeness" Sakura exclaims as Jiraiya and her walk away from the village.

"Sakura Uzumaki, changed everything within two days" Atari says as she watches the pinkette walk away.

"One day everyone will know her, I bet she will be the great shinobi and a great kage of her village" Ketura says as tears continue to stream down her cheeks as she watches her friend who helped her walk away.

"Now come on, we have to help the villagers, remember she left one hell of a mess" Atari says as they turn to face the village everyone is currently scrubbing.

"All of this, argh this is when I dislike her" Ketura whines as she picks up a wet cloth and heads towards the nearest building getting ready to scrub.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: it's longer than the other two i posted before this chapter and I gave Sakura a monument<strong>

**Halley: that was my idea**

**Me: yea it was, I will update as soon as I can but please review, I really appreciate your reviews**


	29. No name

**Me: hey~ right now I feel better, had pain killers**

**Halley: haha a little too much I think**

**Me: Hn, shush or else I will have to use chidori on you**

**Halley: then I will use rasengan**

**Me: nah ah you can't, because I said so**

**Halley: not fair –pouts-**

**Me: hehe now on with the chapter, oh and Halley and I are having a debate so join in**

**WHO IS THE HOTTEST UCHIHA BROTHER?**

**SASUKE OR**

**ITACHI!**

**VOTE IN YOUR REVIEW!**

**Halley: SASUKE!**

**Me: eh um Sasuke is good looking but I don't know, he's so cold, you know his personality and Itachi only acts cold, he's actually nice and he is hot BONUS, so I vote ITACHI**

**Halley: but in your story Sasuke isn't cold**

**Me: yea but in the anime he is, I reckon if you're beautiful on the inside you're truly beautiful on the outside (I know cheesy) but Itachi is kind and great but also sexy so Itachi is way better than Sasuke, honesty this story was going to be either ITA-SAKU OR SASU-SAKU but at the end I made it Sasu-Saku, Itachi im going to make him end up with someone but right now its my little secret.**

**READ THIS VERY IMPORTANT:**

**So im skipping the bit where Sakura begins to learn rasengan, we all know what happens; now this is the part where they are at the village where Tsunade is. I really wanted to do the Tsunade part so I skipped the rest okay, but the things I skipped would have been the same if I wrote it, just with Sakura replacing Naruto.**

* * *

><p>'Thoughts'<p>

"Talking"

"Hey isn't this the village with the huge castle?" Sakura says to Jiraiya as they enter a new village.

"Yea its right there… oh it was suppose to be there" Jiraiya says as he points to a crumbled building.

"Jeez villages lie so you go to them" Sakura mumbles to herself as she looks around for a huge castle.

Currently they are standing on a roof; they came to this village to search for the healer chick.

"AAH RUN GIANT SNAKE"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES"

"AHH"

Many villagers are running away from something.

"Hey you good sir" Sakura says politely and a man stops to talk to them.

"Run, a gigantic snake just crushed the castle" the man says and he takes off running.

"HEY REALLY A GIANT SNAKE, THEY DO EXIST, I WAS RIGHT SASUKE WAS WRONG, HEY STOP RUNNING" Sakura exclaims and she turns to face Jiraiya.

"Maybe that's another tourism scheme, everyone wants to see a giant snake so they would visit here, they could be lying" Sakura says smoothly but Jiraiya has a grim expression on his face.

"No, we have to go now" Jiraiya says and he takes off towards the castle.

"HEY AND YOU GROWL ME FOR DITCHING YOU" Sakura exclaims and she quickly follows Jiraiya.

**20minutes later**

Jiraiya stops as they come across a broken part of a long stone wall.

"We're too late" Jiraiya says grimly and Sakura looks at him with confusion.

"The FAKE snake did this too" Sakura asks curiously while titling her head to the side.

"Come on" Jiraiya says and he takes off again.

"Aww man ditching me again, if this is payback, I SAID I WAS SORRY BEFORE BUILD A BRIDGE AND GET OVER IT" Sakura says, and she quickly follows Jiraiya.

**NIGHT TIME**

"We searched the whole village for her, and the snake but I told you it was a tourism scheme they could have planted litmus mines on the side of the castle, on its walls and then after a certain amount of time it could have blew up, they say it's a snake when it was maybe really a bomb they set up, tricky village people" Sakura says.

"Let's go in here" Jiraiya says as they walk near a bar.

"Fine, im starved anyway, and there should be appetizers" Sakura says whilst shrugging. They both enter the bar and Jiraiya's eyes go wide as he spots someone.

"TSUNADE"

"JIRAIYA"

Sakura raises an eyebrow as she sees a woman with blonde hair and almond eyes staring at them with a slight blush on her cheeks, obviously she is drunk or a little drunk.

"Hey pervy-sage, who is she?" Sakura asks curiously and Jiraiya heads over with a grin on his face.

"This is Tsunade, one of the sannins, she looks young but she's actually fifty years old, she uses a jutsu to make her look young or make her look like her younger self" Jiraiya whispers to Sakura and Sakura looks at her with wide eyes.

'That chick is fifty, how troublesome' Sakura thinks to herself and both Sakura and Jiraiya walk over to Tsunade.

**Moments later, Sakuras POV**

"We're seeing old acquaintances everywhere" Tsunade says after putting down an empty cup.

Jiraiya refills her cup, and he takes a sip of his own drink. Swallowing the sake he puts down the cup and looks at Tsunade.

"Orochimaru" Jiraiya says and I stop eating the dango that was supplied to us, swallowing the dango in my mouth I slam my fist down on the table.

"That bastard, the one that killed hokage-jisan" I spit out venomously "if he is here lets go and take him down pervy-sage" I exclaim but he ignores me and focuses his attention on Tsunade.

"What happened" Jiraiya asks and I watch as Tsunade gives the lady beside her a look that said 'shut up, and don't tell them'.

"Nothing much, we just said hello" Tsunade replies back and she brings cards out from her bra and starts shuffling them.

'So that's why her boobs are big, she stores things in her bra, jeez there must be a whole village in there' I think to myself. Jiraiya passes me his plate and I place it beside mine.

'This chick she can heal any wound, maybe she can heal Sasuke… oh and fuzzy-brows of course' I think to myself and I eye her up warily 'Or she could be an enemy'.

"What do you want from me Jiraiya?" Tsunade asks as she hands the cards to Jiraiya, Jiraiya then reshuffles them.

'She must be one of those cheaters, HA I KNEW I SHOULDN'T TRUST HER, she looks seedy and selfish im hiding Gama-chan from her' I think to myself.

"I'll get straight to the point" Jiraiya replies back as he sets the deck of cards out on the table.

"Tsunade, the village has requested that you become fifth hokage" Jiraiya says and my eyes go wide.

'B-but hokage-jisan, isn't it too soon, how can they do this? Hokage-jisan is just dead and they are already replacing him, with some chick' I think to myself angrily.

"Have you heard about the third" Jiraiya asks as he looks at the cards in his hands.

"Orochimaru killed him right? He told me himself" Tsunade replies back as she looks at her cards.

'Grr… how can she act like this, like the third being dead isn't a big thing' I think while fuming inwardly.

"THEN WHY DON'T WE GO AFTER HIM PERVY-SAGE, HE IS RIGHT HERE, WE SHOULD TEACH HIM A LESSON" I exclaim as I stand from my seat.

"Who is this kid" Tsunade asks as she looks at me.

"Sakura Uzumaki" Jiraiya replies back, and I knew Tsunade would be thinking 'the Kyuubi kid'.

"IF HE KILLED HIM, WHY AREN'T WE DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT? GRR… HOW CAN YOU JUST SIT HERE AND ACT LIKE ITS NOTHING" I exclaim angrily as I look directly at Jiraiya.

"Also why is she going to be the fifth hokage? you told me this trip was for your research, that you were going to train me and that we were also going to find a chick who can heal Sasuke… oh and fuzzy-brows" I say as I point at Tsunade.

"Sakura, be quiet for awhile" Jiraiya replies back.

"But" "Be quiet" Jiraiya says in a low voice that had a sort of warning tune to it.

"GRR… TAKE YOUR OWN ADVICE ACTUALLY DON'T YOU HAVE TO ANSWER ME, WHY THE HELL IS OROCHIMARU-TEME GETTING AWAY WITH MURDER, HE KILLED HOKAGE-JISAN, WE SHOULD GO AFTER HIM INSTEAD WASTING OUR TIME WITH HER" I growl out as I narrow my eyes at Tsunade.

"Sit down Sakura and shut up" Jiraiya says warningly, and I glare heatedly at him while clenching my fist. I take my seat but glare at Jiraiya, if looks could kill, he'd be dead.

They carry on playing their card game, and suddenly Jiraiya looks at Tsunade.

"I'll say it again, the village has requested that you become the fifth hokage Tsunade –long pause- so what is your reply Tsunade" Jiraiya says.

I look at the pig next to the lady who is next to Tsunade.

'Do they carry around their food or something must be for in emergency if they ever get hungry right? Who's keep a pig as a pet, it is practically walking bacon yum bacon' I think to myself as I start to drool.

"Will you accept the job" Jiraiya says and Tsunade takes awhile to think.

(A/N: you all know that she is thinking about Dan and Nawaki right and Orochimaru's deal to revive them?)

"What is your answer Tsunade" Jiraiya asks and she drops her cards.

"Not possible, I refuse" Tsunade says smoothly and my jaw drops, she refused the title.

'Dude I would love to be in her position' I think to myself.

"I remember that line when you rejected me after I asked you to date me a long time ago" Jiraiya says jokingly with a small smile on his face.

"Everyone turns you down, ya pervert" I murmur faintly so he can't hear me properly and then I realized what they are talking about.

"HOW CAN **SHE **BE HOKAGE, I BET THE PREVIOUS HOKAGE'S ARE TEN TIMES, NO A MILLION TIMES STRONGER THAN HER" I exclaim and Tsunade narrows her eyes at me.

"During the fierce war, she contributed greatly to Konoha's victory, her combat and medical skills are still unrivalled, also Tsunade is the first hokage's granddaughter, combine that with her abilities she is best suited to become the fifth hokage, if she does become hokage, she will have to come back to the village, and there she can heal the two you have mentioned, also this decision made by Konoha's highest decision makers, the advisors, it's not something a genin like you should comment on" Jiraiya replies back.

"Jiraiya, your new apprentice seems to be ruder, uglier, and stupider than the previous one" Tsunade says with a smirk on her face.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YA OLD HAG" I yell angrily while glaring at her, I really don't like this huge boob lady who tries to stay youthful.

"It's hard for anyone to beat the fourth in those fields, his capabilities as a ninja were unrivalled in history, and he was incredibly smart, talented with techniques, and popular. He was also handsome like me" Jiraiya replies back proudly and I start snickering.

"He must have been dead ugly then" I blurt out and Jiraiya turns swiftly and he narrows his eyes at me

"What did you say?" Jiraiya exclaims daring me to say it again.

"It's not something a sannin like you should comment on" I say smoothly and I smirk proudly as Jiraiya's left eye twitches.

"But even the fourth died young, he threw away his life for the village, life isn't like money" Tsunade says interrupting our mini debate.

"Never said life is like money, none of us said that ya stupid hag" I mumble under my breath.

"Hn, only an idiot bets his life so easily" Tsunade says as she looks at the cards she picked up before.

'Don't kill her, need her to heal Sasuke, kill her after that for disrespecting the fourth' I think angrily in my head and I snap the chop sticks in my hand as I glare at her.

"My grandfather and the second wished to end war, but they wasted their lives before they could accomplish that" Tsunade says smoothly and she looks at another card in her hand.

"You've changed Tsunade, I don't what you have been thinking, but you have put it in words" Jiraiya replies back with a tinge of sadness laced in his voice.

'Don't kill her, remember need her to heal Sasuke, don't kill her, don't kill the old flabby hag who thinks she's all that' I think in my head, trying to keep myself from killing her. (A/N: um you mean trying to kill her XD)

"In my fifties I still look like this" Tsunade states proudly and a smirk appears on her face.

"No you don't that's just a jutsu, in yo face" I mumble under breath, in my head I could imagine myself strangling her.

Tsunade then starts to speak again "Time changes people" 'so you haven't been a bitch your whole life wow that's actually surprising' "Sarutobi-sensei is the same, if an old man tries to act brave of course he will die" 'don't kill her count to ten, one two three…' "The title of hokage is only a piece of crap" 'grr… four five' "Only an idiot becomes one" Tsunade says and I leap at her only to have Jiraiya hold me back.

"Stop, this is a bar" Jiraiya says and I stop and stand on the table while glaring at her.

"GRR… NO ONE MOCKS THE FOURTH OR HOKAGE-JISAN IN FRONT OF ME, I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE HOKAGE, IT'S ALL OKAY WITH ME BECAUSE THE FIRST FEMALE HOKAGE SHOULD BE SOMEONE WHO DESERVES IT, NOT SOMEONE LIKE YOU, AN OLD COLD LADY WHO TRIES TO STAY YOUTHFUL, THE OLD MAN WASN'T TRYING TO ACT BRAVE, HE IS BRAVE UNLIKE AN OLD HAG LIKE YOU WHO MOCKS PEOPLE, HE STOOD HIS GROUND, HE STOOD UP FOR KONOHA, HE DIED A HERO BECAUSE HE HAD THE GUTS TO FIGHT, EVEN IN HIS OLD AGE, IT DIDN'T MATTER. HE FOUGHT FOR THE VILLAGE HE LOVES, HE DEFENDED THE VILLAGE HE LOVES, HE GAVE UP HIS LIFE FOR THE VILLAGE HE LOVES, ALL YOU DO IS GO AROUND GAMBLING, HE WASN'T AFRAID TO STAND UP FOR KONOHA UNLIKE YOU" I growl out and I go to punch her but Jiraiya holds me back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BRAT" Tsundae exclaims angrily while leaning forward and glaring at me.

"YOU HEARD ME, OR DID OLD AGE AFFECT YOUR HEARING, HOW DARE YOU INSULT THEM IN FRONT OF ME, I DON'T CARE IF YOUR OLD HAG WHO NEEDS TO BE LEFT IN A RETIREMENT HOME, YOU STILL DESERVE A GOOD PUNCH IN THE FACE, THEY WEREN'T IDIOTS OBVIOUSLY YOU NEED A DICTIONARY TO LOOK UP THE MEANING, THEY ARE BETTER THAN YOU, YOU DON'T EVEN LEVEL UP WITH THEM, YOUR JUST A BIG BOOB OLD HAG WHO IS ALL WORDS NO ACTION" I exclaim angrily.

"Who do you think you are kid" Tsunade hisses out at me.

"Sakura Uzumaki, remember the name because im the girl who is going to knock some sense into you, you say they were idiots, does loving something so much that you'd do anything for it make you an idiot, haven't you loved someone so much that you'd give your life for them, the hokage's all felt that way with Konoha, a hag like you wouldn't understand that, but for my friends I'd do anything for them, even if it means throwing away my life like money, so be it, time changes people yes, when we grow older we get wiser, hokage-jisan was wise, he is the wisest person that I have ever known, he was brave, he made many sacrifices for the village, hokage isn't just a title, the village is yours to protect, he did that, hokage title isn't a piece of crap, its an honor to have that title, to have the villages safety in the palm of your hands, to be entrusted with such a responsibility, it doesn't make you an idiot, it makes you the bravest person there is, it means you have the guts to fight with your all, it means your not afraid to die for everyone you love, for the village you love, the only idiot I see here is you, some old hag you can't handle taking the title, the first hokage was your grandfather, he made the village, it must have been his treasure and he didn't achieve his dream because he put other peoples lives ahead of his own, the likes of the third and fourth wouldn't have existed if he let Konoha be destroyed, you wouldn't be here either, he made sacrifices, we all make sacrifices for the things we love, those who call the hokage's idiots are scared little kids who haven't grown up yet, or in your case stupid hags, the likes of you deserve a punch in the face" I growl out angrily.

"You have the guts to say that to me, outside now kid" Tsunade says and Jiraiya sighs.

We are outside, and its night time, but I ignored my surroundings and focused on the woman I want to beat up.

"I will beat you with this one finger, since I was one of the sannin its all I need to face a genin" Tsunade says while smirking at me and I narrow my eyes at her.

"That's right you WERE a sannin, your too flabby, saggy and wrinkly to be a sannin now, and your TOO old to be one also, at least hokage-jisan wasn't that insecure, he showed his true age unlike a hag like you" I hiss out as I grip my kunai in my hand.

'Sannin like Jiraiya have weaknesses his is women, money is her weakness she likes to gamble to gamble you need money, if I use Gama-chan as a distraction. If I throw my wallet at her she'll grab it, then I will use fire jutsu after that, so throw fake Gama-chan, can't lose good ole Gama-chan, kunai disguised as Gama-chan, henge then after that fire jutsu, then I charge in' I think to myself, using a henge I transform the kunai into my wallet.

"Grr… you brat" Tsunade hisses out and she glares at me heatedly.

Gripping fake Gama-chan, I throw it at her and she stupidly grabs it.

"Thanks for the wallet you" "fire jutsu: the great fireball technique" a huge fireball goes flying towards Tsunade, who in return dodges it just in time. I quickly charge towards her making two shadow clones, with a kunai in each hand I quickly throw both of them. Tsunade then throws fake Gama-chan at me and fends off the incoming kunai's I dodge fake Gama-chan and it lodges itself in the wall revealing its true appearance.

She quickly beats my shadow clones with two powerful flicks, and then I charge at her "fire jutsu: great fireball technique" I exclaim and the fire ball goes charging at her but she narrowly dodges it and flicks my forehead protector off, it is my blue one from Iruka but now I need a new one. She then flicks my forehead and I go flying back, doing a backward flip in the air I land smoothly on my feet.

"I have to ask you something kid before you go unconscious, why do you care so much for the title of hokage" Tsunade asks me.

"Because unlike you, im definitely going to take the title of hokage, you see my dream is to be hokage, call me an idiot for it, then I am an idiot your words won't take my dream away, im going to protect Konoha with everything I have, im going to protect Konoha with my life, because I love Konoha with all my heart, im going to be better than all those hokage's, im going to be the best hokage there has ever been, your looking at the future hokage, so feel honored hag" I declare and her eyes go wide.

**Tsunade short POV**

'D-Dan, N-N-Nawaki' Tsunade thinks to herself as she looks at Sakura.

**FLASHBACK**

"Sis, im going to protect grandfathers treasure, im going to protect Konoha with everything I have, to protect all of this, you see my dream is to be hokage" Nawaki declares as he looks over Konoha with Tsunade beside him.

"My dream is to be hokage" Dan says as he leans against the rail of the bridge. Tsunade's eyes go wide and she looks at him.

"I love the people of Konoha with all my heart, I love Konoha this place is my home, I love my friends so you see my dream is to be hokage, im going to protect this place with every inch of strength I have" Dan declares

End of flashback

'S-s-she is l-l-like t-them' Tsunade thinks to herself.

SAKURA POV

'Hey, she is distracted, good now I can teach her' I think to myself and I focus on the leaf symbol drawn on my hand.

I start charging at her while making a failed rasengan in my hand, and her eyes go wide. Suddenly her finger touches the ground and it cracks, releasing the failed rasengan I dodge the crater she made and stand to the side.

'Nice one Sakura, teach her what? How to fail a technique, well I think you just done that' I think to myself bitterly.

"Jiraiya are you the one who taught her rasengan" Tsunade asks and my eyes go wide.

'Rasengan, that's what the technique is' I think to myself.

"Im her teacher after all" Jiraiya replies smoothly but I couldn't help but feel disappointed with myself, I had just failed a technique in front of an old hag.

"Only you and the fourth can do that jutsu, are you acting like a teacher by teaching something she can't master?" Tsunade says and I feel all my anger swell inside of me, boy I hate this woman.

"Don't giver her any ideas! That's why the kids like to daydream that she's going to become hokage one day" Tsunade says and I narrow my eyes at her.

'Even a sannin thinks I can't be hokage… BOY IS SHE WRONG' I think to myself.

"IM NOT DAYDREAMING YOU DAMN HAG, YOU'RE JUST A BIG FAT IDIOT, YOU IDIOT, I CAN MASTER THIS MOVE IN 3 DAYS" I exclaim angrily.

"You said it kid, a man never takes back his words, but in your case a woman never takes back her words" Tsunade says and I smirk at her.

"Im not going to take back my words that is my ninja way" I say with determination.

"Fine, lets make a bet" Tsunade says firmly.

"Sure, im going to win anyway, I don't lose to the likes of you ya dobe" I say arrogantly (A/N: YUP TOO MUCH TIME WITH SASUKE XD)

"I will give you one week, and if you master it within that time I'll acknowledge that you'll become hokage, and I will give you this necklace" Tsundae says and she points to the crystal necklace she is wearing.

"I don't want a stupid necklace, but I will do the bet anyway, I may be a girl but jewelry isn't everything to me ya baka" I say as I fold my arms.

"Don't be an idiot Sakura, with that necklace you can buy three mountains, it belonged to the first hokage" Jiraiya says and my jaw drops.

'The first hokage, THREE MOUNTAINS, NO SCREW THAT A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF RAMEN, I COULD BUY ICHIRAKU' I think to myself while drooling.

"I accept then" I say snapping out of my ramen daydream.

"Tsunade-sama that necklace is important" the lady with short black hair says.

"Humph, the kid can't do it anyway don't worry Shizune, come on let's go" Tsunade says and they both walk away with their bacon, I mean pig.

"I really don't like her" I admit with all honesty and Jiraiya chuckles.

"Eh you will get use to her" Jiraiya says but I still felt angry with her but determination surged inside of me, I have to prove her wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: hey so I made Tsunade and Sakura get off on the wrong foot, because deep inside Sakura wants to be FIRST FEMALE HOKAGE and Tsunade doesn't even care when it means the world to Sakura. Please review and thank you for your reviews, oh and vote!<strong>


	30. YEA I UPDATED XD

**Me: you guys missed Sasu-Saku right, so here's some Sasu-Saku :) this is for all you guys who miss their interaction, it may not be in real life for them but this is what Sasuke wants ;) **** I have got my appendix removed so that is why I have updated late. My mom has kept me in bed for ages so I haven't been able to make it to my lap top upstairs in my brothers room, and our computer is broken because my brother was going to move it to his room so he could watch movies online (my laptop is apparently not good enough for him) and he dropped it, the screen has smashed :'( my mom was going to murder him hahaha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's coma dream <strong>

Sasuke hears an angelic giggle and his eyes flutter open and suddenly a smile appears on his face.

"Come on ducky that cloud does look like ramen, ahh miso ramen" Sakura says joyously and her sea blue-green eyes are twinkling with happiness as she gazes up at the sky.

"No it looks like a tomato" Sasuke replies back and he notices a golden glow radiating off her.

Sakura releases another giggle and she turns on her side and props her chin up on her elbow observing him.

"How could you say that ducky? It is obviously ramen" Sakura says with a smirk on her face almost daring him to disagree.

Sasuke chuckles softly before his eyes land on her light pink, plump lips that look so soft.

Sakura giggles with mirth she then leans down and kisses him lightly on the lips knowing what he is craving. Sasuke feels heat rising to his cheeks and he then puts one hand behind her neck pulling her closer to him.

Sasuke nibbles her bottom lip softly asking for entrance only to have Sakura refuse him.

Sakura pulls away and smirks slyly before leaning down so she could whisper in his ear "it is ramen" Sakura whispers huskily.

"Tease" Sasuke murmurs before pulling her onto his chest and Sakura lets out a squeak.

"Sasuke that wasn't nice" Sakura whines childishly and Sasuke lets out a chuckle.

Sakura leans over his face with both hands supporting her as one is placed where the right side of his face is and one on the other side.

"Wait Sakura, where is that masked guy, he was going to kill you and that monster of mist" Sasuke says feeling confused all of a sudden.

"Shush Sasuke, im right here so how could that happen?" Sakura says softly before placing her lips on his own. Sasuke feels all of his confusion melt away as they kiss.

Sasuke kisses her back passionately and he flips them so he is on top. Sakura giggles against his lips as he begins to nibble on her lips softly again.

Sakura this time allows him entrance and both their tongues fight for dominance with Sasuke winning the match.

"Oh isn't this wonderful" Kakashi says as he walks over with his favorite orange book in one hand.

Sakura pushes Sasuke slightly so they are no longer kissing and a rosy blush appears on her cheeks.

"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura says in surprise and Kakashi lets out a chuckle as he observes the scene. Sasuke turns to face him and sends Kakashi a heated glare which makes the jonin laugh harder.

Kakashi stops laughing but wears an amused grin on his face "hokage-sama, remember you do have work today" Kakashi says as his eyes then land on Sakura.

"Kakashi, why can't you do it?" Sasuke says with annoyance before Sakura could answer Kakashi.

"Okay Sasuke-sama" Kakashi says cheerily and he begins to walk away leaving Sasuke stunned.

"Did he just agree Sakura? Did he just call me Sasuke-sama" Sasuke says feeling quite confused, and Sakura puts her hand behind his neck pulling him closer to her.

"Forget about that Sasuke" Sakura murmurs before pulling his lips to her.

"But Sakura" Sasuke moans against her lips and Sakura giggles in reply.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY TO SAKURA (AN: I GET BACK TO SASUKE COMA DREAM LATER, BUT IM GOING TO MAKE IT CONTINUE UNTIL TSUNADE HEALS HIM WHEN THEY RETURN TO KONOHA)**

Sakura sat sideward on the window sill as the night air blew her hair softly. Her eyes glued to the sight of the glowing moon and the bright twinkling dots we call stars.

She releases a content sigh feeling at peace with the silence and the beautiful view.

Sakura hugs her knees closer to her body for warmth and she also leans her head back to get a better view.

Her hair flew freely in the cool night air as she had released it earlier on from her usual messy bun.

"It's times like this that I miss you old man" Sakura whispers softly breaking the serene silence.

Sakura feels her heart clench in pain within her chest as she thinks about the man who took care of her like she was his own, the man that saved her from the loneliness she was captured in when she was little.

'Without you hokage-jisan I would have turned out like Gaara, I would have been alone but I suppose the funny thing is that I feel lonely right now, I feel somewhat empty' Sakura muses to herself sorrowfully.

"I miss the way you'd give me advice, how do I get that old hag to go back to Konoha to heal Sasuke? It's his entire fault that you're gone and you don't know how much I hate him for it" Sakura murmurs softly and she releases a sigh of grief.

"No do you know what hokage-jisan, I want to hate him I want to deeply despise him but I can't help but feel sorry for him, lately I have learnt that everyone has a reason for being the way they are, Gaara killed because of how he was treated, Neji hated the main house because of what happened to his father, Haku fought for Zabuza because he cared for him and so maybe the bastard has a reason" Sakura thinks aloud but her thoughts that plagued her only made her even more confused.

"Does that mean there is no real villains, that there are people who

**KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK**

Sakura climbs down from the window sill and heads towards the door.

**KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK**

"Im coming" Sakura exclaims and she turns the doorknob to see the black haired lady from before standing there.

"Sakura-chan, I know it's late but may I speak to you for a little while" Shizune says and Sakura raises an eyebrow.

"Look it's late, and I have training tomorrow" Sakura replies back and she goes to shut the door.

Shizune puts her hand on the door "please Sakura-chan, it's about the necklace, Tsunade-sama never put it in a bet because it is so important to her" Shizune says and Sakura rolls her eyes in response.

"Look the old crabby hag put it in the bet, so now it's in the bet" Sakura replies back while folding her arms across her chest.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT TSUNADE-SAMA LIKE THAT, um im sorry it's just you don't know her and she isn't really like that or she wasn't like that" Shizune says and Sakura rolls her eyes once more.

"Yeah, yeah she wasn't an old hag before I know" Sakura mumbles and Shizune looks down.

"You don't understand Sakura-chan, that necklace it doesn't accept anybody except Tsunade-sama, you see the others who wear it die" Shizune says and Sakura furrows her eyebrows.

"WHAT" Sakura exclaims feeling rather confused with only one thought on her mind 'that old hag wants me to die, or myabe they just dont want me getting my hands on that necklace'.

Tsunade sighs and she holds the crystal necklace in her hands. Her hazel eyes harden as she narrows her eyes at the necklace that brought her so much despair.

"Dan, Nawaki my loves" Tsunade murmurs before she starts reminiscing the past.

(A/N: I making up my own flashbacks or else it's just basically the Naruto episode)

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

"Nawaki that's not how you throw a kunai" younger Tsunade declares.

"Er yes it is sis maybe you just need better glasses, don't you see that it hit the bulls eye" Nawaki says as he folds his arms across his chest.

"Nawaki first off im not wearing glasses so how can I get better ones if I don't have any originally" "maybe you should get some" Nawaki interrupts and Tsunade raises an eyebrow at his remark "I don't need any because that isn't how you throw a kunai" Tsunade says as she looks down at her younger brother.

"Yes it is how **I** throw a kunai, it's just not how **YOU** throw a kunai" Nawaki says smugly and Tsunade ruffles his hair playfully.

"Maybe you need the glasses because it didn't hit the bulls eye it hit another tree, not even near the tree that was your target" Tsunade says as she points to the tree with a kunai embedded in its bark.

"Humph maybe that was my target and you just didn't know it or maybe I tricked you into thinking that other tree was my target when it wasn't because a ninja must be cunning sis. So maybe I don't need glasses but you might want to brush up on your ninja skills or you could practice the art of Nawaki the master tricks" Nawaki replies back cheekily with a smirk painting itself on his face.

"Nawaki"

"Tsunade"

"Stop joking around"

"Stop joking around"

"Are you copying me?"

"Are you copying me?"

"Nawaki stop"

"Tsunade stop"

"It's not funny"

"It's not funny"

"Nawaki"

"Tsunade"

Tsunade narrows her eyes at her younger brother and she huffs in annoyance as she places her hands firmly on her hips.

"I am only trying to help you Nawaki, we both know there is the shinobi war going on right now, and you need to be prepared" Tsunade says grumpily.

"I am prepared sis this is just how I throw a kunai, it is so im different to everyone else because when I am hokage im going to make my own ways like throwing a kunai" Nawaki announces proudly and Tsunade raises an eyebrow a this comment.

"Hokage" Tsunade says curiously.  
>"Sis I am going to protect grandfathers' treasure, Konoha with everything I have. To protect this entire village even that crummy vegetable shop I hate because you see my dream is to be hokage and im going to be the best hokage like grandfather was. Im going to make him proud and im going to protect what he created for the rest of my life" Nawaki says with pure determination shining in his brown eyes.<p>

"Nawaki, it's your birthday today so here" Tsunade says after a moment of think and she pulls out a small rectangular box.

"Im a shinobi now, a real man and I don't need birthday presents sis" Nawaki says stubbornly with his nose pointed in the air.

"Im sure you'll love this Nawaki" Tsunade says while smiling at him.

Nawaki grabs the present and opens the small box "Grandfathers necklace" Nawaki murmurs in amazement with his eyes wide in amazement. Tsunade grabs the crystal necklace and she puts it around his neck, after that she smiles warmly down at him.

"Sis, I am going to be hokage" Nawaki says with a huge grin "I WILL SHOW YOU ALL, IM THE NEXT HOKAGE" Nawaki exclaims loudly with pride and Tsunade smiles happily.

"I have one last birthday present" Tsunade says and she plants kiss on his forehead surprising Nawaki. They both then laugh joyously.

**The Next day** (A/N: this bit original to Naruto anime, but written word to word but it is like it)

The rain is pouring down onto the roof and it echoes in the room making a loud noise like somebody is rapidly playing the drums in a low noise. Tsunade stands completely soaked from head to toe and the rain droplets on her face mingled with her tears.

"Tsunade, you don't have to go in there" Jiraiya says as he places a comforting hand on her shoulder. Tsunade stands with her eyes wide and her eyebrows furrowed giving no response to Jiraiya's gesture as she absorbs the information.

"Come on Jiraiya, she won't believe it is him otherwise" Orochimaru says sinisterly as he leans against the wall casually.

"Enough Orochimaru" Jiraiya says gruffly and he looks with concern shining in his onyx eyes at Tsunade who is still standing rather stiffly.

"Funny isn't it, he dies after he his birthday when he got a certain present" Orochimaru says sinisterly and he pulls the crystal necklace out of his sleeve.

As Tsunade eyes up the necklace tears start rolling down her cheeks and she takes a sharp intake of breath.

"Nawaki" Tsunade whispers faintly and she takes the necklace in her hands. She clenches the necklace in her palm of her hand and tears start rolling at a much faster speed down her cheeks.

"Everyone dies in this war, especially since there are no medics in the teams a genin of course would die" Orochimaru says breaking the moment of silence. A few moments later you can hear the mournful cry Tsunade releases from her lips.

Jiraiya forgets his pervert ways and he wraps his arms around Tsunade. He holds her against his chest and rubs soothing circles on her back.

**NEXT FLASHBACK**

(A/N: I couldn't be bothered writing how Dan and Tsunade met, im sure we all know how they met XD so I went straight to the bridge part but my way I guess, just a little bit my way, the lazy way of course)

Dan leans onto the rail of the bridge and gazes at the water with determination shining in his cerulean eyes.

"You know after my little sister died I have always wanted to make sure that never happens to anyone else. I love my friends and I love the people here in this village. I love Konoha it is my home and I want to protect it all –Tsunade looks at him- you see I want to be hokage. I want to protect everyone with everything I have" Dan says softly.

Tsunade smiles to herself "Dan I want to give you something, this is my grandfathers' necklace, the first hokage's necklace" Tsunade says as she slips off the necklace.

She then puts it around Dan's neck and kisses his forehead.

Dan looks shocked and totally speechless as Tsunade kisses his forehead.

**END OF FLASHBACKS**

* * *

><p>Sakura looks down with a sad expression making its way onto her face 'so that's why she is like that… like Inari when he lost his father he stopped believing in heroes and now Tsunade-bachan has given up on the title of hokage' Sakura thinks to herself and she clenches her fist.<p>

"Now do you understand Sakura-chan" Shizune says softly.

Sakura keeps looking down with her bangs hiding her expression "I understand" Sakura says softly and she looks up with determination shining in her eyes.

"I will prove to the old hag that I can be hokage and I am going to master rasengan. I am going to show her that move when this week ends, and then maybe she will believe in the hokage title. She will then see that people can be Hokage if they give it their all" Sakura says proudly and she runs pass Shizune heading towards a place where she can train.

Shizune stands feeling stunned as she was really expecting Sakura to give up, but the girl just wouldn't.

'Maybe Sakura-chan can do this' Shizune thinks to herself but she couldn't help but feel a little disheartened.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK IN KONOHA<strong>

Naruto looks down at Sasuke feeling a bit of regret surge within him also feeling a little upset with himself.

'Ino was telling the truth then huh' Naruto thinks to himself rather glumly.

Naruto looks at Sasuke's mother who is holding Sasuke's hand. She looks so exhausted even with dark circles under her puffy red eyes. You could tell that she had been crying earlier on.

Naruto furrows his eyebrows and a sad expression etches itself onto his face as he remembers sobbing sound he had heard when he was standing outside Sasuke hospital room door.

"Mikoto-san, Sakura is out there and I know she will be looking for a way to help Sasuke. So don't worry because Sakura she will never give up and she would do anything for Sasuke so when she comes back he will be alright because she will find a way to wake him up" Naruto says partly trying to convince her and himself.

To be honest Naruto felt completely useless with this situation, and he felt a pang of guilt as he remembers the fact he wasn't there to even help his teammates because even Kakashi is in hospital. He was in there because of his own fault and while he was mucking around his team, the team he is suppose to be apart of was apparently fighting but who he didn't know.

Mikoto inhales shakily and lets out a mournful sigh.

Her onyx eyes that are usually shining with happiness are dull and are filled with sadness.

"Naruto-san right now Saki-chan could be in the same condition or even worse. They were together and you know how she is, she could be somewhere hurt because we all know she is a trouble magnet" Mikoto croaks out and more tears stream down her cheeks.

Naruto looks down with tears shining in his eyes as he too is worried about Sakura.

'COME ON MAN, I MAY BE A PERVERT OR A HUGE ONE AT THAT BUT EVEN I KNOW SAKURA-BAKA WILL BE ALRIGHT, REMEMBER NEJI-TEME FIGHT ALSO HER GAARA FIGHT' Inner Naruto exclaims loudly.

Naruto feels a smile creep up onto his face and his tears shimmer away as he finds hope within inner Naruto's words.

"No Sakura is okay and I know she is. Right not she will be looking for help, I know her more than you know her and okay less than Sasuke but still. Like I said she never gives up, even if she is somewhere hurt she will be okay and like you she'd be worrying about Sasuke. She is okay and Sasuke is going to be okay, I know it" Naruto says with determination and Mikoto laughs softly.

"She has rubbed off on you Naruto-san" Mikoto says with a small smile, but the sad thing is that her smile doesn't reach her eyes and it seemed somewhat empty.

"Mikoto-san, I will get stronger so I can help them… I will" Naruto says but Mikoto starts laughing softly interrupting his speech.

"Naruto-san isn't Kakashi-san strong yet he can't stop them" Mikoto says bitterly and as she says that more tears go rolling down her cheeks.

'Ita-bear and Fugaku are burying themselves in old Uchiha books searching for a way to heal him but it is no use, maybe it Tsunade-sama was here but no one knows where she is' Mikoto thinks to herself with her tiny glimmer of hope slowly fading away.

"Yea they always gang up on me and also Kakashi-sensei" Naruto says with a smile on his face.

"Tell me about it" Mikoto replies back and she turns to face Naruto.

"Um well there was the time…"

**Flashback**

'Okay today we are having spars, hmm… Sakura you're with Naruto and Sasuke you're with me" Kakashi says with his lone eye curving making the trio assume he is smiling under the mask he wears.

"No, we trained together and it's only fair that we become partners" Sasuke says stubbornly as he folds his arms, he then narrows his eyes at Kakashi.

"Exactly but this is a team and" Kakashi starts but suddenly a fireball heads towards him and with his shinobi reflexes he quickly dodges the incoming attack.

"We're in a team and that's final" Sasuke says arrogantly and Sakura stands beside Sasuke with a smirk on her face.

"Or else I will make you charcoaled scarecrow" Sakura replies back firmly.

"But" Naruto interrupts but quickly closes his mouth as Sasuke had slipped his hand into his shuriken pouch when Naruto began to speak.

"But what Naruto-baka" Sasuke says dangerously low with a mischief smirk on his face as he pulled his hand away from the shuriken pouch.

"N-Nothing" Naruto stutters out as he sees the shiny metal of the shuriken hidden in Sasuke's grip.

"That's what I thought, Sakura and I are partners" Sasuke announces and he puts the shuriken back into his pouch. Naruto gapes as he sees no cuts on Sasuke's hand and Sakura notices.

"Oh don't worry lover-boy we have fake weapons on us that are for threatening, the fireball I used was only because I knew Kakashi-sensei could dodge. I wouldn't kill you, I would only do that if you burnt Ichiraku or maybe ate my ramen" Sakura says smoothly.

"What if I didn't dodge it Sakura" Kakashi replies back.

"I guess we'd get a new sensei that would always arrive to trainings early and a sensei who could cook ramen" Sakura replies back while smiling dreamily.

**End of flashback**

Mikoto giggles softly with her hope fully restored "Ah yes they would do anything for each other, I guess we'd have to wait for Saki-chan" Mikoto says with a smile now on her face.

Naruto feels pride swell within himself 'I like this feeling after helping someone, if I was a medic I could heal Sasuke and Sakura whenever they got injured' Naruto thinks.

'WE COULD HEAL PEOPLE, AND YEAH' Inner Naruto exclaims excitedly.

'My dream was to marry Hinata-chan but now im going to be a medic so I can heal these idiots when they get hurt' Naruto thinks to himself and Naruto finally feels himself get over his obsession of Hinata-chan.

'I will always love her but she will never return these feelings, so maybe I should focus on the people who actually care about me' Naruto thinks to himself.

'THAT'S IT OUTER, WE CAN DO IT' Inner Naruto proclaims.

'I remember when Sakura risked her life for me when we faced the sand boy so maybe its time for me to step up, Sasuke has, Sakura has and now its my turn to step up my game' Naruto thinks happily with a gleam of determination now shining in his blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter, and I am getting good at my English I hope. Is it better than the start? Please do tell me and be truthful. Pretty please review XD and sorry about the late update.<strong>


	31. Chapter 31 XD

**Me: Sorry late update I know, but I have been absent from school for awhile so I have a lot of things to catch up on. So if I update slow for awhile it's because im catching up on work. **

**Thank you all for your reviews!**

**YES NARUTO IS BEING TRAINED BY TSUNADE! (I FEEL LIKE I AM REPEATING MYSELF HAHA)**

**JIRAIYA IS TRAINING SAKURA!**

**KAKASHI/ITACHI/FUGAKU THEY ARE TRAINING SASUKE!**

**The part where Sakura learnt rasengan I skipped remember, I think I wrote that I skipped that part in another chapter in an important note! But if you want me to I will do flashbacks to that okay!**

**NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER XD**

* * *

><p>'Damn it, damn it all' Sakura thinks to herself and she falls to her knees thoroughly exhausted.<p>

Sakura pants heavily and she punches the ground with anger shining in her eyes.

'Why can't I do this?' Sakura thinks feeling rather disappointment with her results.

Around her training area tree have holes through them and some are even sliced in half there are also a few craters in the earth.

'Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto im letting you down' Sakura thinks while furrowing her eyebrows.

'You guys don't know how much I miss you, Naruto is probably stalking Hinata, Kakashi is probably reading his perverts books and Sasuke is maybe still in hospital. If I don't do this the old hag probably won't return to heal him and I will be penniless with poor Gama-chan being hungry because Gama-chan will be empty' Sakura thinks.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Why don't you just give up" Sasuke exclaims angrily and Sakura glares at him.

"Because I am Sakura Uzumaki and I never ever give up" Sakura growls out through her clenched teeth.

"Shhh guys I am trying to spy on Hinata" Naruto says angrily as he glares at the pair 'they are so annoying at times like these' Naruto thinks.

"Fine sorry lover-boy; get back to your stalking I mean spying while ducky and I have another match" Sakura replies back but not without throwing a dirty look at Sasuke.

"We're having another match? Im already winning by one and Uchiha's always win so we don't need to have another match because I know the turn out, actually I think we both know the turn out" Sasuke says arrogantly.

"Pfft then you must not be a Uchiha because your going down duck, and all your Uchiha ego is going down the drain with your reputation" Sakura exclaims while glaring at Sasuke heatedly.

"Bring it pinky, paper scissors rock" Sasuke says and his hand forms into a fist signifying rock.

"Bomb" Sakura says clenching her fist and she makes explosion noise while she hits Sasuke fist away "I win ducky your rock went boom" Sakura exclaims childishly with a huge grin on her face.

"At no, I said paper scissor rock" Sasuke says as he folds his arms across his chest.

"Well I said bomb so tough luck you damn duck, so it is 43-43" Sakura proclaims while fist pumping in the air.

"Fine im winning the next match because im Sasuke Uchiha and I never give up" Sasuke says mockingly and Sakura sends him a glare.

"Stop mocking me"

"Or what"

"Or I will make roast duck out of you"

"Pfft what ever"

"Don't you what ever me duck butt"

"At least it doesn't look like im walking around with candy floss on my head"

"No its looks like a ducks butt is glued to your head"

Both leap at each other until someone grabs them both by the scruff.

"Will you two ever learn" Kakashi says lazily.

"No, it's the same routine Kakashi-sensei, they always fight, argue then get along they are insane I tell you, they are not normal like me" Naruto remarks and he starts spying on Hinata again.

"Well there is always a winner but maybe in another game, yes play another one" Kakashi says eyeing up the pair cautiously 'please be a good idea' Kakashi adds in his mind..

"Your right Kakashi-sensei, hey duck let's play thumb wars" Sakura declares.

"Okay one two three four I declare a thumb war" Sasuke says and the game begins.

**A few moments later**

"No I won"

"No I won get it right duck butt"

"Shut it pinky"

"Actually you two I won"

"Did not Kakashi, me and pinky won"

"Yea you can't beat us with our mad skills"

Kakashi sweat drops 'they are so weird, if they can't win no one else can, what the hell is up with that?'

"WE'RE NOT WEIRD RIGHT DUCKY"

"Right pinky"

"How did you two hear that?"

"You said it out loud"

'Damn it the little weirdo's heard me'

"GRR… SPEAKING OUT LOUD AGAIN KAKA-JISAN"

"Now they can't read my thoughts, little freaks"

"Kakashi um pinky and I heard you…again"

"AWW AGAIN"

"YUP KAKA-JISAN AND GUESS WHAT"

"Im going to need to buy new books…. again" Kakashi releases a sad sigh before he hugs his beloved orange book in his hand knowing it'd be nothing but ash soon.

'Why did I open my big mouth? Im going to lose my precious books…'

"SEE I TOLD YOU UNDER HIS MASK HE HAS HUGE LIPS DUCKY"

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>Tsunade observes Sakura from behind a boulder and she furrows her eyebrows at the sight of the obviously worn out girl 'I should have never made that bet' Tsunade thinks to herself.<p>

Tsunade's eyes go wide with shock as she watches Sakura stand up shakily.

"Never giving up" Sakura mutters and she starts trying to make rasengan once again in her hand but as she forms it the power of her rasengan is too strong for her.

"Must handle it" Sakura exclaims and she pushes it forward but collapses on her knees and the not properly formed rasengan hits the earth making a mini crater.

Sakura starts panting heavily before she collapses to the ground falling unconscious.

Tsunade sighs before turning to leave while leaving Sakura there unconscious.

'What was I thinking she can't do that, she is only a mere child who believes in unachievable dreams, maybe losing this bet will help her face reality' Tsunade thinks as she walks away heading towards a bar.

* * *

><p><strong>SASUKE COMA DREAM<strong>

Sakura sat comfortably in Sasuke's lap while leaning against his chest.

The sound of crickets filled the silence.

Sasuke is sitting with his back leant against a cherry blossom tree with his arms around Sakura's waist.

"It's so peaceful" Sasuke murmurs softly and Sakura sighs softly in relaxation and she tilts her head so she is looking into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke smiles softly as he traces every detail of her face with his eyes.

The moonlight shines brightly onto them giving Sakura's face a beautiful glow.

Sasuke is mesmerized by her pure beauty unable to look away.

"Sakura I think im in love with you" Sasuke whispers gently before tracing her jaw line with his finger, Sakura gazes up into his obsidian eyes.

"Your eyes they are like the night sky without the moon or stars" Sakura whispers softly and Sasuke smiles lovingly at her.

"Your eyes are like the sea to me, but when your angry they are green like a lush meadow without the flowers but yet when you are truly happy your eyes go blue like the sky when it's a sunny day, each one of your smiles also have a meaning too" Sasuke murmurs before his finger traces her lips.

"Sometimes you have the small sincere smile, or there is the smile that you use to hide your sadness, when you're happy you smile and your eyes twinkle while going a cerulean color, you have the teasing smile and that's when one side of your lips is quirked upwards like a smirk but more delicate, sometimes you can see your carefree smile like when you sit on the hokage mountain to think I love that smile, but the smile I love the most is the smile you have on your face when you are determined" Sasuke whispers and he then traces the whisker like marks on her face.

"You're determined, kind, brave, funny, carefree, and oblivious but you are also feisty like an innocence rose by appearance and like a tiger underneath getting ready to pounce on your prey" Sasuke says and Sakura smiles softly up at him.

"Oh now that is the small sincere smile" Sasuke murmurs softly and Sakura gazes up at him.

"Sasuke if you can hear me it is Naruto, wake up please" Sasuke hears and he looks around searching for any sight of his blonde haired teammate.

"Sasuke" Sakura whispers and Sasuke returns his gaze to Sakura's face.

"Sakura" Sasuke replies back softly and Sakura places a hand on his cheek.

"You won't leave me right?" Sakura whispers softly with sadness shining in her eyes and Sasuke places his lips on her own.

"Never, I love you Sakura Haruno" Sasuke murmurs softly against her lips.

"I love you too Sasuke Uchiha" Sakura whispers back before she kisses him back.

* * *

><p><strong>OUT OF COMA DREAM AND BACK IN KONOHA <strong>

Naruto releases a sigh as his plea seemed unheard, and he leans against the wall.

"If only Sakura was here right Sasuke, maybe you'd wake up for her" Naruto whispers and he grips his blonde hair in frustration.

Naruto then gazes down hopelessly at his dark haired teammate who wore a serene smile on his face.

Naruto walks towards Sasuke and he stares down at him "you know what Sasuke this blonde hair of mine is actually lighter than it is now, I dye it so im not too similar to Ino but in a way I am like her, I was a fan boy she was a fan girl, all my life I have tried to escape her shadow but in a way the same time I was doing that over time I lost myself" Naruto murmurs softly "maybe I left me behind in that shadow of hers, and maybe I became her mini-me instead of new me I was suppose to be, my hair is actually her color not this color like my fathers" Naruto adds and looks down at his hand remembering Sakura's action on team 7's mission to the land of waves deciding he'd do the same. Grabbing a kunai out of his pouch Naruto starts making a deep cut on his palm and he grits his teeth together as he felt the pain.

'Sakura was able to do this with out flinching in pain, how though?' Naruto thinks.

He looks at Sasuke and that gave him the strength to continue, and once he is done he lets the blood drip onto the ground.

"I Naruto Yamanaka promise to protect my teammates with my life, I promise to train hard so that I can stay up with them not trail behind, I promise that I will do all that I can to keep my teammates safe, I promise that I will never be the weak fan boy I was before, I promise to not stand back and watch my teammates fight for their, this is my blood oath" Naruto says firmly and as he finishes a nurse walks in.

The nurse straight away notices the blood pouring from his palm and she sees the kunai in his other hand.

"Oh dear come here this instant" the nurse orders and Naruto walks over to her, the nurse forms a green light in her hand and she touches his hand. Naruto feels his skin beginning to reform and his eyes go wide with astonishment. Within a minute the cut is closed leaving a thin scar as a reminder.

"What were you doing young man oh look at the blood on the ground" the nurse exclaims before rushing out to find a mop.

'She healed me, just like that within a minute' Naruto thinks with utmost shock and amazement.

Naruto stares at his only scarred hand 'Hey jack ass if we could heal better than that Sasuke would be awake now' inner Naruto exclaims.

'Thanks inner, now go away' Naruto replies back grumpily.

'IM HUNGRY WHICH MEANS YOUR HUNGRY NOW GET FOOD preferably BBQ" Inner Naruto replies back.

Naruto sighs but agrees with his inner silently, he then gazes at Sasuke.

Mikoto had just left an hour ago because she needed proper sleep.

'I-I can't leave Sasuke alone' Naruto replies back to his inner and he sits in the chair where Mikoto sat.

'YES WE CAN DITCH THE BASTARD BECAUSE I AM STARVING' Inner Naruto demands but suddenly inner Naruto is locked inside of a box.

'SHUT UP, I know he'd do the same for me if I was in his place' Naruto replies back to his inner.

Naruto sighs and gets comfortably in the chair while closing his eyes for a nap drowning out the sound of his inners muffled pleas.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later<strong>

Shizune's eyes go wide as she spot Sakura amongst a destroyed area, the trees are sliced in half and large craters mark the earth and Sakura lies unconscious within one of them.

"Sakura-chan, what happened? Sakura-chan" Shizune exclaims and she rushes over to the unconscious girl.

"Tsunade-sama, will she be okay?" Shizune asks as she gazes at an unconscious Sakura lying in the bed.

"She is exhausted and she also has burn marks on her hands, she should wake up in 2days" Tsunade replies back solemnly.

"But the bet ends tomorrow, the week ends tomorrow" Shizune says and she turns to face Tsunade.

"I should never have made the bet, I knew she wouldn't be able to do it, making the bet was rather foolish of me" Tsunade says as she holds the crystal necklace in her hand.

"You're not thinking of taking his offer" Shizune says feeling dread surge within her. Tsunade does not reply and instead she gazes at Sakura with regret shining in her eyes.

"Tsunade-sama, they will destroy Konoha you know he will" Shizune exclaims angrily but Tsunade ignores her one more.

"I won't let you" Shizune says and Tsunade glares at Shizune.

"Remember who you are talking to Shizune" Tsunade growls out but Shizune stands her ground. Tsunade walks pass landing one swift hit on Shizune and Shizune falls to the ground unconscious.

Tsunade leaves the room without looking back.

"Do you think she will take the offer Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto says as he bows slightly.

"I know Tsunade well, she will take the offer because she foolishly loves the man and her younger brother, and we go today so we can make it to her by tomorrow" Orochimaru says standing from his chair.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto says while pushing his glasses up.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Konoha<strong>

"Fugaku-sama there has been no further sightings of Tobi sir" a clan member says while bowing in respect.

"Any sightings of any other Akatsuki members" Fugaku asks sternly and the clan member shakes his head "then go and come back when you have the information I require" Fugaku orders.

"Yes Fugaku-sama" the clan member says and he disappears within a cloud of smoke.

Itachi enters the room silently but Fugaku feels his presence "no sightings Itachi, the man has disappeared" Fugaku says solemnly.

"Father I want to search for them, do I have your permission?" Itachi asks with anger shining in his onyx eyes.

"Itachi you stay incase they return" Fugaku orders and Itachi narrows his eyes.

"But they are somewhere out there healthy father while my little brother is in hospital stuck in a coma he may not wake up from, where is the justice in that?" Itachi says angrily while slamming his fist onto Fugaku's desk.

"Your mother needs you right now, and so does Konoha, we have suffered the loss of a hokage, we have damage to our village and we are vulnerable to attacks form other villages, what if you leave now Itachi and for example sand attacks again, you are needed here" Fugaku exclaims strictly and Itachi narrows his eyes at Fugaku.

"I understand but" "have faith in Sakura" Fugaku interrupts and Itachi furrows his eyebrows.

"How father? How do I keep faith in a girl who may not find help" Itachi says angrily.

"Because your brother would want you too" Fugaku replies back and Itachi releases a sigh.

"My brother is foolish" Itachi murmurs and Fugaku lets out a small chuckle.

"Love makes even the wisest man a fool Itachi" Fugaku quotes and Itachi faces him.

"Then I won't ever fall in love" Itachi states firmly.

"Yeah we'll see because in a few years you will have your own taste" Fugaku says and Itachi raises an eyebrow.

"And then I shall receive millions of grandchildren" a voice says and they both turn to see Mikoto entering the room.

"Im not having kids mother that is Sasuke's job" Itachi retorts back stubbornly and Mikoto narrows her eyes at her son.

"Itachi Uchiha you will give me thousands of grandchildren or else I will take you through the steps of pregnancy and I will demonstrate childbirth" Mikoto says threatening and Itachi's eyes go wide.

"Yes mother" Itachi says and Mikoto smiles sweetly at him.

"H-Hello I-Ino, w-w-why a-a-are y-y-you h-h-here?" Choji asks as he sat at a table with Shikamaru in the BBQ place.

"Um hi Cho-kun, Shikamaru-baka" Ino says while fidgeting, she takes a seat beside Choji and she smiles brightly at him.

"HOW ARE YOU ANYWAY CHO-KUN" Ino exclaims happily and Choji smiles softly.

"U-um good, I have been wondering though about S-S-S-Sakura-chan's disappearance" Choji says and he went bright red as he mentioned Sakura's name, Ino also went red when he mentioned her name but she went red because she is angry not because she is blushing.

"What a drag man –sigh- im out of here before that volcano we call troublesome Ino blows, see ya later Choji im out to watch the clouds" Shikamaru says as he warily eyes up the angry looking blonde, he then stands from his seat and lazily walks out of the BBQ restaurant.

"I-I-Ino" Choji says warily as Ino starts shaking with rage.

"SAKURA, SAKURA, SAKURA, DON'T YOU SEE THAT SHE IS A HUGE DENSE IDIOT WHO WILL NEVER EVER NOTICE YOU, IT IS SAKURA THIS AND SAKURA THAT GRR… I HATE HER RIGHT NOW, WHY SAKURA CHOJI? WHY, WHY –takes a deep breath and then screams loudly- WHY" Ino exclaims angrily with steam coming out of her ears.

"U-u-um" Choji says feeling quite shocked when suddenly he is pulled by his scruff towards Ino's face.

"You are with me hear that Cho-kun" Ino says with anger flashing in her blue eyes.

"But what about Shikamaru" Choji says as he tries to move his head back.

"Huh? That lazy bum always calling me troublesome, how dare he" Ino exclaims angrily.

"He um does that because he l-likes you" Choji squeaks out and Ino pushes Choji back.

"He w-what eh what are you talking about Choji" Ino says completely bewildered.

"Shikamaru likes you" Choji says slowly so that Ino can comprehend what he just said.

"LAZY BUM LIKES ME? GRR… THAT LAZY INCOMPETENT SUDDENLY sexily hot smart guy who is really lazy… SHIKAMARU" Ino exclaims as she runs out of the BBQ restaurant.

'Wow im so glad Sakura-chan isn't that scary, good luck to Shikamaru' Choji thinks to himself as he is still a bit shaken up.

"Is this seat taken, I kind of don't want to look like a loner" a voice says and Choji looks up to see a normal civilian girl with shoulder length dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"N-no um y-you c-c-can sit here" Choji says with a small smile on his face, the girl takes a seat and smile gratefully at Choji.

"Im Kirei Heizeru" the girl says with a warm smile.

"Im Choji Akimichi, it is nice to meet you Kirei-san" Choji says politely and Kirei giggles softly.

"Call me Kirei-chan or Kirei, really the –san is not needed Choji-kun, um may I call you that?" Kirei asks nervously.

"Y-yes you m-may Kirei-chan" Choji says nervously and Kirei smiles at him.

"SHIKAMARU YOU LAZY BUM" Ino screams out loudly and Shikamaru winces while covering his ear.

"What troublesome Ino? Where's your 'Cho-kun' troublesome woman" Shikamaru says as he turns to face an angry Ino.

"Look lazy bum" Ino says and she grabs him by the scruff and pulls his face towards her "you like me and I like you now kiss me before I kick your lazy" Ino starts but she feels Shikamaru's lips on her own. Ino blushes and kisses him back.

Shikamaru pulls away with a slight blush on his cheeks "done that now what troublesome woman" Shikamaru asks with an eyebrow slightly raised.

"Let's go and watch your damn clouds" Ino says while grabbing his hand entwining her fingers with his.

"What a drag" Shikamaru says as they start walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay it was going to be CHO-Ino but my friend said INO-SHIKA so I was like fine and then I made an OC for Choji :)<strong>

**I hope you liked the chapter that I wrote super fast!**

**REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW **


	32. Will Sakura win the bet?

**READ THIS IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME**

**Me: Hey~ YUP I UPDATED FAST XD not. Where I got my appendix removed I somehow undid the stitches when I was sleeping and it started bleeding. It was real painful and I woke up to see my stomach was bleeding with my stitches all screwed up. I think it's because I move allot when I sleep and I twist and I turn allot when I sleep.**

**So my mom freaked out and rushed me to hospital when they had to stitch it up again but while I was up there I collapsed because I felt weak. So it turns out im anemic (I don't have the normal amount of red blood cells. I have less blood cells than what im suppose to have). So it's like a blood disorder but I think it is a common blood disorder. Anyways somehow I didn't have enough red blood cells and I needed more blood. So yeah I don't know why im telling you this but I have been in hospital. But im getting better because I was discharged today and I didn't need to use the I-pad to update! All I have to do is take these iron pills but the scary thing is I would have died if I didn't get the blood transferred into my body because I had a small amount of red blood cells when I collapsed. So if I update real slow now it's because I am trying to catch up on a months worth of school work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and sorry<strong>** for writing Sakura Haruno in some places it just I so use to typing her name as Sakura Haruno XD Oh and I write long speeches so I will try to make them shorter! I think I even wrote Naruto instead of Sakura in some places I am terribly sorry.**

* * *

><p>Sakura sits up and she looks around at her surroundings noticing that she is in a motel room but not her and Jiraiya's one.<p>

'Whoa this is not my room! Damn I have to train wait today is MONDAY PROVING HAG WRONG DAY' Sakura exclaims in her thoughts.

Her eyes go wide and she pushes the blankets off her body.

Jumping out of the bed Sakura smiles cheerfully and she stretches her arms out. With excitement bubbling within her Sakura looks outside of the window to see the sun shinning in the bright blue sky.

'A perfect day for bumming out a certain hag' Sakura thinks feeling truly happy for the first time in awhile.

"My week is over and now im going to show that old hag, hell yeah" Sakura says loudly with excitement.

She turns to walk out of the strange room when she trips over something. Landing on her stomach she groans in displeasure and leans up to see a sleeping Shizune lying on the floor.

"Wake up! Hey woman wake up" Sakura exclaims loudly and she stands up.

Sakura looks down at sleeping Shizune and she softly nudges Shizune with her foot.

"Hey wake up Shizune-chan. Where is the hag? I have to show her my rasengan" Sakura says feeling a little agitated with the fact that Shizune wouldn't wake up.

Shizune slowly opens her eyes and she sits up while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

As she sees Sakura right in front of her with an annoyed expression on her face her eyes go wide as saucers and she quickly stands.

"Where is Tsunade-sama ow" Shizune says and she holds her sore ribs that Tsunade had injured.

"I just asked you that" Sakura replies back while raising an eyebrow at Shizune as Shizune is acting rather strange.

"WHAT'S THE DATE TODAY" Shizune suddenly exclaims out of nowhere further confusing Sakura as why Shizune is acting even more strange.

"Dude its like Monday so can you stop acting freaky because it is really creepy" Sakura replies back with confusion showing on her face as she steps away from Shizune.

Shizune suddenly runs towards the window with the intention of leaping out.

"Look suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem so don't jump okay" Sakura lectures sternly but Shizune merely ignores her comment.

Shizune is about to jump out the window when a kunai barely misses her. Sakura rushes to her side with the intention to slap the crazy woman until she gained her senses when she turns to see Jiraiya.

"Where is that damn woman" Jiraiya hisses out angrily as he narrows his eyes at Shizune.

"I don't know pervy-sage. I don't even know what the hell is happening because I wake up to find her sleeping on the ground and then she goes to commit suicide when that is not the way to go. Suddenly you appear and you go to kill her" Sakura exclaims as she looks at Jiraiya.

"You better tell me about what happened with Orochimaru" Jiraiya growls out threateningly at a nervous Shizune.

Moments later

"So that is why she has been acting weird. This isn't good and I don't know how she got the chance to poison me but she is Tsunade I wouldn't expect anything less from her" Jiraiya says and he swallows down a cup of water.

'So the hag is going to heal Orochimaru's arms so she can get her brother and man back' Sakura thinks and she furrows her eyebrows feeling a headache come on.

"Will she agree to heal him?" Sakura asks seriously and Shizune looks down with sadness shining in her onyx eyes.

"I don't know Sakura-chan" Shizune replies back solemnly and Sakura feels anger surge within her.

'Why would she do something stupid?' Sakura thinks angrily at first but then suddenly the anger simmers away and is replaced with sorrow 'she must really care for them and I guess I would do the same to get hokage-jisan back' Sakura thinks lastly.

"This is bad we have to go after h –looks at a spot where he had just sensed somebody- her" Jiraiya says eyeing up a spot with his calculating eyes.

Kabuto quickly makes his way back to Orochimaru 'I can't take on a sannin like Jiraiya' Kabuto thinks to himself 'what is that girl doing there? Sakura-chan her name is the one who beat the Hyuga' Kabuto thinks lastly.

* * *

><p><strong>Skipping to the part where they find OrochimaruKabuto/Tsunade.**

**SAKURA POV**

"YO OLD HAG" I say as we appear at the battlefield in time to see Tsunade looking shakily at Kabuto's bleeding finger.

"Ah Jiraiya it has been awhile now hasn't it" Orochimaru says with a sinister grin appearing on his freakily pale face

"Hey I am here too and who are you?" I ask as I stare at Orochimaru (who she doesn't know is Orochimaru at the moment since she has never seen him before) thinking 'a human snake which is cool and creepy at the same time'.

"That is Orochimaru" Jiraiya replies back plainly and within a second I am lunging towards Orochimaru only to be held back by Jiraiya.

"Let me go pervy-sage. I have to teach the damn snake a lesson you stupid lecher so let me go" I exclaim with frustration as I try to pry his arms open so I could escape his grip and so I could also kill the monster before me who took away the person who took care of me from the very beginning.

"Ah the Kyuubi container" Orochimaru says sinisterly and I stop struggling as I realize he knew who I was.

I turn my head so I am facing him and I glare heatedly at him with all the hatred I have burning inside of me not knowing that my eyes are flashing red every second before they go back normal.

"Ah Hokage-jisan's murderer" I spit out venomously and he releases a dark chuckle from his lips making me even angrier.

"How ironic I am being called a murder from the murderer of many shinobi's those many years ago. The murderer of the fourth hokage so I guess we are equal in some ways Sakura-chan because we have both killed hokage's" Orochimaru says sinisterly and I look down feel ashamed of myself.

"I didn't kill them" I mutter under my breath but I hear him snicker loudly at what I said.

"But you did Sakura-chan! Their blood is on your hands" Orochimaru says darkly and I gaze at my hands imagining blood dripping from them and I look away from my hands.

"Shut it Orochimaru because she has done no such thing" Jiraiya lectures sternly saying something before I could reply.

"Ah but everyone in Konoha believes you did don't they Sakura-chan" Orochimaru says sickeningly and I thrust myself out of Jiraiya's arms.

"Shut up you monster" I yell out at him angrily with my eyes flashing red for a little while before they go back to their normal color.

"Oh so you can't even control your emotions. You are the only monster here! You have no control over yourself right demon. The Konoha people have the right to fear the demon within you as you can't even control yourself so I don't even need to destroy Konoha because one day you will do it yourself" Orochimaru says in a sinister way.

Suddenly flashes of me attacking Haku appear in my mind and I stumble back with a horrified expression on my face.

"Shut it Orochimaru" Jiraiya warns with anger on his face as he watches the effect Orochimaru's words have on Sakura.

"All your friends will die by your hand" Orochimaru says as with a cold smirk on his face.

Suddenly in my mind I see Sasuke being attacked by the masked man again while I watched and in result I fall to my knees with tears shining in my eyes.

"Sakura don't believe what he says" Shizune yells trying to support me but I couldn't help but see the truth in his words.

"You will lose everyone important to you because you are a monster and you are a demon. The third is a disgrace for letting scum like you live but I suppose he had some faith in you. How pathetic is that? Because you are nothing and will always remain as nothing" Orochimaru speaks rather harshly.

Before my eyes I can just see my childhood memories filled with so much loneliness and all the sadness I felt then builds up inside me once again.

'I don't want to be alone. Hokage-jisan won't be there this time and I will be truly alone. I don't want to be alone again' I think miserably with tears forming in my eyes.

In my mind I can just imagine the photo of team 7 showing just Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke with someone like Hinata replacing me in the picture.

"Now the tough guy attitude has disappeared to reveal the weak little monster you truly are" Orochimaru hisses out with delight.

"Hokage's are strong and they don't let words hurt them so are you really the future hokage" Shizune says sternly and I look down.

"No" I say firmly and Shizune's eyes show sorrow within the onyx depth of them.

Orochimaru laughs darkly before he smirks at my 'miserable' state "the hokage title is a piece of crap anyway" Orochimaru hisses out.

"No I am not a monster or a demon **– I stand to my feet-** I will never harm my friends **–I wipe my tears away-** I will not harm Konoha **–I look up at Orochimaru with determination shining in my eyes- **I will never lose the ones important to me because I will always cherish my bonds small or big no matter what I will never let them fade** –I take a kunai out of my kunai pouch-** I can't control my emotions but I can control my actions and I am not nothing because I am Sakura Uzumaki future hokage of Konohagakure the leaf village and I never go back or take back my words" I say firmly while making a cut on my right hand.

"This is my blood oath" I say as the blood drips to the ground and I grip my kunai tightly as I get into a fighting stance.

Orochimaru glares angrily at me and Tsunade shakes as she sees my blood making me feel a little confused.

I start running towards Orochimaru when suddenly my feet feel glued to ground and my body feels like it's frozen like ice not being able to move.

"You three are paralyzed" Kabuto says as he moves his glasses up a little bit.

Kabuto turns on his heel and I watch him like a hawk as he walks towards Tsunade who is now trembling on her knees.

"You were once a great medic but now you are a measly fool" Kabuto says with a smug look on his face and he kicks Tsunade who shields herself with her hands.

I struggle to move as I watch him attack defenseless Tsunade and anger builds up within me.

Suddenly I am able to move once more so I put my hands together making a hand seal "shadow clone jutsu" I say firmly and twenty clones of me appear.

They all lunge towards Kabuto moving him away from Tsunade but Kabuto fights them back making them disappear in a cloud of smoke as he defeats them.

As he fights my shadow clone I try to sneakily attack but as I stealthily leap at him Kabuto turns quickly and punctures a part of my left arm.

Kabuto then kicks me back but before he could attack me once more Shizune leaps in front of me.

"Poison cloud" Shizune says and she exhales deeply before breathing out a large cloud of purple poisonous gas which Kabuto quickly dodges (A/N don't know if it is called that but yeah in my fic it now is called that)

As I kneel on the ground I try to move my arms but I realize it must be broken or paralyzed because I can't move or feel it at all.

'How can I perform rasengan now? I only have the use of my right arm which has a cut on my hand form my blood oath and I am left handed' I think with frustration. (A/N: Sakura may be right handed I don't know but I wrote she is left handed because im left handed XD)

I look up to see Shizune unconscious on the ground with blood on the corner of her lips and I turn my head to my left to see Orochimaru with Jiraiya and they are fighting.

'So it is up to me Sakura Uzumaki the future hokage! I can do it! Hell yeah I am going to be like the man who wears underwear over his tights! Hell yeah I am Super Girl with no cape' I think excitedly and I feel myself shake with my uncontainable excitement.

I stand to my feet and I run towards him while performing hand seals "fire jutsu: great fireball technique" I exclaim.

A huge fireball goes flying in Kabutos' direction which Kabuto quickly dodges to my dismay.

I run at him with a kunai in hand while making shadow clones that run at my side but he defeats my shadow clones again and his hand glows blue before he hits my leg.

Kabuto then roundhouse kicks me in the stomach sending my flying to the ground.

"How disappointing since your other two teammates at the chunin exams have so much potential something you sadly lack" Kabuto says then he sneers coldly at me.

"Leave it Sakura" Tsunade mutters weakly and I watch in disgust as Kabuto attacks Tsunade again.

Standing shakily to my feet I sprint towards Kabuto aiming to tackle him over when he with his blue glowing hand hits my other leg before he sends me flying to the ground from his backhand slap.

"A kid like you will never ever be hokage" Kabuto says with a smirk on his face and he goes to attack Tsunade again.

I quickly stand shakily and run to protect Tsunade from his attack.

BAM

Kabuto's fist meets the metal of my forehead protector and I kick him hard in the stomach sending him flying back.

"I will not let you harm her" I say firmly while I walk towards him with determination burning inside of me.

"Move, just move it is okay" Tsunade exclaims desperately but ignore her.

"When you're dead you lose everything, including your dreams" Kabuto says and he comes running at me with a kunai in his right hand.

"It's okay, just move, run away" Tsunade yells desperately from behind me again.

"Im going to win that unlucky necklace you promised me in our bet" I say with determination and Kabuto comes charging at me. Kabuto goes to attack me with his kunai but I hold it in my right hand even though it was slicing deeply between my fingers.

"I will not die until im hokage and im not hokage yet so im not going to die anytime soon **–he tries to squirm away-** now you can't runaway" I say smugly with a slight chuckle before I make a shadow clone that stands beside me. It starts helping me so I can form rasengan in my right hand since I have no use of my left arm

"Let's do this" I exclaim with a stern look on my face and my clone works faster. I concentrate on my hand before I turn my body and move the rasengan towards Kabuto's chest.

I quickly slam it straight into his chest.

"Rasengan" I yell loudly it hits him hard but I feel him touch my chest and I see a little bit of a blue glow. Kabuto suddenly goes flying while rotating into a boulder and he crashes into the boulder making a huge dent.

"Harry Potter this guy from a comic book he sent me a message. He told me he wants his glasses back you p-prick" I say firmly and blood splutters out of my mouth after I speak.

I narrow my eyes at him or the blur I think is him "or maybe I need to u-use them" I mutter hoarsely before I fall back and land on the ground.

I blink repeatedly as I am trying to keep my eyes open but eyelids being too heavy make me lose the battle to stay conscious.

I fall unconscious not knowing that I might not wake ever again.

* * *

><p><span>Sasuke coma dream<span>

Sasuke smiles as he holds Sakura in his arms but suddenly he feels a sharp pain in his heart.

Shoving 'Sakura' out of his arms he clutches his chest and his face shows the expression of confusion.

"Why does my chest hurt? It feels like im losing something" Sasuke exclaims feeling confused (A/N: I know it is too cheesy but my mate wanted him to instantly know something is wrong)

After a few minutes the pain suddenly fades away leaving a bewildered Sasuke to wonder what is going on.

End of Sasuke coma dream

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Im not going to show the bit of Tsunade rushing over to Sakura since it is in Sakura's POV this half of the story)**

Sakura POV

I slowly open my eyes to see Tsunade staring back at me with tears shining in her almond eyes. Reaching out with my right hand I grasp her necklace and her eyes go wide as she stares at me in shock in response to my action. Tears slowly roll down her cheeks as she gazes down at me and it is almost like I am the most important person in the world to her with the look she is giving me but I knew somehow I reminded her of her man and brother.

"You know hag I only disliked you b-because you're going to be the first female hokage the greatest honor for a woman from Konoha in my opinion and I could really make people acknowledge me if I am first female hokage but I will have to settle for the best hokage to have ever existed. Then you insulted the third hokage my hokage-jisan you damn hag **–I crack a lazy smile-** g-g-guess what t-though. I proved you wrong and I won… the bet" I say happily before closing my eyes while smiling warmly and I feel my hand loosen its grip on her necklace.

Tsunade grabs Sakura's hand and she heals the cut Kabuto inflicted on her with his kunai.

"Yes you did" Tsunade says softly with a warm smile on her face as she puts the necklace around Sakuras neck.

"Maybe just one more time" Tsunade says aloud while gazing at Sakura with happiness glowing in her almond eyes.

"I will believe in you Sakura and I know you will be a great woman one day. Also be an admirable hokage when you're older" Tsunade whispers softly towards the critically injured girl who has slipped into a small coma.

"Thank you Sakura. You can be one boisterous and a childish girl but when you speak about what you believe in I can hear wisdom. You also have the biggest heart **–Tsunade starts glaring at Sakura-** BUT CALL ME A HAG AGAIN AND I WILL KICK YOUR ASS WITH ONE FINGER" Tsunade exclaims angrily at the passed out girl and her eyes narrow as she could see Sakura's smile go wider.

"You know what Sakura! I can just imagine you smiling smugly while saying you kick with your leg not your finger" Tsunade mutters after awhile with an amused smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Im not going to do the sannin fight because my mom has only given me a short amount of time to type up this story because 'I need to rest' apparently.<strong>

**Anyways that is my updated chapter and im sorry for the long wait. I would continue writing but my mom only gave me 30mins so if this is badly written sorry but this was rushed.**

**PLEASE REVIEW and I apologize for any grammar mistakes or any mistakes I may have in this chapter but at least I updated.**


	33. Back to Konoha

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Sorry guys just got out of hospital three days ago because I had to go in. But I wrote this with the time I was allowed to go on the computer (my mother and surprising my brother have been bossy. My brother tries to keep me in bed all day and he even brings me food! I know world seriously ending)**

**Might have spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes because I wrote this in the edit/preview document thing on fanfiction**

**Thank you for your reviews and I might do a few more chapters before I finish this part of the story and do the sequel qitht hem being older. This is a little rushed but was only given a little time to write this.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Sasuke<strong>

Sasuke smiles to himself as he strolls the meadow that has long and lush green grass as he heads towards Sakura who is sitting against a Sakura tree twirling a daisy in her fingers.

Sasuke studies her features intently with his calculating onyx eyes and he furrows his eyebrows noticing something different about her after he examined her.

'She seems older like she is fifteen or maybe im seeing things' Sasuke thinks suspiciously to himself but shrugs before he continues to walk towards her.

As he takes another step he suddenly falls face first into a deep dark blue lake that came out of nowhere.

* * *

><p><strong>DURING REAL LIFE<strong>

Naruto sighs and turns to Ino with a look of disappointment etched into his features.

"Throwing the cup of cold water on his face didn't work" Naruto says feeling upset but also a bit happy about getting to do that to Sasuke since Sasuke is pretty much the guy who with out knowing took the girl of his dreams away from him, er the girl who was once the girl of his dreams but now merely the girl who broke his heart.

"Argh I could be with Shika right now Naruto-baka' Ino complains as she folds her arms across her chest.

"Yes you could be but he ditched you to play shogi with Asuma so you decided to come along with me just so you could moan and whine the whole time" Naruto replies back smugly and Ino goes bright red, not because of embarrassment because she is so angry steam could be seen coming out of her ears.

"HE DID NOT DITCH ME YOU BLONDE HAIRED IDIOT!" Ino exclaims angrily and Naruto turns to see if Sasuke awoke.

"He must be really hurt because your big mouth didn't wake h-ahh" Naruto was saying until Ino tackled him over.

"TAKE THAT BACK"

"NO"

"IM TELLING DAD"

"I WILL TELL HIM YOU SPENT HIS SAVED MONEY ON NEW CLOTHES"

"YOU WOULDN'T BECAUSE I BROUGHT YOU THE TOP YOUR WEARING WITH THAT MONEY"

"SO"

"SO YOU WILL BE BACK TO WEARING THE PINK TOPS MOM KNITS FOR US"

"I DON'T CARE THEY ARE ACTUALLY COMFY AND THEY DON'T MAKE ME LOOK FAT"

"..."

"My hips and thighs even seem thinner and the color pink complements my cerulean blue eyes"

"..."

"..."

"Maybe we should stop agruing because you destroying the small amount of manliness you actually have"

"Its called manhood"

"Oh yeah thats the thing you don't have right"

"Shut it pig"

"So your named after food"

"And your named after a pig"

"Im named after dad so your calling him a pig?"

"No just you"

Ino wraps her hands around Narutos neck and starts choking him.

"TAKE THAT BACK"

"NO"

"IM TELLING MOM"

**BACK TO SASUKE**

Sasuke pushes himself out of the water and ends up in a kneeling position while still being knee deep in the lake.

Staring down at the water he sees the ripples his fall had caused and he also notices his reflection.

His hand slowly cups his cheeks before they trace every single detail of his face.

His eyes are wide with shock and disbelief as he stares down at the water and he suddenly falls back as he tries to scurry away from the image.

'Im not this old, I am only thirteen' Sasuke thinks but he repeates the sentence over and over again as if he is trying to convince himself.

Quickly standing to his feet Sasuke notices the beautiful meadow is now gone and he is standing on a mountain top looking down at the bottom which was only a hole of blackness.

"WHERE AM I? WHY AM I HERE? SAKURA! MOM! ITACHI! DAD... anybody" Sasuke calls out desperately before he looks down at his hands and to his amazement the water is gone and he is dry without a single drop of water lingering on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback in Coma dream (AN: weird right)**

"SAKURA" a voice yells and Sakura turns to see Sasuke running towards them so she starts waving.

"Hey ducky, don't worry im just about to be abducted, nothing big" Sakura chirps cheerfully making the others there sweat drop.

Sasuke glares at the masked man and the blue shark "leave her alone" Sasuke says icily and he activates his sharingan.

"Hey Tobi he has eyes like you" Kisame comments.

"Really, I didn't notice that" Tobi says sarcastically and he too activates his sharingan.

"Grr… I wont let you hurt her, chidori" Sasuke says and he forms chidori then goes charging at Tobi.

As he nears Tobi, Tobi merely pushes his arm and Sasuke's chidori hits the wall making a huge dent. Tobi then kicks Sasuke and with the force of his kick Sasuke goes flying in the wall.

"SASUKE" Sakura exclaims now realizing this situation is serious (A/N: you baka)

"Lets leave Kisame" Tobi says rather coldly and he goes to grab Sakura but Sakura moves and she rushes towards Sasuke only to be kicked into a wall.

Tobi glares at her heatedly after he struck her; he stalks towards her and pulls her up making her stand.

"DON'T TOUCH HER" Sasuke roars as he stands up and he runs towards Tobi again. Tobi kicks him again then grabs his throat.

"Stupid boy" Tobi hisses out and he throws him against the wall, but he walks over to him and pins him against the wall with his hand around Sasuke's throat.

"Sasuke" Sakura whispers and she goes to run forward when a fist meets her jaw sending her flying back from its force.

"Sorry kiddo" Kisame says as he pulls back his fist.

Tobi stares into Sasuke eyes trapping him in his mangekyou world, like he did to Kakashi earlier on.

"Grr…" Sakura growls and she stands to her feet and stalks towards Tobi who is too busy staring into Sasuke's eyes. Sakura tackles Tobi over and thankfully she did before Tobi could do anymore damage to Sasuke.

**End of Flashback in coma dream (A/N: sounds so stupid hahaha)**

* * *

><p>Sasuke turns around swiftly searching for any sign of Sakura but finsing nothing but darkness everywhere now, no more mountain top and it is like he is standing on nothing.<p>

"SAKURA! SAKURA! please I couldn't have died right? If I did... no, no SAKURA please Sakura please be all right" Sasuke exclaims helplessly before he falls to his knees.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sakura<strong>

"Hey big old pervert, not you hag im talking to the old pervert who shows his true ag-ow sorry ha-ow do you have your monthly cy-ow" Sakura rubs her sore head and she narrows her eyes at Tsunade.

Tsunade narrows her eyes at Sakura with fury showing the the depths of her hazel orbs "look kid I am your hokage now, you can't disrespect me" Tsunade exclaims angrily and a smug smirk appears on Sakura's face.

"But there has been no hokage ceremony where they award you with the hokage title, but I will respect you since you have to respect your elders" Sakura replies back and Jiraiya chuckles but quickly stops when Tsunade glares at him warningly.

"Do old people look like this" Tsunade snaps as points at het young features.

"Yeah, ones that have to use jutsu to hide there old wrinkly wrinkles and there hag look or t-ow shouldn't your period have stopped by now? Menopause or what eve-AHHH" Sakura is suddenly kicked by Tsunade in the stomach and is sent flying 5metres ahead of the group.

"Tsunade-sama was that nessecary" Shizune says worriedly as she watches Sakura stand on her feet with a slight wobble.

Sakura turns and glares at Tsunade "Jeez don't take it out on me. Having menopause may be hard but don't take it out on the non-wrinkly young generation ahh" Sakura suddenly turns and starts sprinting away from a fuming Tsunade who is chasing her.

"Tsunade-sama" Shizune calls before running with Tonton in her arms.

Jiraiya sighs but has a huge smile on his face regardless and he starts walking after them.

'Lucky I brung the kid, she convinced Tsunade to come and she is also getting Tsunade's wrath instead of me. Hmm... Hot-spings place nah carry on towards Konoha. We will be there in a few days at this rate after all this is the fifth time today that Tsunade has chased the brat' Jiraiya thinks.

"YOUR MENTAL, MENTAL I TELL YA-AHHH IM NOT A BIRD OR A FLYING PIG NO IM A KID WHO GOT HER BUTT KICKED AGAIN BECAUSE SOME CRAZY HAG HAS MENOPAUSE!" Jiraiya hears and he starts chuckling as he sees something flying in the air just a few metres ahead of him.

"GRR... I DON'T HAVE MENOPAUSE YOU IDIOT!" Jiraiya hears Tsunade exclaim angrily.

"CRASH" Jiraiya stops walking after he feels the earth shake and he sighs.

"Sakura just landed" Jiraiya mumbles under his breath with an amused look on his face.

"WHEN IM HOKAGE IM GOING TO SEND ALL OF YOU MENTAL MENOPAUSE OLD HAGS TO SUNA. YOU CAN BUG GAARA" Sakura exclaims loudly and barely dodges a shoe Tsunade threw at her.

Luckily Sakura is 10m away from Tsunade since she kicked her that far so Sakura had a head start.

"GRRR... YOU BETTER RUN YOU BRAT" Tsunade exclaims furiously and Sakura gulps as she sees the very angry look etched into Tsunades features.

"LAST ONE TO KONOHA IS THE ROTTEN EGG, IF I WAS YOU YA HAG I WOULD RUN FAST BECAUSE IF YOU COME LAST YOU WILL BE A MENTAL ROTTEN EGG WITH MENOPAUSE" Sakura yells before she turns and starts sprinting away.

"OH YEAH AT LEAST I WON'T BE A BRAT WHO GETS HER TEAMMATE IN A CRITICAL CONDITION WHERE HE COULD BE DEAD ALREADY" Tsunade yells back in pure rage but she suddenly regrets it as she sees Sakura stop and drop her head down so she is looking at the ground.

"YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY DON'T KNOW SASUKE! HE WON'T DIE HE IS TOO STRONG FOR THAT! AND AT LEAST MY TEAM MATES AREN'T AN OLD PERVERT AND A CREEPY GUY WHO IS OBSESSED WITH POWER AND HATRED! YOU MAY BE SANNIN BUT TEAM 7 WILL BE WAY BETTER THAN YOU ONE DAY!" Sakura exclaims back as she turns around with a smile on her face that didn't reach your eyes.

"So instead of trying to talk your way out of this race because your going to lose lets get running. Unless you need to rest because of your old age" Sakura adds smugly and she starts running towards Konoha again.

"I wouldn't say more about Sasuke Tsunade. She may be able to handle her rage but one more slip and you will have rasengan aimed at you" Jiraiya replies back sternly and Tsunade turns to face Jiraiya.

"What is this boy to her? a crush" Tsunade asks with a mischief look on her face.

"No the first proper friend she has since none want to know the demon container" Jiraiya replies back with a sad look on his face as he imagines all she has been through.

A glum expression makes its way onto Tsunade's face "it is amazing she has not taken the path Orochimaru is on, it makes more sense for her to be walking that path" Tsunade mutters.

"Because of her being a demon-container? Is that why Tsunade because she is" Jiraiya starts growling her but Tsunade interupts

"NO YOU STUPID PERVERT BECAUSE OF HER BAD PAST!" Tsunade roars out angrily and Jiraiya shrinks away from her like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, shouldn't we catch up with her?" Shizune asks curiously and both sannin's eyes go wide as they realize the kid attracts trouble and is wanted by akatsuki and they have let her run away. Suddenly both sannin are running after her leaving Shizune in a cloud of dust.

"TSUNADE-SAMA, JIRAIYA-SAMA" Shizune exclaims frantically as she chases after them.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

Sakura stops in front of the Konoha gate and she starts panting but that doesn't stop the huge smile on her face appearing.

"Sasuke" Sakura whispers softly with an expression of excitement appearing on her face.

"Kid" Jiraiya says as he places a hand on her shoulder and Sakura looks up at him a big smile on her face.

"We're back, and I have help" Sakura says softly and she turns to look at Tsunade who is smiling nervously at the gates of Konoha.

"Show me where he is" Tsunade says as she looks at the happy expression on Sakura's face, one she has never seen before but would like to see more of.

Within a second Sakura is dragging Tsunade towards the hospital while sprinting and Jiraiya laughs with amusement as he watchs.

Sakura runs into the hospital while holding onto Tsunade's arm and she turns to see Mikoto.

Mikoto quickly lunges towards Sakura and embraces her tightly with tears shining in her onyx eyes.

"Saki-chan, you are safe I thought you would be hurt since even Kakashi-san is injured" Mikoto whispers happily and Sakura pulls away and looks up at Mikoto.

"Where is Sasuke? I have Tsunade and she may be a hag and all but she can heal anything" Sakura says and Mikoto looks at Tsunade.

"Follow me" Mikoto says trying to hide all the happiness which is bubbling up within her.

They enter Sasuke's room and Sakura rushes over to his side with a look of worry showing on her face.

"Sasuke! Hey ducky im home" Sakura exclaims loudly and she starts shaking him but he doesn't wake up and as she discovers this tears form in her blue-green eyes.

Tsunade walks over to him and she presses a glowing hand to his forehead and she starts examining him.

"Effects of mangekyou" Tsunade mutters and her hands glows a brighter green as she starts healing him.

As she removes her hand from his forehead Sasuke's eyes flutter open and he stares at Sakura with an expression of confusion on his face.

"Sakura?" Sasuke says hoarsely and Sakura wraps her arms around his neck and she hugs him tightly.

"Stop trying to rescue me Sasuke! I can look after myself you damn duck" Sakura mutters angrily and Sasuke smirks softly before he hugs her back.

"Never" Sasuke whispers back softly and Sakura pulls away with an annoyed look on her face.

"A good duck is a duck that listens or a duck roasted and made into ramen, since you can't be the latter maybe you should try listening" Sakura growls sternly and Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

"I will learn to listen when you stop attracting trouble" Sasuke counters and Mikoto chuckles as she hugs him.

"Stupid duck" Sakura mumbles and she turns to see Itachi entering with Fugaku and both of them rush to Sasuke's side.

Sakura looks at Tsunade "let's go before it gets to mushy for my liking" Sakura says teasingly and she heads towards the door.

"Wait" Sasuke says firmly and Sakura carries on walking.

"See ya later on okay duck, you can count on it! Trust me I have heaps of things to tell you" Sakura replies back and she walks out of the room with Tsunade following after her.

"So you and that boy?" Tsunade says teasingly and Sakura raises an eyebrow at her.

"Sasuke? No way I bring out his bad side and he has cooties so it is best for him to be with Ino or Karin" Sakura says with all honesty.

"Cooties aren't real" Tsunade replies back with a huge sweatdrop on the side of her forehead.

"But Konohamaru" "Isn't he like 7 because Sarutobi-sensei did send me a letter about ti when he was born about 7years ago" Tsunade interupts and a blush forms on Sakura's cheeks.

"Oh, um lets go to Kakashi-sensei" Sakura says sheepishly and Tsunade laughs with an amused expression on her face

"Listened to a little kid, hilarious"

"SHUT UP YOU HAG"

* * *

><p><strong>With Sasuke and Sakura 2 hours later<strong>

Sakura walks into Sasuke's hospital room to see an annoyed look plastered on his face.

"I went to Ichiraku if you are annoyed with the fact I am here quite late" Sakura replies back sheepishly as she takes a seat on a seat beside him.

"No, I just realized something over the last TWO hours" Sasuke says with a look of irritation now showing on his face.

"What? Your hair is actually shaped like a duck butt?" Sakura says teasingly and in return Sasuke frowns at her.

"No, you practically joked around with you kidnappers! Grr... Sakura they could have killed you but no you joke around with them, you treat it like a joke" Sasuke exclaims angrily and Sakura sighs.

"Im sorry okay, you know how I get with people. Remember the time we met Zabuza the whole 'mumminator 3000' things" Sakura says in her defence which irritates Sasuke more.

"Hokage's don't joke around with the enemy because they have a whole village relying on them" Sasuke snaps.

"Im" Sakura starts but Sasuke continues.

"And you leave to find that lady when you know people are trying to kidnap her instead of coming back to Konoha where you would be safe" Sasuke exclaims angrily and he narrows his eyes at her.

"Look if you are just going to yell at me practically then I might as well go" Sakura replies back firmly and she turns on her heel and heads towards the door.

"I could have lost you" Sasuke admits softly and Sakura stops walking "do you know how scared and worried I was? Did you know how worried I was when I saw those two men? im sick of nearly losing you. Firstly at the land of waves with that Haku person, then there was Gaara and when those two men tried to kidnap you. Your the only person who likes me for me with out being related to me. You are the only person who gets me, and who doesn't compare me to Itachi. You treat me as me Sasuke and if I lost you then I would just be Sasuke's little brother who couldn't protect the girl he lo... likes" Sasuke says as he gazes at Sakua.

"I am Kyuubi's demon container" Sakura says firmly and she turns to face Sasuke "now do you like me? huh ducky I have the demon who destroyed Konoha thirteen years ago sealed inside of me. Im not Sakura Uzumaki the girl who failed the academy twice, im the demon container. Im sick of you treating me like im not the demon container because you don't know what I am. So there's the truth, why I heal fast and why everybody or most of the adults hate me. Now im not the girl you like, right?" Sakura replies back angrily and she waits for Sasuke to tell her to go or to ridicule her.

Sasuke pushes the blankets of himself and he steps out of bed before he heads towards Sakura.

Sakura closes her eyes tightly as she sees his hand heading towards her face and she waits for him to hit her but is surprised when his hand only softly cups her cheeks.

Sakura open her eyes to see Sasuke gazing softly at her with warmth in his eyes.

"I don't care Sakura. Your not the Kyuubi itself, you are Sakura Uzumaki. If anyone says different then they don't know you like I do. Your a ramen freak who distaste the color pink even though your hair is pink. You are secretly intelligent well when you want to be. You always try to find the good in people even though it endangers your life at times. There is so many things about you that isn't an evil, sadistic, muderous demon like Kyuubi" Sasuke replies back tenderly.

Sasuke leans towards Sakura and he closes his eyes while Sakura closes her eyes at the same time and she leans towards him.

"SASUKE, SAKURA" they both pull apart to see Naruto walking towards them after he had pulled the door roughly open.

"Naruto-baka" Sasuke growls furiously and his eyes fill with hatred, anger, and irritation which is directed at the obvious blonde.

"What did I do?" Naruto asks with a clueless expression on his face and Sakura turns slightly to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"N-nothing lover-boy, I was going to look for you" Sakura replies back sheepishly and Naruto cowers away from Sasuke's heated glare.

"Did I interupt something?" Naruto asks squeakily and Sakura shakes her head quickly.

"Ah um im hungry again, im going to Ichiraku" Sakura says quickly and she walks out of the room in a rush leaving Naruto to face the Uchiha's wrath.

"Me too" Naruto exclaims and he runs away from the scary Uchiha and he carries on running away when he runs into someone.

"Hey your that perverted brat" Anko exclaims as she looks down at the boy who bumped into her.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME KAMI-SAMA" Naruto exclaims loudly before Anko drags him away so he can ah meet her fists again.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Poor Naruto lol please review and give me ideas like<strong>

a. I should do a few more chapters before sequel

this part off here

c. no sequel just do an epilogue in a future or next chapter

d. Don't care as long as Sasuke and Sakura end up together

**Thank you for reviewing and sorry about the wait.**


	34. can't think of a name lol

**Me: Hey, I really appreciate your reviews and if I didn't write a review reply below it is simply and honestly because I couldn't be bothered so I tried to reply to ones with questions. Im glad people actually still like reading my story. I know I haven't updated in a month but I have been busy with school and my mock exams are coming up. I ahve only JUST caught up in SOME subjects... accounting is a -beep- anyone good at that please tell me I need help in that class (please help me with how the hell I can do a general Ledger/Journal, Receipt and Payments journal)**

**Also some of you guys have good ideas and if you want something in the story please review and I will TRY to squeeze it in. Please don't be offended if I don't squeeze it in, its just I have some of the story planned and an idea of your might not go with it (I will try to squeeze the idea in later on if I can)**

**SOME of you are talking about what Sakura will look like when she is older so im going to let you guys decide (Im sort of bad with fashion stuff, guilty of being a major tomboy) So you can choose her hair style, what she wears, and also her main eye color (im sick of writing green-blue eyes or sea blue/green eyes. Her eyes being blue is so she looks kind of like Minato and green because of the original) BUT she MUST have her whisker marks on her cheeks (because she is Kyuubi's container, duh... lol jokes)**

**AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST... who does Naruto end up with? You decide!**

**Either:**

**Hinata (but I will make her have a drastic change)**

**Temari (Since Ino is with Shikamaru sorry Tem-Shika fans but yeah Ino-Shika in this story)**

**OR ANOTHER NARUTO CHARACTER... SAKURA if you want but I think Sasuke in this story would kill Naruto lol**

* * *

><p><em><strong>HERE IS SOME REPLIES TO CERTAIN REVIEWS (Only a few though sorry I will reply to others in PM if you want me to):<strong>_

**Kariann-chan**

Hey, thank you for your review and I will have Sai coming in the sequel to this :)

**An Absurd Coyote**

Hey, thanks for your review and I was thinking about putting more scenes about Kyuubi in the sequel. That's where Sakura will learn that Minato is her dad and her mother was originally Kyuubi's demon container. Im not giving every detail away but there will be more Kyuubi parts in the next story

**Yuuki-Hime 2097**  
>Hey, thanks for your review and I will try to make the chapter longer if I get more computer time (my mother is getting real strict) and also Madara will be in the sequel but im not giving away every single detail. Also of coruse Sasuke and Sakura will have children ;) just not soon, I don't want to rush it.<p>

**Pokegirl361**

Hey, thank you for your review and Sakura will leave for training with Jiraiya at the end of this

**'PERSON WHO HAD NO NAME'**

Thank you for reviewing, you didn't have a name so yeah. Sakura is going to call Tsunade hag or grandma but I don't want her to be too much like Naruto as she is already alot like him. So im trying to make small changes :)

**ANOTHER PERSON WITH NO NAME**

THANKS FOR REVIEWING 1. Sai will be in the next story (the sequel) 2. Naruto now looks like Inoichi a little bit. Just try to imagine him kind of looking like Ino and Inoichi 3. I like your idea with her hair and I agree that it will be cute so I might :) 3. I was going to put Hinata and Kiba together but who is poor Naruto going to be with? I was going to make Naruto a little hot in the next one with Hinata drooling after him, but having to work her butt of for him since Naruto forms a crush on Tenten (so unrealistic right) think its a good idea? Review and tell me :)

**D unknown**

Thank you for reviewing, If you have ideas you can tell me, and I will need help with things about Sasuke's mangekyou (like how he gets it) also with the Sakura absorbing Kyuubi's chakra thing ;)

**mdtiger**

Thank you for reviewing, also im not doing the whole manga, im going to shorten it in the sequel and make some things more original since I cant do the whole Sasuke gone evil thing (because he is staying in Konoha). Im going to miss out a lot of things that may be in the manga but it is because I can't write it like the manga! It will take years! Well for me maybe not for someone else

**Sakura fan 7**

I am going to make Sakura hot in the sequel! She's going to have everyone crushing on her (because protective and possesive Sasuke is sexy!)

* * *

><p><strong>IF THERE ARE ANY SPELLING MISTAKES IM AM SORRY I WENT OVER AND EDITED BUT I AM CURRENTLY USING WORDPAD BECAUSE WE NO LONGER HAVE MICROSOFT ON THIS COMPUTER AND MY DAD WON'T LET ME USE THE NEW LAPTOP.<strong>

**I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN BAD AT GRAMMAR BUT I DO TRY SO SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES**

* * *

><p><strong>ON WITH THE STORY:<strong>

**Sakura Uzumaki has either been bullied, ignored, laughed at, chased, physically abused, and hugged (by a select few, for example Mikoto) but she is totally a fish out of water when people actually LIKE, _LIKE_ her and try to kiss her (with out accidentally kissing her for example Sasuke). People being the code name for a certain Sasuke Uchiha. So what does a girl like Sakura do when she finds out someone LIKE-_LIKES_ her and was going to kiss her. Like every other normal pre-teen she could go to her mother or older sister or best friend, right? Wrong because Sakura has no family to her dismay and Sasuke is her best friend. So instead she goes to the only person she knows who seems sort of like a love expert.**

"Hey, ero-sennin"

**Yes Sakura Uzumaki may be a good shinobi (er if you don't count the times she has mucked up), a good friend and is also funny, mischief, kind and sort of smart (has a problem of being dense). But even Sakura makes big mistakes like asking a old pervert with no wife or girlfriend advice on love. Asking the same pervert which most women (apart from those who are PAID to _'like'_ him) dislike, no actually most HATE him and his race (the creepily perverted percentage of men is now a race, okay... deal with it). Yes that pervert, the pervert who wrote the most perverted book in the world. I did mention Sakura is dense right?**

**Was this decision wise? No, but hey I never said Sakura Uzumaki was wise. But I guess for Sakura this was her last option I mean look at all the candidates.**

**If she went to Mikoto this would probably be how it would be like:**

**"Hey er Mikoto-chan... SASUKE SAID HE LIKED ME AND HE TRIED TO KISS ME!"**

**"YES! GRANDCHILDREN" OR "YES ONE OF MY SONS ISN'T GAY" OR "Sakura let me tell you about the birds and the bees" OR "What? -faint"**

**If she went to Tsunade (old hag):**

**"Hey old hag since your like ancient you have probably dated one or two guys if they could get pass your violence, major big boobs and bad gambling problem you also..."**

**BAM (Sakura goes flying through a wall)**

**OR**

**"Hey old hag, when you were younger you know actually younger not being a jutsu you probably had crazy guys who like, liked you and um... SASUKE SAID HE LIKED ME AND TRIED TO KISS ME!"**

**"Shizune get me my sake now brat. I think we should get the Uchiha kid he might have something wrong with him still"**

**OR**

**"Hey old hag"**

**"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT"**

**BAM (Sakura goes flying through the wall)**

**If she went to Ino:**

**"Hey porkers can you help me with er something?"**

**"I AM NOT FAT... GRRR!"**

**"Wow didn't know pigs growl always thought they you know snorted and stuff like that... but I guess your pork not a pig"**

**"THATS IT" (Tries to kill Sakura)**

**OR**

**"Hey pork-chops can you um SASUKE SAID HE LIKED ME AND TRIED TO KISS ME"**

**"How troublesome this is my house not Ino's Sakura"**

**"But I thought I saw Ino come here earlier and yeah thought she would be here... Wait are you and pork-chops going out?"**

**(Bright red face) "UM"**

**"Pineapple and pork, I always thought apple and pork was the best combination. Watch out Shikamaru someone with an apple shaped head might take her of you."**

**"How troublesome" (Slams the door on Sakura's face)**

**If she went to Kakashi:**

**"Hey Kakashi-sensei, um SASUKE SAID HE LIKED ME AND TRIED TO KISS ME"**

**"My two little students dating? Hmm... let me give you lessons on how to ah um here take this book" (Hands her Ichi-Ichi book)**

**"Ah but um"**

**"Oh and remember use protection"**

**"WHAT?"**

**If she went to Naruto:**

**"Hey Naruto I need some advice"**

**"MMMPH MMMPH MMPH MMMMMPH" (Anko got to me too badly injured and I cant talk with this bandage over my mouth)**

**"Damn barney"**

**If she went to Hinata:**

**"Hey er Hinata I um SASUKE SAID HE LIKED ME AND TRIED TO KISS ME"**

**"IM GOING TO KILL YOU UZUMAKI" (Tries to kill Sakura)**

**So you see this was her last option and Jiraiya was sort of a family member to her. She did put up with him when they went looking for Tsunade and he also helps train her. Sakura Uzumaki just trusts Jiraiya and that is her reasoning.**

"What brat" Jiraiya snaps back as he cunningly peeks over the wall outside of the womens only hotspring. He remains hidden behind the wall but turns to face Sakura with a expression of annoyance appearing on his face.

"I need um ah I need you to um help me ah with... SASUKE SAID HE LIKED ME AND TRIED TO KISS ME OLD MAN! WHAT DO I DO?" Sakura exclaims nervously and starts twiddling her thumbs as she anxiously waits for his reply.

A perverted grin sneakily makes its away across Jiraiya's face "eh the Uchiha brat huh? Now if I was him I would like a girl to you know kiss me. She doesn't exactly have to be clothed. After that we could make our way into a room th-" "SHUT UP YOU OLD PERVERT" Sakura exclaims loudly interupting him before he could continue. Sakura goes a dark shade of red and she narrows her eyes at Jiraiya with her arms also folding across her chest.

"Im talking about Sasuke! You know him? The guy who was supposingly my best friend who probably has secretly liked ME! You know me the girl who failed the academy graduating test more than once. The girl wh-" "Jeez you have already got Tsunade's knack of talking too much. Look it's simple, you my dear brat of a apprentice is blind to any sign of love. If someone said they loved you, you would suddenly think of eating ramen. Blind to love is code word to being stupid when it comes to love" Jiraiya interupts with a stern look on his face and Sakura's jaw drops.

"L-L-LOVE! I ONLY SAID LIKE" Sakura exclaims loudly and Jiraiya rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Yes love you brat! Like stands for attraction and trust me that Uchiha boy not only thinks your attractive but he also has feelings for you. Meaning he loves you without knowing it or he secretly knows it but is ignoring the feeling" Jiraiya says and suddenly a look of sadness adorns his fatures.

"If you ignore him and go after other girls, um I mean guys then he will find a Dan-Danielle. You will figure out how much you love him but then suddenly he is head over heels in love with her. Your sexy body, humor and super awesome ninja skills are no longer important to her and soon she is saying 'Dan is so great, Dan is this, that'. You listen to her blabbering on about her and you go out with other women to try and forget her gorgeous hazel eyes that sparkle when she is happy and darkens when she is mad. He dies and she leaves you here. Too add to it your best friend leaves to become evil and he replaces you with another dude with silver hair but this time the dude is hideous and wears glasses. He also can't compare to your awesomeness but your best friend doesn't care, your friendship is over and he would rather take over Konoha because your apprentice became hokage instead of him. Now your apprentice will b-"

A loud snore interupts Jiraiya's speech and he turns to see Sakura sitting down and leaning against the stone wall. Her eyes are closed and a peaceful expression adorns her beautiful features as she sleeps.

"Humph I was nearly done" Jiraiya huffs angrily and he turns on his heel with an annoyed look on his face and walks away leaving a sleepy Sakura behind.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke paces around the hospital room with an annoyed expression on his naturally pale face.

'Stupid blonde headed idiot. Im sure he is mentally retarded, I hate that idiot' Sasuke thinks to himself when with in a second the door is slammed open and Jiraiya waltz in.

"Hey chicken butt brat, we have to talk" Jiraiya says lazily and he leans against the wall.

Sasuke narrows his eyes at Jiraiya and clenches his teeth together "where is Sakura?" Sasuke hisses out angrily.

"Heard you confessed to Sakura" Jiraiya says and Sasuke immediately has a mood change. From angry to now utterly confused.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asks curiously and Jiraiya merely shrugs before replying two mintues later.

"She asked me for advice. Look chicken brat Sakura is um young and she JUST stopped believing in cooties. She feels the same but doesn't realized it. You guys are only thirteen so don't rush things. Wait until the time is right but let her know you care for her and one day she will say it back. This is Sakura, the only girl in the world focusing on ramen and being hokage instead of boys. You care for Sakura being Sakura so let her be Sakura and just wait for her. Some say girls mature faster than boys... well this is um different with Sakura. She is not like every other girl and will never be like any other girl. If you love her then you will understand that right now she needs you more as a best friend/guy interest, not a boyfriend" Jiraiya replies back seriously.

"...What if she finds someone else?" Sasuke asks before he takes a seat on his bed.

Jiraiya chuckles softly and winks playfully at Sasuke "possessive already huh? Look chicken brat Sakura cares about you, really cares about you. She made Tsunade run most the way here so she could heal you. Plus im pretty sure you will eliminate all potential opponents" Jiraiya replies back.

"Where is Sakura?" Sasuke asks after a moment of silence and Jiraiya chuckles nervously.

"Well I kind of left the brat while she was sleeping... by the hotsprings" Jiraiya replies back sheepishly.

"WHAT?"

**With Sakura**

Kakashi is currently walking around Konoha with his eyes glued to the page he is reading (Icha-Icha paradise -sigh-) when he hears loud snoring. Kakashi changes his walking route and turns to walk in the direction of the noise so that he could investigate who it was (Gai has a thing with sleeping in the open so he can 'increase' his youthfulness so he had to make sure no youngsters pranked him... again)

Kakashi walks towards the hotsprings with an annoyed look now plastered on his face.

'Can't Jiraiya at least has the dignity to sleep in a house not outside by the womens hotspring' Kakashi thinks to himself while he sighs.

"That was unexpected... I guess she did spend time with him... maybe TOO much time with him" Kakashi mutters as he spots his pink haired student leaning against the hotsprings wall while snoring loudly.

Kakashi sighs before pushes Sakura over successfully waking her up from her peaceful slumber.

"Eh Kakashi-sensei? Where is Ero-sennin he was telling me something about a Danielle" Sakura says as she looks around for Jiraiya.

Kakashi sighs 'of course he would tell her perverted stories' he thinks dissaprovingly.

Suddenly within a cloud of smoke an extremely angry Sasuke appears with a sheepish jiraiya who is laughing nervously as Sasuke glares at him with his crimson eyes.

"What did I miss?" Sakura asks after a minute of watching Sasuke giving Jiraiya his scariest death glare with his sharingan and Jiraiya just smiling sheepishly back.

Sasuke turns to face her and suddenly his features soften and his eyes return to their normal onyx color but it doesn't last as he sends a death glare at Jiraiya once again.

"Leave now with Kakashi" Sasuke says angrily and Jiraiya knowing not to mess with a possessive Uchiha disappears in a cloud of smoke with a confused Kakashi.

"Um once again I shall ask... What did I miss?" Sakura asks with an confused expression on her face.

Sasuke looks at her for moment before he starts to speak "look you know how I feel about you and I can wait. I don't want to ruin our friendship and I don't want to push you into something when we both are only thirteen. So you will still be my pinky and I will still be your ducky" Sasuke says with a small smile on his face.

Sakura stays quiet for a few seconds before a mischief smirk appears on her face and she shoves Sasuke a little "race you to Ichiraku, and your paying ducky" Sakura says teasingly before she takes off running towards Ichiraku.

Sasuke watches her for a little while with a smile on his face before he runs of after her.

"CHEATER" Sasuke exclaims and his smile grows bigger as he hears her laughter.

They both dive onto the seats at Ichiraku around the same time since Sasuke is still technically kind of faster than her even though Sakura will never admit it.

"You cheated ducky!" Sakura exclaims angrily while folding her arms across her chest

"Did not pinky, maybe if you laid of the ramen" Sasuke replies back as he frowns at her.

"WHAT EVER DUCKS CAN FLY... WAIT THATS WHAT YOU DID YOU FLEW HERE, CHEATER ALERT. DUCK BUTT IS A CHEATER! CHEATER AND A **COMPULSIVE** TOMATO EATER AND YES I THE GREAT SAKURA UZUMAKI USED A BIG WORD... HELL YEAH"

"Did you have to use a dictionary to find that word, pinky"

"Pfft... how did you know?" Sakura says with an eyebrow raised and they both burst into laughter.

"Hey don't leave me out of the loop... again" a mummified Naruto says as he slowly and carefully sits on the seat.

"What happened to you lover-boy? Did you try Zabuza's style?" Sakura asks curiously and Sasuke stuck with glaring angrily at Naruto (jeez build a bridge Sasuke lol)

"No you-know-who did this to me" Naruto whispers nervously with his eyes looking around for any sign of her.

"Lord Voldemort?" Sakura says with her eyes wide with excitement.

"No, whoever that is. I mean you know the purple chick" Naruto whispers with annoyance laced in his voice.

"Barney the dinosaur?" Sakura replies back after thinking for a moment.

"NO, ANKO" Naruto exclaims angrily and before Sasuke can growl him for yelling at Sakura all they could hear is someone craking their knuckles.

"DID YOU THE PERVERTED LITTLE BOY JUST CALL ME BARNEY THE DINOSAUR" Anko exclaims angrily which makes Inner Naruto wet himself.

'Next time stay awake from the creepy ones outer' inner Naruto states as he shakes with fear.

'Its your fault she wants to kill me everytime she sees me' Naruto growls angrily and then Naruto runs as fast as he can with his injuries away from an angry Anko.

Sasuke snickers as he watches Naruto run away from Anko 'payback dobe' Sasuke thinks to himself.

"What did Naruto do to her? I thought she hated me" Sakura says as she watchs the scene play before her with confusion adorning her features.

'Maybe he walked in on her trying to kiss someone she is in love with, humph damn dobe ruins everything like my time with Sakura now' Sasuke thinks to himself.

"Who cares lets just order" Sasuke says and he turns to face Ayame "I will have tomato soup".

"Um this is a ramen bar, ducky" Sakura says with a roll of her eyes and she turns to face Ayame with a huge smile on her face "I will have three bowls of muso ramen and two bowls of beef ramen... ooh and a bowl of chicken ramen no make that two bowls".

"Tomato soup I suppose we can give to you and Sakura-chan your order is coming right up. DAD SAKURA IS HERE SO GET READY TO COOK UP A STORM" Ayame exclaims and she starts cooking their meal.

**The next day**

"Jiraiya I sent for you because we need to talk about something important" Tsunade says as she looks outside of her window watching birds soar high in the clear blue sky.

"I always knew talking about my sexiness was important but now you know that it makes me feel kind of sexier" Jiraiya replies back teasingly and he winks at an annoyed Tsunade.

"Its either you stop lying or I punch you through that wall" Tsunade exclaims angrily as she points at a wall.

Jiraiya chuckles "im just joking Tsuande, come on tell me what is so more important than my er studying for my next book" Jiraiya says with a perverted smile on his face.

"The elders and I had a meeting tonight. The fact that the Akatsuki are now after all the tailed beast means Sakura is in danger and with her in danger the village is at risk with her being here" Tsuande says seriously.

"Well you can't just throw her out" Jiraiya says with anger shining in his onyx eyes "and we can't get rid of her at any other methods those elders have probably suggested. I will take away from Konoha for training, I will train her to be strong enough to at least protect herself from Akatsuki." Jiraiya says with a serious tone after a mintue of calming down.

"How long will it take?" Tsunade asks with a smile on her face as she realizes the damn pervert is actually being serious.

"3 years tops, it will take time for her to learn what I will teach her" Jiraiya replies back after a long pause.

"She just got back" Tsuande replies back and Jiraiya sighs and walks towards the window.

"Yes but Akatsuki may not wait for her to spend more time here. Konoha and brat's life is at risk if we stay longer. The brat will agree to come for training, she wants to be strong enough to be hokage and besides I know you have an interest in the Yamanaka boys chakra control. The Uchiha brat has his family and Kakashi" Jiraiya replies back and he turns to face Tsuande.

"We will leave in 3 days"

**Ooh how will Sakura react to this? What about team 7 and her friends how will they feel? Please review and the next chapter will hopefully be updated sooner not later.**


	35. The last chapter

**Hey guys I'm so happy right now because I'm using the laptop which has Microsoft word 2010 NO MORE WORD PAD (my mother and brother finally gave in to my begging) I'm also listening to super bass (song is probably now old but still I love it) All of you guys are excited about the sequel. Now in that last chapter I wrote tonight instead of last night for the elders meeting, deeply sorry but that chapter was rushed. Her eyes are now crystal blue like Minato's kind of and Naruto looks like Inoichi with Ino's light blonde hair and his mother's eyes which are like Ino's too.**

**Thank you for your reviews :)**

* * *

><p>"3 days, Jiraiya don't you think that is too soon. Maybe a week will be better besides Akatsuki will lay off her for a while" Tsunade replies back but Jiraiya looks at her with a look of confidence on his face portraying that he strongly believed this was best for Sakura.<p>

"No, you think they will lay off her. Tsunade, I have been spying on Akatsuki ever since Orochimaru joined. He may not be a part of the organization now but I still have some information on them and I still spied on them a little bit after. They are not to be overlooked or underestimated. Sakura is lucky to have escaped the first time but I fear a second time the outcome might not be the same. They will not give up and Sakura may have to live the rest of her life running, hiding or fighting them for her life. They will not hold back from attacking Konoha. They are all strong and capable S-class criminals that we need to be careful of. It is better for Sakura to be out of Konoha because if there is a confrontation between Akatsuki and us the village will be safe. Sakura may be strong now but she is not strong enough. Akatsuki underestimated her like Orochimaru did but next time they will not make the same mistake. Sakura needs to be trained but it cannot be in Konoha where she will have distractions and will be endangering the lives of countless villagers here in Konoha. We will come back Tsunade and I will keep in contact with you while we are travelling but not regularly because we do not want Akatsuki or Orochimaru finding us" Jiraiya says with such maturity some would be shocked.

Tsunade sighs with a look of discontent on her face "what a life for a child, Jiraiya. To grow up with people hating your very existence and having people hunting you down for a demon that was put into you when you were a baby, the same demon that destroyed parts of Konoha some time ago and the same demon that killed the fourth Hokage; your apprentice Jiraiya. Sometimes I wonder why you are so good to her when the very thing that vacates her body killed the boy you trained and loved like a son" Tsunade says and Jiraiya looks at her with sadness shining in the depth of his onyx eyes.

"Do not tell me Tsunade that you to believe she is Kyuubi. Minato was very much a son to me but he did not die by the hand of Kyuubi, he died because of the sealing technique he used. Minato had a reason for sealing Kyuubi inside of Sakura and I may not know the reason but I believe it was a very good reason. Minato was a very smart man and I believe his decision to be smart. Sakura will be a great shinobi when she is older and Minato may have foreseen it for he could have sealed Kyuubi inside of any other child. I will never know why he sealed Kyuubi inside of her but I trust his decision. Sakura reminds me of two people I once knew and dearly loved. (A/N: by the way he is talking about Minato and Kushina if you don't know) The villagers treat her cruelly but you have seen the girl, she holds no anger or hatred towards them. She could have gone down Orochimaru's path of hatred but instead she tries to earn the villagers respect. I can see she is not Kyuubi because she is Sakura Uzumaki and one day I hope the villagers will finally she her as herself not as the demon contained within her body. Maybe one day they will see her as a hero instead of a monster because that is what she is, she saved this village from Kyuubi's wrath by having him sealed within her" Jiraiya says and Tsunade looks at him with a tiny bit of admiration.

'He has grown over the years from the young boy who use to be a hopeless genin who worried about girls and food. He is in a way similar to how Sakura is now, with her ramen obsession but she does not fawn over boys yet. I will not admit it to him but he has truly grown to be wise like Sarutobi-sensei.' Tsunade thinks to herself with a small smile appearing on her face.

"I also have high hopes for the brat, Jiraiya. I must admit that I truly feel sorry for her with the challenges she may face in the future but knowing Sakura she will never give up. Don't tell the brat I said this, her head may get too big for my liking. I am only worried about the elders, the meeting showed me what they truly thought about her" Tsunade says and as she finishes her sentence a look of anger, annoyance and sadness appears on her face.

**Flash back**

"_We cannot allow her to leave on any missions, Akatsuki are already after her and if they catch her… I fear they may control Kyuubi and we cannot risk that. She must have her shinobi title removed and must be watched at all times. Home detention and having ANBU monitor her at all times of the day" Koharu Utatane states firmly and Homura Mitokado nods in agreement._

_Tsunade frowns in disagreement and she slams her fist on the desk making a loud banging noise which got all the attention in the room on her. _

"_I disagree with that, Akatsuki will be after her regardless of that fact that she stays at home all day" Tsunade bellows angrily and Danzo leans of the wall he was currently leaning on._

"_She is right; Akatsuki will still come after her for Kyuubi. Madara was a great and powerful Uchiha who said he could even control the tailed beast with his sharingan, then maybe we could get another Uchiha to control Kyuubi since Madara claimed to be able to have the ability to control a tailed beast. If Sakura is disposed of and Kyuubi is removed from her we could use it as a weapon against Akatsuki, Orochimaru and other shinobi villages" Danzo says persistently and Tsunade looks at him with an appalled look decorating her beautiful face. _

"_Kill an innocent child? How do you know Madara was telling the truth? We have no proof that he was telling the truth about this ability. Sakura Uzumaki will not be 'disposed of' so Kyuubi can be a weapon for our village. I will not allow it and you have no right to do so" Tsunade states firmly with an angered look on appearing on her face as she glares at Danzo._

"_If we don't do so she could one day destroy the village. A villager taunts her too much and suddenly she is destroying the village. She has no control of her body when she gets too angry. It is too risky for her to be alive with Kyuubi vacating her body" Danzo replies back nonchalantly._

"_Over my dead body" Tsunade hisses out angrily through her clenched teeth, her face is red with rage she is feeling and her hazel eyes are sparkling with anger._

_All three elders look at the Hokage with shock but they quickly go back into the emotionless façade._

"_Anyone and anything can destroy the village. Just because she has Kyuubi within her does not mean she will destroy the village. You all angered Orochimaru and he tried to destroy Konoha but did you offer to dispose of him before that? No, do not look at this like the world is black and white because there are shades are grey in between, so read between the lines and see the underneath the underneath like every good shinobi should. Should we dispose of the great Itachi Uchiha because he is strong for his age? Because Itachi can destroy the village if he wanted to, no we shouldn't. Sakura is just like everyone else and she does have control. Over the years the villagers have been cruel to her and as a child she had less control then she does now but did she try to kill them or try to hurt them? No she did not and has not. Give her a chance to prove to you that she can control Kyuubi, and that she can be a great shinobi. Sarutobi-sensei would not want her to be disposed of. Sarutobi-sensei anticipated the great shinobi she can be because he looked after her and helped her most of her childhood. If he thought it was best for her to be killed she would not be living now." Tsunade says and Danzo is about to reply but Koharu beats him to it._

"_Tsunade-hime, we trust your verdict and we will not dispose of Sakura Uzumaki. The Uchiha's may not have that ability and we cannot take the risk." Koharu states firmly and Tsunade nods with approval. _

"_But she is still endangering the village by staying here in Konoha" Homura says decisively and suddenly the room went quiet._

**End of the flash back**

"If Danzo keeps feeding Koharu and Homura lies about Sakura they may dispose of her and also they already fear the idea of her leaving for a mission may end up with Akatsuki having Kyuubi. How will you convince them to let you take her out of the village for three years?" Tsunade says and Jiraiya flashes an arrogant grin.

"I am the great Jiraiya to them remember Tsunade, they wanted me to be Hokage first which means they respect my decisions. My charm, sexiness, and brilliance will be enough to win their approval" Jiraiya replies back arrogantly and Tsunade rolls her eyes at him.

"Go and talk to them Jiraiya, I need to talk to the Yamanaka boy" Tsunade says to Jiraiya "SHIZUNE SEND A MESSENGER TO GET THE YAMANAKA BOY" Tsunade yells and she hears an embarrassed yes from Shizune who had been caught eavesdropping.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sakura and company<strong>

"So tell me again why we are at this ice cream shop instead of being at Ichiraku?" Sakura asks before she slips a spoonful of chocolate ice cream into appreciating mouth.

"Because I cannot eat ramen every single day" Ino replies back as she eats her strawberry ice cream.

"Okay, so tell me why pork is here?" Sakura replies back and Ino drops her spoon and she glares at Sakura.

"The name is Ino and I am here with you guys because…" Ino starts but Sakura interrupts

"Your team thinks you're too annoying or too 'troublesome' to hang out with so you have to hang out with your brothers teammates instead" Sakura says and Ino picks up her spoon and flings ice cream at Sakura who avoids it.

"No because Choji is with this girl and Shikamaru is playing Shogi with Asuma-sensei" Ino says and she glares at Sakura before she carries on eating her ice cream.

Sakura looks over at Sasuke's cookie and cream ice cream and Sasuke sighs in defeat and gently shoves a spoonful of his ice cream into her mouth.

Sakura smiles sheepishly at him and she lets the ice cream melt in her mouth as she savours its flavour. Sasuke who usually does not like sweets was convinced by Sakura to have cookie and cream ice cream one of her favourites other than chocolate and Sasuke surprisingly doesn't mind it.

"Hey, Sasuke can I have some?" Naruto asks curiously running the moment and Sasuke narrows his eyes at him and he flings a spoonful of his ice cream at Naruto's face.

"There you go baka" Sasuke says monotonously but with a tune of distaste in his voice.

Naruto frowns at him and wipes the ice cream of his face "what was that for?" Naruto exclaims angrily.

"For being an idiot, idiot" Sasuke replies back with an arrogant smirk on his face which makes Naruto go red with anger.

"If I'm an idiot than your more idioter-er" Naruto says with a satisfied look on his face.

"Um, lover-boy I don't think that's a word which makes you a big idiot who needs a dictionary" Sakura says which makes Naruto frown again.

"Why are you sticking up for him and not me Sakura-chan?" Naruto whines childishly with a frown still on his face.

"Because he gave me some ice cream and I don't see you offering me any ice cream" Sakura replies back before she grabs Sasuke's spoonful of ice cream.

"That's not fair" Naruto says and he folds his arms across his chest and starts to sulk while Sakura eats some of Sasuke's ice cream.

"Naruto-baka you're not a child anymore you can't just sulk" Ino says with a roll of her eyes.

Suddenly a guy appears in front of Naruto within a cloud of smoke "Naruto Yamanka the Hokage would like to see you" the man says before he bows and disappears in another cloud of smoke.

"Ooh did Anko finally tell on you?" Ino taunts teasingly and Naruto shivers at the mention of you-know-who's name.

"Don't talk about you-know-who" Naruto says and Sakura's eyes go wide with excitement but Naruto continues to speak "no not that Lord Voldamort Sakura-chan, the other you-know-who. I guess I will see you guys later" Naruto says as he gets of his seat.

"I'll come" Ino says brightly and both her and Naruto walk towards the Hokage's office.

Sakura rubs her hands together with a satisfied smirk on her face "yeah we get to eat their ice cream" Sakura says happily before she takes Ino's bowl and starts eating her strawberry ice cream.

Sasuke sighs and roll his eyes at her childishness but he still smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>With Jiraiya and the elders<strong>

"Letting her out of the village with Akatsuki after her is too dangerous" Koharu says with a look of disagreement on her wrinkled face.

"Come one, I went looking for Tsunade with her and did Akatsuki successfully take her? No, she is back in the village. If I train her she can defend herself against Akatsuki and it's safer to train her away from the village so she isn't endangering the villagers. Plus Tsunade agrees with my idea" Jiraiya says and he smiles a charming smile.

"Fine but you must keep in contact with us" Homura says after there was a long pause.

Danzo looks annoyed as he walks out of the room and Jiraiya smiles with satisfaction.

"Of course" Jiraiya says and he disappears in a cloud of smoke and appears at Ichiraku to see no Sakura.

"Where is that brat?" Jiraiya asks himself aloud.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Hokage's office<strong>

"WHAT" both Naruto and Ino exclaim loudly with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Naruto Yamanka I want you to be my apprentice since I have heard from Sakura and others that you have excellent chakra control" Tsunade says repeating what she said before with a look of annoyance adorning her features.

"YES" Naruto exclaims with excitement and Ino glares at him with jealousy.

* * *

><p><strong>With<strong>**Sakura and Sasuke**

"What do you think will happen now, ducky?" Sakura asks as she strolls side by side with Sasuke through Konoha.

Sasuke slips his hands into his pockets and shrugs "I don't know anything could happen" Sasuke replies back.

Sakura nods and a bright smile appears on her face "I could re-do the chunin exams, I heard Tsunade gave Shikamaru a chunin vest" Sakura says and she pauses to think for a little while.

Sasuke turns his head to see a thinking expression on Sakura's face as she had a habit of biting her lip when she is thinking "what are you thinking about?" Sasuke asks.

Sakura sighs and blows a stray piece of pink hair out of her face "just thinking about why I didn't pass. I mean I beat Neji and Shikamaru lost. I know he used a great strategy but I beat a Hyuga's byakugan shouldn't that be enough" Sakura says a little solemn about it and she tilts her head to look at Sasuke "do you think it's because they don't like me?" Sakura asks with an upset expression on her face which deeply angered Sasuke as his eyes flashed crimson before they return to their normal onyx colour.

"I don't know but I don't think they would base their decision on not liking you" Sasuke replies back calmly.

Sakura nods a little but Sasuke could see she didn't believe what he said and she smiles sadly "yes but if it was you, you would be wearing the chunin vest right now. It's all right I suppose I mean chunin is not all that great" Sakura says sullenly before she adds her fake happy smile which some people mistake for a real one.

Sasuke frowns as he sees her hide her despair and he stops walking which causes Sakura to stop and look at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Don't give me that fake smile; I'm not like the rest Sakura I can see through your fake smiles that I really hate so don't you ever hide your pain from me" Sasuke growls and he sighs before he continues to speak "Look if they based their decision on not liking you then they are idiots that need to go back to school because you are a great shinobi. Other girls like Ino focus on their looks instead of how they fight. Hinata uses her family's reputation and name to make her look good. Karin the annoying girl from the academy focuses on boys and other girls are just like them. You are the strongest girl from our academy year because you can beat Hinata, Ino, Karin, Ami and the rest. You're also brave because you fought Gaara after that day you fought Neji. You never give up even when the odds are stacked against you like in your fight with Neji. You have a big heart like when you looked after Konohamaru after the third died. You try to see the good in people like when we met Zabuza and Haku in the land of wave and you saw the good in both of their hearts. You forgive those who have given you grief when I would have difficulty doing so. Out of everyone in rookie 9 I believe you deserve that chunin vest the most but like I said the elders are idiots" Sasuke says and Sakura wraps her arms around Sasuke's neck and hugs him.

"Thanks ducky" Sakura murmurs as she nuzzles her head into the spot by the nape of his neck and she leans against it.

At tinge of pink appears on Sasuke's cheeks but it quickly fades and he wraps his arms around her and rests his head on top of hers.

"No problem, pinky" Sasuke says softly and he smiles with happiness as he hears Sakura sigh with content.

"I go looking for the brat and I see this touching scene. Oh I need a tissue" Jiraiya says teasingly as he wipes away a fake tear mockingly.

The two break away from the embrace and one looks at him with surprise and the other with a look of annoyance.

"Hey old pervert what are you doing here?" Sakura asks curiously and Jiraiya flashes both her and Sasuke a bright smile.

"Came to talk to you brat" Jiraiya replies back and Sakura turns to Sasuke.

"Fine" Sasuke grumbles and he reluctantly turns and walks away to give them privacy.

"What are we talking about?" Sakura asks curiously.

"I was wondering if you would like to be my apprentice" Jiraiya says with a big smile on his face like he just woke up on Christmas morning.

"So I can get you into women only hot spring pools? No thanks ero-sennin" Sakura replies back disapprovingly as she folds her arms against her chest.

Jiraiya smile fades and he frowns at her "no brat, so I can train you like how I trained the fourth Hokage" Jiraiya says.

"Oh, when do we start? Should I meet you at the training grounds tomorrow?" Sakura says with excitement bubbling within her.

"No brat, we aren't staying in Konoha" Jiraiya says and the smile fades from Sakura's face.

"What but Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi. We are a team so we can't separate." Sakura says.

"With Akatsuki after you Sakura it's not safe for you to be here as you are endangering the village. I want to train you so when you are older you can hold your own against Akatsuki because you got off the hook the first time but that doesn't mean you will get off the hook the second time. You need to train and I have to collect information for my next book which means travelling for both of us" Jiraiya says with seriousness and Sakura nods after hearing what he had to say.

"I guess your right you old pervert; I don't want to risk my friends and village's lives. I want to get strong enough too and this could be a good opportunity" Sakura replies back and Jiraiya nods.

* * *

><p><strong>At night<strong>

Sakura lies awake on her bed and she stares up at the ceiling while cuddling into her teddy bear. Pink hair tousled all over the white pillow as she had released it from it captive the hair tie. Her crystal blue coloured eyes stare at the ceiling with her eyebrows furrowed.

Knock, knock and knock are heard by her window so she slips out of her warm bed and from under the warm blankets and she walks towards the window. She is wearing a long sleeved and a long white dressing gown made out of silk. She got it from the third as a gift.

Her long beautiful pink hair has soft ringlets and her crystal blue eyes shine beautifully.

Sakura looks through the window to see Sasuke's onyx eyes and she smiles softly before she opens her window.

"Ducky, what are you doing here?" Sakura asks as Sasuke climbs into her small room.

"I couldn't sleep after our argument" Sasuke admits as he slips his hands into his pockets.

**Flashback**

"What do you mean you're leaving? You just got back" Sasuke says angrily with a frown embedded on his face.

"It's only for three years besides ducky you should be happy with the fact I won't be spending all your money on ramen" Sakura says teasingly and Sasuke glares at her.

"You're excited about leaving again?" Sasuke asks holding back his pain and anger.

"Well yeah it's a new experience and…" Sakura starts but Sasuke quickly interrupts.

"What so you're just going to leave Konoha and me behind well you go and have a 'new experience', your leaving me again Sakura" Sasuke exclaims angrily "and the last time you left remember the outcome" Sasuke adds.

"Sasuke" Sakura says softly but it was too late Sasuke turned on his heel and walked away from her.

**End of flashback**

"Me neither" Sakura says softly and she grabs Sasuke's hand that her slipped out of his pocket and she looks into his onyx eyes "look Sasuke, you must understand if Jiraiya trains me here I will be risking everyone here's life because Akatsuki want me. I don't want you to die because of me. That's the only reason why I am going and plus I'm going to get stronger so you can stop protecting me and getting yourself hurt. Sasuke you are the most precious person to me out of them all and if I stay I could not only lose you but also lose Konohamaru and the rest. I wish I could stay here with you so we can turn our missions upside down again or I can make our missions go upside down while you try to get me out of trouble but I can't" Sakura says sincerely.

"I don't want you to go, not for three years Sakura" Sasuke admits with a sad smile on his face.

"I will try to keep in contact with you as much as you can and I will come back anyways. I promise you I will come back and hey wait I will give you something that I will have to come back for" Sakura says and she walks towards her chest and she pulls out a Sakura blossom gold necklace that the third gave to her when she was five.

"Hokage-jisan gave this to me on my fifth birthday and he told me that this would be a symbol for me to know that I am loved and that he loves me so I want you to have it for you know to that um I care about you and that I will be back for this, my most cherished possession more important than ramen and that's saying something" Sakura says as she hands her necklace to Sasuke who grabs it and looks at her.

"Can you put it around my neck, please" Sasuke asks after a moment of silence and Sakura nods. She walks behind him and she takes the necklace and puts it around his neck.

Sasuke turns to face her with a sullen expression on his face "I'm going to miss you before you my life was boring and meaningless. What am I going to do when you're gone Sakura?" Sasuke asks softly with a pained expression on his face now.

"You're going to train so that when we meet we can spar and you're going to eat ramen for me while I am gone. You're going to prove to your dad that you're not Itachi's shadow that he is yours and you're going to write about your day every day for me to read when I come back. I'm going to miss you too because you were my first true friend and you are my ducky. I'm going to try and write to you every day okay" Sakura says with tears shining in her crystal blue eyes.

"No meeting other guys" Sasuke says sternly and Sakura starts laughing and Sasuke smiles before adding "and I won't meet any other girl, none of them can compare to you anyways".

"No guys" Sakura says with a smile on her face.

"Good" Sasuke replies back as he places a hand on her cheek softly and stares into her crystal blues eyes lovingly before he closes his eyes and slowly leans forward.

Sakura closes her eyes and she leans forward until their lips finally meet without Naruto interrupting.

The kiss is lovingly soft and Sakura pulls away with a smile on her face.

"At least no one pushed me into you this time, ducky" Sakura says with a cheeky smile on her face and Sasuke smiles back.

"And no Naruto's" Sasuke says with a content look on his face.

"Shush you might jinx it" Sakura says teasingly and Sasuke chuckles.

Sakura looks at the time "its 12:13a.m. Ducky lets catch some shut eye" Sakura says and she leads Sasuke over to her bed. Sasuke lies down first and Sakura cuddles into him. Sasuke pulls the covers over both of them before they both fall into a deep sleep with a smile on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaving day<strong>

Mikoto has tears rolling down her cheeks as Jiraiya and Sakura stand at the gate. Fugaku has his arms around her shoulder as he tries to comfort her while Itachi smiles encouragingly at Sakura. Iruka has a smile on his face. Inoichi and his wife both smile at Sakura while Naruto has tears in his eyes as well as Ino who was going to miss the girl who called her pork. Kakashi has his lone eye crinkled into a smile as he stands beside Iruka. Shikamaru and Choji who turned up to say farewell smile at Sakura. Tsunade smiles a little at Sakura but frown once she sees Sakura mouth 'bye old hag' and Shizune has tears in her eyes. Neji nonchalantly stands stiffly at the side but he has a small appreciative smile on his face and Tenten is at his side and she smiles too. Kiba and Akamaru stand beside Shino who is arguing with Kiba. Konohamaru is crying hard beside a crying Moegi and a crying Udon who has a giant snot bubble blowing out of his nose. Asuma has his hand on his nephew's shoulder as he tries to comfort him. Kurenai is standing beside him and she is growling her two students who are arguing. Guy is crying with Lee about how they are losing some youthfulness. Sasuke is at the end looking away as he tries to hide his sadness.

Sakura walks over to him "hey ducky" Sakura says with a huge grin on her face.

"What" Sasuke says a little confused with why she was smiling.

"You know what? I guess I am not annoying like you said at the start. Remembering when we didn't like each other and I use to tease you its kind of funny to see that we are close now. You better get training because if you slack off I will beat you in our next spar" Sakura says and Sasuke smirks in response.

"In your dreams, pinky" Sasuke says and Sakura rolls her eyes but laughs nonetheless.

Sakura looks at her necklace that is around her neck and smiles "See you later ducky" Sakura says and she hugs him one last time before she walks away with Jiraiya.

Sakura has tears rolling down her cheeks as she walks away but she stops when she feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Don't go big sister" Konohamaru exclaims loudly and Sakura turns around and she wraps her arms around him tightly.

"Train hard okay little brother and when I come back I will teach you a move so you can be strong. Look after Moegi and Udon for me okay. I'm going to miss you little brother but I'm coming back. When I come back you can show me all your new skills. Never give up at the academy and show all of them you're not just hokage-jisan's grandson that you're Konohamaru a great shinobi" Sakura whispers and Konohamaru nods. Sakura releases him from the embrace and she plants a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I will train hard big sister" Konohamaru says firmly with tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"I will too little brother" Sakura says with a wink.

"Come on brat" Jiraiya says impatiently and Sakura nods.

She ruffles Konohamaru's hair softly and smiles lovingly at her little brother figure before she walks away with Jiraiya to start her training.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys this story is finally finished (um I mean this is like the first book finished and onto the second later –yes the sequel-) If you have some ideas for the sequel please tell me and the sequel will hopefully be written (haven't started writing it or the writing I did is on our WordPad computer) Hope you liked this chapter and please review. <strong>


	36. AUTHOR NOTE DO READ PLEASE

**This is an author note about the sequel:**

**I have exams in November and currently studying for those, plus I have to internal exams and other commitments so I thought I would do the sequel after my exams.**

**Anyways I have an outfit in mind for Sakura but none for Sasuke hehe -smiles sheepishly- so um can somebody help me out? Please.**

**Answer to some reviews and I guess some spoliers:**

**-I won't make drama with Sasuke or Sakura falling for someone else because that annoys me too and besides Sakura only sort of acknowledges Sasuke for that kind of thing and Sasuke would be a stick up the butt arrogant emo who hates everybody but Sakura changed him and now he has a stick up the butt and is arrogant but really likes Sakura but seems to dislike anyone else (other than his family, Kakashi who is his teacher and kind of Naruto but he sometimes hates him because he reminds him of his fan girls and he interrupts good moments)**

**-Yes im doing the part where Gaara is kidnapped and team 7 has to save him but I was thinking of doing that in a flasback so when Sakura hears Gaara is Kazekage she remembers saving him (with all honesty I forgot about that and its kind of too late to just add it now when I have Sakura training at the moment) If you mean when team 7 is young and they rescue him not the time they rescue him from Deidara, Im doing that too though**

**-Maybe Sakura will go four tails on Orochimaru but my sequel will be a little different from shipudden and they meet for a different reason (you will understand when I write it in the sequel)**

**-I hate Danzo so he is going to be goners! But of course for a whole different reason. I also want to kill the useless elders and replace them but I don't know, review and tell me if I should**

**-Yes there will be the fourth great shinobi war! **

**-I will have OC's so I guess will need some ideas for some**

**-Jiraiya knows Minato is Sakura's father but Tsunade and everyone else doesn't know. So he hasn't told Tsunade or anyone yet.**

**-You will see their children (SasuxSaku) but that will be in the epilogue but let's not race to that lol I mean I have heaps to write before that.**

**-Naruto won't fan boy nearly typed girl lol anyways he won't be a Hinata fanboy but he will find her attractive **

**Now that is done here are the couples that might be in the sequel (some may change)**

**NejixTen**

**ShikaxIno**

**Sasux...Saku of course**

**SaixTem (my friend suggested this because we haven't come across the pairing and plus she challenged me to make the pairing work and im stubborn so im going to try and make it work so I can rub it in her face lol so I will make this couple work okay guys, I can do this!LOL)**

**HinaxNaru (big MAYBE)**

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND HAVE A GREAT DAY**


	37. Alternative beginning chap 1

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hey this chapter was just a alternative chapter one for my story and I wrote it in my English class awhile ago. I didn't use it because well I don't know why to be honest lol. My friend helped me edit it so I hope there is no mistakes. I just found this in one of my documents when I was on my computer and my mate told me to upload so I thought 'might as well'. Also Pink Vixen said it would be awesome or something to see it so I dedicate this alternative chapter to Pink Vixen and Helenia :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_12 years ago the Hidden Village of Leaf aka Konoha was attacked by the notorious nine tailed demon. Kyuubi destroyed everything in its path and with a swipe of his tail he caused utter destruction. Many shinobi and kunoichi lost their lives to the great nine tailed demon until the great fourth Hokage came to the village's aid and sealed the malicious demon inside of a new-born baby-girl. The fourth died shortly after sealing the demon within the baby-girl. That baby girl is Sakura Uzumaki, the girl with three whisker marks on both cheeks, the girl with bright cyan blue eyes, the girl with light rose pink coloured hair and the girl who everyone hates. Most villagers' acknowledged the fourth's wish for them to treat Sakura as an hero not as the Kyuubi but many ignored what he said and deeply despised her. This hatred for Sakura was sadly passed down to the children._

* * *

><p><strong>No ones POV<strong>

'I have to get to the academy early today. I heard we have a new homeroom teacher' Sakura thinks to herself with a mischief glint in her cyan blue eyes.

The eight year old turns to her mirror and with a critical eye she observes her every inch of her outfit to see if she looks tidy enough. She is wearing a white singlet with the fire country symbol at the front. She is also wearing long black Capri pants that has one small tear where her left knee is from a kunai 'accident' (Ami in her class threw a kunai at her one day on 'accident'). On her feet she has plain black sandals on and the color is fading.

'I look tidy enough so this will make a good first impression' Sakura thinks proudly to herself.

She grasps the handle of her hair brush and starts brushing through her silky pink locks before she ties it back into spiky pigtails. She has spiky bangs that reach just above her chin that shape her face which is a creamy-white color. Sakura also has spiky pieces of pink hair covering her forehead (which is like Minato's when he was younger). Sakura's hair reaches below her shoulders and her eyes are a beautiful cyan blue color which sparkle in the sunlight.

Sakura smiles enthusiastically at her reflection and pulls a thumbs up which is a sign that shows her approval.

"I'm ready to go to the academy! And I'm going to make the best first impression! Hell yeah" Sakura exclaims with excitement not well concealed in her tone.

Sakura boisterously runs quickly towards the academy for young wannabe shinobi and kunoichi with excitement about to explode at her seams. The bright smile on her face could even blind the sun itself.

'Maybe today I will make a friend! Maybe the new homeroom teacher will acknowledge me!' Sakura thinks happily.

As soon as she walks into her classroom she starts her pranks which will surely get her into big trouble.

'I will get in so much trouble for this and then he or she will always keep an eye on me to make sure I don't cause any more trouble!After they watch me for awhile he/she will notice me! They will acknowledge me everyday' Sakura thinks gleefully as she skips happily to her seat at the back. All the possibilities she thinks of seem almost heavenly sweet to her.

As she sits down at her table she watches the other students' pile into the classroom.

Sasuke Uchiha the 'great' student strolls in with his head held high in a very arrogant manner and he seats himself on his usual table away from Sakura. Soon Ino Yamanaka spots him and she the second great student sits beside him while giggling uncontrollably as she ogles him.

'Fan girls' Sakura muses while she rolls her eyes but she removes her gaze as she hears a seat scraping beside her. She turns to her side to see Shikamaru Nara sit beside her with a look of exhaustion showing on his face.

"Hey lazy-bum" Sakura greets happily only to hear a mumbled 'troublesome' before he nods his head at her. Soon after that he is having a nap which makes Sakura shake her head with a look of amusement on her face.

Choji Akimichi who is munching on potato chips sits beside Shikamaru and nudges his best friend awake.

Naruto Yamanaka, Ino's twin soon burst into the room and glares angrily at Ino before he takes a seat beside his crush Ami who is the secondest best student along with Ino. Hinata Hyuga who has a big crush on Sasuke sits beside a energetic Kiba Inuzuka and his pet Akamaru and she starts glaring angrily at her rival Ino who in return pokes out her tongue. Shino the most quiet person in the class sits at the end of Sakura's table beside Choji and he starts playing with his bugs which always freaks most of the girls out in the classroom.

Soon a man with weird birthmark or slash across his nose walks into class holding the roll in his hand. Iruka notices Sakura at the back and with out his acknowledgement he narrows his eyes at her and the smile he had on his face when he had entered fades.

"Hello, my name is Iruka Umino and I'm your new homeroom teacher" Iruka says with a fake smile on his face as he removes his gaze from the 'monster'. He takes a seat and suddenly the chair he sat on falls to pieces which makes everyone in class laugh.

Iruka stands up and he narrows his eyes sternly at the class.

"It was me sir, I suppose I have to go outside so you can growl me" Sakura says happily with an amused grin on her face.

"No sit down, now lets begin the lesson" Iruka says dismissively and he turns to the board and he starts writing up notes.

Sakura furrows her eyebrows before taking a seat 'he didn't growl me. But I... maybe my other one will be better' Sakura thinks.

Iruka turns to face them and they see the words dreams, goals and ambitions on the board.

"Does anybody in this class have any dreams, goals or ambitions? Put your hand up and tell me yours with your name also. This activity will help me get to know you" Iruka says without gazing at Sakura. Sakura raises her hand first and starts waving it around excitedly but Iruka ignores her thoroughly, and he picks Ino first who wasn't even paying attetion because she was gazing at Sasuke.

"Um my name is Ino Yamanaka and when I'm older I want to marry" Ino says happily before she blushes and giggles a little "Sasuke Uchiha and I will be Ino Uchiha" Ino finshes happily and she turns to gaze at the boy of her dreams.

Many girls begin to protest the very idea of Ino marrying 'their' Sasuke-kun and Sasuke scoffs while he rolls his eyes at the very thought.

Soon it was Hinata's turn "my name is Hinata Hyuga, my goal is to be the best kunoichi so that I can be a good clan leader for my Hyuga clan. I also plan on marrying Sasuke-kun even if I have to fight Ino-pig" Hinata says firmly.

"BUT I'M MARRYING SASUKE-KUN -CLEARS THROAT- my name is Ami Murasaki and when I'm older I'M going to marry Sasuke-kun" Ami exclaims with a look of determination on her face.

"EXCUSE ME I AM MARRYING SASUKE-KUN" Karin another big fan girl shrieks and soon all the fan girls' are arguing over Sasuke.

"Okay, okay enough girls" Iruka says sternly and the girls stop arguing and resolve to merely glaring at each other.

The whole class except for Sakura has told the class what they want to be when Iruka looks lastly at Sakura even though he really didn't want to hear what she said.

Sakura stands to her feet when she realizes it is her turn and fire burns in her eyes "my name is Sakura Uzumaki, and I want to be the greatest kunoichi to ever exist! I want to be better than the fourth Hokage and all the Hokages' altogether! I want everyone to acknowledge me and to respect me like how they respect the Hokages' even though three of them are gone! I want everyone to respect even when I die! So I'm going to be Hokage when I'm older, hell yeah" Sakura proclaims with determination sparkling in her cyan blue eyes.

The class at first is silent with no sound until "THAT IS THE FUNNIEST JOKE YOU HAVE EVER TOLD US! YOU AN IDIOT BEING HOKAGE! HAHA IN YOUR DREAMS IDIOT" Kiba exclaims with amusement and the whole class starts laughing.

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT, DOG-BREATH" Sakura exclaims angrily as she tries to defend herself.

"Sakura, sit and do not put down your classmate" Iruka growls sternly and Sakura sits down begrudgingly.

Iruka carries on with the lesson while some students' still snicker at what Kiba said and they glance back at Sakura every so often.

Sakura plants a fake happy smile on her face even though inside she feels like piece by piece she is falling apart. Like she is succumbing to a deep pit of sorrow but with every ounce of determination and strength she has left she desperately clings onto the edge, even though it feels as if her grip is slipping and soon she will fall into a deep depression, she stills holds on.

Sakura soon falls to sleep with her head lying on the desk which gets the attention of Iruka and the entire class. mainly because she is snoring loudly and mumbling about Dango mixed with Ramen being a great idea.

"Sakura, wake up" Iruka exclaims sternly and Sakura quickly opens her eyes.

"But Iruka-sensei it's time for home" Sakura says innocently while pointing at the clock which read 3:00pm.

"I guess it does" Iruka says as he gazes at the clock on the wall.

Sakura smiles cunningly to herself and she goes to stand when "but my watch says it only 10:30" Iruka states firmly while showing the watch wrapped securely around his wrist.

Sakura sits down and watches as Iruka ignores her thoroughly while he continues to teach the class.

Sakura looks down sorrowfully 'he's not even growling me. Why isn't he growling me? Why can't he pay attention to me? He looks at me with the look the villagers' give me' Sakura thinks sullenly as she remembers his cold gaze that held hatred, anger, and fear.

* * *

><p>The class now stand at the training ground as they start kunai practice.<p>

"Now who will demonstrate... Sasuke-san you show the class what has to be done" Iruka says with a proud smile on his face as he looks at his best student.

"Hn" Sasuke grunts coolly as he walks over to the spot 10m away from the target. He skillfully throws all his kunai at the post with great speed and all the kunai hit the target dead on.

"Good Sasuke" Iruka exclaims proudly and he pats Sasuke's shoulder.

"I can do better than that chicken-butt bastard" Sakura proclaims boisterously as she notices how much attention Sasuke got.

"Do it then, idiot" Sasuke says angrily as he glares at Sakura.

While fan girls' crowd around Sasuke and say things like how he is cool, Sakura stands at the spot he stood.

Sakura takes out her kunais' and looks at the target with determination shining in her eyes.

She throws all her kunais' and they... all miss the target. The whole class erupts with laughter and Sakura turns around and starts laughing with them.

"Nice one, idiot" Sasuke says sarcastically and Sakura suddenly stops laughing and she swiftly glares angrily at him.

"Shut up you bastard" Sakura growls furiously.

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that" Ino hisses out while putting her hands on her hips.

"You didn't get the target at all, you are such a dead last" Kiba proclaims with amusement while he laughs at her with many other students'.

"Shut it pork-chops and stink dog-breath" Sakura snaps at them and Ino is about to attack Sakura when Iruka places a hand on her shoulder.

"Ino, stop it" Iruka says sternly and Sakura angry mood fades and is replaced with happiness.

'He is sticking up for me' Sakura thinks joyously.

"Iruka-sensei" Sakura says softly with joy and the other students look at him with shock because no teacher stuck up for the dead last.

"Don't even bother with it" Iruka says coldly as he glares at Sakura. He soon turns his back to her and leads the class back inside leaving Sakura to recover.

Sakura smile brightly as she watched her classmates leave her behind "yeah hehe" Sakura replies back with a fake sense of happiness radiating of her.

* * *

><p>Sakura strolls home slowly with a fake expression of happiness on her face. She reaches into her pants pocket and grasps a black vivid. She gazes at a wall of a shop and she hurriedly walks over with a mischief look on her face.<p>

Iruka is walking back from the academy after doing some paperwork to take his mind of not being able to talk to the third.

"Now scrub it clean you piece of scum" a man growls out angrily as he shoves a warm wet cloth into Sakura's hand.

"Fine, grumpy old man" Sakura mumbles but hides the discreet smile of happiness on her face as she finally receives attention.

"Look at it" a woman whispers to her friend

Sakura flinches and her smiles fades away as she hears the woman gossip about her.

Sakura turns to face the women with an angrily look on her face "I'm not it, I-I'm Sakura Uzumaki" Sakura exclaims angrily and the women look at her with fear shining in their eyes.

Sakura furrows her eyebrows "stop looking at me like that... l-like I'm... my name is Sakura Uzumaki..." Sakura says softly before she drops the wet cloth and runs away from the scene.

Iruka gazes at the shocked women and turns to watch Sakura run away from them.

'I have had enough of this. Why won't the third see me?' Iruka thinks and he releases a frustrated sigh.

Sakura rushes to the playground to see children happily playing with their friends and she hears their joyous laughter.

Sakura smiles happily to herself and she rushes to a swing.

As she starts swinging back and forth she notices a little girl run over to the swing beside until an older boy snatches her hand.

"Don't go near her little sister. Remember what mother and father said" the boy whispers sternly to her and the little girl nods and obediently walks over to the sand box to play with her older brother.

Sakura carries on swinging until the sun starts walking down the skies step which provokes its beaming light to start fading.

'Why does everyone hate me?' Sakura thinks sullenly and she watches all the parents collect their children hurriedly as they try to get away from her.

Sakura starts walking home when she looks down to see a small bridge by the river. She walks down towards it and once she reaches it she sits at the end and peers at her reflection in the mirror.

'Is it my pink hair? My whisker marks? Are my eyes too blue? What is wrong with me? Why do they hate me so much? Why do they look at me like I'm some disease' Sakura thinks with a sad smile on her face. Tears brim the edges of her cyan blue eyes that are shining with unshed tears 'I won't cry, I said I wouldn't cry no more' Sakura thinks firmly and she wipes the moisture away from her eyes.

Itachi stroll beside Sasuke as they both head home after Itachi helped Sasuke with his shuriken.

Itachi turns to see Sakura down at the bridge and he then looks down at his little brother.

"Do you hate her? Little brother" Itachi asks softly and Sasuke gaze flickers down at Sakura.

"No, she isn't like the other girls' in my class but she is annoying. She is an idiot, a class clown but she is less annoying than the rest of the girls" Sasuke replies back truthfully and he then looks at Itachi "why do people hate her? Big brother" Sasuke asks curiously.

Itachi looks at he lonely girl with a grim expression on his face and he then looks at his beloved little brother "those people are foolish little brother" Itachi replies back smoothly.

"So father is foolish? Big brother" Sasuke says as he remembers his father ordering him to stay away from her.

"Yes, just because he is head of the clan it doesn't make him a genius. Never turn out like him little brother, see underneath the underneath and never let others deceive you" Itachi says firmly and Sasuke nods before he turns his gaze back to Sakura.

Sasuke notices the sad and lonely look on Sakura's face as she gazes into the water.

'Maybe I should talk to her? No, she might secretly be a fan girl and some of our clan dislike her. Father would dislike me, no matter what big brother says I have to get father's acknowledgement' Sasuke thinks.

Sakura turns to see Sasuke look at her so she narrows her eyes at him and Sasuke glares back before he quickly looks away.

'Stupid bastard! Why does everyone like him? He has weird duck-butt hair!' Sakura thinks jealously to herself and she watches him walk away with his big brother.

Sakura looks at her reflection once again and she smiles a fake happy smile 'everyone will notice me one day! Then they will all love me and I won't be alone' Sakura thinks with determination shining in her cyan blue eyes but it soon fades 'but what if that one day don't come, I'm so sick of being alone... of being nothing but a disease everyone avoids. I just want one friend' Sakura thinks with a miserable look on her face.

"SAKURA" A voice yells and Sakura quickly turns her head to see Hinata running towards her with a huge smile on her face.

'Maybe she wants to be my friend' Sakura thinks excitedly and she stands up and turns to face Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Sakura exclaims brightly with a wide smile nearly reaching her ears on her face.

Hinata slowly walks towards her with a look of innocence on her face. Her arms are hidden behind her back and she is smiling sweetly at Sakura.

Sakura looks to see Ami and Karin laughing into their hands with a look of mischief on their face.

Suddenly Sakura is falling into icy cold liquid. She sinks deeper into the blankets of icy cold blue water and hits the bottom which is small pebbles and stones scattered everywhere. All Sakura notices is how peaceful it is under the layers of blue before its arms push her slowly towards the surface. Sakura starts kicking her feet and using her arms to help. She feels a urgent craving of sweet air and soon she reaches the surface. She hungrily inhales and exhales the sorely missed air and finds herself coughing out liquid.

"Damn it! You couldn't stay down there! Look loser, nobody wants you and nobody likes you! So why don't you just disappear? I mean its not like anyone would miss you! We all know why you don't have parents! It's because they hated you like everyone else does and couldn't bare the thought of having such a freak so they left" Hinata says horridly with a cruelly evil grin on her face which Sakura desperately yearned to wipe off with her fist.

"What ever blind eyes! You are just upset that your precious _Sasuke-kun_ hates you! Doesn't even acknowledge you! Do you want to know why he doesn't? It's because your a cruel, selfish, mean blind eyed skunk faced and smurf haired chimpanzee that eats her own poop!" Sakura exclaims angrily at Hinata who in return narrows her eyes.

Sakura goes to pull herself up by grasping the edge of the bridge when Hinata with all her weight stands on her hand forcing Sakura to let go immediately while yelping in pain.

"What did you say freak with hideous pink hair that is obviously dyed! At least I don't look like a mut-face with whiskers on my face!" Hinata hisses out venomously.

Karin suddenly comes down to the egde of the bridge and smiles almost too sincerely at Sakura. She puts her hand out in to what Sakura thinks is a helping hand. Sakura smiles with gratitude at Karin before she grasp her hand with her own until she is pulled up onto the bridge. Karin quickly helps her stand up and Sakura smiles at her warmly.

"Are you okay?" Karin asks sweetly with a innocent smile on her face.

"Yeah thanks Karin-chan" Sakura rpelies back with a sincere sense of gratitude.

Sakura is then roughly shoved back into the arms of the blue silky blankets and as she sinks deeper into its embrace she notices it is no longer peaceful because she can hear all three of the girls burst into laughter.

'Maybe I should stay under here, at least I'm actually alone under here with no one else around me! I'm not lonely with people around me which hurts more then being actually alone' Sakura thinks but she shakes her head at her thought 'No they can't win' and swims back to the surface.

"Oh you four-eyed orangutan! _Sasuke-kun_ turn you down too because he doesn't like zoo animals that pick fleas of their backs to eat. Oh what a shame" Sakura says furiously.

Sakura glares angrily at the trio for a moment before she starts splashing the now squealing bullies for her own revenge.

While they are recovering from her water attack she quickly scrambles onto the bridge.

"Now look its the purple I wanna-be Barney girl! Well guess what your hair is the same color as egg plant and your breath smells like rotten fish" Sakura says angrily as she narrows her eyes at Ami.

Ami glares angrily at Sakura with some of her purple hair now dripping from the attack.

Suddenly the trio have Sakura sitting in a fetal position while they punch, kick and slap her harshly.

Sakura soon fights back by pulling Karin's leg which makes the blonde girl fall but it isn't enough because soon the punches, kicks, and slaps are ten times harder than before.

Sakura is soon left lying on the bridge with her a cut lip and a swollen eye and bruises on her arms and legs.

"HA your so weak, unwanted and stupid" Ami says with amusement and all three girls run off with smug smirks on their faces'.

Sakura tries to lean up and quickly yelps in pain. She lies down and gazes up at the pink, orange and blue mixed sky with unshed tears shining in her cyan blue eyes.

"What ever scaredy cats" Sakura yells out after them as she tries to hold back tears.

'Ow, I guess I have to stay here' Sakura thinks sadly to herself and her confident image disappears to reveal the true her. Soon the wind blows against her and she shivers but is unable to protect herself from the cold because of her badly injured arms.

'Why? Why does everyone hate me?' Sakura thinks miserably to herself and soon tears' are quickly rolling down her cheeks in a huge rush like rapidly fast streams'.

'Where is my mother and my father? Am I this unloveable that nobody cares about me' Sakura thinks as she cries out all her pain and sorrow.

"Sakura-chan?" a voice says worriedly before they scoop her up in their arms.

Sakura looks up to see the kind face of the third hokage who has a look of sorrow on his face "h-hokage-jisan" Sakura hiccups as she stops sobbing.

"Hush my dear child, let's get you fixed up" the third says warmly and he starts running towards the Hokage tower.

As soon as he gets to the Hokage tower he rests Sakura on a couch in his office before his hand glows blue and he starts healing her.

'Luckily Tsunade forced me to learn this' the third thinks and he smiles fondly as he remembers his fiery blonde student.

Sakura leans up as he finished healing all her bruises and she smiles brightly at the third before she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, hokage-jisan" Sakura says gratefully.

The third smiles before he performs a teleportation jutsu and they arrive at her apartment in a cloud of white smoke.

The third ruffles her hair fondly "get changed into dry and warm clothes. Then hop into bed, everyobdy needs their beauty sleep" the third says warmly.

Sakura pulls away from the third with tears glistening in her cyan blue orbs "if I'm not wanted or loved then why am I here? Hokage-jisan. Wouldn't everyone be happy if I was gone. It wouldn't make a difference if I am gone anyways, it's not like people care about me. Everything would continue and no one would even care about my death. Some may celebrate and cheer even. I am nothing and have no reason to be here" Sakura says sorrowfully in a soft tone.

"You will be dearly missed by me Sakura-chan also Ayame and Teuchi will sorely miss you" the third says sternly.

"But you have to say that to me because your Hokage, you probably hate me too! Ayame and Teuchi only like me because I buy their food all the time! No one really cares about me ojisan, not even my parents... I have a mother and a father but they probably abandoned me! You want to know why they would? Because I'm nothing! I'm a freak with weird pink hair and weird marks on my cheeks! My eyes are too blue! My hair is too spikey! My skin tone is a weird color! I'm short! I'm scrawny! I'm stupid! I'm not wanted! Everybody hates me! I have seen the way everyone looks at me... like I'm some disease... like I'm..." Sakura replies back softly with sadness and tears start rolling down her cheeks.

"Sakura" the third whispers softly and Sakura starts crying harder.

"I don't want to be alone no more Hokage-jisan... it hurts -sniffle- so much" Sakura exclaims truthfully as she releases the tears of her fragile and broken heart.

"I will never hate you, Sakura. You are a granddaughter to me that I will always cherish" The third says firmly with sincerity and utter truth.

The third then removes a cherry blossom necklace from around his neck "a great man gave this to his wife, but sadly they both died and I came into possession of it. I'm sure they would love for you to have it. When you wear this you will remember that even though it seems like your alone I will always be here with you. That when it seems like nobody cares about you all you need to do is grasp this necklace and remember I care about you, your parents care about you and love you. They both died tragically and your mother was the owner of this necklace. Your mother loves you and so does your father. This necklace was given to me so that one day at the right moment I could give it to you. Being alone must be painful for you Sakura but remember you can change that. One day you will be a great kunoichi and many will respect and admire you, I thorougly believe in that. It's not going to happen overnight Sakura, it's going to take years and its going to be allot of hardwork. But remember every great shinobi and kunoichi started off as a amateur and also had many failures before they had success. Times are going to get dark and you may feel no hope but remember dawn is still to come. It's not going to be easy and you are going to have to face many challenges. Keep on moving forward even though it may feel like the weight of the world is on your shoulders, even though it may feel like everyones against you. Just keep going even if you have to get on your knees to crawl and never ever give up. Also if you want to be Hokage then work to be Hokage, don't go saying it so you look cool like young children your age like to do. When you vow to something, mean it because only a fool lies about his or her word" the third says wisely as hands the necklace to Sakura who quickly wipes her tears away.

Sakura grasps the beautiful gold necklace that feels cold yet silky smooth in her hands. Sakura clenches her fist around the necklace and stares up at the third with fire burning in her cyan blue eyes.

"I will never give up Hokage-jisan! You can count on me! I keep going with my dream of being a great Kunoichi and Hokage! I will never go back on my word Hokage-jisan! I will make you and my parents proud Hokage-jisan! I will be a great kunoichi and a great Hokage! Hell yeah" Sakura proclaims with determination.

"Good, now clean your room. I can't even see your floor" the third says sternly as he looks around at the mess. The floor is suffocating under clothes, empty ramen cups, dango sticks and even her academy books she doesn't take to school because she doesn't do her work.

"Awe but Hokage-jisan its my um rooms design" Sakura exclaims sheepishly and the third shakes his head.

'She is like her mother except she'd have cooking books, paper and scattered clothes on the ground. Ah her father would be laughing while her mother would be blushing in embarrassment with the fact she rubbed off on her daughter' the third thinks amusedly to himself.

"Goodnight Sakura, and have pleasant dreams" the third says kindly before he disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura studies the necklage in her hand with her blue orbs tracing every detail of it.

"Mother, father... I will make you proud too" Sakura proclaims with determination in the silence of her very messy apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>I expect there is a few spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes which I apologize for.<strong>


End file.
